El prodigio de Akatsuki
by King of shades
Summary: Maltratado y odiado toda su vida, Cloud Uzumaki toma la decisión de abandonar la aldea que tanto dolor le ha causado. Armado con su recién obtenido Dojutsu y acogido por los supuestos monstruos, hará realidad sus ideales... o morirá en el intento.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, soy King of Shades y vengo con el prólogo de una nueva historia.**

 **La verdad es que no tenía pensado empezar otra hasta dentro de bastante, pero no podía sacármela de la cabeza y eso me impedía concentrarme en mis otros fics, así que aquí está.**

 **Antes de empezar quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones respecto al fic:**

 **-El comienzo está inspirado en dos otras historias, "Kushina's Loss Akatsuki's Gain" del autor ASDFG96, y "Kushina's Love, Naruto's Hate" del autor dracohalo117. Son dos de mis historias favoritas y os recomiendo leerlas si no tenéis problema con que estén en inglés.**

 **-Obito murió, así que no se produjo el ataque del Kyuubi… atacó algo más grande, pero por otros motivos.**

 **-Cloud tiene el aspecto de Cloud Strife de Final Fantasy.**

 **-Naruko tiene el aspecto de Naruto al usar el Jutsu Sexy.**

 **-Mikoto Uchiha también sobrevivió a la masacre.**

 **Sin más que decir, os dejo con la historia.**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Cambio de lugar/tiempo**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

Dolor, tristeza y soledad. Esos tres sentimientos son los que mejor definen los primeros 12 años de vida del pequeño Cloud Uzumaki.

No es de extrañar si nos fijamos en lo que soporta día sí y día también: una aldea que lo odia, niños que lo marginan, unos padrinos que lo ignoran, una melliza que lo mira por encima del hombro y una madre que lo maltrata. Eso si ignoramos la voz en su cabeza que siempre le dice que es un inútil y que no merece vivir.

Lo peor de todo es que este trato no es por algo que haya hecho, si no por algo que le han hecho. Hace 12 años, el día de su nacimiento, la bestia conocida como Juubi, o loba de 10 colas, atacó la aldea, queriendo liberar a Kyuubi de su Jinchuriki. Sin otra opción, el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, dio su vida para sellar al monstruo en su hijo, acabando así con la amenaza, no sin que antes fuese destruida casi media Konoha. Logró acabar con el ataque, es cierto, pero las consecuencias no las pagó él, si no el pequeño Cloud, ya que nadie en la aldea parece tener suficiente cerebro para distinguir el contenedor del contenido, ni siquiera la propia Kushina.

Cloud podría haber vivido con los insultos recibidos por la calle y con las palizas ocasionales, incluso podría aguantar la voz de su cabeza y la actitud de su hermana, pero lo que le dolía más que cualquier puñalada en el corazón era cómo lo trataba su madre.

Kushina era, seguramente, la persona que más lo odiaba en la aldea. Nunca se molestaba en prepararle la comida, pero pobre de él si no estaba presente a la hora de comer viendo y oliendo las delicias que cocinaba para Naruko y sí misma, porque entonces pasaría una semana durmiendo en el patio sin ninguna clase de abrigo. Nunca le había explicado cómo se hacía, pero siempre lo obligaba a planchar toda la ropa de la casa y a limpiar y ordenar todas las habitaciones. El castigo por no hacer esto eran 20 latigazos en la espalda. Además, como propina, cada noche iba a su cuarto y lo golpeaba hasta que quedase inconsciente. Cloud no se había atrevido a comprobar el castigo por no estar presente.

Hoy era el día del examen de graduación de Cloud, y él estaba, para variar, solo. Haber estado pasando por lo mismo tanto tiempo no lo hacía más llevadero, pero había asumido que era absurdo esperar otra cosa.

En ese momento pudo ver cómo se le acercaba su hermana, con su típica sonrisa arrogante. "Hola perdedor. No te he visto esta mañana, ¿a quién estabas molestando?"

"A ti no, así que no te importa"- permaneciendo indiferente.

"No, la verdad es que no. Sólo venía a pedirte que no dejes nuestro apellido por los suelos"

"No te preocupes, para eso ya estás tú"

Naruko estaba por responder, pero decidió que no merecía la pena seguir discutiendo con su hermano, así que se marchó por donde había venido.

'¿A esta qué le pasa conmigo?'- se preguntaba Cloud, y es que su hermana había estado extraña últimamente. Se le acercaba muchas más veces pero sus insultos eran más suaves.

'A lo mejor lo único que pasa es que está tan harta de ti que ni siquiera se molesta en pensar buenos insultos'- dijo una voz en su cabeza.

'Eso ha sido muy forzado hasta para ti'- respondió ligeramente divertido. Hace mucho que había aprendido a no hacer caso a los intentos de Juubi por desestabilizarlo.

'Ya lo sé. Cállate'- terminando la corta conversación.

Al tener chakra infinito y un poder casi igual al de un Dios, el sello de Shinigami no fue perfecto, permitiendo que Juubi pueda comunicarse con Cloud.

Después de eso, Iruka entró por la puerta para que empezase el examen.

"Chicos, ya sabéis en qué consiste el examen, pero lo repetiré una vez más. En este orden: prueba escrita, lanzamiento de proyectiles, prueba de taijutsu, prueba de genjutsu y prueba de ninjutsu. Si nadie tiene ninguna duda, empezamos"- y así comenzó el examen Genin.

 **Horas después, en el patio de la academia**

Ya habían acabado el examen obligatorio y sólo quedaba el jutsu para subir nota, pero Cloud no estaba interesado. Lógico, considerando lo que había visto durante el examen.

En la prueba escrita, le habían puesto un 5 pelado por escribir demasiado. ¿Escribir demasiado? ¡Pero si puso las respuestas cómo aparecían en el libro!

En el lanzamiento de armas arrojadizas no pudieron hacer mucho para sabotearlo, ya que mandó todas las armas al centro de la diana, pero lo de la prueba de taijutsu fue de risa. Lo descalificaron por atacar demasiado fuerte, cuando fue su rival el que se le lanzó de frente sin otra intención de acabar con el "demonio"… una patada al abdomen y listo. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que su rival fuese un estúpido?

La prueba de genjutsu no se la contaron porque ni siquiera lograron meterlo en uno, lo cual debería ser un 10, pero como él es el monstruo se quedó en no evaluable.

En la prueba de ninjutsu le quitaron puntos por "hacer mal los sellos de mano". Cloud rió ante esto. Sabía que lo que le escoció a Iruka fue que no fue capaz de verlos por su velocidad al ejecutarlos.

Entonces vio cómo todos sus compañeros decidieron quedarse para ver o ejecutar el jutsu para subir nota, pero él simplemente empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

"Yo que tú no haría eso, Cloud"- escuchó decir a Iruka, así que se detuvo en seco.

"¿Y por qué no?"- aún sin darse la vuelta.

"Porque te he hecho la media y estás suspenso. Para aprobar deberás ejecutar un jutsu de rango S"- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. Al fin y al cabo, ¿a quién le iba a importar que le hubiese quitado 3 puntos para ponerlo en esa situación?

"… como gustes"- y volvió a dónde se encontraba antes.

"Muy bien, serás el último en intentarlo"

 **Varios minutos después**

Cloud ya estaba preparado frente al maniquí de prácticas para tratar de aprobar, aunque nadie pensase que fuese a conseguirlo. ¿Un Genin con un jutsu de rango S? Venga ya.

Todos los restantes ya habían terminado y recogido sus protectores, aunque la actitud de Naruko sorprendió a todos. Pareció disparar el Renkudan con furia y recogió el protector de mala manera, prácticamente arrebatándoselo a Iruka.

Pero volviendo al presente, Cloud tenía una última pregunta antes de empezar. "¿Puede ser una técnica inventada por mí?"

"Claro, claro, lo que quieras"- respondió el instructor con un tono que más bien decía: "¿cómo vas a haber creado un jutsu de rango S, imbécil?"

"De acuerdo"- y formó un único sello de manos. "¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"- formando 4 clones, que se colocaron de manera que entre los clones y el original formasen un pentágono perfecto alrededor del muñeco de prácticas.

"Allá voy. ¡Tornado de la perdición!"- y todos los Cloud ejecutaron un Daitoppa. Los 5 ataques chocaron en el centro formando un gran e intenso tornado que giraba a gran velocidad. Entonces, los clones se reagruparon formando un cuadrado alrededor del tornado y ejecutaban un Jibashin hacia su interior, impactando contra el muñeco y añadiendo electricidad al tornado. Por último, Cloud saltó hasta estar encima del ojo y lanzó un Renkudan hacia abajo. Tras unos segundos, el tornado se disipó permitiendo ver que el muñeco había sido totalmente destrozado por la técnica y se encontraba en el fondo de un gran cráter.

"Espero que os haya gustado. Consiste en hacer colisionar los Daitoppa para que forme un tornado que impida escapar al objetivo, utilizar los Jibashin para herirlo, aturdirlo y hacer aún más peligroso al tornado, y por último disparar el Renkudan desde arriba, que no puede ser evitado, y acabar con el enemigo. Aun así, la técnica no está completa. Le falta la guinda del pastel, puesta por un jutsu que, por desgracia, no creo que aprenda pronto"- explicó ante las expresiones de asombro total de los presentes. "Supongo que he aprobado, así que cogeré esto y me iré"- mientras recogía un protector de Konoha, se lo ataba al brazo izquierdo, y se marchaba de ahí. En su mente, Juubi estaba riendo a carcajadas por lo que su Jinchuriki acababa de hacer, aunque obviamente había cortado la comunicación con él. No iba a permitir que supiera que le había hecho reír.

Al instante, varios ANBU llegaron al haber sentido una gran liberación de chakra, encontrándose con varios estudiantes desmayados, los demás boquiabiertos mirando hacia un gran cráter en el suelo, al instructor rojo de furia mientras apuntaba algo y a la hija de Kushina Uzumaki sonriendo y ligeramente sonrojada.

 **A la hora de comer**

Cloud llegó a su casa lo más tarde que pudo para evitar a su madre y a su hermana, pero nunca se imaginó lo que se encontraría al entrar.

Frente a él estaba Kushina con una sonrisa apenada y con una cajita entre sus manos. "Buenos días, Cloud-kun"

Esto extrañó aún más al rubio, porque era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y no monstruo o demonio. "B-Buenos días"- respondió.

Entonces, Kushina bajó la cabeza. "Cloud-kun… yo quería… pedirte perdón"- dejando totalmente atónito a Cloud.

"¿C-Cómo?"

"Quería pedirte perdón… por pagar todo mi dolor contigo durante tanto tiempo… y si me perdonas me gustaría que tuviésemos una buena relación madre-hijo"- dijo ella, y se quedó pendiente de cómo reaccionaría su hijo.

'Aquí hay algo raro…'- pensaba Juubi, pero sin decir nada.

Cloud estuvo inmóvil y con la boca abierta varios segundos, hasta que se lanzó a abrazar a su madre y empezó a llorar mientras repetía "gracias" y "te quiero".

Kushina se limitó a devolver el abrazo. "Yo también te quiero"

Estuvieron así durante varios minutos hasta que Cloud se calmó. "Además, tengo un regalito para ti"- dijo Kushina mientras se separaba un poco de su hijo y abría la cajita, mostrando un collar con el símbolo de Konoha en color plateado.

"¿P-Para mí?"- preguntó él, al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo.

"Pues claro. Deja, yo te lo pongo"- respondió sonriente, y le colocó el collar alrededor del cuello al rubio, que pensó que estaba un poco ajustado, pero no quería rechazar el primer regalo que le hacía su madre.

"Muchas gracias, mamá"- dijo él.

"No hay de qué… _monstruo_ "- respondió ella, sorprendiéndolo de nuevo. Entonces, hizo un sello de manos y el collar se apretó aún más alrededor de su cuello, dejándolo casi sin respiración, justo antes de que empezasen a salir extraños dibujos del símbolo de Konoha y cubriesen casi por completo el cuerpo del joven. "Disfruta del collar de esclavitud que me ha dado el Sandaime para ti. A partir de ahora, cada vez que alguien mande chakra hacia ti, sentirás un dolor insoportable en cada célula de tu cuerpo. Lo que te mereces, básicamente. Así, serás el arma definitiva de Konoha"- dijo, claramente complacida con el dolor físico y emocional reflejado en la cara de Cloud.

'¡Oh no, desde luego que no!'- exclamó Juubi, para después empezar a mandar cantidades titánicas de chakra al cuerpo de su Jinchuriki, provocándole un gran dolor, pero liberándolo de los sellos, que no soportaron tanto chakra. Cuando Juubi terminó de liberarlo, Cloud había quedado totalmente inconsciente.

"¿¡Qué coño ha sido eso!?"- gritó Kushina, que casi se desmaya por la presión ejercida por el chakra de Juubi.

"Eso ha sido mi chakra, querida Kushina"- habló Cloud con una voz más femenina de lo normal… espera… ¿él no estaba inconsciente? Entonces, el rubio se levantó, dejando ver que sus ojos ya no eran azules, eran unos que Kushina y Konoha necesitarían más de doce años para olvidar.

"Juubi…"- murmuró ella, retrocediendo un paso.

"Así me llaman"- respondió Juubi en el cuerpo de Cloud. "Debería darte las gracias, ¿sabes? Esta es la primera vez en doce largos años que consigo imponerme a la voluntad del mocoso, aunque sea porque ahora está profundamente inconsciente"

"E-Espera… ¿la primera vez?"- abriendo mucho los ojos ante lo que eso implicaría.

"Primera y única, pelirroja"- recibió como repuesta. "Te debes sentir como una mierda por todo lo que le has hecho a tu hijo, ¿verdad? Tranquila… yo aliviaré tu dolor…"- mientras se le acercaba y le crecían los caninos y las uñas, y en su pelo aparecían mechones blancos. "No es nada personal, como ya te he dicho, estoy agradecida contigo… lo único que quiero es liberar a mi hermanita de su prisión"- preparándose para atacar.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse contra la paralizada Kushina, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y cayó sobre una rodilla a causa de un fuerte dolor. "¡Mierda! ¡Un poco más!"- tratando de levantarse, sólo para caer de nuevo. "Maldito crío"- fue lo último que logró decir antes de que Cloud recuperase el control.

"¿C-Cloud?"- preguntó Kushina, viendo a su hijo jadeando y aún sobre una rodilla. "¿S-Sochi?"- mientras se acercaba a comprobar su estado.

"Te odio…"- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

"¿Qué has dicho?"- teniendo esperanzas de haber oído mal.

"¡TE ODIO! ¡OS ODIO A TI Y A ESTA MALDITA ALDEA!"- gritó todo lo alto que pudo.

"C-Cloud-kun y-yo p-p-pensaba que eras…"- dijo entre sollozos, pero se vio interrumpida.

"¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NI OÍRTE!"- y con eso salió como una bala a sellar las pocas cosas importantes de su cuarto, lo que no le llevó más de un minuto, y salió de la casa, cruzándose con Naruko en la puerta.

"Hola idiota. ¿Qué te pasa en los oj…"

"¡Aparta!"- interrumpió, empujándola a un lado y poniendo rumbo a la puerta norte de la aldea. No es que quisiera salir por una en concreto, es que era la más cercana.

'¿Qué le pasa? Nunca lo había visto así…'- pensaba la rubia antes de entrar a su casa y encontrarse a su madre llorando en el pasillo. "¡Mamá! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?"

 **Con Cloud**

'Cloud, espera'- dijo Juubi.

'¿¡Qué quieres!?'- aún enfurecido.

'Tranquilízate. La cuestión es lo que quieres tú'

'No te andes con rodeos, sabes que lo odio'- más calmado pero aún enfadado.

'¿Quieres un poderoso aliado para acabar con Konoha?'

'¿Quién? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír'

'Si fuese yo habría dicho poderosa aliada, imbécil. Yo hablo del Uchiha'

'¿Sasuke? ¿El vengador? ¿Y ese por qué me va a ayudar?'

'Para vengar lo que le hicieron a su clan y a su hermano'

'Me parece que no te enteraste muy bien de lo que sucedió en la Masacre Uchiha'

'Me enteré perfectamente tanto de lo que sucedió como de lo que os quisieron hacer creer que sucedió'

'Explícate'

'A eso iba, mocoso impertinente. Lo primero que debes saber es que yo siempre oigo y veo más lejos que tú, aunque para ello esté usando tus ojos y oídos, y el que tú estés dormido o inconsciente no es un impedimento para mí. Lo que pasó fue…'

 **Flashback**

Cloud estaba inconsciente tras la paliza nocturna que le daba Kushina, y Juubi estaba aburrida en su jaula, cuando escuchó algo interesante.

"¿Ya estamos todos?"- dijo una voz que identificó como la de Kushina.

"Sí, ya podemos empezar la reunión del consejo"- dijo otra voz, sólo que esta era desconocida.

'¿Por qué hacen una reunión del consejo en la mansión Uzumaki?'- se preguntaba la loba.

"Muy bien, estamos aquí para votar si entregar o no a Itachi Uchiha la misión de rango SSS de aniquilar a su propio clan para evitar el golpe de estado que planean. ¿Votos en contra? *Segundos de silencio* ¿Votos a favor? *Segundos de silencio* Aprobada por mayoría"

'Interesante…'- pensó Juubi

"Por favor, os pido que esa noche Mikoto no esté en el barrio Uchiha. Ella es una buena mujer, todos lo sabéis"

"Hm… ¿Votos para salvar a Mikoto Uchiha? *Segundos de silencio* ¿Votos en contra? *Segundos de silencio* Aprobado por mayoría. Los únicos supervivientes a la masacre serán Sasuke, Mikoto y el propio Itachi"- terminó el Sandaime.

'Muy interesante…'

 **Fin del flashback**

'Ya podías habérmelo dicho antes, ¿no?'- dijo Cloud.

'No era información relevante. Además, que no se te olvide que ni me caías ni me caes bien, así que no tengo por qué decirte nada'

'Ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué me estás ayudando?'

'Porque la primera que quiere ver Konoha reducida a escombros por encerrarnos a mí y a mi hermanita soy yo'- respondió.

'¿Tu hermanita? ¿Hablas de Kyuubi?'

'¿De quién si no? Es que eres tonto…'

'Bueno, tranquilita. Perdona por no ver demasiada similitud entre un zorro de 9 colas y una loba de 10'

'Todos los Bijus somos hermanos, ignorante. Además, Kyuubi también es hembra'

'¿No puedes decir dos frases seguidas sin insultarme? Oye… ¿cuántos de los Bijus son hembras?'

'Ichibi, Nibi, Kyuubi y yo. ¿A qué viene eso?'

'Simple curiosidad. Pero bueno, a lo importante. Aunque lo de la masacre es muy interesante, no creo que Sasuke esté dispuesto a abandonar a su madre, sobre todo sin pruebas más allá de la palabra del demonio de la aldea'

'Tranquilo, eso tiene fácil solución. También oí que el archivo que lo demuestra está en la torre Hokage, y todos los Uchiha llevan la venganza en la sangre'- informó ella.

'Entiendo… ¿alguna idea para conseguir ese archivo?'

'Pues sí. Vas a estrenar tus nuevos ojos'- confundiéndolo.

'¿De qué hablas?'

'Échale un vistazo a tu reflejo'

Cloud se acercó al escaparate de una tienda y al ver sus ojos retrocedió del susto. ¡Habían cambiado completamente! Habían pasado de su precioso azul índigo a un color lila, con varios círculos concéntricos. '¿¡Qué coño es esto!?'

'Es el Rinnegan, el dojutsu más poderoso de todos. El único que se le puede acercar es el Mangekyou Sharingan'- explicó.

'Vaya pasada… y además mola un montón'

'Me alegra que te guste, porque no podrás desactivarlo'

'¿Y desde cuándo te preocupa lo que me guste o deje de gustar?'

'Desde nunca. Sólo es una forma de hablar'- indiferente.

'Eso pensaba. Supongo que hará algo a parte de sustituir mi color de ojos'

'Supones bien, pero ya te lo explicaré más adelante. Por ahora, sólo te enseñaré una de sus técnicas, que es la que vas a utilizar para obtener el documento'

'Está bien, pero tengo una pregunta. Exactamente, ¿cuándo me cambiaron los ojos?'

'Me acabo de fijar, pero supongo que fue cuando recuperaste el control de tu cuerpo y se mezclaron nuestros chakras por un momento'- algo pensativa.

'Supongo que tiene sentido. ¿Sabes una cosa? Es agradable poder tener una conversación tan larga contigo sin que trates de rebelarte contra mí o conducirme al suicidio'- dijo él, sintiendo cada palabra desde lo más profundo de su ser. Esta era la primera vez en sus 12 años que había tenido una conversación "agradable" con Juubi.

'Cállate'- cortó tajantemente, aunque Cloud la pudo notar algo avergonzada, lo cual lo alegró enormemente. ¿Era posible que su relación con Juubi estuviese cambiando para mejor y esto no haya sido una simple excepción? 'Ahora te explicaré la técnica, que se llama Bansho Tenin. Ve a un campo de entrenamiento y para mañana tendremos ese documento y seguramente un aliado… o dos'

'¿Dos?'

'Sí, porque ahora que lo pienso, todo indica a que Mikoto tampoco sabe la verdad detrás de la masacre'

'… no. Mikoto Uchiha es una de las pocas personas que valen la pena en esta aldea, y no pienso causarle el dolor de informarle de que su querida Konoha fue la que acabó con su clan y separó a su familia. Quizá se lo diga dentro de algún tiempo, si Sasuke e Itachi hacen las paces y todos pueden volver a ser una familia lejos de aquí, pero ahora no'- concluyó el rubio.

'Razonas bastante bien para ser un simple humano'- halagó la loba, y después Cloud puso rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento con una sonrisa en la cara, sin oír lo último que susurró. 'Puede que me equivocase al juzgarte…'- aunque no es que quisiera ser oída, la verdad.

 **A la mañana siguiente, en los pasillos de la academia ninja**

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba hacia su clase para la asignación de equipos, llegando tarde por culpa de que los aldeanos lo paraban para desearle buenos días o darle la mano cada 3 metros, lo que a él le parecía realmente inaguantable. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera sabían si de verdad era un ninja que mereciese la pena y simplemente lo trataban así por su apellido. Si hay algo que Sasuke odia es que le recordasen constantemente la grandeza de su clan. ¿Qué grandeza había en un clan del que sólo quedan 3 personas y el responsable de ello es una de esas tres? Él tenía claro que para recuperar su grandeza, el clan Uchiha debía ser vengado y reconstruido, y eso pensaba hacer.

Siguió caminando hasta que se fijó en que Cloud Uzumaki estaba apoyado en una pared cerca de su clase, y parecía estar esperando a alguien. Si ese era el caso, lo esperaba a él, porque siempre era el último en llegar… pero eso no tenía sentido. Al fin y al cabo, nunca habían hablado. ¿Por qué lo iba a estar esperando?

Cuando estuvo al lado del Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que tenía una carpeta en la mano, y justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar a su lado, le habló. "Te estaba esperando, Sasuke Uchiha"- dijo con voz fría.

"¿A mí? ¿Para qué?"- preguntó.

"Para abrirte los ojos"- y le lanzó la carpeta.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?"- atrapándola en el aire.

"La verdad sobre aquella noche, la verdad sobre tu hermano y lo más importante… la verdad sobre Konoha. Léelo rápido, tengo prisa"

Y, extrañado por las palabras de su compañero, Sasuke comenzó a leer las hojas que había en la carpeta. Cuando acabó, estaba reteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas.

"E-Esto tiene que ser mentira"- dijo entre ligeros sollozos.

"No, es la cruda realidad. La aldea es la responsable de la muerte de tu clan, para lo que utilizaron el buen corazón de Itachi"- viendo cómo, ahora sí, lágrimas caían de los ojos del Uchiha.

"¿Por qué me das esto?"- preguntó tras calmarse un poco.

"Porque sin eso, mi oferta no tiene ningún sentido"

"¿Oferta?"

"Así es. Te ofrezco… venganza. Sasuke, yo ya he tenido suficiente de esta aldea. Me voy para hacerme fuerte y algún día poder reducirla a cenizas, y quiero que vengas conmigo"- ofreció extendiéndole la mano.

El pelinegro se quedó varios minutos mirando su mano, hasta que al final Cloud perdió la paciencia y la retiró.

"Bueno, piénsatelo. Si quieres venir conmigo, estaré a las 10 de la noche en la puerta oeste de la aldea. Si no te veo allí, daré por sentado que has preferido quedarte. Eso sí, no le puedes decir nada de esto a nadie"

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero esto también afecta a mi madre!"

"Baja la voz, que es extraño que Kushina no haya mandado a los ANBU a llevarme de vuelta a su casa… aún"

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

"Ya te lo explicaré esta noche. Con respecto a tu madre, ¿de verdad quieres que sufra por saber lo que os ha hecho la aldea, sin ni siquiera estar segura de poder conseguir un nuevo hogar?"

"Yo… yo… no"

"Eso pensaba"

"Pero yo no quiero abandonar a mi madre"

"Ni yo te lo pediría. Conseguiremos una base de operaciones en un lugar en el que podamos vivir, y entonces volveremos a por ella"

"Todavía no he aceptado, ¿sabes?"

"La palabra clave en esa frase es todavía. Recuerda, a las 10 en la puerta oeste"- y se marchó sin darle tiempo a responder.

'No ha estado mal, mocoso'- admitió Juubi.

'Gracias'

 **Esa noche, a las 10:05**

Cloud se encontraba escondido en una azotea desde la que podía ver la puerta en la que había quedado con Sasuke.

'Mocoso, vámonos. No va a venir'

'No. Vendrá, estoy seguro'

'¿Por qué?'

'Una corazonada'

'No tenemos tiempo que perder, Kushina ya ha denunciado tu desaparición. No permitas que un día entero esquivando escuadrones ANBU no sirva para nada'

'Tú misma lo dijiste, los Uchiha llevan la venganza en la sangre. Además, si quiero destruir Konoha, no me vendrá nada mal tener un Sharingan de mi lado, y sobre todo no tenerlo en contra'

'Sigues impresionándome con tus razonamientos, mocoso, pero eso no servirá de nada si nos pillan'

'No lo harán. Ya no tienen tiempo'

'¿Y eso?'

'Ahí está'- y es que Sasuke acababa de llegar a la puerta y parecía estar buscándolo. Entonces, Cloud saltó de su escondite. "Por fin llegas. Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir"

"Por un momento… yo también. ¿Qué te ha pasado en los ojos?"- fijándose por primera vez en el cambio en sus ojos. Puede que no fuesen amigos, pero estaba segurísimo de que eran azules.

"Una larga historia que tendré tiempo para contarte cuando estemos lejos de aquí. ¿Listo?"

"Si no lo estuviera no estaría aquí"

"Cierto. Vámonos"

Y con eso, los dos jóvenes salieron de la aldea entre las sombras de la noche y evitando a los ANBU que buscaban a Cloud por orden de Kushina, que estaba desesperada por recuperar a su hijo y compensar todo lo que le había hecho, y pensaba lograrlo a cualquier precio.

 **Con Kushina**

"A ver si me ha quedado claro. ¿Está dispuesta a pagarme 50 millones por traerle sano y salvo a un chico de 12 años, rubio y ojos azul claro que responde al nombre de Cloud?

"Exactamente, Zabuza-san, pero si veo una sola herida en su cuerpo, te mataré con mis propias manos"

Zabuza sintió un escalofrío y asintió. "Estará intacto. ¿Puedo saber por qué está tan interesada en que le traiga al pequeño, Kushina-sama?"

"Porque quiero abrazar de verdad por primera vez a mi hijo"- contestó, y le hizo un gesto a Zabuza para indicar que debía marcharse.

'¿Abrazar a su hijo por primera vez? ¿En doce años? Aquí hay algo raro… bah. Mientras me paguen…'- pensaba el espadachín mientras salía de la mansión Uzumaki.

 **Dos semanas después, con Sasuke y Cloud**

"¿Crees que queda mucho para llegar?"- preguntó Sasuke.

"No lo sé, pero supongo que no"- respondió su compañero rubio.

Cloud y Sasuke habían decidido dirigirse al País de la Lluvia, e instalarse allí. Lo habían considerado el lugar ideal debido a que no es aliado ni enemigo de Konoha, y era bastante poderoso en comparación a otros del mismo tamaño. Una vez allí, intentarían convertirse en ninjas de Amegakure y poder hacerse fuertes. Antes de tomar esta decisión, habían pensado en ir a alguna gran aldea, pero todas fueron descartadas: Iwa por su odio irracional contra todo lo que venga de Konoha, Suna por ser aliada de su aldea, Kumo por su obsesión con los Kekkei Genkai, lo que implicaría un problema por el Sharingan de Sasuke y el Rinnegan de Cloud, y Kiri por estar en plena guerra civil.

"Eh, fíjate en eso"- dijo Cloud, provocando que Sasuke mirase a lo lejos.

"Nubes negras… Ame no Kuni (País de la Lluvia)"

"Ya casi estamos. Esas nubes marcan el comienzo de nuestra nueva vida, Sasuke"

Y, con la sonrisa de quien sabe que le esperan aventuras, los dos jóvenes siguieron su camino.

 _ **Fin del prólogo**_

* * *

 **Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado y dejéis vuestra opinión al respecto.**

 **Para los seguidores de mis otros fics, también diré que el próximo capítulo que suba será el quinto de La historia de Shawn Senju, que ya está medio escrito. Trataré de tenerlo para mañana, pero viendo el ritmo al que escribo últimamente no puedo prometer nada.**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras críticas, sean buenas o malas, y vuestros consejos para mejorar la historia o como escritor en general.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Cambio de lugar/tiempo  
**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Cloud y Sasuke siguieron su camino durante un par de horas, hasta que se hizo de noche y decidieron detenerse para cenar y dormir. La primera guardia la hizo Sasuke y ahora le toca a Cloud.

'Qué sueño…'- pensaba el somnoliento Cloud, que hacía lo posible por mantenerse despierto.

'Mocoso, alguien se acerca'- advirtió Juubi, haciendo que Cloud se ponga alerta.

'¿Desde dónde?'- preguntó.

'Ya te he dicho suficiente como para que no te pillen por sorpresa, a partir de aquí estás solo'- respondió ella.

'Pensé que ahora éramos amigos'

'¿Amigos? ¿Tú y yo? Ni en un millón de años. No voy a permitir que te maten por sorpresa porque hay una forma mucho más sencilla de ser libre, y en aquella ocasión sólo te ayudé porque teníamos un objetivo común'

'… entiendo'- contestó triste. Creía que por fin había hecho una amiga, pero le acababa de dejar claro que no. Más que amigos, Sasuke y él eran socios que perseguían un objetivo común, así que, tras 12 años, seguía sin un solo amigo.

'Son 2, y ambos más fuertes que tú, así que yo despertaría al Uchiha'- volvió a advertir la loba.

Sin ni siquiera responder, Cloud se acercó a su compañero de viaje. "Sasuke, despierta"- dijo agitándolo con una mano.

"Mmm… ¿qué pasa? ¿Ya es mi turno?"- preguntó despertando.

"No, pero se acercan dos personas hacia aquí, y no creo que tengan muy buenas intenciones"- explicó.

"Vaya mierda… ¿no podían atacar por la mañana?"

"Ahora se lo preguntas, pero de momento levántate"- contestó extendiendo una mano que Sasuke cogió para levantarse.

Apenas 3 minutos después Zabuza y Haku se plantaron frente a Cloud y un totalmente despierto Sasuke.

"¿Cómo sabíais que veníamos?"- preguntó Haku.

"Sentí vuestros chakras"- mintió Cloud. "¿Qué hacéis aquí? No es un camino muy transitado"

"Venimos a por un mocoso de unos 12 años, pelo rubio y ojos azules que responde a nombre de Cloud… y no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que eres tú, aunque tus ojos no sean precisamente azules"- respondió Zabuza.

"¿Por qué me buscáis?"

"Porque así lo ha pedido nuestro cliente. ¿Quién eres tú?"- preguntó mirando a Sasuke.

"¿No sabes que es de mala educación pedir un nombre sin presentarse antes?"- contestó él.

"Me pregunto si eres valiente o simplemente estúpido. En cualquier caso, mi nombre es Zabuza, y ella es mi compañera, Haku. Ahora preséntate, mocoso"

"Sasuke"- respondió simplemente.

"Parece que no eres un chico de muchas palabras. Bueno, nuestro cliente no decía nada sobre un tal Sasuke, así que simplemente te mataré. Haku, ocúpate de Cloud, y recuerda… sin una herida"

"Así será"- respondió Haku.

"Que os lo habéis creído"- dijo Cloud poniéndose en posición de batalla.

"Eso, no podréis con nosotros"- exclamó Sasuke imitándolo.

"A ver si es verdad"- se burló Zabuza, antes de lanzarse a por Sasuke y tratar de cortarlo por la mitad, ante lo que él usó el Kawarimi para intercambiarse con un tronco.

"Esto no es nada personal, sólo negocios"- dijo Haku lanzando un montón de senbon en dirección de Cloud, que él esquivó por velocidad pura, deteniéndose detrás de su rival. "¿Cómo eres tan rápido?"- sorprendida.

"Ser el hijo del Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha tenía que tener alguna ventaja, ¿no?"- preguntó, orgulloso de haber dejado sin palabras a Haku.

"La velocidad no es hereditaria"- dijo ella dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

"Normalmente no, pero según tengo entendido la familia de mi padre es una excepción. Todos los Namikaze han sido increíblemente rápidos, y aunque me haya quedado con el apellido Uzumaki, sangre Namikaze corre por mis venas"- explicó, preparándose para seguir con la pelea.

"Entiendo…"- dijo Haku. "Lamento decirte esto, pero la velocidad no te va a llevar a la victoria si no la combinas con ataques poderosos. Como mucho te hará un blanco más difícil"- volviendo a una postura de batalla y sacando más senbon.

"No importa lo potente que sea un ataque si no alcanza a su objetivo, así que mientras tú no me des y yo a ti sí, la victoria será mía, sin importar la fuerza con la que golpee"

"Así que tu teoría sobre cómo ser fuerte consiste en esquivar todos los ataques de tu oponente y hacerle daño poco a poco… supongo que puede funcionar, siempre y cuando no te quedes sin aliento a mitad del combate"

"¿Un Uzumaki sin aliento? No creo que vivas suficiente como para ver algo así. Parece que no sabes que somos famosos por nuestras enormes reservas de chakra y gran aguante"

"La verdad es que no lo sabía, igual que tú no pareces saber que es mala idea darle información sobre ti a tu enemigo, pero tranquilo, esa es una lección que te pienso enseñar ahora mismo"- dijo haciendo un sello de manos.

Antes de que Cloud pudiera pensar en qué significaba sus palabras, se vio encerrado en un domo formado por veintiún espejos de hielo. "¿¡Qué coño es esto!?"- preguntó, viendo que estaban demasiado juntos para escapar. Entre los espejos también pudo ver a un herido Sasuke esquivando los ataques de Zabuza, que seguía intacto.

"Es mi mejor técnica, el Makyo Hyosho"- contestó entrando a uno de los espejos. "Aquí dentro no tienes dónde esconderte, y ahora verás lo que es auténtica velocidad"

Tan pronto como dijo eso, salió del espejo con tres senbon en la mano derecha y cruzó el domo tan rápido que sólo se pudo ver un borrón, lanzando los senbon contra el rubio a mitad de camino.

"¡Aaah!"- gritó él cuando dos senbon se clavaron en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que el otro acabó en el hombro.

"Si te rindes ahora prometo no hacerte más daño"

"Si me dices para quién trabajas, prometo no sacártelo a hostias"- respondió, aún con un ojo cerrado por el dolor.

"Ya que nuestro cliente no dijo en ningún momento que su identidad debía permanecer en secreto, te lo diré si me lo pides amablemente"

"¿Me estás vacilando?"- molesto.

"En absoluto"- tajante.

"… ¿podrías decirme quién os contrató para capturarme, por favor?"- pensando que no perdía nada por intentarlo.

"Mucho mejor. El nombre de dicha persona es Kushina Uzumaki"- respondió, sin saber lo que acababa de hacer. "Hora de seguir"- y empezó a cruzar el domo de lado a lado una y otra vez lanzando senbon de tres en tres a Cloud, que no hacía nada para defenderse, simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, mirando al vacío. "Oye… ¿estás bien?"- preguntó, algo preocupada por la actitud del rubio.

'Si pierdo… si me capturan… tendré que volver a Konoha… con Kushina… no… ¡no lo permitiré!'- pensaba Cloud, que estaba siendo rodeado por un chakra rojizo, que tomó la forma de un manto que lo cubría, con una cola detrás de él.

"¿C-Cloud?"

"¡No lo permitiré!"- gritó encolerizado.

 **Can Zabuza y Sasuke, momentos antes**

"Bueno, pequeño, no ha estado del todo mal considerando que aún eres un mocoso, pero tengo un encargo que completar"- dijo Zabuza, preparándose para decapitar al ahora indefenso Sasuke, que estaba apoyado contra un árbol para poder mantenerse de pie. A estas alturas del combate, Sasuke tenía varias heridas por todo su cuerpo, aunque ninguna fuese mortal, y estaba totalmente agotado, mientras que Zabuza no tenía una sola herida, y ni siquiera respiraba con dificultad. "Hasta nunca, Sasuke…"- pero se detuvo en seco al notar un chakra poderoso y maligno creciendo rápidamente. "¿Pero qué…?"

"¡No lo permitiré!"

 **Con Cloud y Haku**

'¿¡Qué es ese poder!?'- se preguntaba Haku, que estaba empezando a tener miedo… y no es para menos.

En el pelo rubio de Cloud aparecieron mechones blancos y sus uñas crecieron hasta transformarse en garras. "¡No me llevaréis con ella! ¡Shinra Tensei!"- gritó, reventando todos los espejos con el jutsu potenciado a causa del chakra de Juubi. Hasta el momento, la loba se había negado a enseñarle más que el Bansho Tenin y el Shinra Tensei, pero no necesitaría más para poder defenderse ante rivales poderosos como Haku.

"¿C-Cómo es p-posible? ¿Q-Qué ha sido eso?"- preguntaba la confundida y dolorida chica, que había perdido su máscara, mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba un poco de sangre que había salido de su ahora partido labio.

"¡Haku, aléjate de él! ¡Es un jinchuriki!"- gritó Zabuza, temiendo por la seguridad de la joven.

"¿Un qué?"- preguntó ella, pero no pudo procesar la información porque Cloud la había tumbado en el suelo y la estaba golpeando repetidamente en la cara, utilizando los dos puños y su propia cabeza.

"¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡No merezco seguir sufriendo! ¡Protegeré mi libertad con la vida si es necesario!"- gritaba, totalmente fuera de sí.

'Eso es… aumenta tu odio… deja que te consuma…'- animaba Juubi, pensando que por fin sería libre mientras a Cloud le salía una segunda cola.

"¿Por *golpe* qué *golpe* huyes *golpe* de *golpe* tu *golpe* propia *golpe* madre?"- preguntó como pudo mientras Cloud seguía golpeándola.

"¡Una madre no convierte la vida de su hijo en un infierno!"- gritó como respuesta, aunque tuvo que dejar su ataque para esquivar la espada de Zabuza.

"¡Déjala en paz!"- exclamó el espadachín, colocándose entre Cloud y Haku.

'Así que este es el poder de un Biju…'- pensaba Sasuke, para desmayarse inmediatamente después.

"¿¡Por qué debería!? ¡Tú pensabas matar a Sasuke! ¿¡Cuál es la diferencia!?"- poniéndose a cuatro patas y preparándose para atacar.

"¡Estoy seguro de que él no significa la mitad para ti de lo que Haku significa para mí!"- colocándose para detener el ataque.

"Z-Zabuza-sama…"- murmuró ella, antes de quedar inconsciente con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Tú no sabes por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar Haku en su vida!"

"¡Y vosotros no sabéis por lo que he pasado yo, pero eso no os impide tratar de devolverme a ese infierno!"- lanzándose hacia él a una velocidad que superaba con creces la que había mostrado hasta ahora.

"¿¡De qué hablas!? ¡Tu madre te quiere mucho! ¡Está dispuesta a pagarme 50 millones de ryo para que te devuelva sano y salvo! ¡Esa es la recompensa que se paga por la cabeza de un criminal rango S!"- bloqueando a duras penas el puñetazo del rubio, y haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos con su espada.

"¡Cállate! ¡Tuvo doce años para quererme y cuidarme, pero se dedicó a insultarme y maltratarme!"- lanzando una patada ascendente, que Zabuza esquivó saltando hacia atrás.

"¡Viendo cómo eres no me extraña!"- intentando ensartarlo con su espada, sólo para que él la sujete con una sola mano.

"Eres como todos los demás… no te molestas en conocerme antes de juzgarme…"- con la cabeza gacha y sin soltar la espada, pero con un tono que guardaba mucha ira y dolor.

"¡Te estás comportando como un auténtico monstruo! ¿¡Qué quieres que piense, que eres un santo!?"- intentando mover su espada.

"¡Estamos en medio de un combate en el que me juego mi libertad! ¿¡Es que acaso tú vas por la calle atravesando con tu espada a todo el que pasa!?"- arrebatándole la espada. "¡Púdrete en el infierno!"- exclamó, preparándose para apuñalarlo. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar su corazón, se detuvo en seco. "¿Qué crees que haces?"- preguntó, viendo el último giro de los acontecimientos.

 **Con Haku, segundos antes**

Haku iba recuperando la consciencia. '¿Dónde estoy? Ah, sí, el encargo de Kushina-san…'- recordaba poco a poco.

"¡Púdrete en el infierno!"- escuchó gritar a Cloud, y giró la cabeza para ver al rubio a punto de matar a Zabuza.

'¡No!'- y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta colocarse entre Zabuza y la estocada de Cloud, que detuvo la espada a escasos centímetros de su piel.

"¿Qué crees que haces?"- preguntó Cloud.

"Proteger a mi ser más querido"- respondió con convicción.

"… proteger… a tu ser querido…"- repitió Cloud, saboreando cada palabra.

"Sí"

"¿Aunque protegerlo signifique tu muerte?"- sin bajar la espada.

"Prefiero morir a dejar que le hagas daño"- sin un atisbo de duda.

"H-Haku…"- atinó a murmurar el sorprendido Zabuza.

'¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué quiere dar su vida para salvarlo? Nadie estaría dispuesto a hacer algo así por mí. ¿Por qué un mercenario al que no le importa matar a un niño tiene más gente que se preocupa por él que yo? ¿Será verdad todo lo que decían los aldeanos? ¿Será verdad lo que dice Zabuza? ¿Soy un monstruo?'- pensaba Cloud. "Si hay alguien a quien no le importa morir para que vivas, quiere decir que mereces vivir"- dijo tras varios segundos de silencio, bajando la espada y clavándola en la tierra, mientras el chakra rojizo desaparecía lentamente.

'¡Mierda! Estuvo tan cerca…'- se lamentaba Juubi.

Sin decir nada, Cloud se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar con la cabeza gacha hacia Sasuke, que aún no se había recuperado. Al llegar, se lo subió a la espalda y siguió con su camino hacia Amegakure, lo que era posible gracias a los primeros rayos de Sol del día.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"- preguntó Zabuza, que no acababa de entender la situación. "¿Por qué no nos ha matado?"

"No lo sé… pero parecía muy deprimido al marcharse"- contestó Haku mirando la silueta cada vez más lejana del jinchuriki.

 **Varias horas después, con Cloud y Sasuke**

Cloud decidió acelerar el paso para avanzar lo máximo posible antes del anochecer, y ya había llegado a la frontera de los países del Fuego y la Lluvia. En todo ese tiempo, no había dejado de darle vueltas a lo sucedido con Zabuza y Haku.

'¿Por qué nadie quiere ser mi amigo? ¿Tan horrible es estar conmigo? Al principio, Naruko y yo nos pasábamos el día juntos, y ella parecía contenta. Siempre estaba sonriendo y abrazándome, e incluso me llamaba Aniki'- recordaba Cloud con una sonrisa. 'Pero desde que ella me dio la espalda, nadie se ha preocupado por mí. Si yo muriera… ¿le importaría a alguien?'

Esa pregunta le hizo parar en seco. Si Sasuke muriera, mucha gente lloraría por él. Si Kushina muriera, mucha gente lloraría por ella. Si Naruko muriera, mucha gente lloraría por ella. Si Zabuza muriera, Haku lloraría por él. Pero… ¿y Cloud? Si esa misma noche muriera, ¿alguien lloraría por él? ¿A alguien le quitaría el sueño saber que ha muerto? Quizás a Kushina, pero ella, después de años maltratándolo, no cuenta.

'A… a… ¡a Sasuke! ¡Seguro que a Sasuke le importaría!'- pensó aliviado.

'¿Estás seguro de eso?'- preguntó Juubi, tratando de echar sal en la herida.

'Lo he salvado de una vida de amargura persiguiendo a su propio hermano por algo de lo que no tiene la culpa, claro que estoy seguro'

'Es cierto… pero es impropio de un Uchiha mostrar gratitud, y que no se te olvide que lo has separado de su madre'

'¡Eso me lo dijiste tú!'

'Entonces la única pregunta que queda es: ¿por qué te fías de un Bijuu, que además sabes que te odia?'

Cloud tardó unos segundos en responder. '… ¿por qué me odias?'

'¿Que por qué? Parece que no pillas el concepto jinchuriki. Tú eres mi prisión, y a la vez el que se va a aprovechar de mis poderes cada vez que los necesite. ¡Poderes que me pertenecen por derecho! ¿¡Cómo no te voy a odiar!?'- contestó, cabreándose más con cada palabra.

'Yo no elegí ser tu carcelero, y nunca te he pedido poder. A lo mejor crees que eres la única que lo pasa mal. Por tenerte sellada dentro de mí, mi madre me maltrató, la aldea me odió, mi hermana me dio de lado y mis padrinos siempre me ignoraron, y encima tengo que vivir sabiendo que la persona que me hizo esto es mi propio padre'

'¿Que nunca me has pedido poder? ¿Qué crees que era el chakra rojo que te salvó el culo en la pelea contra Haku?'- más dubitativa pero aún enfadada.

'Yo no recuerdo haberlo pedido en ningún momento ni haber hecho nada especial para que me lo dieses'

'¡No intentes darle la vuelta a la situación! ¡La víctima aquí soy yo!'

'… como quieras'- respondió, y cortó la comunicación.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que era de noche, y si avanzaban un poco más entrarían en una tormenta, así que se desvió al bosque y buscó un buen sitio para acampar.

'Joder con Sasuke, menuda siesta se está echando'- pensó. 'Supongo que podemos pasar una noche sin montar guardia. Juubi no quiere que usen su poder, así que me despertará si se acerca alguien'

Y con eso en mente, se echó a dormir, o mejor dicho a intentarlo, ya que se pasó toda la noche con pesadillas en las que él moría y toda la aldea celebraba su muerte.

 **Tres días después, en Konoha**

Zabuza y Haku estaban entrando al salón de la mansión Uzumaki, donde los esperaba una impaciente Kushina.

"¿Y bien?"- preguntó la pelirroja, viendo que llegaban solos. "¿Dónde está Cloud?"

"Si sigue por donde iba, llegando a Ame no Kuni"- respondió Zabuza, serio.

"¿¡Cómo!? ¡Os iba a pagar una fortuna por traérmelo!"- enfadada con ellos y preocupada por su hijo.

"Sí, pero se le olvidó mencionar un pequeño detalle…"

"¿Qué detalle?"

"¡Que el crío es un puto jinchuriki! ¡Casi nos mata cuando empezó a utilizar el chakra de su Biju!"- exclamó Zabuza. "¡Si llego a saber que era un jinchuriki…!"

"¿Qué habrías hecho? ¿¡Lo habrías matado!?"- aumentando su instinto asesino.

"¡Claro que no, pero nunca habría aceptado el trabajo! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que no se debe acorralar a un jinchuriki!"- sin amedrentarse.

"¿Es por dinero? 100 millones si me lo traéis vivo"- propuso Kushina. Le mataba por dentro pensar que pudieran herir a su hijo, pero era mucho peor no volverlo a ver.

"No es por dinero. Ya fue un milagro que no nos matase en nuestro combate, y eso que sólo utilizó dos colas del Biju. No pienso arriesgar nuestras vidas de esa manera otra vez. Adiós, Kushina-sama"- levantándose y caminando hacia la salida, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Haku no se había movido. "¿Haku?"

Ella seguía sentada, cabizbaja. "Zabuza-sama me dijo que un jinchuriki no manifiesta el chakra de su Biju hasta que sufre una gran furia. Durante nuestro combate, Cloud empezó a rodearse de ese chakra cuando le dije que la persona que nos mandó a por él eras tú, y cuando le pregunté por qué huía así de su propia madre, me dijo que una madre no convierte la vida de su hijo en un infierno. No tuve la ocasión de preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, ya que me dejó inconsciente… pero ahora estoy consciente. ¿A qué se refería?"- preguntó levantando la cabeza y mirando a la Uzumaki a los ojos.

Kushina casi rompe a llorar al oír eso. ¿De verdad Cloud la odiaba tanto? Aun así, consiguió mantener la compostura. "Eso no es asunto tuyo"

"Haku, vámonos"- dijo Zabuza, que sabía perfectamente de la fuerza y carácter de Kushina. Sumando eso a que desde la fuga del rubio no parecía muy estable, la pelirroja era un cóctel explosivo.

"Da igual. Entre lo que dijo Cloud y la respuesta que me ha dado, ya sé lo que quería"- dijo levantándose.

"¡Yo creía que Juubi controlaba su cuerpo!"- gritó Kushina, que ahora sí estaba llorando.

"Y seguro que no te molestaste en comprobar si era así, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Haku fríamente. Kushina simplemente agachó la cabeza. "Lo suponía. Adiós, Uzumaki-san"- y salió junto a Zabuza de la mansión, dejando atrás a la deprimida pelirroja.

 **Con Cloud y Sasuke**

Los dos Genins más buscados de Konoha continuaban su camino, ya dentro del territorio de Ame no Kuni, en completo silencio.

Sasuke no terminaba de entender de dónde había salido tanta tensión. Cuando despertó, Cloud le contó cómo terminó la batalla, aunque sin entrar en detalles, y desde entonces no volvió a hablar salvo para lo esencial. Esto era especialmente extraño considerando que el rubio se había pasado todo el viaje tratando de que se hicieran amigos, obviamente sin éxito. 'No es que tenga nada en contra suyo, es que un amigo sólo sería una distracción para lograr mi venganza. Él debería entenderlo mejor que nadie'- razonaba el Uchiha, extrañado ante el comportamiento de su compañero de viaje.

'Si yo muriera, no sólo nadie lloraría, sino que muchos se alegrarían. De hecho, si muriera, Juubi sería libre. ¿Estaría mejor todo el mundo si simplemente cogiera un kunai y me atravesara el corazón?'- eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Cloud, que mientras se dedicaba a mirar al vacío con ojos muertos.

'Por fin lo entiendes, mocoso. Así es, todos estaríamos mejor si tú dejases de respirar. Estoy segura de que el aniversario de tu muerte sería declarado festivo en Konoha'- decía Juubi.

'…'

'…'

'…'

'… ¿mocoso? ¿No vas a responder?'- preguntó ella.

'…'

'Ignorarme no va a hacer que tus problemas desaparezcan'

'…'

'Con que esas tenemos, ¿no? ¡A ver si te atreves a ignorarme frente a frente!'- exclamó realmente furiosa, para después arrastrar a Cloud a su Paisaje Mental. ¿Quién se creía este mocoso para no responderle?

 **Paisaje mental de Cloud**

El rubio apareció frente a la jaula de su Biju, bajo la mirada de la enorme loba blanca de 10 colas.

"¡Habla de una maldita vez! ¡No tienes derecho a ignorarme!"- rugió.

Sin embargo, Cloud siguió con la mirada perdida. "¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuve aquí?"- preguntó, acercándose cada vez más a la jaula.

"¿Qué haces?"- confusa. Claro que lo recordaba, y si a él no se le había olvidado, sabría que no es inteligente acercarse tanto.

"Yo era un debilucho, inocente y estúpido crío que pensaba que manteniendo una sonrisa en la cara conseguiría amigos y gente que se preocupase por él"- cruzando los barrotes como si nada.

"¿Te has vuelto loco"- aún extrañada, pero ahora contenta. Al fin y al cabo, podría pagar algo de su frustración contra su jinchuriki.

"No te costó mucho engañarme. Me hiciste creer que serías mi primera y mejor amiga… aunque los dos sabemos cómo acabó eso. Yo me sentí tan dolido… tan indefenso…"- deteniéndose a unos pasos de la loba, que había decidido dejarle terminar su discurso. "Sin embargo, yo no te odiaba. Entendí que te sintieras frustrada por estar encerrada en un niño pequeño, siendo el ser más poderoso que existe. Además, iluso yo, pensé que en algún momento te disculparías por lo que hiciste… pero eso nunca pasó"- mirando directamente a los ojos de Juubi. "Siempre he intentado que estuvieras lo más cómoda posible y que nunca te sintieras sola. Siempre he intentado que fuésemos amigos y que supieses que me importabas… que alguien se preocupaba por ti. Ya me has dejado claro que piensas que todos mis esfuerzos son patéticos y no han servido para nada, que nunca te rebajarás a ser amiga de un ser tan despreciable como yo, y que lo único que merezco es ser odiado por todos. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me parece bien, eres libre de pensar lo que quieras. Yo prometo no volver a incordiarte con mi insignificante presencia. Lo único que pido a cambio es que no vuelvas a hablarme o traerme aquí"

Juubi no supo que decir, así que simplemente se quedó mirando esos ojos que una vez vio brillar como no lo podían hacer otros. Ahora habían cambiado, y no sólo de color.

"¿No dices nada? Bueno, ya conoces el dicho: el que calla otorga"

"No siempre. A veces simplemente no tiene ganas discutir con idiotas"- contestó, aunque sin romper el contacto visual con él.

"Lo cual también me da la razón"- terminó, dándose la vuelta para marcharse, ya que no puede salir de su Paisaje Mental desde la jaula de Juubi.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar que te marches como si nada?"- preguntó, cortando su camino con una de sus colas.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes impedírmelo?"- contestó con otra pregunta.

"¿De verdad te lo tengo que explicar?"- aún sin ese tono burlón que le caracterizaba.

"Sería un detalle. Como dije, la primera vez que estuve aquí era un debilucho… pero han pasado 5 años desde aquella ocasión"- mirándole por encima del hombro.

"¿Y crees que con 5 años de entrenamiento te basta para derrotarme?"- irritada.

"Yo no he hablado de derrotarte, aunque seguramente pueda. Al fin y al cabo, estamos en mi mente"- acariciando la cola que le impedía avanzar.

El gusto que la caricia le producía a Juubi se vio superado ampliamente por la furia. "¡No podrías derrotarme ni en tus mejores sueños!"- gritó.

"Comprobémoslo"- dándose la vuelta para encararla.

"¡Mocoso insolente!"- empezando a cargar una Bijudama.

Cloud se quedó mirando cómo se concentraba el chakra como si no fuese gran cosa.

"¡Muere!"- y le lanzó el poderoso ataque.

El rubio no reaccionó hasta que tuvo la Bijudama prácticamente encima. "¡Shinra Tensei!"- gritó estirando sus brazos hacia la bola de chakra.

Momentos después, Juubi se dio cuenta de por qué habría sido mejor dejarlo marchar. El Shinra Tensei más poderoso que jamás había visto hizo que la Bijudama que había disparado volviese hacia ella a una velocidad que hacía inútil cualquier intento de esquivarla o bloquearla.

"¡Aaaah!"- gritó de dolor cuando fue alcanzada por su propia técnica y segundos después por la de Cloud, mandándola varios metros hacia atrás.

"Parece que eso fue todo. Diría que ha sido un placer haber 'convivido' contigo todos estos años… pero sería mentira"- mientras salía de la celda de Juubi y volvía al mundo real.

"Se ha… ido… se ha ido de verdad…"- decía Juubi para sí misma tras recuperarse del ataque. Después de tanto tiempo, ya no pensaba que Cloud fuese a perder la fe en ella, y ahora se sentía… sola. "Seguro que vuelve… sin mí, él está tan solo como yo"- dijo para tranquilizarse, sin entender por qué se sentía así.

 **Mundo real**

"¡Cloud!"- gritó Sasuke.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?"- frotándose la oreja en la que le había gritado el Uchiha.

"Llevo diez minutos llamándote. ¿Se puede saber por qué no respondías?"- molesto por ser ignorado.

"Supongo que se puede decir que estaba teniendo un conflicto interno"- riendo por lo bajo ante su propia broma. "¿Por qué me llamabas?"

"Fíjate"- apuntando hacia delante.

Cloud miró a donde apuntaba. "Por fin…"- y es que lo que se veía horizonte eran las puertas de Amegakure.

"Sí, por fin hemos llegado"- añadió Sasuke.

Así, los dos jóvenes ninjas fueron acortando más y más la distancia que los separaba de su futuro hogar.

 **En Konoha**

"¡He dicho que no, Kushina! ¡No pienso mantener ocupados a los ANBU con la búsqueda de un chico que seguramente acabe volviendo por su propio pie!"- exclamó Sarutobi.

"¡No es verdad! ¡Tú no viste cómo me miró!"- respondió Kushina entre lágrimas.

"Kushina… todos cometimos un error, uno gravísimo, pero seguro que Cloud entra en razón y nos da la oportunidad de compensárselo"- dijo en un tono más calmado. "Toma ejemplo de Mikoto. Su hijo también se ha ido pero ella trata de mantener la calma"

"¡Pero ella piensa que volverá! ¡No sabe por qué se ha ido, si lo supiera estaría igual que yo!"- sin relajarse lo más mínimo.

"¿Y por qué se ha ido, Kushi-chan?"- preguntó Mikoto entrando en la sala.

"M-Mikoto-chan…"- dijo ella sin gritar, pero con las lágrimas aún cayendo.

"Es imposible saberlo"- contestó Sarutobi, nervioso.

"No te he preguntado a ti. ¿Por qué se ha ido mi hijo, Kushi-chan?"- repitió la pregunta.

Kushina dudó un momento, pero al final pensó que su amiga merecía saberlo. "L-La Masacre Uchiha… fue responsabilidad de Konoha. E-El consejo votó y-y decidió entregarle a Itachi la misión rango SSS de exterminar al clan para evitar el golpe de estado. ¡Te juro que intenté evitarlo! ¡Te lo juro por mis hijos!"- volviendo a llorar.

"Tranquila, Kushi-chan… te creo… sé que tú nunca me harías algo así…"- decía Mikoto al oído de su amiga mientras trataba de consolarla.

"M-Mikoto-san, tienes que entender que…"- trató de explicarse el Hokage, sólo para ser interrumpido.

"¡Silencio, Sarutobi!"- exclamó activando su MS (Mangekyou Sharingan), logrando amedrentar al hombre. "¿Cómo se enteró Sasuke?"- le preguntó a Kushina desactivando su Dojutsu y volviendo a su tono anterior.

"C-Creemos que Cloud r-robó el archivo donde se encontraba esa información y s-se lo dio a Sasuke"

"Dime otra cosa, Kushi-chan… ¿quién votó a favor y quién en contra de la Masacre?"

"A favor el consejo civil, los tres consejeros, el clan Hyuga y el Hokage. Todos los demás clanes en contra, pero no fue suficiente"- más calmada.

"¿Y qué hay de Tsunade?"

"No le permitieron participar en la votación"

"Qué bonita es la Voluntad de Fuego de Konoha, ¿no, Sarutobi?"- dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

"L-La vía diplomática era inútil porque…"

"¡No me hagas reír! ¡Ni siquiera intentasteis negociar, a pesar de que sabíais de nuestro descontento!"

"Mikoto-san, por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería"- pidió el Sandaime.

"¿Tontería? ¿Piensas que me voy a ir de la aldea o algo por el estilo? No, desde luego que no…"- contestó levantándose lentamente al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Kushina a incorporarse. "Puedo hacer mucho más desde dentro. ¿O acaso olvidas que según la tercera ley que implantó el Shodaime, tanto el clan Uchiha como el Senju tienen derecho a vetar cualquier decisión del consejo?"- dirigiéndose a la salida sin esperar la respuesta. "Las cosas van a cambiar mucho por aquí, Sarutobi"- cerrando de un portazo.

 **Con Cloud y Sasuke**

Los dos compañeros de viaje acababan de pasar por los exhaustivos controles de las puertas de Amegakure, y por fin estaban dentro de la aldea, que hacía honor a su nombre con una lluvia intensa. Cuando preguntaron por el líder, los guardias les dijeron que simplemente entrasen y el Ángel de Dios los encontraría, lo que les extrañó mucho, pero se limitaron a obedecer.

Ahora mismo, llevaban unos cinco minutos andando sin rumbo bajo la pesada lluvia. "Ese ángel se está tomando su tiempo"- dijo el claramente irritado Sasuke. "Yo creo que nos han tomado el pelo"

"No pierdas la fe, Sasuke. Estoy seguro de que el ángel aparecerá"- serio.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

"No es fácil engañarme. Al menos ya no"- susurrando lo último.

"Si tú lo dices…"- inseguro. "¿Por qué estás tan serio últimamente?"

"No sé de qué me hablas"- como si nada.

"Pues no me lo digas si no quieres"- mirando hacia delante.

Siguieron andando en silencio unos minutos sin que pasase nada especial salvo el fin de la lluvia, hasta que escucharon una voz a sus espaldas. "Supongo que vosotros sois los dos jóvenes que querían hablar con el líder de la aldea"

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para comprobar quién había hablado, pero no vieron a nadie. Entonces, Cloud se fijó en una extraña sombra en el suelo, y levantó la vista, quedando embobado al instante. Sasuke al ver esto se extrañó. "¿Cloud?"

"Á-Ángel…"- mientras aparecía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sasuke seguía sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, hasta que miró hacia lo que había captado la atención de Cloud. '¿Pero qué...?'- fue todo lo que su cerebro pudo procesar cuando vio a una mujer en una túnica negra con nubes rojas suspendida en el aire… con dos grandes alas blancas de papel.

"¿Lo sois o no?"- sin perder altura ni seriedad.

"¿Eh?... d-digo sí, somos nosotros"- respondió el rubio saliendo del trance, aunque manteniendo el sonrojo.

"¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres?"

"Yo me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, y él, Cloud Uzumaki"- respondió Sasuke.

En ese momento, Konan se fijó en los ojos de Cloud, y tuvo que esforzarse mucho para ocultar su sorpresa. 'Ese chico tiene el Rinnegan'- pensó. "Muy bien. Me llamo Konan. Yo soy su mensajera, así que decidme lo que queréis que le haga saber"

"Q-Queremos ser ninjas de Amegakure"- informó Cloud terminando de espabilar.

"Ya veo… ¿por qué?"- preguntó.

"¿Podrías ser un poco más precisa?"- pidió el Uchiha.

"¿Cuál es la causa por la qué lucháis? ¿Cuál es la motivación que os hace fuertes? ¿Qué os hace querer ser ninjas? Si me mentís, os mataré. ¿He sido lo bastante clara esta vez?"

"Sí… yo quiero hacerme fuerte y obtener mi venganza contra Konoha por una cosa horrible que hicieron. Mi motivación es mi propia venganza"

'Maldición del Odio'- pensó. "¿Y tú?"- mirando a Cloud esta vez.

"Yo… llevo los últimos días pensando sobre eso. Mi objetivo era arrasar Konoha por completo… pero gracias a un suceso, empecé a replantearme toda mi vida… mirarle a los ojos a una persona que no dudó un segundo en interponerse entre el que denominó 'su ser más querido' y un ataque mortal, me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta. Si yo acabara con Konoha, mataría a todos los que merecen morir… pero también a inocentes que no tienen nada que ver con mi venganza, y no hay nada que justifique eso"- respondió, sorprendiendo a Konan.

"Entonces… ¿piensas perdonar sin más lo que fuese que te hicieran?"

"No. No habrá perdón para los responsables de mi dolor. ¿Me preguntas por mi objetivo? Pues grábatelo bien en la memoria, porque dentro de poco será una realidad: acabaré con aquellos que provocaron lo que pasé y después conseguiré hacer realidad mis ideales"- con convicción.

"Que son…"- incitándole a continuar.

"Reconstruir Uzu no Kuni y convertirlo en un paraíso en el que nadie sea discriminado o rechazado. Un lugar amado por sus habitantes y temido por los demás. Un lugar donde todo el mundo se sienta aceptado y querido. Un lugar… donde los Bijus puedan campar a sus anchas sin miedo a ser encerrados"- sorprendiendo aún más a Konan.

'¿C-Cómo?'- pensó Juubi al escuchar la última parte.

"¿Piensas dejar sueltos a los 10 Bijus en un mismo lugar esperando que no lo destruyan?"- preguntó la peliazul.

"¿Y por qué iban a destruirlo?"

"Es su naturaleza"

"¿Quién se ha molestado en estudiar su comportamiento en libertad para determinar si esa es su naturaleza o no?"

'C-Cloud…'- pensaba la atónita loba.

"Ahí te tengo que dar la razón, aunque no sé cómo piensas meter a 10 seres de ese tamaño en una aldea"- siguiéndole el juego.

"Uzushiogakure ocupará todo el territorio que en su día fue Uzu no Kuni, y expandiré el nuevo país por territorios del País del Fuego y del País del Agua. Si es por tratados, bien, si no, también. Por desgracia, en este mundo es necesario imponer tu propia ley para hacerse respetar"

"O lo que es lo mismo, planeas conseguir lo que quieres a través de la desgracia ajena"- incluso más seria que antes.

"No, planeo conseguir la paz a través de la fuerza"- sorprendiendo de nuevo tanto a Konan como a Juubi, aunque por diferentes razones.

'La paz a través de la fuerza… ¿dónde he oído eso antes?'- trataba de recordar la Biju.

"¿Estás interesado en la paz?"- preguntó Konan.

"Sí. ¿Quién quiere vivir en guerra pudiendo vivir en paz?"

"Muy cierto"- dejando salir, por primera vez, una ligera sonrisa, que devolvió el sonrojo a las mejillas de Cloud. "¿Serías tan amable de explicarme eso de conseguir la paz a través de la fuerza?"- en un tono más relajado, pero manteniendo el interés.

"C-Claro. Mi teoría es que si todo el mundo sabe que Uzu no Kuni es el país más fuerte y que castigará severamente a los dos bandos que luchen en una guerra, nadie se planteará empezar una"

"Ese razonamiento es muy interesante, Cloud-san. Muy interesante y muy inteligente"- manteniendo esa ligera sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón de Cloud latiese con fuerza y cada vez más rápido.

"G-Gracias"- contestó mientras agachaba la cara para esconder su cada vez más evidente sonrojo.

"Así que por eso estabas tan pensativo… no está nada mal eso que planeas"- elogió Sasuke.

"Muy bien, me habéis convencido. No sólo os aceptaré como ninjas de la aldea, sino que además os llevaré con el líder. Seguro que le parecéis tan interesantes como a mí"

"Un momento… ¿nos aceptarás? ¿No se supone que eso lo hace el líder de la aldea?"- preguntó Sasuke.

"En la mayoría de los lugares es como dices, pero aquí la encargada de elegir a los ninjas aptos soy yo. Ahora debo advertiros de una cosa: pase lo que pase, ni se os ocurra faltarle al respeto al líder, ni cuestionar nada que afirme"- advirtió Konan.

"¿Y eso?"- preguntó Cloud.

"No queréis provocar la ira de un Dios, ¿verdad?"

 _ **Fin del capítulo 1**_

* * *

 **Buenas, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de "El prodigio de Akatsuki", que es el más largo que jamás he escrito, con más de 6000 palabras.**

 **En este capítulo podemos ver el enfrentamiento con Zabuza y Haku, que no es importante por ser largo o épico, sino por lo que significa para Cloud. Además, Mikoto se entera de la verdad detrás de la Masacre Uchiha y comprobamos que Kushina no está pasando por su mejor momento. También, Cloud y Juubi tienen un pequeño enfrentamiento que aparentemente "rompe" su relación. Por último, los jóvenes fugitivos llegan por fin a Amegakure y conocen a Konan.**

 **Aprovecho para invitaros a leer mis otras historias, "La historia de Shawn Senju" y "Un Dios entre humanos".**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

 **-alexander1993: me alegro de que te haya gustado el comienzo de mi historia, y también espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Saludos :)**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Cambio de lugar/tiempo**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

En lo más alto de la Torre de Pain, se encontraban Cloud, Sasuke, Konan y el propio Pain. "Ya veo… así que tú eres una especie de vengador y tú un visionario"- dijo Pain tras escuchar las historias y objetivos de los jóvenes que le había traído Konan. Normalmente, no se habría molestado en recibirlos, pero si habían logrado impresionar a la peliazul es que eran algo fuera de lo normal. Permaneció inexpresivo durante toda la explicación, aunque Cloud notó que tanto Konan como él se tensaron un poco al escuchar que era un jinchuriki.

"Es una forma de resumirlo"- contestó Sasuke, con su expresión indiferente aunque ligeramente nervioso por la advertencia que les dio Konan. _"No queréis provocar la ira de un Dios, ¿verdad?"_. Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Si ese hombre de verdad era un Dios, podía ayudarle a obtener el poder que necesitaba para su venganza, así que quería causarle una buena impresión.

"¿Y cómo dices que conseguiste el Rinnegan?"- preguntó a Cloud.

"Eso es algo de lo que no estoy del todo seguro. Juubi me dijo que aunque ella tampoco lo sabía, cree que pasó cuando nuestros chakras se mezclaron en una lucha por el control de mi cuerpo"- respondió Cloud, que estaba bastante más relajado que Sasuke.

'Eso no debería ser suficiente, aunque tampoco creo que sea lo bastante tonto como para mentirme a la cara…'- pensaba Pain. "Entiendo. Según me has dicho, buscas la paz, aunque sea de forma indirecta"- afirmó mirándolo a los ojos. Cuando el rubio asintió, continuó. "Dime… ¿estarías dispuesto a morir para alcanzar la paz en el mundo?"

"¡Pain!"- regañó Konan, horrorizada por lo que le acababa de decir a un crío de apenas 12 años.

"Lo estaría si tuviera la certeza de que mi muerte llevaría a la paz"- respondió ignorando el grito de Konan.

'No ha dudado ni un segundo'- pensó el ligeramente impresionado Pain, aunque su cara no lo mostrase.

"Sin embargo, no veo cómo eso puede ser así"- añadió Cloud.

"Espera fuera de la sala"- ordenó Pain a Sasuke, que se sorprendió por esto pero obedeció para no enfadarlo. Una vez el Uchiha cerró la puerta tras de sí, continuó hablando. "¿Qué entiendes por un mundo en paz?"- preguntó.

"Un mundo en paz es un mundo en el que no se pierden vidas inútilmente por culpa del ansia de poder de los que están al mando"- respondió tras pensar unos segundos.

"Haces razonamientos impresionantes para lo joven que eres"- elogió el Dios de Amegakure. "De hecho, quizás consigas responder a mis dos próximas preguntas. Dime… ¿qué es la justicia?"

En circunstancias normales, Konan no estaría precisamente contenta con las preguntas tan profundas y complicadas que su amigo de la infancia le estaba haciendo a un niño… pero si algo había quedado claro con sus primeras respuestas, es que este niño no es precisamente normal, así que se dedicó a escuchar en silencio haciendo lo posible por esconder su interés.

"La justicia… la justicia es una idea que cambia de uno a otro. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo somos tres personas en la sala, lo que quiere decir que tan sólo aquí, puede haber hasta tres definiciones diferentes de justicia. Hay gente que opina que la justicia es el ojo por ojo y gente que cree que es el saber perdonar. Hay gente que piensa que el camino es el castigo físico y otra que afirma que es la tortura psicológica. ¿Quién de ellos tiene razón? Todos, porque cada uno tiene su propia justicia"- contestó, sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes.

"Tienes una forma curiosa de ver el mundo. Es casi como si vieses la verdad absoluta de cada cosa"- dijo Pain.

"Si eso fuese así, sería un Dios, pero el único Dios aquí eres tú"- respondió, contento de haber encontrado a dos personas que se hayan molestado en mirar más allá de su estatus de jinchuriki.

"Cierto. Por último, pero no menos importante: ¿cuál crees que es el camino hacia la paz?"

"Eso ya se lo expliqué a Konan antes. Está relacionado con mi objetivo de reconstruir el país de origen de mi clan. Conseguiré que ese país sea el más poderoso y le dejaré claro a todo el mundo que si alguien empieza una guerra, atacaremos a los dos bandos. Así, nadie querrá entrar en guerra y se verán obligados a solucionar sus problemas hablando, consiguiendo una paz duradera"- explicó Cloud.

Tras esa explicación, se produjeron varios segundos de silencio, en los que Konan y Cloud estaban nerviosos y Pain pensativo.

'¿Habré dicho algo malo?'- se preguntaba el rubio.

'Vamos Nagato… sabes que ese camino es mejor que el nuestro…'- pensaba Konan, deseando que lo dicho por el joven Uzumaki sirviera para sacar a su amigo de un destino lleno de odio y dolor.

'La paz por la fuerza en vez de por el miedo… aunque en cierto modo, su método también está relacionado con el miedo… es como si hubiera perfeccionado nuestra teoría…'- reflexionaba Pain. "Por muy poderoso que hagas a tu país, no conseguirás acabar con la arrogancia de las grandes aldeas así como así"

"Eso ya está pensado. ¿De verdad crees que esa fue la primera vez que intenté fugarme de Konoha? Lo intenté una vez a los 10 años, pero los ANBU me atraparon en un descuido, y entonces me llevaron ante el consejo. Allí me explicaron con la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas que yo era muy importante para la aldea, porque si Konoha perdiese uno de sus Bijus, las demás aldeas la verían más débil, haciendo que perdiesen tratados favorables y fuesen un blanco más fácil, aunque aún tuviesen a Kyuubi. Otro de mis objetivos es convertir Uzu no Kuni en un paraíso en el que los Bijus puedan ser libres, y si están ahí, lógicamente, los demás países perderían sus jinchurikis"

"Así que tu plan consiste en tener a los 10 Bijus al mismo tiempo para intimidar a tus enemigos"- interrumpió Pain.

"No, los Bijus lucharán en las batallas que quieran, si es que quieren. La idea es que al perder a sus jinchurikis, que son utilizados como armas de destrucción masiva en las guerras, ningún país tendrá una superioridad clara sobre otro, y si le sumamos eso a que a la mínima se les habrá echado encima la nación más poderosa, nadie hará ninguna tontería"- corrigió Cloud.

'Lo tiene todo pensado… y muy bien pensado…'- pensó el líder de Amegakure. Tras varios minutos de incómodo silencio, volvió a decir algo… pero no una frase cualquiera, sino la que cambiaría el curso de la historia. "Dime, joven Cloud… ¿has oído hablar de Akatsuki?"

 **Konoha, a la mañana siguiente**

"Buenos días, Naru-chan"- saludó Kushina a su hija cuando entró a la cocina. La rubia se limitó a prepararse un tazón de cereales y llevárselo a su habitación. "*suspiro* supongo que tiene derecho a seguir enfadada"- comentó la desanimada pelirroja para sí misma.

 **Flashback**

Unos sonrientes y sudorosos Cloud y Naruko, de 5 años cada uno, acababan de entrar a la mansión en la que vivían junto a su madre tras terminar de jugar en el parque.

'Maldito monstruo… ¿cómo te atreves a engañar de esa manera a mi hija?'- pensaba la furiosa Kushina al verlos llegar. 'Hasta que Naruko no vea la verdad, no puedo hacer nada contra él'- razonó, no queriendo ser odiada por su hija por maltratar a su _Aniki_. 'Tampoco puedo contarle que un monstruo mató a su hermano y se ha pasado 5 años fingiendo quererla, eso le destrozaría el corazón… tengo que buscar una forma de engañarla… ¡ya lo tengo!'

"¿Por qué tus amigos siempre se van al verme? Aún no he podido conocerlos…"- preguntaba el confuso Cloud.

"Siempre dicen que tienen algo que hacer. Supongo que será una especie de entrenamiento de clan"- razonó su hermana.

"Ah. Bueno, a lo mejor mañana pueden jugar"- recuperando su sonrisa.

"Chicos, tenéis que bañaros, que la cena ya está"- dijo Kushina.

"Vale, mamá"- respondieron en perfecta sincronía.

"Esperad. Cloud, ve tú primero"

"¿Por qué?"- de nuevo a la vez.

"Porque ya sois lo bastante mayores como para bañaros solos"- explicó. "Además, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo en privado"- mirando ahora a la rubia.

"Vale… ahora vuelvo"- dijo Cloud subiendo al baño.

"¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, mami?"- preguntó la inocente Naruko.

"Es sobre tu hermano. Lo que voy a decir no te va a gustar…"- aparentando tristeza. "Tenemos que fingir que lo odiamos"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Yo quiero mucho a Aniki!"- protestó la niña.

"Yo también, pero es algo necesario"- mintió. "Verás, el consejo y yo hemos estado estudiándolo, y creemos que tiene capacidad suficiente como para llegar a ser el mejor ninja de la historia, pero para eso tiene que experimentar los dos ideales de poder: la Voluntad de Fuego… y la Maldición del Odio"

"¿Por qué?"- preguntó, confusa.

"Porque si obtiene fuerza a partir de las dos mayores fuentes de poder, el amor y el odio, será totalmente imparable. No quieres ser la responsable de que Cloud no alcance todo su potencial, ¿verdad?"

"Yo… no…"- cabizbaja. "¡Pero tampoco quiero que Aniki piense que lo odio!"

"Tranquila, no tiene que ser para siempre, sólo hasta que os convirtáis en Genins"- dijo. 'Para entonces ya será capaz de aceptar la verdad'

"Entonces… cuando nos graduemos en la academia… ¿podré decirle lo mucho que lo quiero y el por qué me porté así?"

"No exactamente. La graduación en la academia y el ascenso a Genin son dos cosas diferentes, aunque las separa un día o dos. Para ser Genin tienes que aprobar el examen que te ponga tu Jounin sensei"- explicó.

Naruko quedó en silencio unos minutos. "Está bien… lo haré por Aniki"- afirmó al final.

"Así me gusta. Yo también tendré que fingir que lo odio, pero es por un bien mayor"- dijo Kushina, fingiendo contener las lágrimas, pero sonriendo por dentro. 'Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno, demonio.

Desde ese día y sin previo aviso, empezó el infierno de Cloud… y, sin que él lo supiera, el de Naruko.

 **Fin del flashback**

Cuando Naruko llegó a casa después de que Cloud recogiese sus cosas y se marchase, Kushina le explicó todo lo sucedido a su hija, desde el sellamiento de Juubi hasta el intento de esclavizar a Cloud. La primera reacción de la rubia fue intentar matar a su madre utilizando las cadenas de chakra, pero fue detenida por los ANBU que estaban presentes porque sintieron el chakra de Juubi. Después de eso, se calmó un poco, pero no le ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra ni a su madre ni a un 90% de la aldea.

Tras desayunar, Naruko se dirigió al puente en el que siempre se reunía con el resto del equipo 7. En un principio, ese equipo iba a estar formado por Sasuke, Sakura y ella misma, pero tras la fuga del Uchiha, ese puesto fue tomado por Sai. Al llegar, se encontró con su equipo al completo.

"Llegas tarde"- informó Kakashi.

"No intentes hacerme creer que has llegado puntual, que eso no se lo cree nadie"- respondió, en un intento de que sonase como una broma, ante lo que el Jounin sonrió.

"También es verdad"- dijo él. Naruko sabía que Kakashi siempre hizo lo posible por defender a su hermano, y quería mostrarle su gratitud de alguna manera.

"Bueno, ¿empezamos la reunión o qué?"- dijo la impaciente Sakura.

"Tu impaciencia ha roto un momento muy bonito, fea"- comentó Sai, sin darle mucha importancia a la mirada asesina de la chica.

"Bueno, bueno, tampoco empecéis una pelea ahora. Os he llamado para informaros de que pensaba inscribiros a los exámenes Chunin de dentro de unos meses, pero por el cambio de normativa no se celebrarán hasta dentro de dos años"- explicó el Jounin.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡2 años como Genin!? ¡Tengo que ascender lo más rápido posible para poder ir a rescatar a Sasuke-kun de las garras de ese monstruo!"- gritó Sakura.

"Es lo que hay. Además, tú eres la más débil con diferencia de los tres, así que no deberías quejarte tanto"- dijo Kakashi mientras sujetaba a Naruko para que no matase a su compañera de equipo.

"¡Suéltame que la mato!"- gritaba la rubia.

 **Dos horas después**

Naruko caminaba por las calles de Konoha, soportando que sus incansables e idiotas admiradores le pidieran cita tras cita. Si les había rechazado e incluso a veces golpeado las primeras 100 veces que le pedían una, ¿qué les hacía pensar que aceptaría a la 101? Dejando esto a un lado, continuó su camino hasta Ichiraku Ramen. En ese lugar, nunca odiaron a Cloud, aunque sí que lo trataban de una forma distante para evitarse problemas con los clientes. Pidió un par de cuencos para llevar y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento 44, o lo que es lo mismo… el Bosque de la Muerte. "Algún día te encontraré, Aniki"- afirmó para sí misma, preparada para volver a entrenar.

 **En Amegakure**

Cloud se estaba duchando tras su primer día de entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Pain y Konan, y no recordaba haber estado tan cansado en su vida. Lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue darle 5 vueltas a toda la aldea. Eso no habría sido un gran problema… si el Dios no hubiese provocado una lluvia más intensa que la del día anterior, provocando que le costase más respirar y toda su ropa se mojase y pegase al cuerpo. Eso si no contamos con los pesos que ahora llevaba: 10 kg en cada brazo y 20 en cada pierna, y encima le dijeron que eso aumentaría mucho más con el tiempo. Después, tuvo que hacer 200 flexiones, aún con la lluvia y los pesos. Por último, se enfrentó a Konan en un combate de práctica en el que no consiguió acertar ni un golpe contra la peliazul, y el único motivo por el que no perdió al instante fueron sus reflejos y velocidad.

Después de que Pain le preguntase si había oído hablar de Akatsuki, le informó de que era una organización formada por poderosos criminales de rango S que luchaban juntos por alcanzar la paz. A Cloud le extrañó que unos criminales estuviesen interesados en la paz, pero no quiso interrumpirlo… y entonces llegó uno de los momentos más inesperados de su vida: ¡Pain le dijo que él era el líder y que quería que se uniese a la organización! Eso sí, le informó de que en caso de aceptar, no se uniría inmediatamente, sino que sería entrenado por varios miembros hasta que estuviese a la altura. La verdad es que Cloud no se lo tuvo que pensar demasiado. Habría que ser tonto para plantearse si aceptar o no el entrenamiento de ninjas de rango S, que encima le ofrecían un hogar al que pertenecer.

Tras todo eso, preguntó qué pasaría con Sasuke, y le dijeron que eso estaba por ver, ya que no era seguro que estuviese dispuesto a luchar por su causa, y mucho menos después de una noticia que debían darle. Entonces, le dijeron que saliera de la sala y le dijese a Sasuke que querían hablar con él, y esa fue la última vez que lo vio. La única explicación que recibió sobre la desaparición del Uchiha fue que quería ir a ver a alguien.

Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, salió de la ducha, se cubrió con una toalla y se miró en el espejo. Aparte del Rinnegan, no había cambiado demasiado desde que salió de Konoha, aunque ya se podía notar su musculatura ligeramente desarrollada.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. "¿Quién es?"- preguntó.

"Soy Konan. Pain dice que te quiere ver en cinco minutos para hablar de tu entrenamiento"- informó.

"Vale, gracias"- respondió Cloud, feliz por ser entrenado por varias de las personas más fuertes del mundo.

 **Cinco minutos después**

Cloud y Pain se encontraban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la Torre de Pain.

"Muy bien, escucha atentamente y no interrumpas. A partir de ahora y hasta que te unas oficialmente a Akatsuki, seguirás el siguiente programa de entrenamiento:

-Lunes por la mañana: entrenamiento con el Rinnegan. Tu sensei seré yo.

-Martes por la mañana: clases de estrategia con Konan.

-Miércoles por la mañana: clases de kenjutsu con Kisame.

-Jueves por la mañana: clases de taijutsu con Kakuzu.

-Viernes por la mañana: clases de tortura con Hidan.

-De lunes a viernes por la tarde: entrenamiento físico.

-Sábado y domingo por la mañana: entrenamiento con el Rinnegan.

-Sábado y domingo por la tarde: descanso"- explicó Pain.

"¿Por qué tanto entrenamiento con el Rinnegan?"- preguntó Cloud.

"Porque si dominas el Rinnegan, no necesitarás usar ningún jutsu elemental y serás casi invencible"- respondió.

"Vaya… aun así hay algo más que quiero aprender"- dijo el rubio.

"Y eso sería…"- incitándolo a terminar su frase.

"Fuinjutsu"- respondió con convicción.

"¿Por qué?"

"He oído que los Uzumaki eran expertos en sellos, y yo no pienso ser menos"

Esto dejó a Pain pensativo. "Puedes aprender por tu cuenta en tus ratos libres, o intentar conseguir un sensei que te enseñe"

"Eso haré. ¿Cuáles son los horarios?"

"El horario de la mañana es de 07:00 a 13:00, y el de tarde, de 15:00 a 20:00. A las 06:00 tienes que estar en pie y a las 23:00 en la cama"

"Joder… bueno, supongo que es la única forma de hacerme fuerte de verdad"- razonó Cloud.

"Así es. Tu entrenamiento empezará el lunes que viene. Lo de hoy ha sido sólo una prueba inicial, y he de decir que tu velocidad me ha impresionado, aunque en todos los demás aspectos eres más o menos como te esperaba. Ahora creo que debo decirte una cosa"- captando aún más su atención.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"La persona a la que Sasuke ha ido a ver… es su hermano y responsable de la Masacre Uchiha, Itachi"

Esto sorprendió un poco a Cloud. "¿Sabes dónde está Itachi?"- preguntó.

"Sí, porque Itachi… es miembro de Akatsuki"- esperando un aluvión de preguntas.

"Anda… el mundo es un pañuelo"- encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿No tienes preguntas? ¿No estás preocupado por tu amigo?"- ligeramente descolocado.

"No. Lo primero es que no es mi amigo, y lo segundo es que sabe cuidarse solito. Además, ya sabe la verdad detrás de la masacre, así que no veo el problema"- sin darle mucha importancia.

"Me impresionas de nuevo, y ya está empezando a ser costumbre"- sonriendo ligeramente con su cuerpo principal, pero sin mostrar emociones con el Camino Deva.

 **Esa misma noche, pesadilla de Cloud**

El pequeño Cloud, con 6 años recién cumplidos, corría por las calles de Konoha a toda la velocidad que podía alcanzar con sus pequeñas piernas, que aunque no era mucha, era suficiente para que sus perseguidores no le alcanzasen.

"¡A por él!"

"¡Que no escape!"

"¡Acabemos con el monstruo!"- eran los gritos que más veces repetía el grupo de aldeanos que trataba de alcanzar al rubio.

"¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Yo no os he hecho nada!"- gritaba él, aunque sus palabras no parecían afectar a los encolerizados ciudadanos de Konoha. Por fin estaba llegando a la Mansión Uzumaki. 'Estoy salvado'- pensaba el aliviado Cloud, ya que les llevaa ventaja suficiente como para abrir y cerrar la puerta antes de ser atrapado. Pero justo cuando iba a abrir… "¡Han cambiado la cerradura!"- gritó, asustado de nuevo. Entonces, miró hacia arriba y vio por la ventana a su supuesta madre con una sonrisa en la cara mientras le enseñaba un llavero que tenía en la mano. 'Mamá…'- fue todo lo que le dio tiempo a pensar antes de que la marabunta le alcanzase, y todo se volviese negro.

 **Paisaje mental de Cloud**

Cloud empezó a despertar lentamente en un lugar desconocido para él, y que parecía… "¿Una alcantarilla?"- preguntó en voz alta, aunque a nadie en concreto. Entonces, se levantó y se fijó en unos grandes barrotes que habían enfrente suyo. 'Sea lo que sea lo que encierran aquí… es grande'- pensaba ligeramente intimidado.

"Oh, ¿ya has despertado?"- preguntó una voz suave desde dentro de los barrotes, que asustó a Cloud, provocando que retroceda varios pasos.

"¿Quién anda ahí?"- preguntó tratando de sonar valiente.

"Jijiji. Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño"- dijo la voz, que sonaba cada vez más cerca. "¿Cómo podría hacerle daño a un niño tan adorable como tú?"- volvió a preguntar, mostrándose por fin. Frente a Cloud se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto. Aparentaba unos 22 o 23 años y tenía una cara extremadamente fina y delicada, un cuerpo espectacular y curvilíneo con grandes pechos copa D, y todo eso adornado por una piel blanca y aparentemente suave, que prácticamente gritaba "acaríciame". Su pelo era negro azabache, y brillaba con la escasa luz de la sala. Eso sí, había tres cosas extrañas en ella: primero, sus ojos eran rojos con anillos negros y tres tomoe en cada anillo. Segundo, a su espalda habían diez colas blancas y esponjosas y en su cabeza orejas de lobo, también blancas. Tercero… ¡estaba totalmente desnuda!

"¿P-Podría ponerse a-algo de ropa, p-por favor?"- preguntó Cloud desviando la cara, totalmente sonrojado.

Ante esto, la mujer sonrió. "¿Es que no te gusta mi cuerpo?"- sonando dolida.

"¿Qué? ¡No, no, no es eso! ¡Usted es preciosa! El problema es que… bueno…"- trató de justificarse Cloud.

"Háblame de tú, no de usted"- dijo ella. "¿De verdad te parezco preciosa?"- preguntó moviendo sus 10 colas alegremente.

"S-Sí"- respondió avergonzado.

"Qué mono… ¿quieres pasar a jugar conmigo?"- preguntó.

Esto sorprendió a Cloud. "¿D-De verdad quieres jugar conmigo?"

"Claro. Me has caído muy bien"- volviendo a mover las colas y manteniendo una sonrisa permanente, aunque si Cloud hubiese estado más atento, habría podido ver un toque de malicia en ella. "¿Es que no quieres ser mi amigo?"- agachando las colas y las orejas y sonando triste.

"¡Claro que quiero!"- enfadado consigo mismo por haber puesto triste a la primera persona que le trataba bien en casi un año.

"¿Pues a qué esperas?"- recuperando su anterior estado de ánimo. Entonces, Cloud empezó a correr hacia ella, cruzó los barrotes, y se lanzó a abrazarla. La mujer devolvió el abrazo y rodeó al rubio con sus colas para que estuviera más caliente, sabiendo que su jaula era muy fría. De pronto, Cloud dejó caer unas lágrimas. "¿Estás bien?"- preguntó ella, extrañada.

"Ahora ya sí"- respondió acurrucándose más.

Esto hizo que casi se arrepintiese de lo que iba a hacer.

Casi.

"¿Sabes una cosa que hacen los amigos?"- acariciándole el pelo.

"¿Qué?"- secándose las lágrimas con sus manitas y mirándola con sus aún llorosos ojos azules.

"Darse consejos. ¿Quieres que te dé uno?"- sonriendo ligeramente.

"¡Claro!"- con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Entonces, la mujer acercó sus labios a la oreja de Cloud y susurró. "Nunca te fíes de un desconocido"

Conforme terminó la frase, agarró a Cloud del cuello y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia lo más profundo de la jaula. "¡Aaaah!"- gritó él al golpearse con el suelo. "¿A qué viene eso?"- preguntó, dolido.

"Si fueses mínimamente inteligente, al aparecer en un lugar desconocido habrías preguntado dónde estás, y si tuvieses algo de sentido común, también habrías preguntado quién soy"- dijo ella mientras su cuerpo empezaba a brillar y crecía hasta alcanzar la forma de… una loba gigante de 10 colas. "Ya que pareces demasiado asustado como para preguntar nada, te diré que este es tu Paisaje Mental, y yo soy la poderosa Juubi, la loba de 10 colas"- divertida por la expresión de auténtico terror de la cara del jinchuriki.

"¿J-Juubi? ¿Q-Qué haces tú en m-mi mente?"- preguntó como pudo.

"Fácil. Hace 6 años, el cretino de tu padre no me mató… sino que me encerró dentro de ti"- acercándose a Cloud, mientras que él trataba de alejarse.

"¿P-Por qué h-haría a-algo así?"- temblando.

"Para evitar que destruyese Konoha"- como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. "Pero dejémonos de tonterías. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento…"- levantando una de sus tremendas patas, preparada para darle un zarpazo al indefenso rubio. "Por desgracia, no puedo matarte en tu propia mente, y tarde o temprano alguien se dará cuenta de que tu cuerpo no se mueve y te despertarán, pero eso no impide que pueda… _jugar_ … un rato contigo. ¿No es eso lo que querías?"- atacando por fin, y riendo como una loca.

'Yo no he hecho nada… ¿por qué siempre a mí?'- era todo lo que podía pensar Cloud, que durante una semana sería el juguete personal de Juubi.

 **Mundo real**

"¡Cloud, despierta!"

Cloud se levantó de golpe, sudando y mirando a todos lados. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo había sido una pesadilla se relajó un poco. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Konan estaba en su habitación, mirándolo con algo de preocupación en su casi siempre inexpresivo rostro. "¿Estás bien?"- preguntó ella.

"¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, estoy bien. Sólo he tenido una pesadilla"- respondió para tranquilizarla, sin atreverse a decirle que en realidad era un recuerdo.

"¿Seguro que estás bien? Estabas gritando mucho…"- sentándose en la cama y tomándole la temperatura.

"Sí, no pasa nada, de verdad"- siguió él.

"Tienes un poco de fiebre. Espera, que te traigo una medicina"- dijo ella, levantándose para irse.

"¡No te vayas!"- agarrándola de la manga de la túnica, sorprendiéndola. "N-No me dejes solo… por favor"- pidió con la voz quebrada.

"Está bien"- volviendo a sentarse y abrazándolo. "¿Quieres dormir conmigo en mi habitación?"- preguntó, provocando que Cloud se sonrojase, pero atribuyó el aumento de temperatura a una subida de fiebre.

"V-Vale"- y fueron a la habitación de Konan, que estaba al lado de la de Cloud. Se tumbaron en la cama y la peliazul le dio un rápido beso en la frente al joven.

"Buenas noches"- susurró.

"Buenas noches"- respondió él, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Cloud estaba esperando impaciente en la sala en la que había conocido a Pain. Cuando despertó, aún estaba entre los brazos de Konan, que ya había despertado, pero no se había levantado para no molestarlo.

Le dijo que en ese mismo momento, Itachi, Sasuke y Pain estaban reunidos para determinar el destino de los hermanos Uchiha en Akatsuki. Al parecer, en un primer momento Sasuke se dedicó a pedirle explicaciones a Itachi, que se justificó diciendo que era lo mejor para la aldea, pero en cuanto el menor le mostró el documento que le había entregado Cloud, el siempre frío Uchiha no pudo evitar que se activase su MS. ¡En ese papel ponía que no se había intentado negociar con los Uchiha porque iba a ser inútil! ¡El mismísimo Hokage le había asegurado que hicieron todo lo posible para evitar la masacre!

Después de eso, se pusieron de acuerdo para tener la reunión que ahora mismo estaban teniendo, y Cloud no podía estar más nervioso. Al fin y al cabo, en esa reunión se decidiría si Sasuke iba a formar parte de Akatsuki, y hasta cabía la posibilidad de que Itachi se marchase.

El rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó cómo se abría la puerta, y se dio la vuelta para ver a Pain y… sólo a Pain. "¿Se van?"- preguntó Cloud, sonando casi decepcionado.

El Dios se limitó a negar con la cabeza. "No exactamente. Tanto Itachi como Sasuke serán miembros de Akatsuki, pero ambos han preferido alejarse por el momento de la organización. Emprenderán un viaje de entrenamiento que durará dos años, y pasado ese tiempo volverán. Llegamos a la conclusión de que eso sería lo mejor ya que tu entrenamiento también terminará en dos años"- explicó él, obteniendo un ligero suspiro de alivio del Uzumaki. "¿No decías que no érais amigos?"

"Y no lo somos, pero prefiero tener el Sharingan como aliado a tenerlo como enemigo"- contestó.

"Ya veo. Cambiando de tema, tengo buenas noticias. Les he explicado tu teoría a los demás miembros… y todos han estado de acuerdo en el cambio de planes. A partir de ahora, Akatsuki lucha por tus ideales"- dijo Pain.

"¿E-En serio?"- incrédulo.

"Yo nunca bromearía con algo tan serio como la búsqueda de la paz. De hecho, yo nunca bromeo"

"Eso ha sonado como una broma"

"Cállate"

"Perdón. ¿De verdad que todos han estado de acuerdo?"

"Bueno, la mayoría han estado a favor, aunque a otros simplemente les ha dado igual. No todos los Akatsukis luchan por la paz. Hay algunos que buscan sus propios objetivos, pero han comprendido que es mejor pertenecer a un grupo, sobre todo si es fuerte, que intentarlo en solitario. Un buen ejemplo ejemplo son dos de tus senseis, Kakuzu y Hidan. Kakuzu sólo quiere ganar mucho dinero, y Hidan poder hacerle sacrificios a su Dios. Sin embargo, todos son leales a Akatsuki"- explicó.

"Es interesante saber este tipo de cosas sobre mis futuros compañeros. ¿Podrías contarme más sobre ellos?"- interesado.

"Podría, pero no lo haré. Vas a conocerlos de todas maneras, ¿no?"

"Supongo"- con una gotita en la nuca por el simple razonamiento. 'Lo único que le pasa es que la da pereza'- pensó para sí mismo.

"Descansa por el momento. El lunes empezará tu entrenamiento, y no cometas el error de pensar que vas a tener vacaciones o algo por el estilo"- dirigiéndose a su asiento favorito y empezando a observar la aldea como hacía siempre.

'Por mí podríamos empezar hoy… aunque Konan nos dijo que mejor no llevarle la contraria'- pensó, decidiendo dejar las cosas como estaban.

"Una cosa más"- dijo de repente Pain.

"Dime"

"Eres consciente de que en tu plan de liberar a los Bijus, tendrás que matar a sus jinchurikis, ¿verdad?"

"Daños colaterales en busca de un bien mayor"- respondió como si nada.

"Y… te das cuenta de que tú también eres un jinchuriki… ¿verdad?"

"Como ya he dicho… daños colaterales en busca de un bien mayor"- mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Así que no era broma eso de que estarías dispuesto a morir para alcanzar la paz"

"Yo nunca bromearía con algo así"- con una sonrisa mientras reproducía las palabras de su sensei.

Pain volvió a sonreír con su cuerpo principal, mientras que el Camino Deva se preparaba para volver a hablar. "En ese caso, supongo que te gustará saber que esos daños colaterales no serán necesarios, así que podrás vivir para ver tus ideales hechos realidad"

Esto dejó a Cloud confuso. "¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

"Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, mi joven aprendiz"

 _ **Fin del capítulo 2**_

* * *

 **Buenas, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de "El prodigio de Akatsuki", que espero que hayáis disfrutado.**

 **En este capítulo podemos ver cómo Cloud y Sasuke se unen por fin a Akatsuki, quedando el Uchiha bajo la tutela de su hermano y el rubio bajo la de Pain, Konan, Kisame, Kakuzu y Hidan. Itachi se entera de la verdad absoluta acerca de la masacre y no parece precisamente contento. Aprendemos un poco más acerca del pasado de Cloud mediante un flashback y una pesadilla, que nos muestran dos momentos clave de su vida, y vemos el día a día de Naruko en Konoha. Comprobamos cuál va a ser el entrenamiento al que el Uzumaki se va a someter, y este muestra interés en el fuinjutsu por primera vez. Akatsuki cambia oficialmente de método para lograr la paz. Por último, parece que Pain ha encontrado una solución a la muerte de Cloud, que parecía inevitable para alcanzar sus propios ideales.**

 **Desde ya aviso de que el próximo capítulo empezará con un salto temporal de dos años, ya que van a ser casi puro entrenamiento. Quizás muestre algún que otro momento de esos dos años en un flashback si creo que vale la pena.**

 **Aprovecho para invitaros a leer mis otras historias, "Un Dios entre humanos" y "La historia de Shawn Senju", que será la próxima en ser actualizada.**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

" _Comunicación telepática"_

 **Cambio de lugar/tiempo**

 **Antes de empezar con el capítulo quiero hacer una aclaración. En el prólogo, Juubi dijo que las únicas Bijus hembras son Ichibi, Kyuubi y ella, pero se me olvidó mencionar a Nibi. La corrección ya está hecha, pero lo pongo aquí para que no tengáis que volver a leer el prólogo por una sola escena.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 **2 años después**

"¿Todo listo?"- preguntó Pain en la entrada de la torre, en la que se encontraban Konan, Cloud, Sasuke, Kisame, Itachi y él mismo. De ellos, los tres primeros iban vestidos de calle y los demás con las túnicas. Cloud y Sasuke llevaban el protector de Konoha rajado horizontalmente atado en el brazo derecho y ambos tenían un protector de Ame, sólo que mientras Sasuke lo llevaba en la frente, Cloud lo tenía en el brazo izquierdo.

"Por enésima vez: ¡que no! Dame mi túnica y estaré lis-"- pero Cloud no llegó a terminar la frase ya que salió volando hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos, ante lo que los demás presentes se giraron a mirar a Pain.

"Te pasas mucho con él"- regañó Konan.

"No, el problema es que tú le consientes demasiado"- manteniéndose inexpresivo.

"Eso no es así. ¿Verdad que no, Kisame?"- preguntó, poniendo en un compromiso al hombre-pez.

"Bueno, el chaval es un genio y le cae bien a casi todo el mundo, pero hay que reconocer que a veces hace cosas muy estúpidas"- contestó, intentando decir la verdad sin enfadar a ninguno de los dos.

"Vaya concepto tienes de mí, sensei"- dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo. Una era la de Cloud, que ya estaba llegando de nuevo mientras se sobaba el cuello. La otra venía de dentro de la torre, y pertenecía a una chica de piel muy pálida y pelo rubio en una coleta que aparentaba ser un poco mayor que Cloud y Sasuke. La chica tenía varias perforaciones: dos bajo los labios, dos en la parte exterior de la ceja izquierda (para aclararnos, en el extremo de la ceja más cercano a la oreja), varias en las orejas y otra en la lengua, además de dos en cada espacio entre los nudillos de las manos. No fue ni esto ni el Rinnegan de sus ojos lo que provocó la irritación de Pain, una risa contenida de Kisame, un suspiro resignado de Konan y una mirada ligeramente divertida de los hermanos Uchiha, sino el hecho de que iba maquillada y vestida de gótica.

"Déjame esto a mí"- le dijo Konan a Pain antes de que perdiese la paciencia, ante lo que el Dios asintió mientras intentaba recordar el momento exacto en el que perdió el respeto que le tenía su aprendiz. Bueno, eso no era exactamente así. Siempre que Hidan y Cloud se juntaban y no estaban ocupados entrenando acababan discutiendo porque el inmortal trataba de convencer al rubio de que abrazase el Jashinismo mientras que él mantenía que Pain era el único Dios al que merecía la pena adorar y rendir culto. A pesar de esto, cada vez demostraba menos el respeto y la admiración que le tenía.

"Cloud…"- dijo la peliazul con voz suave.

"¿Sí?"- dijo el rubio acercándose a ella.

"¿Me puedes explicar por qué has disfrazado a tu Gakidou (Camino Preta) de gótica?"- acariciando ligeramente el lugar del cuello que se había estado sobando, ante lo que él cerró los ojos con una expresión relajada en la cara.

"Pensé que era una buena forma de explicar tantas perforaciones y la piel pálida"- respondió mirándola a través de Gakidou.

"Me alegro de que hayas hecho esto buscando una forma de que pasemos desapercibidos y no por hacer una tontería"- mirando de reojo a Pain. "Pero así llamas aún más la atención. Ve a cambiarte, por favor"

"Vale"- sonando resignado.

 **5 minutos después**

"Ahora ya está todo, ¿no?"- preguntó Pain una vez volvió el Camino Preta. Viendo que tanto el rubio como su Camino del Dolor iban a decir algo a la vez los interrumpió. "Cloud, juro que como vuelvas a mencionar tu túnica serás el primer miembro de Akatsuki sin una"- provocando que los dos cerrasen la boca. '¿Por qué le habré enseñado ese maldito jutsu? Cuando sólo es uno vale, pero cuando utiliza todos sus caminos a la vez se vuelve insoportable'- pensó. "En marcha"- dijo finalmente, y los dos rubios, la peliazul y el joven Uchiha empezaron a caminar hacia las puertas de la aldea. Su destino: Konoha.

 **Puertas de Konoha, al día siguiente**

"Ahora técnicamente eres más débil, ¿no?"- le preguntó Sasuke a su compañero rubio mientras Konan hacía las gestiones para entrar a la aldea como ninjas de Ame.

"Con este cuerpo sí, pero tampoco te vengas muy arriba que sólo he perdido uno de los 7 caminos, y a cambio veo a través de dos cuerpos"- respondió Cloud.

"Chicos, ya estamos"- dijo Konan.

"Pues… a dentro"- dijo el rubio sintiendo un escalofrío. No había puesto un pie en su aldea natal desde que la abandonó hace ya más de dos años. Puede que lo hubiese dicho como una broma, pero de verdad quería su túnica en este momento. Le serviría para que le reconociese menos gente, y esa parecía una idea muy atractiva ahora mismo.

Entonces, Konan le puso una mano en el hombro. "Tranquilo, estaremos de vuelta en Amegakure muy pronto"- tranquilizó.

"Gracias"- dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y empezando a caminar hacia el interior de la aldea acompañado de su equipo.

"Oye, ¿ese no es el hijo perdido de Kushina Uzumaki?"- le preguntó una guardia a otro.

"Creo que sí… y su acompañante es el menor de los Uchiha"- respondió mirando a su compañero.

"¿Informamos al Hokage?"

"No hace falta. Si han venido a los exámenes Chunin tienen que ir a hablar con él"- con una expresión perezosa.

"Cierto… ¿te has fijado en la chica? Va hasta arriba de perforaciones"

"Las modas"- sin darle importancia.

 **Dentro de la aldea**

"Yo me encargaré de hablar con el Hokage, vosotros id a conseguir una habitación de hotel para cada uno"- dijo Konan una vez dentro.

"¿No deberíamos ir todos con el _Hokage_?"- preguntó Sasuke escupiendo la última palabra.

"No es realmente necesario, pero si queréis podéis acompañarme"- sabiendo la respuesta.

"No, gracias"- dijeron a la vez los dos jóvenes.

"Eso pensaba"- dirigiéndose a la torre Hokage.

"Pues nada, vamos a buscar hotel"- dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar junto al Camino Preta, pero se detuvo al ver que Cloud iba en dirección contraria. "¿Dónde vas?"- le preguntó.

"Contigo al hotel"- respondió Gakidou.

"No, digo que a dónde vas con tu cuerpo principal"- mirando a la rubia.

"A dar una vuelta por ahí"- encogiéndose de hombros.

"Como quieras"- volviendo a caminar.

 **Con Cloud**

'El camino hasta aquí está claro, pero ahora, ¿a dónde voy?'- se preguntó el rubio al llegar a la plaza principal de Konoha. 'Igual debería haber ido con Sasuke a buscar habitaciones'

"¿C-Cloud?"- escuchó a su espalda.

'Sí, definitivamente debería haber ido con Sasuke'- pensó reconociendo la voz.

 **Con Sasuke y Gakidou**

La rubia se tensó de repente y se dio la vuelta antes de salir corriendo, ante la mirada de confusión de Sasuke, que decidió seguirla. "¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó viendo como saltaba por los tejados hacia la plaza principal.

"Nada bueno"- respondió sin darse la vuelta ni frenar hasta que pudo ver su cuerpo principal, que estaba unos metros por delante de…

 **Con Cloud**

"¿Sochi? ¿E-Eres tú de verdad?"- preguntó Kushina a punto de llorar de felicidad por volver a ver a su pequeño, aunque de momento solo haya estado de espaldas.

Sintiéndose más seguro ahora que tenía al Camino Preta observando y listo para intervenir, Cloud se dio la vuelta para encarar a la pelirroja. "Sí, soy yo, pero perdiste el derecho a llamarme sochi hace tiempo"- respondió poniendo la mejor cara inexpresiva que pudo, algo que había perfeccionado por pasar tanto tiempo con Konan y Pain.

Kushina se mostró dolida por esas palabras, pero aun así continuó la conversación. "¿Has v-vuelto a Konoha?"- sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por esconder la esperanza en su voz.

"Si no hubiese vuelto, no estaría aquí. Ya he respondido la pregunta que has hecho, ahora voy a responder la pregunta que querías hacer: no me voy a quedar"- sintiéndose más confiado con cada segundo. No por nada había sido entrenado por varios de los ninjas más poderosos del mundo e incluso por un Dios. Su Rinnegan era un argumento más que válido para decir que él vencería en un 1 contra 1 en caso de que hiciese falta. Bueno, más bien un 1 contra "1".

"Y-Y… ¿p-por qué has vuelto?"- haciendo esfuerzos titánicos para contener las lágrimas.

"Porque esa es la voluntad de Dios"- respondió simplemente antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a marcharse.

"¡Espera!"- exclamó agarrándolo del brazo, ante lo que él se tensó. "¿Q-Quieres venir a c-comer a casa? Naruko también te ha echado mucho de menos"

"Suéltame"

"P-Pero, ¿vendrás?"

"¡Suéltame ahora!"- gritó, y Kushina notó un agarre en el hombro. Cuando se giró, vio a una rubia con varias perforaciones y los mismos ojos de su hijo, que aparentemente estaba tan enfadada como él, y empezó a sentirse cada vez más y más débil.

"¿Q-Qué ocurre?"- alcanzó a preguntar antes de quedar inconsciente.

"¿No crees que has exagerado?"- preguntó Sasuke llegando junto a los rubios.

"No"- respondieron a la vez. "Vamos a por esa habitación. Se me han quitado las ganas de dar una vuelta"- dijo Cloud.

 **Horas después, en la habitación de Konan**

Era de noche y todo el equipo de Ame estaba reunido en la habitación de Konan. "Ya sabes que hacer"- le dijo la peliazul a su aprendiz, ante lo que él asintió.

"Ukojizai no Jutsu"- dijo tras hacer los correspondientes sellos, y de un momento a otro empezó a llover en toda Konoha.

Un par de minutos después, Sasuke perdió la paciencia. "¿Lo encuentras o no?"

"Tienes que ser más paciente, Sasuke"- dijo Konan.

"Se supone que es el jutsu de percepción definitivo"- molesto.

"Es mucho más fácil notar a alguien que entra en la lluvia que a alguien que ya estaba aquí cuando empezó a llover"- respondió Gakidou de manera calmada.

"Noto un chakra enorme"- informó Cloud.

"¿Es el jinchuriki?"- preguntó Konan.

"No… creo que es Kushina. Que se joda y se moje"- sonriendo y sacándole una gotita en la nuca a sus compañeros.

"Céntrate, por favor"- pidió la peliazul.

"Sí, sí, ya voy"- respondió. Tras casi media hora se rindió. "O aún no ha llegado o está en su habitación"- dijo frustrado.

"Está en la aldea. Recuerdo haber visto su nombre en la lista de acceso cuando entramos"

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos pensando que hacer ahora hasta que Sasuke tuvo una idea. "¿Y si lanzamos un ataque sobre la aldea y utilizamos los poderes del Ningendou (Camino Humano) para averiguar dónde está?"- propuso orgulloso de su idea.

"Es una opción"- coincidió Cloud.

"Tendríamos que matar a mucha más gente de la necesaria para obtener la información"- se opuso Konan.

"¿Qué más da cuánta gente muera si los voy a revivir a todos? O a casi todos…"- susurrando lo último.

"Lo primero es que en caso de hacerlo revivirás a TODOS, y lo segundo es que sigo sin tener mucha fe en que puedas revivir a tantas personas"

"Si muere ese capullo de Danzo o el hipócrita de Sarutobi no pienso revivirlos"- aclaró el rubio. "Además, ya te he dicho que no hay de qué preocuparse. Si veo que me voy a quedar sin chakra mientras los revivo activaré uno de mis sellos de recarga y ya está"- confiado.

Konan sonrió suavemente ante esto. "Te sientes muy orgulloso de esos sellos, ¿verdad?"

Ese era uno de los primeros diseños exitosos de Cloud, y cuando Pain vio lo bien que funcionaba no dudó en convertirlo en propiedad de Akatsuki. Uno solo de esos sellos recupera todo tu chakra, y cada Akatsuki llevaba tres, todos en el antebrazo izquierdo. Vistos de lejos parecían pequeños tatuajes tribales. Se activaban al poner un dedo cargado de chakra sobre ellos y se recargan solos lentamente mientras su portador no esté usando chakra.

"Pues claro. Son sellos creados por mí y usados por todos los miembros de Akatsuki, haciéndonos aún más increíbles de lo que ya somos"- sacando pecho.

"Es curioso. Deidara afirma que los usó en una misión de mercenario y le quitaron el poco chakra que le quedaba"- interrumpió Sasuke, con la única intención de molestar.

"¡Era el modelo experimental, ¿vale?!"- gritó Cloud.

"Baja la voz, Cloud. Recuerda que no queremos llamar la atención"- dijo el ángel de Amegakure.

"Perdón"- avergonzado.

"Bueno, pregúntale a Pain si atacamos o esperamos"

"Está bi- ¡esperad! ¡Lo he encontrado!"- exclamó el rubio. "Acaba de salir a la lluvia. Va acompañado de otras dos personas"- informó.

"Perfecto. Informa a Pain de que lo hemos encontrado, invoca a tus Caminos del Dolor y vamos a por él. Recordad que es el pelirrojo"- dijo Konan.

"Voy"

 **Torre de Pain**

Pain se encontraba observando la aldea desde su lugar favorito y echando secretamente de menos el ruido que hacía Cloud cuando oyó que alguien le llamaba. "Sensei"

Se giró y vio al cuerpo mediante el que Cloud utilizaba el Shuradou (Camino Asura) cuando usaba su formación completa. Shuradou era un hombre de algo más de veinte años, con el pelo rubio estilo mohicano, y, como todos los Caminos del dolor, era pálido y tenía el Rinnegan. Tenía tres perforaciones formando un triángulo en la frente, una en la nariz y otra sobre la comisura del lado derecho de los labios, además de una grande en el dorso de ambas manos. "¿Por qué has despertado a tu Shuradou?"- preguntó.

"Para informarte de que hemos encontrado al jinchuriki de Ichibi"

"Interesante…"- dijo el Dios pensativo. "Mantenedlo vigilado, pero no ataquéis aún"- sorprendiendo al Camino de Cloud.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por un informe que me acaba de llegar de Hidan y Kakuzu. ¿Recuerdas que teníamos sospechas sobre Otogakure?"- viendo como asentía, decidió continuar. "Pues hace unas semanas los mandé a buscar cualquier cosa extraña sobre la aldea, y me han enviado algo realmente interesante"

"Ese dúo sí que es una cosa extraña"- murmuró Shuradou. "¿Qué te han enviado?"

"Una copia de un archivo secreto de la villa. En ella se habla de una invasión a Konoha con la ayuda de Suna el día de la ronda final de los exámenes Chunin, pero eso no es todo. En el papel también aparecía el nombre del Otokage. ¿A que no sabes quién es?"

"Sorpréndeme"

"Nada menos que el único traidor a nuestra organización, Orochimaru"- enfureciendo a Cloud.

"La traición se paga con la muerte"- recordando la historia que Konan le había contado acerca del Sannin en Akatsuki.

"Desde luego que sí. El nuevo plan es que Sasuke, y tú os clasificaréis para la ronda final, pero Gakidou no. Es de vital importancia que Jiraiya, Tsunade y Sarutobi vean lo menos posible a tus Caminos. El día del ataque a Konoha, invocarás y despertarás a tu Chikushodou (Camino Animal) y esperarás a que empiece el caos para invocarnos a mí y al resto de tus Caminos. Sasuke, Konan, y tú trataréis de capturar a los jinchurikis presentes aprovechando la confusión, mientras que yo me ocuparé del traidor. Si todo sale bien, al final del día tendremos dos jinchurikis y la cabeza de Orochimaru"- explicó el Dios.

"Suena prometedor…"- pensativo.

"Me alegra que pienses así, porque no te he preguntado en ningún momento si estás de acuerdo con el cambio de planes, sólo te he informado"- tan serio como siempre.

"Ah… pues entonces nada"- retirándose a la sala en la que se guardaban los Caminos del Dolor de Cloud con una gotita en la nuca.

 **En Konoha**

"¿Vamos a tener que pasar los exámenes Chunin?"- preguntó el indignado Sasuke. "¿Para eso he entrenado dos años con mi hermano y he despertado el Mangekyou Sharingan? ¿Para presentarme a unos exámenes para debiluchos?"

Tras detener la lluvia, Cloud les había contado la conversación con Pain, y el resultado no le había hecho mucha gracia al Uchiha. "¿Cuestionas la voluntad de Pain?"- preguntó el rubio en un tono calmado y ligeramente amenazador, provocando que a Sasuke se le secase la boca, sabiendo que se acababa de meter en un campo de minas y que si daba un paso en falso no iba a acabar muy bien parado. Todos los Akatsuki recuerdan bien lo que Cloud le hizo a Hidan la última vez que insultó a Pain en su presencia.

"N-No"

"¿Entonces…?"- incitándolo a terminar su frase.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado. "Participaremos en los exámenes"

"Pues no se hable más. Ahora, todo el mundo a dormir"- dijo Konan.

"Eh… creo que antes voy a salir a que me dé el aire"- dijo Cloud.

"Cloud… no puedes permanecer despierto para siempre"- dijo la peliazul con tono de preocupación. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? ¿Hace tres días?"

"No estoy seguro, pero no te preocupes. Esta noche dormiré, sólo que más tarde"- levantándose de su sitio y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"¿Por qué no duerme?"- preguntó el extrañado Sasuke una vez que Cloud había cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

"Él dice que por las pesadillas"- suspirando.

"¿No le crees?"- levantando una ceja.

"No"

"Entonces, ¿por qué?"

"Por los recuerdos"

 **Calles de Konoha**

'Caminando solo por las calles de la aldea… si tuviese una turba de aldeanos persiguiéndome juraría que he vuelto al pasado'- pensaba Cloud mientras continuaba sin un rumbo fijo. 'Aunque, pensándolo bien, muchas cosas son diferentes ahora. Tengo un hogar al que pertenecer y una causa por la que luchar. La verdad es que eso se lo debo a Haku. Me pregunto cómo estará'- sonriendo al recordar el momento en el que una desconocida le cambió la vida con un simple acto. 'Ahora también tengo gente que se preocupa por mí, y, con el tiempo, estoy seguro de que conseguiré que mi ángel me vea como algo más que un hermano pequeño'- aumentando aún más su sonrisa.

"Madre está interesada en ti. Identifícate"- dijo una voz seria a su espalda.

Cloud se giró para ver a un grupo de tres personas. Había un chico con un extraño disfraz de gato, una rubia con cuatro coletas y un abanico gigante que parecía aburrida por la situación, y por último, un pelirrojo con una calabaza en su espalda.

"¿Perdón?"

"He dicho que te identifiques"- repitió el pelirrojo.

'Pelirrojo y con dos acompañantes… es el jinchuriki. Lo siento, Pain, pero no puedo abandonar a Ichibi sabiendo que puedo liberarla ahora mismo'- pensó Cloud.

" _Ten cuidado. Me jugaría la vida a que esa calabaza está llena de arena"_ \- advirtió Juubi, recibiendo silencio como respuesta, ante lo que suspiró desanimada. Tras aquel incidente hace dos años había intentado hablar con Cloud en varias ocasiones, sólo para ser ignorada por el rubio. Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que su pasatiempo favorito era hablar con su jinchuriki, aunque fuese para insultarle. Ahora veía y apreciaba todos los esfuerzos que Cloud había hecho por ella, pero era demasiado tarde.

"Mi nombre es Cloud Uzumaki. ¿Cómo te llamas?"- con una sonrisa amable.

"Ga…"- empezó el pelirrojo.

"No, yo hablaba con la rubia del abanico"- interrumpió Cloud, haciéndose el inocente.

"Temari del Desierto"- respondió la rubia levantando una ceja ante lo que acababa de pasar. Ella también pensó que se lo preguntaba a Gaara.

"¿Y tú?"

"Gaa…"

"No, yo hablaba con el chico-gato"- provocando una frustración más que notable en el pelirrojo.

"K-Kankuro del Desierto"- nervioso ante la posible reacción de su hermano.

"Anda, ¿sois hermanos?"- ante lo que ambos asintieron. "Yo también tengo una hermana, pero preferiría morir lenta y dolorosamente antes que estar en un equipo con ella"- dijo ignorando completamente a Gaara, que estaba temblando de furia. "Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya. Ha sido un placer conoceros, sobre todo a ti, Temari"- terminó con un guiño que le sacó un casi imperceptible sonrojo a la rubia antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino.

"¿Se puede saber por qué no quieres saber mi nombre?"- preguntó Gaara en una voz peligrosamente calmada, provocando que sus hermanos retrocediesen un paso.

El propio Cloud se preparó para correr, sabiendo que estaba a punto de llegar al punto de no retorno. "No necesito saber tu nombre. Al fin y al cabo, no eres una persona… sólo un monstruo"- y es que, ¿quién va a saber cómo hacer daño a un jinchuriki mejor que otro jinchuriki?

La única señal que necesitó para empezar su carrera hacia el bosque fue el rugido inhumano que soltó Gaara al escuchar esas palabras. "¡Gaara, cálmate!"- escuchó gritar a Kankuro, pero sabía que era inútil, y en un par de minutos estaba en el lugar en el que pensaba liberar a la Biju de una cola.

 **Profundidades del Bosque de la Muerte**

Cloud esperaba pacientemente a que llegase Gaara, y si los rugidos que soltaba de vez en cuando significaban algo, no le quedaba mucho. El rubio estaba un poco nervioso. Superaba al pelirrojo en todas las facetas del combate, pero sabía que seguramente y más temprano que tarde estaría luchando con Ichibi, ya que las posibilidades de que la psicótica tanuki creyese a la primera que la quería liberar eran inferiores a cero.

Antes de que pudiera replantearse su plan, Gaara aterrizó frente a él. Bueno, más bien lo que una vez fue Gaara. Ahora la arena cubría casi la mitad de su cuerpo, formando un brazo de arena gigante. "¡Ahora verás lo que es un monstruo!"- gritó antes de lanzarse a por Cloud, que lo esperaba manteniendo una expresión seria en su rostro.

Cuando Gaara estaba a punto de darle con su brazo de arena, él se limitó a estirar un brazo con la palma abierta, y el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco, pero no sólo eso… se quedó suspendido en el aire. Sin darle tiempo a procesar lo que estaba pasando, lo estrelló violentamente contra el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter, y clavó sus manos al suelo utilizando una barra negra que había hecho aparecer. "Ahora dime, ¿dónde está el sello de Ichibi?"- preguntó.

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un fuerte puñetazo del brazo de arena, que se extendió rápidamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. El golpe lo mandó contra un árbol cercano, pero consiguió equilibrarse y aterrizar con las plantas de los pies en el tronco. '¡Joder, qué daño! Creo que me ha roto una costilla'- pensaba el dolorido Cloud, tosiendo un poco de sangre.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio a un Gaara totalmente cubierto de arena, formando una especie de mini Ichibi, que se había librado de su barra sin mucha dificultad. "Cuéntame, humano… ¿para qué quieres saber dónde está mi sello?"- preguntó Gaara con una voz distorsionada… no… eso ya no era Gaara…

"Ichibi…"- murmuró el rubio. '¿¡Por qué siempre tengo razón!?'

"¿Piensas responder?"

"Para liberarte"- respondió rezando para que le creyese.

"¿¡Y poder atraparme tú!? ¿¡Es eso lo que quieres!?"- gritó de repente, lo que contrastaba con la voz relativamente calmada que había usado hasta el momento.

"¡No! ¡Yo quiero que seas libre!"

"¡Mientes! ¡Muere!"- lanzando varias balas de arena, cada una del tamaño de la cabeza de Cloud.

El rubio las esquivó todas a base de velocidad y acabó en la rama de un árbol cercano. "¡No miento! ¡Quiero liberar a todos los Bijus!"

"¿¡Y a ti en qué te beneficiaría!?"- disparando un Renkudan gigante que Cloud tuvo que absorber mediante los poderes del Camino Preta porque era demasiado grande como para esquivarlo (como los cuerpos están "dormidos", ahora mismo Cloud controla todos los poderes del Rinnegan).

"Es uno de los pasos para hacer realidad mis ideales de un mundo libre, en el que nadie viva sometido a nadie"- respondió con sinceridad y una voz más calmada.

"¡No te lo crees ni tú!"- creciendo hasta ser aproximadamente el triple de grande que antes.

"Si no me crees ahora, quizá lo hagas cuando te haya liberado"- ocultando muy bien su nerviosismo.

"¡No dejaré que te acerques a mí! ¡Conozco el Rinnegan, sé que si entras en la mente de Gaara mientras aplicas chakra al sello puedes absorberme!"- histérica.

"O liberarte"- insistió.

"¡Pero los dos sabemos que no vas a hacer eso!"- estirando su brazo para darle otro puñetazo, aunque Cloud rechazó el golpe con su control de la gravedad.

"¡Escúchame! ¡Yo sólo quiero ayudarte!"- esquivando una andanada de 20 shurikens de arena.

"¡Mentira!"- lanzándose a por él. Cloud la vio venir y dio un gran salto para subirse a otra rama y quedarse colgado bocabajo. Ichini disparó otro Renkudan gigante y Cloud saltó rápidamente para evitarlo, aterrizando en el suelo.

'Pues nada. Paso 1: hacer desaparecer toda la arena del cuerpo de Gaara. Paso 2: encontrar el sello, aunque seguramente lo tenga en el estómago como yo. Paso 3: liberar a Ichibi. Nadie dijo que alcanzar mi mundo ideal fuese fácil'- poniéndose en guardia. "Si conoces el Rinnegan, deberías saber que no voy a ser un oponente sencillo"

"¡Claro que lo serás! ¡Seguro que sólo sabes usar dos o tres caminos!"

"Ahí _también_ te equivocas"- pasando por varios sellos de mano a gran velocidad hasta que hubo una explosión de humo.

"¿Crees que puedes derrotarme con una invocación? ¡Subestimas mi poder!"- preparándose para cargar contra la bestia, aunque cuando el humo desapareció, lo que había ahí no era un animal, precisamente.

"Dime… ¿te gustan mis Caminos del Dolor?"- preguntó Cloud, que ahora tenía cinco cuerpos detrás, todos despiertos salvo uno, que se estaba despertando ahora mismo. "Por orden de derecha a izquierda: Gakidou, Shuradou, Ningedou, Chikushodou (el que se estaba despertando) y Jigokudou (Camino Naraka). Por si te lo preguntabas, yo soy mi propio Tendou (Camino Deva) y Gedou (Camino Externo)"

Ningendou era un hombre que no debía pasar los 25 años. Como todos los Caminos de Cloud era rubio, pálido y tenía el Rinnegan. Este era el más alto de los Caminos, llegando a medir 1'89. Su pelo era corto y lo tenía totalmente de punta. Tenía dos perforaciones en la frente, otra en el labio inferior y una última en la oreja izquierda.

Chikushodou era un hombre de poco más de 20 años, con una pequeña cicatriz vertical que pasaba por su ojo derecho sin cerrarlo. Tenía dos perforaciones en cada sien y otra en la frente. Su pelo era ondulado y le llegaba por los hombros.

Jigokudou era un chico de unos 17 o 18 años. Tenía el pelo corto y peinado hacia arriba, aunque sin tenerlo de punta. Era el que tenía menos perforaciones, tan sólo una en el lado derecho de la nariz, una en el lado izquierdo del labio inferior y una en cada oreja a modo de pendientes.

"No pensaba traerlos tan pronto, pero tú me has obligado"- dijo Cloud, mucho más confiado ahora que tenía su formación completa.

"Así que no bromeabas con lo del control de los Caminos…"- murmuró Ichibi, antes de que una sonrisa psicópata se formase en su cara. "¡Entonces vamos con todo!"- empezando a crecer… y a crecer… y a crecer…

'Mierda'- fue todo lo que pudo pensar Cloud al ver que Ichibi había alcanzado su tamaño total.

"No creas que no conozco el Rinnegan tanto como tú. Sé perfectamente que hasta que no me deshaga de Jigokudou podrás revivir a los Caminos que destroce una y otra vez"- manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Entonces también sabrás que va a estar bien protegido"- poniéndose en guardia con sus 6 cuerpos.

"¿Bien protegido? No me hagas reír"- soltando una carcajada que hizo literalmente temblar el suelo. "Parece que olvidas que te enfrentas a una Biju"

"No lo olvido, y quizás te interese saber que si te derroto serás la segunda en caer ante mí"- tratando de mermar su confianza. 'Que la primera estaba en mi mente es una información que no necesito que sepa'- pensó para sí mismo.

"Ya, claro. Y yo me lo creo. Sólo podrías derrotar a uno de mis hermanos en tu imaginación… ah… con que es eso…"- pensativa. "Dime… ¿¡a cuál de mis hermanos encierras, insecto!?"- adquiriendo una expresión iracunda de un momento a otro. "¿¡Y después quieres que crea que quieres liberarme!?"- rugió.

'No ha sido mi idea más brillante'- admitió Cloud para sí mismo, ligeramente intimidado por la Biju.

"¡Muere!"- intentando aplastar a todos sus cuerpos con una de sus descomunales patas.

'Parece un disco rayado'- pensó el rubio esquivándola.

En cuanto pudo, colocó a Gakidou y a sí mismo frente a Jigokudou defensivamente, y dio un paso al frente con los otros tres Caminos, aunque Ningendou quedó ligeramente retrasado. Chikushodou hizo unos rápidos sellos de manos y tras una gran explosión de humo apareció sobre un rinoceronte casi tan grande como la propia Ichibi. La Biju no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó contra el tremendo animal, que también cargó al frente. Cuando chocaron se produjo un pequeño terremoto e Ichibi soltó un grito de dolor: el rinoceronte había hecho una maniobra de última hora y le había clavado el cuerno en una de las patas delanteras.

Aprovechando la ventaja, la invocación del Rinnegan lanzó por los aires a Ichibi, levantándola uno metros del suelo y haciendo que caiga pesadamente sobre su espalda. Viendo su oportunidad, Shuradou convirtió su brazo izquierdo en una especie de minigun y el derecho en lo que parecía ser el cañón de un lanzacohetes. Con la minigun comenzó a acribillar a su objetivo con balas hechas de puro chakra mientras que con su brazo derecho lanzaba misiles cada 10 segundos aproximadamente. Continuó haciendo esto durante casi 5 minutos sin parar, hasta que se formó una cortina de humo tan grande que le impedía ver si estaba acertando o no.

De pronto, un Renkudan mucho más grande que los anteriores salió del humo dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al grupo de 3 de atrás. Sin un segundo que perder, Gakidou se colocó delante con los brazos estirados y absorbió la poderosa técnica. Aprovechando la distracción momentánea, Ichibi realizó un Ryusa Bakuryu (Tsunami de Arena), que cubrió toda la zona del combate excepto el lomo del rinoceronte, tras lo cual ejecutó un Sabaku Taiso. Viendo que iba a acabar con los otros cinco Caminos incluyendo su cuerpo original, Chikushodou hizo lo sellos de mano pertinentes e invocó al resto encima del rinoceronte, donde estaban a salvo.

Sin embargo, el objetivo de Ichibi no era librarse de los Caminos, sino de la invocación. Cuando la arena que cubría al rinoceronte se contrajo, el monstruoso animal desapareció casi al instante… y la arena seguía ahí. "¡Shinra Tensei!"- exclamó Cloud lanzando el potente jutsu, que se libró de toda la arena.

"Bien jugado, niñato"- elogió/insultó la Biju, sin darse cuenta del último truco que el rubio se había sacado de la manga.

"Lo que tú digas, tanuki"- respondió preparando otra formación. Esta vez, Cloud era el más retrasado junto a Shuradou, protegidos por Gakidou, mientras que Ningendou y Chikushodou quedaban a los lados.

Fue en ese momento en el que Ichibi se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba. "¿Dónde está Jigokudou?"- mirando por todas partes.

"Deberías preocuparte por los que están, no por los que faltan"- respondió Cloud, preparándose para atacar con su siguiente estrategia. Shuradou transformó sus brazos en dos ametralladoras ligeras y comenzó a disparar sin piedad, mientras Cloud se concentraba en realizar la técnica que aprendió hace apenas 3 semanas.

"¿¡Otra vez con lo mismo!?"- preguntó la Biju, enfurecida por las continuas balas de chakra que, aunque no fuese a reconocerlo, le estaban haciendo daño. Dándose cuenta de que Cloud planeaba hacer algo con sus poderes del Camino Deva, disparó tres Renkudan consecutivos, y el que Gakidou detuviese los tres sin mayores problemas sólo sirvió para enfadarla más. "¡A ver si puedes detener esto!"- empezando a acribillarlos con poderosas balas de arena, y sonriendo al pensar que ya los tenía. Al fin y al cabo, aunque eliminase el chakra de la arena no podría evitar los impactos. Lo que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza fue que iba a aparecer un panda gigante para recibir todas las balas.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a reírte de mí!?"- golpeando fuertemente al panda con la cola, haciéndolo desaparecer. A continuación se lanzó contra Chikushodou, aplastándolo con la pata antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Viendo por el rabillo del ojo que Ningendou empezaba a moverse hizo caer su cola pesadamente sobre él, destrozándolo al instante.

Desde lejos, dentro de la boca de un camaleón gigante y camuflado, Jigokudou se preparaba para invocar al Rey del Infierno con el objetivo de restaurar a los dos Caminos caídos, pero nunca lograría completar ese objetivo. Sin previo aviso, Ichibi giró hacia su derecha y lanzó una andanada de más de 200 balas de arena, que, para horror de Cloud, acabaron con el camaleón y el Camino Naraka. "¿De verdad pensabas que no iba a notar el chakra que utiliza para revivir a tus estúpidas marionetas?"- preguntó la Biju, disfrutando de la expresión que tenían los tres Caminos restantes. "¡Ahora muere!"- lanzando más balas de arena, que Shoradou contrarrestó con balas de chakra a través de las ametralladoras que tenía por brazos. Sin embargo, las balas de arena ganaban terreno lenta pero inevitablemente.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Cloud habría apartado a Shuradou, pero resulta que si hacía eso él mismo sería el acribillado por las balas. Cloud no se podía mover aún por estar preparando el jutsu, así que cuando vio que Shuradou estaba a punto de ser superado, utilizó a Gakidou para poner a salvo su cuerpo. Shuradou mantuvo el tiroteo todo el tiempo que pudo hasta que las balas de arena empezaron a impactar en su cuerpo una tras otra hasta dejarlo reducido a nada.

"Y dime, rubito… ¿qué piensas hacer?"- disfrutando del momento. Hace un par de minutos se estaba enfrentando a una formación perfecta y coordinada de Caminos del Dolor, y por un descuido de Cloud que no había dudado en aprovechar, ahora sólo quedaban 2. En favor del rubio había que decir que de esos dos, uno era el Camino más poderoso y el otro era el que podía absorber hasta una Bijudama.

"Pienso derrotarte"- saliendo de su escondite junto a Gakidou, con una mano detrás de la espalda y una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Ah, sí?"- divertida. "¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? Reconozco que me has hacho bastante daño con los Caminos Asura y Animal, pero todavía te queda mucho para tumbarme. Venga, como me has plantado cara durante un buen rato te seguiré el juego"- sintiéndose juguetona. "¡Oh, no! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! No, espera, espera, que puedo hacerlo mejor"- aclarándose la garganta. "¡Piedad, poderoso usuario del Rinnegan! Ten piedad de una po… bre…"- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos. Mientras ella hacía su monólogo, Cloud sacó lentamente lo que tenía escondido en la espalda, sin perder la sonrisa. Ahora, frente a la paralizada tanuki se encontraba el rubio sujetando una bola negra gigante.

"¿De verdad pensabas que sacrifiqué cuatro Caminos para cargar un jutsu normalito?"- preguntó mirando a la Biju a los ojos. 'Bonitos ojos'- pensó. "Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero esta técnica se llama… ¡Chibaku Tensei!"- lanzando la bola, que era mucho más grande de lo normal, al cielo.

"¡Nooooooo!"- gritaba Ichibi mientras era atraída rápidamente hacia la bola, junto con gran parte del paisaje. De hecho, los únicos que no estaban siendo afectados eran Cloud y Gakidou, aunque si uno miraba de cerca la expresión del rubio se daría cuenta de que parecía soportar un inmenso dolor tras la máscara de seriedad que se había puesto. Ichibi empezó a disparar balas de arena aleatoriamente, presa del pánico al pensar que el usuario del Rinnegan la iba a absorber. Es cierto que ya estaba encerrada en un jinchuriki, pero tenía cierto grado de libertad estando con Gaara y su sello defectuoso.

Cloud suspiró pensando que todo había acabado y llevó un dedo cargado de chakra a su antebrazo izquierdo, listo para activar uno de sus sellos, cuando de repente… "¡Aaaaaaaah!"- gritó de dolor cuando una de las balas perdidas de Ichibi le dio en el brazo izquierdo, arrancándoselo de una forma muy dolorosa. Por si fuera poco, empezó a vomitar sangre. Sí, definitivamente la Biju le rompió un par de costillas con aquel puñetazo al principio del combate. Seguramente la única buena noticia es que el jutsu había terminado y la Biju estaba totalmente encerrada en una gigantesca esfera flotante.

'¡Joder! ¿¡Por qué nada sale según lo previsto!?'- se preguntó mientras vomitaba y desactivaba el Camino Preta para no perder el poco chakra que le quedaba. 'Bueno, ya no hay marcha atrás'- mirando desafiante a la gran esfera mientras se tapaba la hemorragia. 'Si tengo que morir hoy, será dando el último paso hacia mis ideales'

" _Yo puedo curarte"_ \- dijo Juubi, intentando no sonar muy preocupada por el bienestar del rubio.

" _Por si no te lo he dejado claro al ignorarte durante 2 largos años, no sólo no estoy interesado en tu ayuda, sino que preferiría morir antes que dejar que seas tú la que me salve la vida. No creas que no sé lo que intentas. Quieres que te perdone para que vuelva a hablar contigo y no te sientas tan sola. Bueno, siento decirte que eso no va a pasar"_ \- respondió con furia, harto de que la loba intentase usarlo para sus intereses.

Después de toser sangre un par de veces más, estiró el brazo hacia la esfera. Usando su control de la gravedad la hizo subir y subir hasta que apenas era un punto en el cielo estrellado, para entonces hacerla bajar a toda velocidad, haciendo que impactase en el suelo cual meteorito, y levantando una gran polvareda. Cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos, sonrió ante la vista que tenía ante sí: había arena y trozos de roca por doquier, y en el centro de todo el desastre se encontraba un inconsciente Gaara.

Cuando quiso dar un paso hacia el pelirrojo comprobó los efectos de tener una batalla como esa tras varios días sin dormir, y cayó al suelo, apenas consciente. 'Mierda… entre la falta de chakra, el sueño y la pérdida de sangre me estoy quedando inconsciente…'- pensó. 'No… si me desmayo ahora, todo esto no habrá servido para nada…'- arrastrándose con su único brazo, dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí. Cuando alcanzó al pelirrojo, le rompió la ropa dejando el sello al descubierto, tras lo que le abrió un ojo con dificultad mientras presionaba su mano cargada de chakra en el sello, y logró entrar a su mente.

 **Paisaje mental de Gaara**

Cloud apareció en medio de un gran desierto, con sus dos brazos y sin ninguna herida. 'No sé a qué viene esto… pero no voy a quejarme'- mirando su brazo izquierdo.

"¡Aléjate de mí!"- gritó una voz que Cloud no tardó en identificar como la de Ichibi. Mirando a su derecha vio a la asustada y herida Biju, que tenía un collar con un papel. Aunque estaba demasiado lejos como para ver qué ponía, Cloud supuso que ese papel era el sello.

"¿Por qué yo estoy perfectamente y tú estás tan débil?"- preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Prometes no hacerme daño si te lo digo?"- respondió con otra pregunta. Cuando el rubio asintió, comenzó con la explicación. "Esta es la mente de Gaara, así que no estamos usando nuestros cuerpos, sino una proyección de ellos. Gaara estaba inconsciente durante nuestra batalla, por lo que, en su mente, tú nunca fuiste herido. Sin embargo, mi alma ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, así que sabe perfectamente que yo estoy malherida"

"¿Dónde está Gaara?"

"Recibió un golpe tan fuerte con tu última técnica que ha entrado en un pequeño estado de coma. No te preocupes por él, su vida no corre peligro"- respondió, tratando de sonar amable para que Cloud cumpliese su palabra.

'Si tú supieras…'- pensó. "Entonces, ¿si estuviéramos en mi mente yo estaría sin mi brazo y casi sin chakra?"

"Así es". El rubio asintió satisfecho con la explicación justo antes de empezar a caminar hacia ella. "¡Dijiste que no me harías daño!"- palideciendo.

"Y no voy a hacerte ningún daño"- respondió calmado.

"¡Mientes! ¡Tú quieres absorberme para dejarme tirada en tu paisaje mental y no hablarme hasta que quieras mi poder!"- cerrando los ojos e intentando retroceder, sólo para comprobar que no podía. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el responsable de esto era Cloud.

"Eso no es así"- susurró suavemente antes de escalar rápidamente por su descomunal cuerpo para llegar al collar en el que estaba el sello.

"¡No! ¡Suelta eso!"- viendo que tenía el sello que la encerraba en la mano.

"Tranquila… todo está bien…"- acariciándole la mejilla cariñosamente.

Sorprendentemente, Ichibi pareció calmarse un poco, o al menos disfrutar del contacto. 'No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me tocó y no fue para golpearme…'- pensó con los ojos cerrados. Fue entonces que notó un pequeño tirón en el cuello. Al abrir los ojos, vio que Cloud había arrancado el sello del collar. 'Yo tenía razón… sólo quiere mi poder…'- pensó al borde de las lágrimas. Pero la siguiente acción del Uzumaki rompió todos sus esquemas. Cloud partió el sello por la mitad. "¿Eh?"- fue todo lo que su confuso cerebro pudo procesar antes de que el paisaje mental de Gaara empezase a desmoronarse y los dos salieran de ahí.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 3**_

* * *

 **Buenas, aquí os dejo otro capítulo de "El prodigio de Akatsuki", que de nuevo bate mi récord de palabras en un único capítulo, llegando a 7000.**

 **Ahora vendría el pequeño resumen que pongo últimamente después de cada capítulo, aunque he pensado que no tiene mucho sentido resumirlo si lo acabáis de leer. En todo caso, los dos hechos más importantes son el regreso de Cloud y Sasuke a Konoha y la liberación de Ichibi.**

 **Tengo tres preguntas que haceros:**

 **-¿Qué os ha parecido la batalla entre Cloud e Ichibi? Es mi primer intento serio de batalla épica, así que valoraría mucho vuestra opinión.**

 **-¿Cómo queréis que me refiera a los Caminos del Dolor? Los nombres en japonés quedan mejor en mi opinión, pero no tengo ningún problema con escribirlos en español si lo preferís.**

 **-¿Qué opináis sobre la nueva portada?**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews:**

 **-xDestroyerS: me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo :). Pasando a lo que has comentado sobre las preguntas: 1) es verdad que Cloud* estaba utilizando la formación completa, pero hay que tener en cuenta que venía de tres días sin dormir y se enfrentaba a una Biju, que no es poco. Además, salió relativamente bien de la batalla, pero el hecho de que una bala perdida le dejase sin el brazo en el que tenía los sellos de recarga no le ayudó. 2) Me lo he estado planteando, pero al final he decidido hacerle caso a JDead en ese aspecto. 3) Yo también creía que necesitaba un cambio. Antes estaba como… sosa, como que daba la sensación de que faltaba algo. No sé si me explico.**

 **-JDead: te agradezco enormemente el comentario. Conforme leía tu review se me iba formando una sonrisa en la cara :D. Lo de Zetsu fue un error que ya he corregido y que agradezco que señalases. Esa parte la estaba escribiendo con un poco de prisa y la suma en mi cabeza parecía sencilla: Akatsuki + espía = Zetsu. Hablando ahora de tus respuestas a las preguntas: 1) me alegra saber que te ha gustado la batalla. A decir verdad, era lo que más intranquilo me tenía porque era la primera vez que escribía un gran combate. 2) Como ya le he dicho a xDestroyerS, eso es justo lo que voy a hacer. Me llevará un poco más de tiempo, pero así todo el mundo quedará contento. 3) A mí me dio una sensación parecida, pero pensé que sería una paranoia mía xD. Te aseguro que esa es la imagen del Rinnegan menos siniestra que encontré, y probé con 6 o 7. Con respecto a la posdata sólo te diré una cosa… tenemos ideas muy parecidas.**

 **-alexander1993: gracias bro :)**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Cambio de lugar/tiempo**

" _Comunicación telepática"_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Cloud fue recuperando poco a poco el conocimiento. 'Ah… ¿dónde estoy?... ¿estoy muerto?'- se preguntaba mientras iba recuperando la capacidad para pensar y sentir, y lo primero que sintió fue que su cabeza descansaba sobre algo blando y cómodo. Su reacción instintiva fue acurrucarse contra ese algo. Lo siguiente que percibió con sus sentidos fue una risilla seguida de una caricia en el pelo. 'Si estoy muerto, definitivamente estoy en el cielo…'- pensó Cloud mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Parece que a Cloud-kun le gusta que le mimen"- dijo una voz suave y femenina. "Pues eso es perfecto, porque ahora tiene que guardar cama"- comentó para sí misma en tono feliz.

'¿Guardar cama? ¿Desde cuándo los muertos guardan cama?'- se preguntó Cloud frunciendo el ceño. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y lo primero que se encontró fueron unos ojos dorados con la pupila negra en forma de shuriken y cuatro puntos que si se uniesen formarían un cuadrado.

"¡Por fin despiertas!"- exclamó contenta la propietaria de esos ojos. Cloud intentó decir algo, pero apenas se escuchó un murmullo. "¿Qué? No te he entendido"

"¿Quién… eres…?"

"¿Tan rápido te olvidas de mis ojazos?"- con un puchero infantil. "Mi nombre es Shukaku, aunque tú me conocías por mi apodo… Ichibi"- sonriéndole.

"¿Shukaku?... ¿Qué pasó después de que rompiera el sello?"- notándose la boca pastosa.

"¿No lo recuerdas?"- pareciendo sorprendida. Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza. "Pues verás…"

 **Flashback**

El sello que encerraba a Ichibi dentro de Gaara había sido roto, y las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar: todo el Bosque de la Muerte empezó a temblar mientras salía una energía roja del estómago del que pronto dejaría de ser jinchuriki. Esa energía fue tomando forma hasta que frente al casi inconsciente Cloud se encontraba de nuevo su rival hasta hace unos minutos. Shukaku miró de un lado a otro sin terminar de entender lo que pasaba, para finalmente mirar a los dos jóvenes que estaban en el suelo, uno muerto por la extracción y el otro moribundo por su batalla. "¿D-De verdad querías liberarme?"- preguntó incrédula.

"Ya te lo dije"- respondió el rubio tosiendo sangre al final.

Shukaku abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de la situación. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas contra el primer humano que se preocupaba realmente por ella, y este, pudiendo huir al ver su poder, se quedó y no se rindió hasta derrotarla y salvarla. Eso quizás no habría sido tan grave si no hubiera quedado al borde de la muerte por hacerlo.

El cuerpo de la tanuki empezó a brillar y a perder tamaño hasta que donde antes había un mapache gigante de arena, ahora había una chica desnuda de unos 18 o 19 años. Tenía el pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura y la piel bronceada. Ni su figura ni sus pechos tenían nada que envidiar a los de su hermana de diez colas. Los rasgos distintivos que tenía ella eran una cola con el pelaje de color arena, unas graciosas orejas de mapache y unas marcas negras alrededor de los ojos que parecían un antifaz. Se acercó rápidamente a Cloud y trató de tapar la sangre que quería salir por donde una vez estuvo su brazo. "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…"- repetía una y otra vez.

"No te preocupes…"- dijo débilmente. '¿Qué problema tienen los Bijus con la ropa?'- se preguntó al darse cuenta de su desnudez. "No te molestes en intentar cerrar la herida. Si no muero por falta de sangre lo haré por falta de chakra"- haciendo desesperar a la Biju.

"Si utilizas el Camino Preta podrás absorber parte de mi chakra"- sugirió sin dejar de tapar la hemorragia.

"No me queda suficiente chakra como para despertar a un Camino"

"¡Dijiste que eras un jinchuriki! ¡Estoy segura de que mi hermano te dará su chakra si se lo pides!"

"Eso seguro… pero, como ya le dije a ella, prefiero morir a deberle la vida"- haciendo esfuerzos para ponerse en pie.

"¡No digas tonterías!"- soltando algunas lágrimas por la culpa y la frustración.

"No es ninguna tontería. Ayúdame a levantarme"

"No nos dará tiempo a llegar al hospital"- sollozando.

"No es por eso"

"¿Y entonces?"

"No quiero lanzar mi último jutsu desde el suelo. Creo que merezco un final más digno"

"¿De qué hablas?"- ayudándolo.

"No hay necesidad de que muera un inocente"- mirando a Gaara.

"Bueno… siento decepcionarte, pero ya está… ¡no! ¡Si haces eso con tan poco chakra morirás!"

"Bueno… siento decepcionarte, pero voy a morir de todos modos"- tratando de mantenerse fuerte. 'Sólo yo podía derrotar a una Biju y morir por culpa de una bala de arena que ni siquiera había sido dirigida hacia mí'- pensó. 'De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberle dicho a Konan lo que siento por ella desde el momento en que la vi'- haciendo el sello necesario para su técnica con una sola mano. "¡Gedou: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!"

El Rey del Infierno apareció entre llamas púrpuras, abrió la boca y liberó una única alma, que fue directamente a Gaara. A los pocos segundos, el pelirrojo empezó a respirar con normalidad, aunque no parecía que fuese a despertar pronto. Shukaku vio todo el proceso con gran asombro, olvidándose momentáneamente de la situación. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días se ve a alguien ejecutar una de las mejores técnicas del Rinnegan con una sola mano. Cuando volvió a fijarse en Cloud, toda su preocupación volvió de golpe y multiplicada por 10. Su pelo se había vuelto blanco y el único motivo por el que no se caía era porque ella lo estaba sujetando. "¿C-Cloud?"- temerosa.

"Tranquila, aún no está muerto"- dijo una voz desconocida para ella, que le hizo ponerse en guardia.

"¿¡Quién eres!?"- deseando pagar su frustración con el desafortunado transeúnte.

"Su sensei, mientras que tú eres la que lo ha dejado en ese estado. No creo que tengas mucho derecho a estar enfadada"- dijo Pain, presentándose con todos sus Caminos del Dolor.

Shukaku quería responder, pero sabía que tenía razón, así que se calló. Pudo haber dicho que pensaba que la quería absorber (lo cual es verdad), pero no era una excusa muy válida si tenemos en cuenta que Cloud le repitió una y otra vez que lo único que quería era liberarla. "¿Puedes ayudarle?"- preguntó, fijándose en que también tenía el Rinnegan.

"Puedo y lo haré. Aparta, por favor"- caminando con Jigokudou (Camino Naraka) hacia él. El Rey del Infierno hizo acto de presencia una vez más, y se tragó el cuerpo inerte de Cloud.

"¿¡Qué haces!? ¿¡No se supone que debería haberle devuelto el alma!?"- exclamó la Biju levantando en peso a Pain, pero se vio ligeramente intimidada por la mirada que le lanzó. En su favor hay que decir que acababa tener una de las batallas más duras de su vida y que un usuario del Rinnegan no tenía que esforzarse mucho para asustar a alguien con su mirada.

"Suéltame"- dijo en tono calmado. Cuando ella obedeció, siguió hablando. "Ese es el proceso para revivir a un muerto, pero, como ya te he dicho, Cloud no está muerto"

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?"- curiosa.

"Reparar uno de sus Caminos del Dolor, que en este caso es su propio cuerpo"

"¿Cuándo salga estará bien?"- con esperanza en su voz.

"Habrá recuperado su brazo, su sangre y su chakra, pero seguirá agotado y con las costillas rotas"

"¿Por qué?"- inclinando la cabeza para hacer más obvia su confusión.

"Porque al liberarte en este momento incumplió una orden directa, y siendo su sensei, es mi deber imponerle un castigo"

"¿Una orden directa?"

"Podrás hacerle todas las preguntas que quieras a Konan cuando le lleves a Cloud. Ella es otra de sus senseis y, si no me equivoco, la persona más cercana a él. La reconocerás por su pelo azul y ojos ámbar"

"De acuerdo…"- no muy satisfecha. Entonces, vieron como el Rey del Infierno abría de nuevo la boca y escupía a un Cloud que parecía intacto, ante lo que Shukaku suspiró aliviada.

"Listo. Para llegar al hotel en el que se alojan sólo tienes que ir en línea recta por…"

"Sé dónde está su hotel. Gaara lo vio saliendo por la puerta y fue entonces cuando me fijé en que tenía el Rinnegan, así que le dije que lo siguiera"- interrumpió.

"De acuerdo. Cuando despierte dile que tiene terminantemente prohibido curarse las costillas"- preparándose para volver a Ame.

"¿No te estás pasando un poco? Lo único que ha hecho ha sido tratar de liberarme"- con una mirada asesina.

"Sí, y haciéndolo ha puesto en peligro una operación de mayor importancia. No me mires así, que parte de esa operación era liberarte"- viendo que la mirada de Shukaku se había vuelto aún más agresiva. "No te equivoques conmigo. Aprecio mucho a Cloud y estoy muy orgulloso de que haya sido capaz de derrotarte, pero debe aprender que el camino más corto entre dos puntos no siempre es la línea recta. Esta vez le ha salido bien y además estaba yo vigilándolo, pero imagínate que yo no hubiese venido y hubieses conseguido matarlo. Su muerte habría sido totalmente en vano, y todo por precipitarse. Lo peor es que no es la primera vez que hace algo así, y si no escarmienta tampoco será la última"

"¿Vigilándolo? ¿No acabas de llegar?"- confusa de nuevo.

"No. Como te he dicho, no es la primera vez que hace algo por el estilo, así que en cuanto me dijo que había localizado al jinchuriki que buscábamos, supe que iba a hacer alguna tontería y salí disparado hacia aquí. Llegué en medio de la conversación en la que provocó a Gaara para apartarlo de la aldea y poder luchar a gusto"- informó.

"Por muy alejados que estemos no entiendo cómo es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta de la batalla. La seguridad de Konoha es horrible"- fijándose en que la aldea se podía ver a lo lejos.

"Sí que lo es, pero esto en concreto no es culpa suya"

"¿Y eso?"- levantando una ceja. Estaba muy interesada en saber exactamente qué podía justificar que los guardias de una de las 5 grandes aldeas no hubiesen notado una pelea entre una Biju usando todo su poder y un usuario del Rinnegan manejando los 6 Caminos del Dolor.

"Cloud y sus sellos"- dijo mirando al suelo. Se agachó y colocó una mano en el suelo. Inmediatamente se pudo una especie de red negra gigante que cubría todo el suelo, y que Shukaku identificó como un sello tremendamente complejo. La red comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pequeña hasta que desapareció, dejando un papel bajo la mano de Pain, que lo recogió y se lo metió a Cloud en uno de sus bolsillos. "Este sello es el último que ha diseñado, y es un sello de privacidad muy avanzado. Una vez colocado, ningún sonido podrá salir de su radio de acción, pero es que además produce un potente genjutsu que evita ver lo que pasa dentro"- explicó el Dios, provocando el asombro de Shukaku.

"¿Y ha diseñado algo así siendo tan joven?"

"Así es. Es un auténtico maestro de los sellos. Aunque una vez en combate puede derrotar a la mayoría, el fuinjutsu es el único campo en el que supera a todos los miembros de Akatsuki con diferencia"- con lo que parecía ser un ligero toque de orgullo en su voz.

"¿Akatsuki?"

"Las preguntas a Konan. Yo me tengo que ir ya, que no puedo dejar mi aldea desatendida demasiado tiempo"- comenzando a marcharse. "Por cierto, yo que tú usaría un Henge o algo por el estilo para ocultar que vas desnuda. Ya hay suficientes degenerados en el mundo, no hace falta que encima vayas provocando"

"Gracias y adiós"- se despidió la Biju viendo como Pain desaparecía en la lejanía. Cuando lo perdió de vista, miró hacia donde estaban los restos aplastados del Camino Animal, y se acercó para recoger y ponerse su túnica de Akatsuki. En ese momento se giró a ver a Cloud, y no pudo evitar sonreír. 'Es curioso. Mientras luchábamos parecía el humano más fiero del mundo, pero ahora parece adorable e inofensivo'- recogiéndolo y subiéndoselo a la espalda. 'Supongo que tendré que buscar una manera de recompensar tu sacrificio y esfuerzo'- mirando cariñosamente como la cabeza del rubio descansaba sobre su hombro. Entonces utilizó su control sobre la arena que había esparcida por el campo de batalla para recoger a Gaara y puso rumbo al hotel de los hermanos de la arena, que era el que más cerca le pillaba.

 **Fin del flashback**

"Y eso es todo"- terminó la sonriente Shukaku.

"Vaya noche movidita…"- comentó Cloud, que aún estaba bastante aturdido. "Creo que voy a descansar un poco más"- cerrando los ojos y volviendo a hundir la cabeza en su "almohada". Al escuchar otra risilla de la rubia, frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Estás cómodo?"- preguntó a su oído, provocándole ligeros escalofríos.

"¿Por qué no iba… a…?"- poniéndose cada vez más y más rojo. Al tener la poca atención que podía prestar en ese momento en la historia de la Biju, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tumbado encima de Shukaku… que estaba en ropa interior… con la cabeza entre sus grandes pechos. "¿¡Q-Q-Qué haces!?"- levantándose rápidamente ignorando el dolor en la zona abdominal.

Shukaku se limitó a sonreír inocentemente. "¿Yo? Nada"- estirándose en la cama, dándole intencionadamente a Cloud una buena vista de su generoso busto.

"¿Y se puede saber cómo acabé encima de ti?"- conteniendo una hemorragia nasal, ante lo que la sonrisa de la Biju aumentó.

"Cuando te dejamos en la cama para que durmieses te dabas la vuelta para dormir boca abajo, y eso no era bueno para tus costillas. Tu amigo pelinegro propuso atarte de pies y manos, pero yo pensé que esto era mejor. Así estarías mucho más cómodo y yo te podría cuidar"- girándose hasta quedar tumbada de lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada.

'Que majo el Uchiha'- apuntando "vengarse de Sasuke" en su lista mental de cosas por hacer. "P-Pues muchas gracias, pero no hacía falta"

"Qué menos para mi salvador"- con una sonrisa entre burlona y sincera. "¿Sabías que duermes en la posición llamada caída libre?"

"Sí. Konan me lo comentó un par de veces, aunque no sé de qué me sirve saberlo"- relajándose un poco.

"¿No sabes que la postura en la que duermes habla de tu personalidad?"

"Eso son tonterías. Cada uno duerme en la posición en la que se encuentra más cómodo"- respondió el Uzumaki mientras se sentaba en una silla.

"¿Ah sí?"- sonando divertida. "Pues te voy a decir lo que quiere decir esa posición, a ver si es una tontería o no"

"Cuando quieras"- retándola.

"Las personas que duermen así son personas intensas y descaradas, aunque en el fondo son muy sensibles. Aman mucho la libertad y no les gusta que les digan lo que tienen que hacer ni que los critiquen"- con una sonrisa confiada. "¿Y bien?"

"…"

"…"

"… pura suerte"- respondió al final entre dientes, sacándole una pequeña risa a la rubia. "Venga, ilústrame. ¿En qué posición duermes tú?"

"Posición melancólico"- contestó mientras hacía memoria. "Los que dormimos así somos amistosos y abiertos, pero a la vez somos algo cínicos y sospechamos de los demás. Además, cuando tomamos una decisión somos muy cabezones"

"Me lo creo"- recordando cómo se empeñó en no creer que quería ayudarla. "Bueno, debería ir a recoger los restos de mis Caminos del Dolor para poder repararlos cuando recupere las habilidades"- levantándose para irse.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"- poniéndose delante de él a una velocidad impresionante. "Konan mandó a Sasuke a recoger tus Caminos hace cuatro días"

"¿¡Cuatro días!?"- sorprendido. "¿¡Cuánto llevo inconsciente!?"

"5 días"- como si nada. "El doctor que vino a comprobar tu estado dijo que hasta dentro de dos días tenías que guardar cama"

"¿¡Voy a estar una semana entera encerrado en una habitación!?"- histérico. "¡Déjame salir ahora mismo!"

En ese momento, Shukaku lo agarró del cuello y lo estampó en la pared. "Mira, Cloud-kun… te quiero un montón por lo que hiciste por mí…"- empezó con una voz increíblemente dulce. "… **pero como no vuelvas ahora mismo a esa cama para que pueda seguir mimándote, ¡juro que romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo para asegurarme de que no te muevas mientras te cuido!** "- terminó usando su mejor voz demoníaca. "¿He sido clara?"- sonriendo dulcemente de nuevo.

"Clarísima"- respondió Cloud, que se estaba poniendo pálido, y no solo por la falta de oxígeno.

"¡Genial!"- exclamó con voz infantil antes de soltarlo y abrazarlo, quedando su cabeza entre sus pechos.

'Sigo sin poder respirar… pero esto ya es otra cosa'- pensaba Cloud.

 **Dos días después**

Eran las 4 y media de la tarde, Cloud por fin había podido salir de la habitación tras haber "soportado" el cuidado y los mimos de Shukaku, y después de disculparse con Konan por sus actos de hace una semana y reparar sus Caminos del Dolor usando las habilidades del Jigokudou (Camino Naraka), se encontraba caminando de nuevo por la aldea mientras sus Caminos, a excepción de Gakidou (Camino Preta), volvían a la Torre de Pain. Sin embargo, esta vez sí tenía un destino claro: la barbacoa Akimichi. Los domingos como hoy tenían una oferta especial de buffet libre, y 7 días sin comer hasta llenarse era mucho tiempo para un Uzumaki.

Cuando llegó, se acercó a la anfitriona, que parecía estar distraída apuntando algo. "Buenas tardes"- saludó, llamando su atención.

"Buenas tardes"- respondió sin levantar la vista. "¿Desea una mesa?"

"Sí, por favor"

"¿Para cuántas personas?"- escribiendo sus datos.

"Sólo yo"

"Mesa para uno, entonces. ¿Conoce nuestra oferta de buffet libre? Es una oferta especial de los domingos. Usted paga por un número de horas y puede comer y beber todo lo que quiera"- aún sin mirarlo.

"Lo sé. He venido especialmente por eso"

"Muy bien. ¿Cuántas horas desea para comer? Tenga en cuenta que cada una cuesta 1000 ryos"

"Quiero 5 horas"- respondió, sintiéndose realmente hambriento.

La anfitriona se sorprendió tanto que levantó por fin la vista de la libreta en la que estaba apuntando, y casi se cae hacia atrás del susto al ver el Rinnegan de Cloud. "¿Ha d-dicho 5 horas?"- incrédula.

"Eso he dicho"- levantando una ceja. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"N-No, es sólo que hasta ahora el récord estaba en 3 horas, y fue establecido por un Akimichi"

"Los Uzumaki comemos tanto como los Akimichi, e incluso más"- sin darle importancia a su comentario, aunque la anfitriona pareció quedar congelada. 'Se me había olvidado que aquí nadie sabe lo mucho que como. Cuando entro a un restaurante en Ame, me sirven primero y me preguntan después'- pensaba Cloud, aún sin darse cuenta de la reacción de la mujer.

"Y-Ya sólo falta su nombre"- dijo al final, aunque sabía perfectamente quién era su cliente.

"Cloud Uzumaki"

"M-Muy bien. En cuanto pague puede pasar a comer. Le avisaré dentro de 5 horas"

"Muchas gracias"- dijo dejando el dinero, y entró con un único pensamiento. '¡Carne!'

Poco sabía él que la anfitriona había salido disparada en cuanto desapareció de su vista. '¡Tengo que decirle al chef que se esfuerce al máximo!'- y es que no siempre tienes de cliente al legítimo heredero de la gran fortuna Uzumaki, ¿no?

 **4 horas y media después**

Cloud estaba devorando su enésimo plato en un ciclo que lo tenía en el séptimo cielo. Había ensalada y algo de pasta para acompañar, pero él se llenaba el plato de carne, la bañaba en salsa, se la comía en menos tiempo del que había tardado en servírsela y vuelta a empezar. Ni sabía ni le importaba cuánto tiempo quedaba… ni cuántos platos llevaba… ni qué día era hoy…

"¡Nada mejor que un buffet libre después de un entrenamiento agotador, ¿verdad, chicos?!"- exclamó un hombre con voz energética… demasiado energética.

"¡Claro que sí, Gai-sensei!"- respondió otro chico.

"¡Comportaos! ¡Estamos en un restaurante!"- regañó una chica claramente irritada.

"No te molestes Tenten, ya sabes cómo son"- dijo una voz más calmada, aunque con un toque de resignación.

'¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?'- pensó Cloud, molesto por haber sido sacado de su estado de felicidad. Se giró y pudo ver a cuatro personas que parecían formar un equipo.

"¿¡Qué vais a comer primero chicos!? ¡Yo digo que probemos los mismos platos! ¡Así estaremos aún más unidos como equipo!"- gritaba el mayor a los cuatro vientos.

'Que tío más molesto… espera… ¿su mini-yo dijo que se llamaba Gai, como la bestia verde de Konoha?'- tomando un interés repentino por el hombre de cejas pobladas. 'Interesante… hay quien dice que es uno de los mejores luchadores del mundo en cuanto a taijutsu…'- pensaba Cloud, mientras se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. 'Me han dicho que no llame la atención, pero no creo que pase nada por jugar un poco con él. Además, le está bien empleado por interrumpir mi comida'- levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la mesa en la que se había sentado el equipo Gai, pero alguien le agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera llegar.

"Conozco esa sonrisa, y sé que no quiere decir nada bueno"- dijo el recién llegado.

"¿Sasuke?"- sorprendido de ver a su compañero aquí. "¿Tú no estabas teniendo un reencuentro súper emotivo con tu madre o algo así?"

Desde que entraron a la aldea, Sasuke había escondido su protector rajado de Konoha para evitarse problemas innecesarios. A pesar de esto, Cloud parecía llevarlo con más orgullo que nunca. "Así es"- respondió el Uchiha. "Pero de eso hace más de tres días"

"Como pasa el tiempo"- con una sonrisa nerviosa al saberse pillado.

"Sí… hablando de tiempo, ¿me puedes explicar qué habría pasado entre ese equipo y tú si me hubiese retrasado un par de minutos?"- aumentando los nervios de Cloud.

"Nada, hombre, nada. Sólo iba a… a… a preguntarles si iban a participar en los exámenes Chunin"- mintió. "Todo sea por conocer posibles enemigos"

"Ya… seguro que era eso…"- sin creer ni una palabra. "Konan ha dicho que vayamos al hotel a descansar"

"¿¡Más!? ¡Si acabo de salir por primera vez en una semana!"

"Sí, pero es lo que hay. ¿Qué esperabas, que no hubiera consecuencias por escaparte para luchar con un Biju?"- respondió Sasuke en voz baja.

"¡No fue planeado!"- se defendió.

"Eso es lo de menos. No discutas, que sólo vas a perder el tiempo"

'Supongo que se ha acabado mi comida'- suspirando mientras salía junto a Sasuke hacia el hotel, sin darse cuenta de que su conversación había captado la atención del equipo Gai.

"¿Quién era ese rubio?"- preguntó Neji.

"No lo sé… ¡pero su valentía hace que sus llamas de la juventud ardan con fuerza!"- exclamó Lee con llamas en los ojos.

"¿¡En qué te basas para decir eso de un desconocido, idiota!?"- gritó el irritado Hyuga mientras sacudía a su compañero.

"En que va por Konoha con el protector de la aldea rajado"- respondió, un poco intimidado por el carácter que había sacado Neji.

"¿No deberíamos hacer algo? Es decir, si lleva el protector rajado es un ninja renegado, ¿no?"- preguntó Tenten.

"No"- respondió Gai, poniéndose serio. "Si no me equivoco, ese es Cloud Uzumaki, y de ser así, el consejo acabará con cualquiera que le quiera poner un dedo encima a su preciosa _arma_ ahora que por fin ha vuelto"

"¿Cloud Uzumaki? ¿El hijo de Kushina? ¿El… jinchuriki de Juubi?"- preguntó de nuevo Tenten, ignorando el hecho de que Neji parecía dispuesto a acabar con Lee.

"El mismo"

"Pues… no parecía tan malo como todo el mundo decía que era"- mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir.

 **Con Cloud y Sasuke**

El equipo más joven de Akatsuki se encontraba a punto de entrar al hotel, cuando vieron su camino cortado por un trío de Genins.

"¿Qué os trae por mi hotel… hermanos de la arena?"- preguntó el rubio.

"Gaara quiere hablar contigo"- respondió Kankuro.

"A solas"- añadió Temari.

"¿Qué sois? ¿Sus representantes?"- divertido. "Si alguien quiere algo de mí, me lo tiene que pedir personalmente"

"¿Podemos hablar… a solas?"- preguntó el pelirrojo que, sorprendentemente, no parecía enfadado por las palabras ni el tono del Uzumaki.

"Podemos hablar, pero no a solas"

"¿Y eso? ¿Tienes miedo?"- preguntó Sasuke en tono burlón.

"¿Miedo yo?"- sintiéndose ofendido. "Aquí el único que debería tener miedo eres tú"

"¿Por qué?"- confuso.

"¡Chicas! ¡Vuestro querido Sasuke-kun ha vuelto!"- gritó a los cuatro vientos, y la calle se llenó de fangirls en menos de lo que tarda Kakashi en sacar uno de sus libros.

"¡Esta me la pagas!"- gritó el Uchiha mientras empezaba a huir.

"Qué crueldad…"- comentó Kankuro sintiendo escalofríos mientras Temari contenía una carcajada.

"Bueno, tú dirás"- dijo Cloud dirigiéndose a Gaara.

El pelirrojo asintió. "Verás… Shukaku vino a verme el día siguiente a que la extrajeras de mí y me contó lo sucedido con todo lujo de detalles, pero hay algo que no entiendo"

"Pues pregunta"- de brazos cruzados.

"¿Qué sacas tú de todo esto?"- mirándolo fijamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que no veo de qué forma te benefician tus propios actos. Shukaku es libre y yo ya me he librado de la carga de ser un jinchuriki, pero no entiendo qué te ha motivado a jugarte la vida por dos seres que no conocías"- serio. Kankuro y Temari también estaban muy atentos a la respuesta.

Lo que ninguno se esperaba es que Cloud se echase a reír. "¿De verdad esa es la pregunta que te quitaba el sueño?"- cuando logró detener su ataque de risa.

"Sí"- respondió Gaara sin entender qué le hacía tanta gracia.

"Entonces quieres saber por qué me enfrenté a una Biju para sacaros a ambos de una situación que a ninguno le gustaba, ¿no?"

"Exactamente"

"Pues lo hice… porque puedo"- respondió, dejando totalmente descolocados a los hermanos. "¿Por qué tiene que haber un interés detrás de todo? ¿Por qué tengo que conocerte para hacerte un favor? Podía hacerlo y lo hice, no le des más vueltas"- entrando al hotel.

"Lo hizo…"- empezó Temari, saboreando cada palabra.

"… porque puede"- completó Gaara, de igual forma.

 **Habitación de Cloud**

"¡Cloud-kun! ¡Por fin vuelves!"- exclamó la alegre Shukaku al ver entrar al rubio por la puerta. "Te he echado mucho de menos"- añadió moviendo su cola.

"Sólo he estado fuera 5 horas"- respondió Cloud con una gotita en la nuca.

"5 horas sola en el hotel son muy aburridas"- con un puchero infantil.

"Ya te lo hemos dicho, eres libre de salir del hotel… en cuanto te pongas algo encima"- fijándose en que seguía en ropa interior.

"Pero así voy más cómoda"- manteniendo el puchero, que pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa traviesa. "Además, si por mí fuera, no llevaría nada y podría sentir cada caricia del viento en mi cuerpo por el día y tu suave respiración directamente en mi piel cuando duermes abrazado a mí"

Cloud tuvo que taparse la nariz para no morir de una hemorragia nasal, provocando la risa de la Biju. "No tiene gracia"- entrando al baño de la habitación para limpiarse la sangre que había conseguido salir.

"Para ti no"- limpiándose una lagrimilla. "Además, estás adorable cuando duermes e intentas abrazarme"

"¡Son actos involuntarios!"- exclamó él.

"Seguro que lo son"- sarcásticamente.

"¡Sabes perfectamente que el único motivo por el que sigo durmiendo contigo es porque Konan me obliga!"

"Pues tienes fama de ignorar órdenes con mucha facilidad"- con tono burlón. "De hecho, si no me equivoco, mi libertad es una prueba de ello"

"¡Esa era una situación diferente!"- respondió él. Después de eso se produjeron unos segundos de silencio hasta que volvió a hablar. "Shukaku…"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué sigues aquí?"- saliendo del baño.

"Alguien tiene que cuidarte y yo me ofrecí voluntaria por…"

"No, no es eso. Digo que por qué sigues con nosotros. Ahora que eres libre podrías hacer cualquier cosa e ir a cualquier lugar"- sentándose a su lado en la cama.

"Pero… ¿dónde voy a estar mejor que con mi héroe?"- mirándolo con una dulzura que incluso sorprendió al rubio. "Konan no sólo me habló de Akatsuki, Cloud. También me contó lo mal que lo has pasado, las horribles pesadillas que tienes cuando duermes en solitario… y que una de las mayores responsables de ello es mi propia hermana. Todo eso sólo consiguió que valore aún más lo que hiciste por mí"- con ojos vidriosos. "Quiero que sepas que todo tu esfuerzo no está cayendo en saco roto y que nunca estarás solo en tu lucha, y por eso… quiero unirme a ti en la búsqueda de tu mundo ideal"- mirándole a los ojos.

Cloud estaba en shock. "¿H-Hablas en serio?"

"Muy en serio"- sin un atisbo de duda.

"Vaya, Shukaku… no sé qué decir"- dijo el aún impactado Cloud.

Shukaku dibujó una sonrisa en su bello rostro. "Pues no digas nada"- abrazándolo y acostándose de forma que él estuviese encima tumbado boca abajo. "Qué descanses… mi héroe"

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 4**_

 **Muy buenas, aquí os dejo otro capítulo de "El prodigio de Akatsuki", que aunque no es tan largo como otros, tiene la misma ilusión en cada palabra.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **-¿Os esperabais que Shukaku se uniese a la causa de Cloud?**

 **-¿Creéis que Cloud ha sido demasiado cruel con Sasuke?**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews:**

 **-lacho12: pues… ¡sorpresa! :D. El pobre Sasuke tuvo que huir de una horda de fangirls *escalofríos*. A veces me pongo triste porque creo que sois demasiado crueles con él… luego recuerdo que yo también y se me pasa (no, pero ahora en serio, no lo odio ni nada, pero una hostia a tiempo le habría quitado mucha tontería).**

 **-JDead: doble gracias (por lo del capítulo y el error señalado). Con respecto a las respuestas: primera: que sea un harem (que lo es, sería una tontería negarlo xD) no quiere decir que Cloud le vaya a gustar a todas las chicas, y ni siquiera está garantizado que reciba ayuda de aquellas a las que les guste. Segunda: Sakura está llorando por tu comentario xD. Además, aunque aún no sean muy amigos, lo que sí es innegable es que ya son más que socios.**

 **-termineitors: todos los días se aprende algo. Gracias por la información :D**

 **-alexander1993: lo has clavado hamijo :)**

 **-Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul: antes de nada… he flipado con tu nombre xD. ¿Lo has sacado de algún sitio o te lo has inventado entero? Permíteme que te diga que si te lo has inventado tú, eres bastante más original que yo. Ahora al review. Me alegro de que te guste la trama :). Intento no aferrarme demasiado a la historia original para que el fic no se haga aburrido. Si Cloud perdonará a Kushina o no es algo que aún no he decidido (o a lo mejor sí lo he decidido pero no quiero hacer spoiler… ahora te quedas con la duda muajaja). A Juubi ya te digo que sí. Lo del entrenamiento y los jutsus es algo que tendrás que esperar para saber. Con respecto a los consejeros te diré una cosa… ODIO a esas momias. De hecho, uno de mis momentos favoritos a lo largo de la historia fue cuando Sasuke acabó con Danzo (y si lo hubiese hecho sin comportarse como un capullo con Karin lo habría bordado). Y sí, todos podréis ver la tortura de Hidan a manos de Cloud.**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Cambio de lugar/tiempo**

" _Comunicación telepática"_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 **Tres días después**

"¡Shinra Tensei!"- exclamó Cloud, utilizando su jutsu favorito para desviar varios shurikens de papel que se le acercaban desde todas direcciones. "¡Raiton: Kendenki!"- creando una espada eléctrica en su mano antes de lanzarse hacia un lugar en el que aparentemente no había nada.

Konan estaba reformando su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que Cloud corría hacia su posición armado con una espada eléctrica, así que se deshizo de nuevo en cientos de papeles justo antes de que el rubio la alcanzara. Esta vez fue sobre seguro y se reformó en el aire, quedando suspendida con sus grandes alas. "Estás mejorando mucho tu habilidad sensorial"- elogió, ante lo que Cloud sonrió confiadamente.

"¿Acaso lo dudabas?"- transformando su brazo izquierdo en una ametralladora y preparándose para disparar, pero Konan le dio el alto levantando una mano.

"Suficiente entrenamiento por hoy"- descendiendo lentamente hasta posarse en el suelo.

"¿De qué hablas? Acabamos de empezar"- protestó él, bajando el arma pero sin deshacerla todavía.

"Cloud, llevamos más de tres horas luchando"- respondió con calma. No era ninguna novedad que el rubio perdiese la noción del tiempo durante un entrenamiento. "Sólo míranos"

"Qué exagerada eres"- comentó antes de mirarse… y tener que darle la razón. Estaba cubierto de sudor, heridas superficiales y alguna que otra más profunda de la cuenta, eso por no mencionar que tendría que tirar la ropa que llevaba ahora mismo. Pero Konan no estaba mucho mejor que digamos. Su blanca piel brillaba por el sudor y estaba enrojecida por la sangre propia y ajena. Casualmente, no tenía ni una herida en su bello rostro. _**Casualmente**_.

"¿Exagerada yo? Estamos entrenando y si no te conociera bien juraría que atacas a matar, ¿y la exagerada soy yo?"- sonando casi divertida.

"Si no se lucha a tope el entrenamiento no tiene sentido"- deshaciendo por fin la ametralladora y recogiendo el sello de privacidad que puso al llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

"Eso lo dices ahora, pero contra Pain no te atreves a ir con todo"- fingiendo molestia.

"Me atrevo y lo hago, pero la diferencia de nivel entre nosotros es similar a la que hay entre un Genin y yo, o incluso entre Sasuke y yo"- provocando la risa de la peliazul. Sí, risa. Cloud era la única persona en este mundo que podía presumir de hacer reír a Konan con cierta regularidad. Viendo su oportunidad, el Uzumaki no dudó en tirar la caña. "Si rieras más a menudo, el mundo sería un lugar más bonito"- con una sonrisa.

"Oh~… qué tierno"- dijo Konan devolviendo la sonrisa. "Si hubiese más hombres como tú, no habría forma de diferenciar la Tierra del paraíso"- devolvió el cumplido mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro a Cloud fraternalmente y empezaban a caminar hacia la aldea.

'¿¡Más hombres como yo!? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡No hay nadie que se parezca más a mí que yo mismo!'- gritaba por dentro. La situación era para reír por no llorar. Él, Cloud Uzumaki, que tenía que buscarse formas originales y suaves para rechazar a dos o tres chicas al día en Amegakure sin partirles el corazón, no conseguía llamar la atención de la única que le gustaba. 'Me río yo de los que se quejan de estar en la friend zone… ¡a mí me ha tocado la family zone!'- pensaba casi desesperado. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que aún no había respondido al "cumplido" de Konan. "Gracias"- forzando una sonrisa.

"No hay de qué. Ahora volvamos al hotel a asearnos y cambiarnos"

"¿Por qué? A mí me encanta ir por la calle lleno de sangre y sudor, y si encima tengo la ropa destrozada puedo ponerme a dar saltos de alegría en medio de una plaza"- respondió con sarcasmo, sacándole otra risita a Konan, pero para entonces ya había vuelto a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. 'Esto empieza a ser realmente frustrante. Por amor de Dios, el último San Valentín le regalé un ramo de rosas y las puso para decorar la entrada a la Torre de Pain. Como si unas rosas fuesen a hacer menos tétrico ese lugar. Es decir, la base de la Torre es donde va la gente a entregar cadáveres, ¿qué hay más tétrico que eso? Yo soy el primero que piensa que deberíamos tener cuerpos de repuesto por si les pasa algo a los Caminos, pero eso es muy siniestro. Además, ¿a qué viene ese diseño? Pain será todopoderoso, pero no tiene sentido del gusto'- de repente parpadeó sorprendido. '¿Cómo he pasado de pensar en Konan a llegar a la conclusión de que Pain no tiene gusto? Y encima he acabado blasfemando. Bueno, es lo que tiene levantarse a las cinco de la mañana, que el cerebro no rinde correctamente. ¿A qué viene esa manía de madrugar tanto? No es como si el día fuese a durar más si te levantas…'- y siguió divagando durante horas.

 **Horas más tarde**

'… y por todas esas razones, Pain sería capaz de derrotar al Sabio de los Seis Caminos'- terminó Cloud, asintiendo a sus propios argumentos. '¿Cómo he llegado yo aquí?'- se preguntó al ver que estaba frente a Ichiraku Ramen sin ningún motivo en particular. 'Supongo que todos los caminos llevan al ramen'- entrando al restaurante. "Buenos días"

"Buenos días, en un momento estoy con usted"- respondió Ayame, que estaba de espaldas haciendo… algo.

"Vale"- dijo Cloud apoyando el brazo en la barra y la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano. 'Debo pedir rápido. Este es un lugar con alto riesgo de encontrarme con ciertas Uzumaki'- pensó para sí mismo.

"¿En qué puedo atender…le…?"- dijo Ayame dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa, que se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco cuando reconoció a su cliente. "¿C-Cloud?"

"El mismo"- respondió levantando una ceja. 'No esperaba que se acordase de mi nombre. Yo desde luego no me acuerdo del suyo… Atane o algo así'- pensaba mientras trataba de hacer memoria.

"Oh Dios mío, ¡has vuelto!"- cruzando la barra que los separaba a una velocidad que sorprendió al rubio y tratando de lanzarse a abrazarlo, sólo para darse cuenta de que no podía mover ni un músculo.

"No cruzamos más de 150 palabras cuando vivía aquí, ¿y ahora intentas abrazarme como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida? ¿Cuál es tu problema?"- visiblemente molesto.

"Yo… lo sie…"

"No te molestes, me lo sé de memoria. _Lo siento, pensaba que te había poseído un monstruo_. O incluso el clásico _lo siento, lo hice para no perder clientes_. Es sorprendente la de veces que he oído eso para el poco tiempo que llevo aquí. No he venido a escuchar patéticos intentos de excusa, he venido a comer ramen"- devolviendo a la joven detrás de la barra con sus poderes del Camino Deva. "Tres cuencos de Miso Ramen, por favor"

"M-Marchando"- desanimada.

 **Esa noche**

'Aún quedan dos días para los exámenes y ya no sé qué hacer en esta aldea. Todo es muy aburrido'- se quejaba mentalmente.

" _Puedes entrar al casino"_ \- sugirió Juubi.

" _En Konoha el mínimo de edad para entrar al casino son 16 años tengas el rango que tengas. Estúpido Sarutobi. Es muy fácil hablar de edad mínima cuando él tiene cientos y cientos de años"_

" _No creo que sea tan viejo"_ \- con una gotita en la nuca.

" _¿Qué más da? Además, ya te he dicho que no me hables. Si rompes nuestro trato yo tengo derecho a arrancarte el chakra que quiera"_

" _No tienes por qué arrancármelo, yo te lo daría encantada"_ \- respondió la Biju.

" _Ya, claro, para que puedas quedarte con mi cuerpo. ¿Dónde hay que firmar?"_ \- sarcásticamente. Cuando escuchó el suspiro derrotado de la loba supo que no iba a haber respuesta, así que siguió caminando. '¡Mierda!'- pensó de repente tras unos minutos en silencio. Haciendo gala de su inigualable velocidad, Cloud llegó a un tejado próximo tan rápido que el que no lo conociera juraría que usó el Hiraishin de su padre. Escasos segundos después, pudo ver a Naruko en la calle en la que había estado no mucho tiempo atrás. La rubia estaba suprimiendo su chakra (motivo por el que Cloud tardó en detectarla aun cuando es uno de los mejores sensores del mundo) y al parecer buscaba algo… o a alguien. 'Pues sigue buscando'- pensó mientras la observaba.

"O sea, que así es como consigues evitar a tu madre y tu hermana"- escuchó una voz muy conocida a su espalda.

"Sí. ¿Qué quieres ahora?"- girándose para ver a Sasuke.

"¿Es que no puedo buscarte por toda la aldea en plena noche para decir hola?"- fingiendo estar ofendido.

"No"- serio.

"Vale, vale, tranquilo. Para una vez que intento hacer una broma…"- levantando las manos. "Konan dice que ha recibido nuevas instrucciones de Pain y que tenemos que ir a su habitación"- informó.

"Pues vamos"- empezando a caminar.

 **Habitación de Konan**

"… y eso es todo"- terminó de explicar la peliazul.

"Y tú no querías participar en los exámenes…"- dijo Cloud mirando a Sasuke.

"No me esperaba esto… ni tú tampoco"

"La verdad es que no. ¿A qué viene el nuevo plan?"- mirando ahora al ángel.

"Pain ha decidido que es una oportunidad irrepetible para conseguir varios objetivos juntos"- respondió simplemente.

"Joder… pensaba que éramos una organización súper secreta. Después de esto nos van a conocer hasta en el País de las Olas"

"Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas no tienen por qué ser así. Además, ¿a qué vienen tantas preguntas? Pensaba que era lo que buscabais desde un principio"

"Y así es, pero… tantos objetivos en un mismo día…"- dijo Sasuke pensativo.

"No es que no me alegre, pero… son varios cambios de plan en muy poco tiempo, y Pain no suele cambiar mucho de planes…"- dijo Cloud.

"No suele, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo"- dijo Konan. "Ahora todo el mundo a dormir. Y he dicho A DORMIR, Cloud"- mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Tranquila, tranquila. No tengo los cojones de hacer esperar a Shukaku más de la cuenta"- con un escalofrío al recordar los brutales cambios de humor de la rubia. En cuestión de segundos puede pasar de tener una sonrisa capaz de iluminar una ciudad a tenerte encerrado en un sarcófago de arena.

"Así me gusta"- satisfecha.

"Vaya pringado"- se burló Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad.

"Duermo desde hace días con una rubia espectacular que me abraza como si fuese su osito de peluche. Esa rubia resulta ser una Biju a la que me enfrenté y derroté en combate hace poco más de una semana. En el mismo lapso de tiempo, tú te has dedicado a huir de fangirls. Sí, está claro que el pringado aquí soy yo"- dijo como si nada saliendo de la habitación, aunque por dentro estaba riendo a carcajadas al imaginarse la cara de Sasuke ahora mismo.

 **Al día siguiente**

'Tampoco es así… ¿y si cambio esta parte?'- pensaba Cloud mientras trabajaba en su nuevo sello. Con lo cerca que estuvo de ser encontrado por Naruko ayer, decidió que hoy no saldría del hotel si no era completamente necesario.

"Cloud-kuuuuuun…"- llamó Shukaku a modo de lamento. "Vamos a hacer algo, que me aburro"- se quejó. '¿Cómo puede estar tan interesado en el fuinjutsu, con lo aburrido que es?'

"Ya te he dicho que estoy ocupado. Puedes salir a dar una vuelta por la aldea si quieres"- y es que por fin había convencido a la Biju de ponerse ropa. Ahora vestía un kimono negro con varios relojes de arena dorados. Era bastante revelador, pero no dejaba de ser mejor que ir por ahí en paños menores.

"Eso es aburrido"- con un puchero.

"Pues ve a hablar con Konan de cosas de chicas"- propuso.

"No me apetece"- manteniendo el puchero.

"Pues busca y putea a Sasuke"

"Sin ti no es divertido"- abrazándolo por la espalda y asegurándose de que note sus… atributos contra su espalda. "Ven conmigo porfi…"- susurró a su oído.

"Estoy ocupado"- demasiado absorbido por su trabajo como para darse cuenta de la cercanía de la Biju.

"Tch, como quieras"- soltándolo y alejándose. "Estaré por la aldea. Si mato a alguien por ir sin supervisión caerá sobre tu conciencia"- saliendo por la puerta mientras ocultaba su cola y orejas mediante un Henge.

"Diviértete"- fue la respuesta que escuchó con sus sentidos agudizados.

'Estúpido Cloud. ¡Con mucho menos que eso tendría a cualquier otro macho de cualquier especie a mis pies!'- pensaba la furiosa Shukaku bajando por las escaleras. 'Bueno… así será mucho mejor cuando caiga ante mis encantos. Al fin y al cabo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo'- experimentando otro de sus cambios de humor.

 **Con Cloud, tres horas después**

"¡Por fin!"- exclamó el rubio al acabar con su nueva obra. "Con esto todo será mucho más fácil. Aunque tendré que hacerlos a mano, y considerando lo que se tarda en hacer uno solo…"- pensaba en voz alta. "Bueno, ya pensaré en eso. De momento tengo este para mí. Me pregunto quién será el pobre infeliz con el que lo estrene…"

 **Al día siguiente**

Cloud, Sasuke y Gakidou (Camino Preta) estaban con Konan en la puerta del edificio de la primera prueba de los exámenes Chunin. "Supongo que no tengo que desearos suerte. Recordad no hacer nada que os descubra como miembros de la organización criminal más fuerte del mundo"- dijo Konan.

"Menos mal que lo has dicho, casi se me olvida"- dijo Sasuke, sólo para llevarse un puñetazo en el estómago de Cloud. "¿¡A qué viene eso!?"

"¡El sarcasmo es lo mío!"- exclamó indignado. '¡Y no pienso permitir que le hables así a mi ángel!'

"No peleéis, que estáis a punto de vivir juntos una experiencia de supervivencia"- trató de mediar Konan.

"Es verdad, lo siento. Un besito y arreglado"- dijo Gakidou (Camino Preta) tratando de besar a Sasuke.

"¡Quita!"- exclamó Sasuke, que no dudó en protegerse con su Susanoo. ¿Y quién puede culparlo? Cloud estaba intentando besarlo a través del cadáver de una chica que en cierto modo se le parecía. El dolor que le causaba el Susanoo y el deterioro de la vista eran un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar para evitarse ese trauma.

Konan habría intervenido si no estuviese demasiado ocupada conteniendo la risa. "Qué aburrido eres, Sasuke-kun"- dijo Gakidou (Camino Preta) con un puchero.

"Cállate un rato"- respondió el molesto Uchiha deshaciendo su defensa y devolviendo sus ojos a su color original.

"Bueno, deberíais entrar ya"- dijo al fin Konan. "Y recordad que a pesar de ser quien sois, un descuido en el Bosque de la Muerte puede ser fatal"- advirtió. ¿Qué cómo sabía Akatsuki de las pruebas antes que los propios participantes? Pues gracias a un informe que Kisame e Itachi… _encontraron por casualidad_ …

"Te voy a echar mucho de menos"- dijo Cloud lanzándose a abrazarla sin previo aviso. La peliazul se sorprendió al principio, pero enseguida devolvió el abrazo.

"Y yo a ti"- respondió con una sonrisa.

"Me abuuuurroooo"- dijo Sasuke, que tuvo que esquivar una barra negra que venía de donde estaba Gakidou (Camino Preta).

"Yo no te interrumpí cuando estuviste 4 minutos y 43 segundos abrazando a tu madre"- dijo el rubio haciendo enrojecer al Uchiha.

"¡N-No es lo mismo!"- protestó. '¡Para lo que quiere sí que tiene buena memoria!'

"Lo que sea. Vamos para dentro"- entrando junto a su Camino del Dolor y su aún sonrojado compañero.

 **Aula 301**

"No me puedo creer que todos esos imbéciles cayesen en un simple genjutsu. Y quieren convertirse en Chunins…"- comentó Cloud con tono de burla mientras el equipo de Ame entraba al aula.

"Y Konan está preocupada de que sobrevivamos"- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

"A lo mejor morimos… de aburrimiento"- fijándose por fin en el aula. "¡Hola!"- exclamó saludando con la mano al ver a los Hermanos de la Arena en una esquina. Los hermanos devolvieron el saludo, e incluso se podía notar una ligerísima sonrisa en el rostro de Gaara.

Cloud se disponía a acercarse a ellos para hablar un rato cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda… lo cual empezaba a ser costumbre. "¿Aniki? ¿E-Eres tú de verdad?"

'Joder… casi se me olvida que aquí no tengo donde esconderme'- resignado.

Cuando su hermano se dio la vuelta, Naruko estuvo a punto de lanzarse a abrazarlo, pero se contuvo al recordar la historia del primer encuentro entre Kushina y Cloud. "¿D-Dónde has estado? Te he buscado por todas partes desde que me enteré de que habías vuelto"

"Por ahí"- con una mirada gélida y un tono que indicaba que un paso en falso podía costar muy caro.

"Ah… y… ¿cómo te ha ido estos dos últimos años?"- tratando de iniciar una conversación.

"Mejor que en los doce anteriores"- sin cambiar su tono, provocando que Naruko agachase la cabeza.

"Y…"

"Y nada"- cortó antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a una silla al fondo. Al darse cuenta de que se había ido, la joven trató de seguirlo, pero un pelirrojo con una calabaza enorme a la espalda se lo impidió.

"Me parece que ha dejado claro que no quiere hablar contigo"- dijo Gaara con su típica mirada sin emociones.

"No te metas"- respondió la rubia cambiando su actitud por una tan fiera como la de su madre.

"¿Y qué me harás si me meto?"- mientras una cantidad considerable de arena salía de su calabaza y comenzaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor, sorprendiendo a Cloud, que miraba la conversación desde su sitio.

'Así que no era Shukaku la que controlaba la arena de Gaara…'- pensaba.

"No quieres saberlo"- haciendo que cuatro cadenas doradas de chakra saliesen de su espalda y se moviesen lenta y amenazadoramente.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual hasta que un grupo muy grande de gente entró de golpe al aula seguido de un hombre alto con una cicatriz horrible en la cara. 'Algún idiota se ha ido de la lengua con el genjutsu'- pensaron al mismo tiempo todos los que ya estaban en la clase.

"¡Dejaos de tonterías, mocosos! ¡El examen está a punto de empezar!"- gritó Ibiki.

 **45 minutos después**

Cloud había terminado el examen 15 minutos después de que se lo entregasen y ahora llevaba 30 aburriéndose como una ostra. Al fin y al cabo, todas las preguntas eran sobre estrategia, y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Konoha tuviera un estratega remotamente comparable a Cloud o su sensei en ese campo, Konan. Tuvieron uno no hace mucho… pero le engañaron para que aniquilase a su propio clan.

"¡Se acabó el tiempo, gusanos! ¡Soltad los bolígrafos y escuchad, que voy a explicar las reglas de la décima y última pregunta!"- gritó Ibiki… otra vez.

'Qué hombre más ruidoso… le quedaría muy bien un kunai atravesado en la garganta'- pensó Cloud con una sonrisa sádica. Tanto tiempo con Hidan tenía que dejar alguna secuela, ¿no?

"Así me gusta"- viendo que todos guardaban silencio. "Podéis elegir si contestáis a esta pregunta o no. Si no lo hacéis, todo vuestro equipo quedará descalificado de los exámenes"- provocando algunos escalofríos en varios de los presentes.

"¿Y por qué no íbamos a responder?"- preguntó Temari.

"Porque si respondéis y falláis… vuestro equipo quedará eliminado de los exámenes… ¡para siempre!"

Después de las palabras del instructor, se produjeron unos segundos de silencio, pero no un silencio cualquiera. Cloud lo conocía muy bien: era la clase de silencio tenso que se producía cuando la calma está a punto de ser sustituida por caos… no se equivocó. La clase pronto estalló en un sinfín de quejas y protestas sobre lo injusto que era eso. Cloud fue perdiendo progresivamente la paciencia hasta que no pudo más y explotó. "¡SILENCIO!"- gritó levantándose, a un volumen que agrietó los cristales e intimidó a los presentes. "¿¡Os quejáis de lo injusta que puede ser una puta pregunta en un jodido examen!? ¿¡Y os hacéis llamar ninjas!? ¡Me juego el cuello a que el 99% de los presentes no conoce el verdadero significado de la palabra injusticia! ¿¡Os cuento un secreto!? ¡El mundo real no es justo! ¿¡Pensáis que ser ninja significa llevar una banda de hierro atada a una parte del cuerpo y derrotar a _los malos_!? ¡No! ¡Ahí fuera os espera sangre y muerte, pero no sólo del enemigo, también veréis morir a compañeros y amigos frente a vosotros, aunque viéndoos ahora dudo que sobreviváis a vuestra primera misión de verdad! ¡Y no creáis que tendréis la suerte de matar escoria en cada misión, muchas veces os enfrentaréis a otros ninjas que el único delito que han cometido es seguir las órdenes de su líder igual que vosotros seguís las del vuestro! ¡Destrozaréis familias y os felicitarán por ello!"- gritó, traumatizando a algunos Genins y haciendo que otros se escondiesen debajo de su mesa. Cuando por fin se calmó, volvió a sentarse. "Pero eh, una pregunta de examen es muy injusta"- añadió.

'Madre… del amor… hermoso…'- fue el pensamiento que compartieron la mayoría de presentes.

'Es algo triste que haya tenido que pasar por tanto siendo tan joven… pero así es como se forjan las leyendas en este mundo, a base de hostias'- pensaba Ibiki mientras clavaba su mirada en el Rinnegan de Cloud. 'Espero que no te vuelvas contra la aldea, Cloud Uzumaki… no me gustaría tener que matarte con mis propias manos'

" _Como si pudieras"_ \- escuchó en su mente, lo que hizo que mirase de un lado a otro extrañado. Habría jurado que era la voz del rubio, pero él no había movido los labios.

'Estaré imaginando cosas'- pensó.

" _La pregunta, Ibiki, haz la puta pregunta"_ \- volvió a escuchar. Al final supuso que era su conciencia… una versión malhablada de su conciencia, al menos.

"Eh… sí… gracias por tu aporte, Uzumaki. ¿Alguien quiere retirarse?"- preguntó, y al instante más de la mitad de la clase había levantado la mano. 'No les culpo…'

Cuando los que se retiraron al instante y otros que terminaron cediendo a la presión salieron de la sala, Ibiki se dispuso a hablar… sólo para ser interrumpido por una ventana estallando en mil pedazos. Más rápido de lo que la mayoría de los presentes pudo ver, una persona había entrado por la ventana y había colgado una pancarta que Cloud no se molestó en leer. "¡Tranquilitos, mocosos, no celebréis nada aún! ¡Aquí llega la segunda examinadora de los exámenes Chunin!"- todo esto siguió sin captar la atención del Uzumaki, que seguía mirando distraídamente por una ventana… pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

"Anko… llegas pronto… ¡otra vez!"- exclamó el indignado Ibiki.

La pelivioleta dijo respondió algo, pero no le pudo importar menos a Cloud. 'Anko… como… Anko Mitarashi…'

 **Flashback**

Un pequeño Cloud de apenas 8 años caminaba por el tenebroso Bosque de la Muerte. Había llegado hasta allí huyendo de una turba especialmente violenta, y ahora estaba perdido. '¿Cómo se sale de aquí?'- se preguntaba.

"¡Oye, mocoso!"- exclamó una voz. Cloud giró a su izquierda para encontrarse a una pelivioleta con un atuendo cuanto menos revelador. "¿Qué haces aquí? Este lugar es peligroso"- dijo ella acercándose.

"Yo… m-me he perdido"- cabizbajo.

"Vaya…"- ni siquiera Anko podía permanecer impasible ante un niño de 8 años perdido en medio del Bosque de la Muerte que parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar. "Yo me llamo Anko Mitarashi. ¿Quieres que te lleve con tus padres?"- preguntó tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

"S-Sí, por favor"- respondió, contento de encontrar a alguien dispuesta a ayudarle.

"Muy bien. ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?"

"No tengo papá, mi madre se llama Kushina"- frotándose sus preciosos ojos azules, de los que a punto estuvieron de caer lágrimas.

"Kushina…"- repitió Anko notando cómo se le tensaban todos los músculos del cuerpo y se le secaba la boca. "Y tú te llamas…"

"Cloud Uzumaki"- sonriendo por primera vez en horas.

'Cloud Uzumaki… el jinchuriki de Juubi. Él es aún más odiado que yo en la aldea. Podría hacerme su amiga y así nos tendríamos el uno al otro… o… podría torturarlo frente a los aldeanos y así ganarme su aceptación'- pensaba Anko. 'Pero, ¿cómo le voy a hacer eso a un niño pequeño? Y encima es adorable…'- fijándose en sus inocentes ojos. 'Yo… yo… lo siento, Cloud'- y antes de que el rubio se diese cuenta, estaba inconsciente y siendo arrastrado por Anko en dirección a la aldea.

Cuando despertó, estaba atado de pies y manos a un poste de madera. Frente a él se encontraba Anko y a su alrededor un gran número de aldeanos. Tardó apenas unos segundos en darse cuenta de que tenía el torso al descubierto y la mujer que hace poco había sido amable con él sujetaba un látigo y una antorcha. 'Lo siento'- pensó la aprendiza de Orochimaru antes de comenzar la segunda tortura más dolorosa del pequeño, siendo la de Juubi la primera. Después de sus actos de esa noche, Anko volvió a ser aceptada como una más en Konoha, y Cloud… bueno, a cloud aún le quedaban cuatro años de tortura.

 **Fin del flashback**

'Espero que hayas disfrutado de estos seis últimos años, _Anko_ … quién sabe si vivirás para ver el día de mañana…'- pensaba el Uzumaki, que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no acabar con la invocadora de serpientes aquí y ahora.

 **Bosque de la Muerte**

Tras escuchar unas normas que ya conocían y unas advertencias que no les importaban, Cloud y Sasuke caminaban sin prisas hacia el interior del bosque, siempre acompañados por el Camino Preta del rubio. "¡Cloud-sama, Cloud-sama!"- gritaron tres voces a la vez, haciendo que el dúo (trío si contamos a Gakidou) se diese la vuelta. "¡Cloud-sama, es un placer conocerlo!"- exclamó un chico pelinegro, de piel bronceada y ojos marrones. "Me llamo Cris, y ellos son mis compañeros, Bruno…"- apuntando a un rubio de ojos verdes y con gafas. "… y Laya"- apuntando ahora a una peliverde de ojos rojos que tenía un sonrojo adorable en las mejillas.

Al principio, Cloud se planteó acabar con ellos y robarles el pergamino, pero eso fue antes de pararse a pensar en por qué conocían su nombre. "El placer es mío. Él es mi compañero Sasuke y creo que a mí ya me conocéis. No sabía que habían más ninjas de Ame en los exámenes"- fijándose en las bandas de sus cabezas.

"Pues ya ve que sí los hay"- respondió Bruno. "¿Quiere que le demos nuestro pergamino? ¡No es que creamos que tendría problemas a la hora de conseguir todos los pergaminos! Es sólo que… bueno…"

"No es necesario, pero gracias de todos modos"

"Esto es patético"- dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta para marcharse. En el poco tiempo que pasó en Amegakure tras volver de su viaje se había hartado de ver el trato que recibía Cloud por ser _el discípulo de Dios_ , o al menos él no le encontraba otra explicación lógica al comportamiento de civiles y ninjas por igual ante la simple presencia del rubio. "Nos vemos en la torre esta noche"- dijo lo bastante fuerte como para que su compañero le oyese antes de salir disparado de ahí.

"Tch, ¿quién se cree para hablarle de esa forma a Cloud-sama?"- comentó Cris en voz baja.

"Dejadlo, él es así"- dijo Cloud restándole importancia. "¿Queréis que pasemos la prueba juntos?"- preguntó con una sonrisa, dejando boquiabierto al trío.

"¿V-Va en serio?"- preguntó la incrédula Laya.

"Claro que sí. Lo único es que, como ha dicho Sasuke, no tengo planeado estar en este bosque más de unas horas, así que para esta noche estaremos en la torre. Supongo que eso no es un problema"

"E-En absoluto"- respondió la peliverde, que por dentro daba saltos de alegría. '¡Toma ya! ¡Voy a pasar varias horas con Cloud-sama! ¡Cuando se lo cuente a mis amigas no me creerán!'

"Pero, ¿seremos capaces de conseguir pergaminos suficientes en tan poco tiempo?"- dijo Cris, fijándose en que, según la posición del Sol, quedaban unas 4 horas para el anochecer.

Esta pregunta se ganó miradas de incredulidad de sus compañeros y una intimidante de Cloud. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba su duda se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a sudar frío. "¿Dudas de mis capacidades?"- preguntó Cloud.

"¡No, no, en ningún momento quise decir eso!"

"Tranquilo, que sólo te tomaba el pelo"- tranquilizó el rubio al ver que el chico parecía al borde del ataque cardíaco. "Tenemos tiempo de sobra"- y… así fue.

 **5 horas más tarde**

Había caído la noche hace algunos minutos, y un grupo de cuatro personas avanzaba hacia la cada vez más cercana torre situada en el centro del bosque. "¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Y por qué mantienes contigo a esos debiluchos?"- preguntó Sasuke apareciendo entre los árboles.

El trío estaba a punto de protestar, pero el rubio fue más rápido. "Vigila tu lengua a la hora de hablar de ninjas de Amegakure, Uchiha"- dijo Cloud utilizando la voz que solía reservarse para los enemigos… o casi cualquier habitante de Konoha.

'¡Cloud-sama nos ha defendido!'- pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo con alegría y algo de orgullo. No sólo habían luchado junto a uno de los héroes de Amegakure, sino que encima se molestaba en defenderlos. Bueno… habían "luchado" al lado de él. Cloud masacró a los primeros equipos que encontraron y más tarde se dedicó a observarlos luchar para pulir su estilo de combate.

"Y hemos tardado porque Cris me pidió ayuda con un jutsu Raiton que se le resistía"

'Vaya pérdida de tiempo'- pensó Sasuke, pero decidió no compartir su opinión con Cloud. Hasta él sabía que no era buena idea provocar al Uzumaki… puede ser lo último que hagas. Es cierto que al ser su compañero y hasta cierto punto "amigo", más tarde acabaría reviviéndolo, pero la idea de morir de la manera más dolorosa que se le ocurra al imaginativo rubio no era muy apetecible. "¿Qué pergaminos tienes?"

"7 del cielo y 9 de la tierra. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"6 del cielo y 6 de la tierra"- mostrándole el pergamino en el que los había sellado.

"Perfecto. Vamos ya, que quiero echarme a dormir"- ordenó el rubio antes de bostezar.

"Qué raro"- comentó Sasuke.

"¿Por qué?"- levantando una ceja.

"Porque ahora que no tienes a Shukaku tendrás que dormir solo"

"… mierda"- dijo Cloud al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Adiós, sueños agradables. Hola, pesadillas.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 5**_

* * *

 **Buenas, aquí os traigo el quinto capítulo de "El prodigio de Akatsuki", y espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

 **Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin subir un capítulo, pero tampoco es que haya tenido mucho tiempo ni inspiración. Acabo de empezar las clases (hace un par de semanas) y ya he tenido dos exámenes… y lo peor es que tengo otro el viernes. Lo que os quiero decir con esto es que no esperéis actualizaciones rápidas, pero que bajo ningún concepto pienso abandonar la historia.**

 **Hablando ahora un poco del capítulo. Sé que puede parecer que las dos primeras etapas de los exámenes Chunin han pasado demasiado rápido, pero es que no tienen mucho que contar. La superioridad que tienen Cloud y Sasuke sobre el resto de participantes es tan grande que se haría aburrido de escribir y de leer. El otro equipo de Ame está formado por tres OC que en principio no van a tener un papel importante en la historia. De hecho, es posible que no vuelvan a aparecer. Los he utilizado, más que nada, para mostrar cómo tratan a Cloud los habitantes de Amegakure y cómo los trata él a ellos.**

 **No he hablado de en qué consiste el cambio de planes de Akatsuki respecto a la invasión para que sea una sorpresa, así que no os molestéis en preguntar.**

 **No os quiero molestar más, así que me despido aquí.**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews:**

 **-alexander1993: ¿qué me vas a contar? A mí también me encanta (T-T). Tengo la mala costumbre de putear a mis personajes preferidos (con que te diga que adoro a Kushina…). De entre las chicas que me sugieres, hasta ahora me había planteado a Mei, Samui y Kushina. De las otras que mencionas, la que más me llama la atención es Yugao, aunque tengo mis dudas. Ya tenía una idea para que Kushina se ganase el perdón de Cloud (en caso de que acabe pasando), aunque la tuya me ha gustado bastante. Ya veré que hago respecto a ese tema.**

 **-JDead: no, aún no. Los únicos Bijus "en posesión" de Akatsuki son Juubi (por razones obvias) y Shukaku (recién liberada).**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Cambio del espacio/tiempo**

 _Comunicación telepática_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

Cloud se encontraba sentado en un borde en lo más alto de la torre del Bosque de la Muerte, observando las estrellas. 'Cualquier cosa con tal de no dormir solo'- pensó. 'Seguro que puedo aguantar sin dormir hasta salir del bosque. Al fin y al cabo, la única razón por la que el no dormir me pasó factura la última vez fue porque me enfrenté a una Biju'- razonó, tratando de justificarse a sí mismo.

"Tch, sabía que estarías aquí. Eres tan predecible…"- comentó la voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas.

"Una persona predecible no es interesante, y una persona no interesante es lo mismo que una persona aburrida. No creo que el adjetivo 'aburrido' sea el que mejor me define"- respondió sin girarse.

"Supongo que eso es verdad"- sentándose a su lado. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el pelinegro volvió a hablar. "Oye, Cloud"

"Dime"

"Creo… que nunca te he llegado a dar las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí… y, bueno, por mi clan… así que… gracias"- sintiéndose incómodo.

"No tienes por qué darlas"- fijándose en lo perfecta que parecía la luna desde aquí, aunque en realidad estaba llena de cráteres y rocas imperfectas. 'Supongo que todo es cuestión de perspectiva'

"Claro que sí. Salvaste a mi familia de un destino miserable y…"

"Lo hice por mí"- interrumpió. "Lo hice porque me interesaba tener un aliado con el que poder enfrentarme a Konoha. Por aquel entonces me parecías un cretino engreído que se creía más de lo que era, y la única Uchiha que me caía bien era tu madre"- continuó. "Así que, como ya he dicho, no hay nada que agradecer"

"Y por aquel entonces tú me parecías un emo antisocial que jamás iba a hacer un amigo, pero aun así confié en ti para 'liderarme' temporalmente… y parece que eso último fue lo único en lo que acerté. Las primeras impresiones son importantes, pero no lo son todo"

"Sabias palabras"

"Sí… lástima que sean de Itachi"- consiguiendo una risa por lo bajo del rubio. "Así que, como ya he dicho… gracias"- y tras esas palabras se produjeron varios segundos de silencio hasta que Sasuke pudo sentir el ya familiar puño de Cloud impactando con su cara. "¿¡Y eso!?"

"¡Lo de copiar estructuras usadas por el otro interlocutor también es cosa mía!"- exclamó indignado.

"¿¡Me estás vacilando!?"

"¡No! ¡Pregúntale a Pain! ¡Incluso a Shukaku!"- argumentó.

"¡Uh, que te den!"- poniendo rumbo a su habitación, no sin antes escuchar un murmuro apenas audible.

"De nada…"

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Los Hermanos de la Arena avanzaban con paso firme a la torre que marcaba el final de su participación en la segunda etapa de los exámenes Chunin. "Es imposible que haya llegado alguien antes que nosotros"- dijo Kankuro. "No llevamos ni 24 horas. Así estaremos totalmente descansados en caso de que haya preliminares"

"Como si tuviésemos que estar descansados para derrotar a los debiluchos que participan en el examen"- comentó Temari con una sonrisa confiada.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro"- dijo de repente Gaara.

"¿De qué?"- preguntó su hermano.

"De ninguna de vuestras afirmaciones"

"¿Podrías explicarte?"- pidió Temari.

"Claro. Decidme… ¿creéis que entre los tres seríamos capaces de derrotar a un Biju?"- ante lo que ambos negaron sin pensárselo demasiado. "Pues os recuerdo que en este examen hay un equipo en el que se encuentra cierto rubio que lo hizo en solitario"- haciendo palidecer a sus hermanos. Cloud les pareció tan amigable que no se plantearon en ningún momento tener que luchar contra él.

"P-Pero… la posibilidad de que nos toque es muy pequeña… ¿no?"- preguntó la rubia.

"Ínfima, diría yo"- dijo una voz al frente. Los tres hermanos se pusieron en guardia hasta que vieron de quién se trataba. "Vaya forma de saludar. Y yo que salgo de la torre para recibiros y todo…"

"Buenos días, Cloud"- dijo Gaara.

"Buenos días"- respondió educadamente.

"¿Sales de la torre para saludarnos? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya estás instalado ahí?"- preguntó Kankuro.

"Increíble deducción"- con sarcasmo en cada letra. 'Aunque si no estuviese subiéndome por las paredes del aburrimiento, iba a salir a recibiros vuestra puta madre'- añadió mentalmente, provocando una ligera risa de Juubi. No es que estuviese intentando hacerla reír, es que simplemente la loba encontró gracioso el pensamiento. "Vamos para la torre, que es hora de desayunar y tengo hambre"

 **20 minutos después**

Cloud se encontraba desayunando con el equipo de Suna cuando vieron algo que ninguno se esperaba: otro equipo llegó a la torre… el equipo de Otogakure. "Pfff… ¿visteis cómo suplicaban esos inútiles de Takigakure?"- comentaba el arrogante Zaku, llamando la atención de Cloud. "¿Qué se puede esperar de una aldea tan patética?"

"Y que lo digas. ¿Acaso han dado algún ninja que merezca la pena?"- siguió Kin.

"Y vosotros podéis quejaros de eso porque Oto es famosa por sus poderosos ninjas, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Cloud desde su sitio, haciendo parar en seco al trío. 'Takigakure me la suda… ¡pero decir que no han dado ninjas fuertes es insultar a Kakuzu, e insultarlo es despreciar a Akatsuki!'- pensaba.

"¿Qué has dicho, niñato de _Ame_?"- desafió Dosu sin levantar la voz, pero con tono amenazante.

"Básicamente he dicho que vuestra aldea da pena"- respondió el rubio sin amedrentarse.

"¡Repite eso!"- exclamó Zaku, tan indignado como sus compañeros.

"¿Otra vez? ¿De verdad es necesario?"- preguntó. "Parece que además de débiles sois idiotas. Qué se le va a hacer…"

"¡Ahora verás!"- mientras los tres se lanzaban a por él… para darse cuenta de que no podían moverse. Esta vez, y para variar, el Camino Deva de Cloud no tenía nada que ver con la parálisis de sus enemigos. Lo que los detuvo en seco fue una sensación de pánico y terror que no habían sentido ni al hacer enfurecer a Orochimaru. El Instinto Asesino que Cloud estaba liberando era tal que pudieron ver la imagen de una loba titánica de diez colas gruñéndoles a un volumen que hacía temblar el suelo, y Kin llegó a verse a sí misma siendo devorada por dicha bestia.

'¿G-Genjutsu? No… esto es mucho peor que un genjutsu…'- pensaba Dosu mientras luchaba por mantener la consciencia.

"Decidme… ¿qué se siente al ser oprimido por Instinto Asesino?"- preguntó el usuario del Rinnegan con una sonrisa. "No, enserio, decídmelo. A mí nadie ha conseguido amedrentarme así"

Viendo que no podían ni hablar, y no queriendo tratar con tres cuerpos inconscientes en medio de la cafetería, Cloud suspiró y dejó de emitir Instinto Asesino. "G-Gracias"- murmuró Kin.

"Me encanta tu cuerpo"- soltó el rubio repentinamente mirándola fijamente y de arriba a abajo.

"¿¡P-Perdón!?"- enrojeciendo de golpe.

"He dicho que me encanta tu cuerpo… me pregunto cómo estarías rubia y llena de perforaciones…"- aumentando su tono de rojo aún más. La pobre no tenía ni idea de que lo que Cloud tenía en mente era matarla y usar su cuerpo como un Camino del Dolor… sí, definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella pensaba.

"¿Pero este tío de qué va?"- le preguntó Zaku a Dosu por lo bajo. "Hace unos momentos nos insultó y ahora quiere hacer cosas raras con Kin"

"Mejor, así se entretiene durante los 4 días de segunda prueba que quedan y nos deja a nosotros en paz"- respondió su compañero.

"Y-Y-Yo, b-bueno… g-g-gra-gracias, p-pero apenas n-nos co-conocemos… a-aunque si quieres… p-podríamos salir a…"- trataba de justificarse la pelinegra, mientras más ideas indecentes entraban en su mente, lo que no le hacía ningún favor con vistas a hacer desaparecer el tono rojo granate de su cara.

"Entonces… dices que no eres travesti…"- dijo Cloud mirando con ojos acusadores a Kankuro.

"¡Que no!"- respondió el mediano de los Hermanos de la Arena.

"Vale, vale, tranquilo… es sólo que no conozco a muchos hombres que usen maquillaje…"

"¡Te he dicho que son pinturas de guerra!"

"Claaaaro que lo son…"

"¡No me ignores!"- gritó Kin, enfurecida por ser ignorada.

"Pues di algo interesante, no te jode. Además, es demasiado temprano para gritar de esa manera"- contestó Cloud.

"¡Hm! ¡Tú te lo pierdes!"- exclamó la pelinegra antes de salir de la cafetería a toda velocidad y dirigirse a su habitación sin ni siquiera desayunar, todo ello sin perder el sonrojo.

"Esto… nosotros también nos vamos"- dijeron los otros dos a la vez, imitando las acciones de la chica quitando el sonrojo.

"Y venían de guays…"- comentó Temari.

"Pues se han ido con el rabo entre las piernas"- añadió Gaara.

"Típico. ¿Por qué cuatro coletas?"- preguntó Cloud mirando ahora a la rubia.

"¿No te gustan?"

"Me encantan, pero no entiendo el por qué"- aclaró, dando lugar a una nueva conversación.

 **4 días después**

"Cloud, que te duermes"- espabiló Sasuke viendo que su compañero estaba a punto de sucumbir al sueño.

"Que no… que yo… *bostezo*… que yo controlo…"- respondió el somnoliento rubio.

"Ya lo veo"- dijo con sarcasmo.

"No te preocupes tanto por mí, te recuerdo que me entrenó un Dios"

"Sí, y todo lo que tú quieras, pero te está empezando a fallar el Rinnegan"- fijándose en que Gakidou (Camino Preta) estaba aún peor, llegando a caerse un par de veces.

"Cállate o llévame a cuestas, pero deja de dar por culo"- protestó Cloud.

"Vale, vale…"

Cloud y Sasuke estaban andando hacia el estadio que había en la torre para recibir las felicitaciones del Hokage y que les comunicasen oficialmente que habían superado la segunda prueba. El rubio había conseguido aguantar las 5 noches sin dormir, pero le había pasado factura. 'Bueno, no es como si me fuese a enfrentar a un Kage… al menos hoy no'- pensó.

Al llegar, se fijaron en que eran los últimos y que todos parecían esperarles. También se dieron cuenta de que había mucha más gente de la que debería. A parte de los participantes, sus senseis, los examinadores y el Hokage, ahí estaban los consejeros y varios familiares y amigos de los participantes. "Por fin llegáis. Os estábamos esperando"- dijo Sarutobi en tono de reprimenda. "¿Qué os ha llevado tanto?"- preguntó.

"La verdad es que teníamos la esperanza de poder saltarnos el patético discurso que seguramente has preparado para la ocasión, pero parece que no va a poder ser"- respondió Cloud, ganándose las risas de algunos y la indignación de otros.

"Pues… siento oír eso. Pasad y tomad sitio, por favor"- dijo el Sandaime, sin perder la compostura. Haría falta mucho más que eso para acabar con la legendaria paciencia del Dios shinobi.

Sin ni siquiera contestar, el miembro más joven de Akatsuki localizó a su sensei… y a Cloud no le hizo ninguna gracia lo que vio. Un hombre de unos 26 o 27 años, y que por su nivel de chakra era un mero civil, estaba tratando de ligar con Konan, aunque ella no le hacía mucho caso. Ese patético civil intentaba ligarse a Konan. ¡A su Konan! Más rápido de lo que el 90% de los presentes pudo ver, el rubio estaba enfrente del desafortunado hombre. "Lárgate"- sin rastro de sueño y en un tono que provocó escalofríos en todos los que lo escucharon excepto en la peliazul. El sujeto en cuestión demostró tener un mínimo de sentido común, y se marchó corriendo en cuanto el Uzumaki terminó la palabra. Entonces se sentó en el sitio al lado de su ángel, viendo de reojo que Sasuke había encontrado a su madre en la multitud.

"Hola, Cloud. ¿Qué tal has pasado estos cinco…?"- pero se vio interrumpida cuando Cloud la abrazó y se acurrucó en su pecho. Una de las pocas ventajas de que Konan lo viese como un hermano es que podía hacer este tipo de cosas sin llevarse un bofetón y una bronca. "¿Estás bien?"- preguntó preocupada.

"Sí"- fue su sencilla respuesta.

Sabiendo que si Cloud respondía con monosílabos a preguntas como esa era que algo iba mal, Konan pasó un brazo por su hombro, lo acercó más a ella y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Entonces, el Sandaime consideró que era un buen momento para empezar su discurso. "Atención, por favor. Todos vosotros habéis llegado lejos con honor y valentía…"

 **Un aburrido discurso más tarde**

Entre lo soso y repetitivo que fue el discurso y el calor del cuerpo de Konan, el rubio tuvo que hacer esfuerzos titánicos para no dormirse. Ahora, por suerte, todo eso estaba a punto de terminar. "Gracias por vuestra atención. Por último, debo deciros que se han clasificado más participantes de los previstos, así que tendremos que hacer unas pequeñas preliminares. Eso sí, debo avisar de la posibilidad de que a alguien le toque luchar más de una vez. Sin más dilación, que empiece el sorteo del primer combate"- anunció Hiruzen.

'Dios, hasta para anunciar combates es aburrido'- se quejó Cloud en su cabeza.

En dos pantallas gigantes empezaron a pasar las caras de los participantes hasta que se detuvo en Sasuke y… bueno… otro. "Por favor, que todos los presentes excepto Sasuke Uchiha y Yoroi Akado abandonen la arena"- pidió el examinador, Hayate Gekko.

Todo el mundo obedeció y en breve sólo quedaban Sasuke y Yoroi en el campo de batalla. "A ver de qué es capaz un Uchiha"- dijo Yoroi a modo de reto.

"Estás a punto de averiguarlo"- respondió el confiado Sasuke.

 **Con Cloud y Konan**

Aprendiz y sensei estaban juntos listos para ver el más que desigualado combate cuando Cloud sintió acercarse un chakra que le hacía sentir furia y algo de miedo al mismo tiempo, provocándole escalofríos. Se le pasó por la cabeza el salir de ahí aprovechándose de su indudablemente superior velocidad, pero no podía dejar a Konan con el marrón. "¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó ella al ver la tensión en el cuerpo de Cloud.

"Lo de siempre"- respondió, extrañándola.

"H-Hola, Cloud-kun"- y con esas dos palabras, todas las dudas de la peliazul se desvanecieron. "¿C-Cuándo terminaste la prueba?"- preguntó Kushina con la mejor de sus sonrisas, que le provocaría cosquilleos en el estómago hasta a Madara Uchiha… pero no trataba con Madara Uchiha, sino con Cloud Uzumaki.

"El primer día"- sin ni siquiera mirarla.

"¡Eso es increíble!"- exclamó llena de orgullo.

"Supongo"- fríamente.

"Y… ¿sabes cómo le ha ido a Naru-chan?"- intentando que responda con frases largas.

"Se ha clasificado"

"Eso ya lo sabía… me refiero a que si llegó herida"

"Ni lo sé ni me importa"- fijándose en que Sasuke se preparaba para rematar a su malherido rival con un Gokakyu no Jutsu (gran bola de fuego). 'Ni ha sudado. Yo no puedo ser menos'- pensó.

"Cloud-kun… por favor… vuelve a casa…"- suplicó la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos. "Te prometo que te mimaré tanto que querrás que te deje en paz"

"No, gracias"- respondió con frialdad.

"¿Tú quién eres?"- preguntó una voz a su izquierda. Todos se giraron para ver a Shukaku mirando a Kushina. La Biju había ocultado sus características de mapache con un Henge.

"Kushina Uzumaki… ¿y tú?"- observando que la rubia frunció el ceño al saber su nombre.

"La que consigue que Cloud duerma sin las pesadillas que tú le provocas"- contestó de mala gana.

"¿¡Pesadillas!?"- mirando ahora a su hijo con mucha más preocupación. "Cloud… ¿es eso cierto?"- con la voz quebrada.

"Sí"- indiferente.

Kushina iba a decir algo más, pero Cloud fue salvado por la campana. "Cloud Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno, bajad a la arena, por favor"- dijo Hayate, provocando suspiros de alivio en los equipos de Suna, Oto y Ame (el de los OCs) al saber que ahora es muy improbable que se enfrenten al aprendiz de Pain.

El rubio gruñó molesto por la rival que le había tocado. Necesitaría mucho más que 2 años para olvidar los chillidos que soltaba la pelirrosa. "Buena suerte"- le deseó Konan.

"Gracias"- respondió con una sonrisa antes de empezar a bajar.

"Buena suerte"- dijo Kushina, sólo que esta vez Cloud ni se inmutó, lo que entristeció aún más a la pelirroja.

El rubio llegó sin prisas a la arena, en la que ya lo esperaba una aparentemente ansiosa Sakura. "Nunca había visto a alguien con tantas prisas por perder. ¿Te importaría compartir el motivo conmigo?"- preguntó poniendo su expresión sin emociones.

"Di lo que quieras, pero hoy será el día en el que me vengue de ti por llevarte a mi Sasuke-kun durante dos años"- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Así que es eso… bueno… no es por ofender, pero si yo estuviese en el lugar de Sasuke y tuviese que quedarme con alguna de sus fangirls, me quedaría con la rubia del Clan Yamanaka. Es mucho más guapa y menos molesta que tú"

De lo que Cloud no se había dado cuenta es que el silencio que había provocado la expectación por ver luchar al hijo de Kushina Uzumaki consiguió que sus palabras se oyesen en toda la sala. El resultado: los padres de Sakura lo odiaban aún más que antes, Inoichi Yamanaka trataba de convencer a su mujer de que Cloud no era un monstruo para que no pidiese su cabeza, Shukaku había clavado una mirada asesina en la rubia, Kin se sentía extrañamente molesta y la cara de Ino se había vuelto roja por dos razones completamente contradictorias. Una, por orgullo de que alguien reconociera que era mejor partido que su rival. Dos, por la rabia de que ese alguien no sea Sasuke.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves!?"- gritó Sakura, en ese tono tan desagradable que la caracterizaba.

"Hablo justo de cosas como esa"- dijo Cloud como si nada.

"Bueno… *tos*… si habéis terminado de discutir quién sería mejor pareja para Sasuke… *tos* *tos*… podéis empezar el combate"- intervino Hayate.

"En realidad no hay nada que discutir. Conozco a Sasuke y sé que nunca saldría con una debilucha como ella"

"¡Te vas a enterar!"- gritó Sakura lanzándose al ataque. "¡Bunshin no Justsu!"- haciendo aparecer dos copias de sí misma.

'Dios mío… en plenos exámenes Chunin trata de derrotarme con un jutsu de la academia…'- pensaba Cloud llevándose las manos a la cara. 'Y aquí estoy yo, uno de los mayores expertos en sellos del mundo, luchando contra esta excusa barata de ninja…'- desesperándose al ver cómo las tres Sakuras lo rodeaban como si no fuese obvio para él cuál era la verdadera. 'Usar el Rinnegan sería un insulto a su poder divino… y usar un jutsu sería escupir en la tumba de su creador…'- pensaba, valorando la forma en la que debería derrotar a su oponente.

Mientras el rubio estaba en su propio mundo, la auténtica Sakura sacó un kunai y se lo clavó en la espalda. "¡Toma! ¡He ganado!"- exclamó dando saltos de felicidad, ante lo que su sensei suspiró resignado.

'Yo ni siquiera quería un equipo Genin, pero es que encima de que me obligan a tener uno, resulta que está compuesto por el chico de hielo, la gritona inútil y Naruko… si no llega a ser por Naruko, estaría al borde del suicidio'- pensó mientras veía como su alumna celebraba su victoria sin darse cuenta de que su rival no se había inmutado por la puñalada.

"¿Oh? ¿Y esto?"- dijo Cloud notando algo molesto en la espalda. Buscó con la mano el objeto que le aquejaba y encontró un kunai clavado entre sus omoplatos. Se lo sacó como si no fuese gran cosa y lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba celebrando lo que ella creía que había sido su victoria. "¿Puedes ser más patética o este es tu tope?"- preguntó, dejando congelada a la pelirrosa.

"P-P-P-Pero, ¿c-c-cómo…?"- balbuceó.

"¿De verdad creías que después de lo que he pasado, una simple puñalada que ni siquiera ha dado en un punto vital iba a derrotarme?"- levantando una ceja. "Además, lamento informarte de una cosa… tanto los Uzumaki como los jinchurikis nos curamos por naturaleza mucho más rápidos que los humanos corrientes… y yo soy el Uzumaki que es jinchuriki de la Biju más poderosa. Si no me vas a dar en el corazón, no te molestes en atacarme con cuchillos"

 **Con Shukaku y Konan**

"¿Por naturaleza?"- preguntó la extrañada rubia.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿No es así?"- preguntó Konan.

Shukaku negó con la cabeza. "Todos los Bijus tenemos la capacidad de curar rápidamente a nuestros jinchurikis… pero eso es un acto voluntario que tiene menos de natural que las cejas de ese tío"- señalando a Gai, que estaba mirando el combate con cara seria.

"Espera, espera… ¿estás diciendo que todo este tiempo, Juubi ha estado curando a Cloud voluntariamente?"- genuinamente sorprendida.

"Es la única explicación si tiene una curación tan acelerada… pero no tiene sentido. El único motivo por el que mi hermana curaría a un humano herido sería para que tardase más tiempo en desangrarse"- con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno… a lo mejor el que Cloud pretende liberaros a todos ha hecho que le tenga cierta estima"- razonó.

"Puede ser… pero lo ha mencionado como algo completamente natural, como si le llevase pasando toda la vida, y tu teoría sólo cubriría los dos últimos años"- mirando al rubio. 'Juubi… ¿qué está pasando?'- se preguntó.

 **En la arena**

"E-Es… imposible…"- murmuró Sakura.

"Afirmas que algo que acaba de pasar ante tus ojos es imposible… supongo que no puedo esperar más de una ninja de Konoha"- preparándose para realizar una técnica que hizo por última vez hace dos años. "Ni siquiera mereces ser rematada con esta técnica, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de hacerlo sin que alguien se revuelva en su tumba"- haciendo un único sello característico. "¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"- haciendo aparecer cuatro copias sólidas de sí mismo. Todos los Clouds se colocaron formando un pentágono alrededor de Sakura. "¡Tornado de la perdición!"- y empezó la secuencia cuidadosamente estudiada. Cuando el ataque acabó, el Cloud original estaba en pie frente a una Sakura totalmente inconsciente y malherida que se encontraba en medio de un cráter gigante que abarcaba casi toda la arena. Sin decir nada más, el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia su sensei y Shukaku mientras escuchaba al equipo de Ame gritando lo genial que era.

"Ya están otra vez"- se quejó Sasuke, que había vuelto con Konan y la Biju durante el combate.

"¿Por qué te molesta que animen a Cloud?"- preguntó Shukaku.

"Porque odio que se admire a alguien por el mérito de otro"- respondió molesto.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"El único motivo por el que lo tratan así es porque es el discípulo de su Dios"

"No"- contestó Konan.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que dices no es así. Ese no es el motivo por el que toda Amegakure admira a Cloud. Es cierto que mal no le ha hecho, pero nunca ha ido por la calle diciendo _hola, me llamo Cloud Uzumaki y soy el primer y único aprendiz de Pain_ "

"Y entonces, ¿por qué?"- curioso de repente.

Konan no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. "Así que quieres que te hable del día en el que Cloud se alzó como el héroe protector de Ame… está bien. Todo empezó hace algo menos de un año…"

 **Flashback**

Cloud estaba estudiando los apuntes que Konan le había dejado para hoy, mientras Pain y ella estaban en una reunión de Akatsuki en las afueras del país. 'No está lloviendo… qué raro'- pensó distraído. Siempre que tenía algo que estudiar, Konan debía estar ahí para evitar que se distrajese, pero ahora iba a estar solo todo el día. Lo único bueno de esto es que, sabiendo que iría a un ritmo mucho menor, la peliazul le había mandado una cuarta parte de lo que solía. 'Es raro que no llueva… ya sé, lo solucionaré'- pensó, haciendo un sello de manos. "Ukozijai no Jutsu"- y enseguida empezó a llover. 'Mucho mejor'- satisfecho con el resultado.

Siguió estudiando durante una hora hasta que sintió algo raro gracias a la lluvia. La presencia de los guardias de las puertas desapareció y ahora en su lugar había unas veinte fuentes de chakra diferentes, de las que una era especialmente fuerte. 'Eso no puede ser nada bueno'- levantándose y poniéndose rápidamente su túnica de Akatsuki. Una vez listo subió hasta llegar a la cima y se puso a observar a sus enemigos desde el asiento favorito de Pain. El caos se había extendido rápidamente por la aldea. Los asaltantes, que aparentemente eran bandidos robaban y mataban a todas las personas que encontraban por la calle y en los pequeños comercios. 'Aprovechan la ausencia de Pain para atacar y matan sin compasión a los ciudadanos inocentes… no me hace falta mirar el código penal para saber que eso se castiga con la muerte'- mientras se incorporaba.

Esperó hasta tener a dos enemigos justo debajo, se dejó caer y los mató rápidamente con dos receptores negros (las barras negras). Sin perder ni un segundo, utilizó sus poderes del Camino Asura para disparar sus puños contra otros dos enemigos que estaban de espaldas. En cuanto los puños entraron en contacto con ellos, explotaron abriendo un agujero en el abdomen de los hombres. Fue ese el momento en el que los supuestos bandidos se dieron cuenta de que estaban recibiendo resistencia, y 15 de los 16 restantes lo rodearon. "¿¡Quién eres tú, enano!?"- preguntó uno.

Cloud no se molestó en responder, lo que provocó la furia colectiva. "¿¡Nos interrumpes y encima nos ignoras!? ¡Voy a enseñarte modales!"- lanzándose a por él e intentando clavarle su espada en el corazón, pero el rubio la detuvo con una mano, la partió por la mitad y usó el trozo de hoja que se había quedado para cortarle la yugular.

"¿Q-Qué eres?"- preguntó otro del grupo, intentando parecer valiente.

"Vuestro ejecutor"- respondió con una voz sin emociones. "¡Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu!"- gritó, haciendo aparecer un enorme dragón eléctrico que, combinado con la lluvia intensa, resultó mortal para los bandidos.

"Es impresionante como un mocoso como tú ha podido acabar con 19 ninjas de rango Chunin"- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Cloud se giró y vio al que parecía ser el líder de la banda sosteniendo a un niño de no más de 7 años y que estaba llorando de miedo como rehén. "Así que erais un grupo de ninjas renegados"- fijándose en que llevaba la banda de Ame rajada.

"Así es. Queríamos aprovechar la ausencia de ese cretino de Pain para atacar… pero no contábamos contigo. Aunque la verdad, todo eso ya no importa. Te diré lo que va a pasar ahora: tú vas a coger un kunai y te lo vas a clavar en el pecho, y entonces yo dejaré marchar al pequeño"- con una sonrisa confiada. Viendo que Cloud no movía ni un músculo, el ninja renegado decidió añadir algo. "No quieres ser el responsable de la muerte de un niño pequeño, ¿verdad?"

"No"- respondió simplemente.

"Pues ya sabes que hacer"

"Desde luego que lo sé"- extendiendo un brazo hacia su posición. "Bansho Tenin"- y al instante el niño salió disparado hacia él, que no tuvo ningún problema atrapándolo al vuelo.

"¡Maldito seas!"- empezando a hacer unos sellos de manos… que nunca llegaría a terminar.

"La escoria como tú merece una muerte más lenta, pero qué se le va a hacer"- dijo Cloud mientras sacaba el receptor del pecho del ahora muerto ninja. Se había movido tan rápido que ni el bandido, ni el niño ni los aldeanos que observaban desde sus casas pudieron verlo. De pronto sintió algo en la pierna, así que agachó la mirada y pudo ver al pequeño que había salvado abrazándolo.

"¡Muchas gracias, señor!"- exclamó con una sonrisa gigante.

'¿Señor? ¿Qué edad cree que tengo?'- se preguntó el rubio con una gotita en la nuca.

 **Fin del flashback**

"… y después revivió a todos los que fueron asesinados en el asalto. Desde ese día, realizamos todas las reuniones de Akatsuki en la torre de Pain y Cloud es un héroe para toda la aldea"- terminó de relatar Konan a un Sasuke que estaba en shock.

"Así que esa era la historia…"- mirando a su compañero, que estaba a punto de llegar.

"Buen trabajo, Cloud, aunque creo que exageraste mucho a la hora de rematarla"- dijo la peliazul.

"Nunca está de más dejar claro quién manda"- con una sonrisa confiada, aunque no tan energética como siempre. Konan se dio cuenta de esto e iba a preguntar al respecto, pero Shukaku ya tenía a Cloud ahogándose entre sus pechos.

"¡Así habla un verdadero macho alfa!"- exclamó contenta.

Al final, el ángel de Amegakure lo dejó pasar, no queriendo interrumpir el momento (sobre todo porque le hacía gracia ver al rubio intentando escapar de su "prisión" sin éxito alguno). "Temari del Desierto y Tenten, bajad a la arena, por favor"- pidió Hayate.

"¡Buena suerte, Temari!"- consiguió gritar Cloud antes de que la Biju siguiese con su abrazo del oso.

 **30 minutos después**

Llevábamos ya varios combates, y más que unas preliminares esto parecía una demostración de fuerza de los equipos de Suna y Ame. Hasta ahora, Sasuke, Cloud, Temari, Gakidou (Camino Preta), Kankuro y Gaara habían ganado sus respectivos combates sin sudar demasiado. El único pero que se le puede poner a una de esas aldeas fue la rendición de dos de los miembros del otro equipo de Ame y la derrota de su último miembro a manos de Naruko. "¿Y ahora cómo harán para cuadrar el cuadro del torneo?"- preguntó Cloud viendo que quedaban 5 participantes por luchar.

"Supongo que harán dos combates normales y otro en el que participe alguien que ya ha ganado uno"- especuló Konan. Viendo bajar a la arena a dos Hyugas.

"Esto es muy aburrido"- se quejó Shukaku, que aunque aflojó el agarre, nunca llegó a soltar al rubio. "¿No podemos irnos?"

"Todos los participantes deben quedarse hasta el final o serán descalificados. Si pudiera irme no estaría aquí, créeme"- respondió Sasuke.

"Yo no soy una participante"

"Pero Cloud sí"

"Me quedo"- haciendo más fuerza en el abrazo mediante el que sujetaba a Cloud por detrás.

'Y yo no me quejo'- pensó él, de nuevo somnoliento, pero feliz de volver a sentir el calor del cuerpo de Shukaku. Entonces se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos escandalizado consigo mismo. '¡No! ¡El único cuerpo que quiero sentir es el de Konan! Dios, qué pervertido me ha quedado eso…'

De lo que ninguno del grupo se dio cuenta fue de los susurros que se sucedían dónde estaban el Hokage y sus consejeros. "¡Lo que decís no tiene ningún sentido! ¡Con eso combatiría cuatro veces!"- murmuró el Sandaime.

"Puede con ello, Sarutobi. Recuerda que es el jinchuriki de Juubi"- dijo Homura fríamente.

"Tenemos que verlo en acción para saber de lo que es capaz"- afirmó Danzo.

"Estáis locos…"- se quejó Hiruzen, mientras veía cómo cuatro Jounins detenían a Neji, que cargaba contra Hinata por un motivo del que no se enteró. "De acuerdo, pero si a Kushina no le hace gracia la idea, que no le hará, vosotros responderéis ante ella"- dijo el resignado Hokage.

"Kushina Uzumaki es tan sólo una Jounin, y obedecerá sin rechistar las órdenes que reciba"- respondió Danzo.

"¿Tan sólo una Jounin? No, Kushina es una ninja extremadamente poderosa, casi al nivel de los Sannins, pero antes que todo eso es una madre tratando de recuperar a su hijo, al que vosotros estáis a punto de sabotear en los exámenes Chunin"

"Nuestra intención no es para nada sabotearlo"- contestó Koharu con seriedad.

"Eso explícaselo a ella. La intención no siempre justifica las acciones"- respondió Hiruzen antes de levantarse. "¡Atención, por favor! Dado que andamos justos de tiempo respecto a lo previsto, dejaremos de usar las pantallas para sortear los combates. A partir de ahora, los decidiremos los consejeros y yo. El siguiente combate será Cloud Uzumaki vs Kin Tsuchi"

"¡Me rindo!"- gritó Kin en cuanto escuchó el anuncio. Nadie podía culparla después de lo que vio del rubio en la cafetería y el segundo combate de las preliminares.

"De acuerdo… en ese caso, el siguiente combate será Cloud Uzumaki vs Ino Yamanaka"- anunció nuevamente.

"¿Por qué se han empeñado en que luche otra vez?"- preguntó el molesto rubio, que estaba más que relajado por primera vez en 5 días.

"No lo sé, pero si tiene algo que ver con el consejo, tiene truco"- respondió Sasuke, dejando claro su _amor_ por los consejeros de Konoha.

"Pues nada, aplasto a la Barbie y vuelvo enseguida"- dijo Cloud mientras se separaba de Shukaku y comenzaba a bajar a la arena. Cuando llegó, se encontró de frente a una temblorosa Ino, lo que provocó que levantase una ceja en confusión. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"V-Voy a pelear contigo"- respondió insegura, pensando que la pregunta tenía trampa. ¿Acaso no estaba claro?

"¿Enserio?"

"Eh… sí"- sin entender nada, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

"Tú no puedes luchar conmigo. Estás aterrorizada"- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"¡N-No lo estoy!"- roja de la vergüenza… y posiblemente del miedo.

"Claro que lo estás, y no te molestes en discutirlo. ¿Por qué no te has rendido?"- preguntó.

"… Sasuke nunca se fijaría en una cobarde… pero si te derroto llamaré su atención"- reconoció al final.

"…"

"…"

"… patético"- dijo Cloud tras varios segundos de silencio.

"¿¡Perdón!?"- indignada.

"He dicho que tu motivo es patético. Te vas a enfrentar a un rival infinitamente superior por un objetivo que no conseguirás ni aunque consiguieras derrotarme, así que creo que me he expresado correctamente"- con una cara sin emociones. "Sin embargo, hay algo que puedes hacer para cambiar mi opinión. Dime… ¿por qué estáis todas en Konoha tan obsesionadas con él?"

Esa pregunta pareció descolocar a Ino. "¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No sabes por lo que ha pasado?"

"Claro que lo sé"

"Pues no entiendo tu pregunta"- inclinando su cabeza.

Ahora era el turno de Cloud para poner cara de incredulidad. "¿Me estás diciendo que el motivo por el que vais detrás de Sasuke es que sufrió una experiencia traumática de las que te pueden convertir en un monstruo con sed de sangre?"

"Eh… bueno…"

'¿Hay alguien en Konoha con dos dedos de frente?'- se preguntó el exasperado rubio.

"Parece que *tos* os importa más bien poco, pero el combate ha empezado hace un buen rato"- informó Hayate.

"Combate… supongo que todo tiene que tener un nombre"- dijo Cloud, antes de hacer gala de su velocidad y colocarse justo detrás de Ino. Antes de que la rubia pudiese reaccionar, el Uzumaki le dio un suave pero calculado golpe en el cuello, dejándola inconsciente y sujetándola antes de que cayese al suelo. 'Al fin y al cabo, me ha dado la información que le he pedido'- depositándola suavemente en el frío suelo, casi como si se fuera a romper si hacía un movimiento brusco.

"El ganador es Cloud Uzumaki"- anunció Hayate, feliz de que el rubio no hubiese mandado a otra ninja de Konoha a la enfermería.

"¿No era obvio?"- comentó soberbiamente, para después poner rumbo hacia su equipo.

"No des ni un paso más, Cloud"- dijo el Sandaime.

"¿Y eso? ¿Piensas arrestarme por dejar en ridículo a tu aldea?"

"No, lo que pasa es que… tienes otro combate"

"¿¡Qué!?"- rugió Kushina, totalmente indignada.

"Mis consejeros han llegado a la conclusión de que la diferencia de nivel entre Cloud y sus oponentes era tal, que no hemos podido evaluarlo correctamente"- se justificó, rezando por que la pelirroja lo dejase estar.

"Esa afirmación es tan cierta como que un combate más no cambiará nada, sobre todo viendo cómo está el patio"- de brazos cruzados, antes de que una sonrisa traviesa y algo maliciosa se formase en su cara. "¿O piensas honrarme con tu presencia en el campo de batalla, _Hokage-sama_?"

"Nada de eso"- se apresuró a aclarar. "Tu rival será el último Genin que falta por examinarse… Rock Lee"

"¡Yosh!"- fue la primera reacción que se escuchó en el público, y no hace falta ser un genio para saber de quién venía. "¡Tengamos un gran combate, Cloud-san!"- exclamó Lee, que había llegado como un rayo a su posición.

"No creo que sea posible… se necesitan dos para bailar un buen tango"- respondió volviendo a su lugar. Sus palabras no parecieron afectar en lo más mínimo al pelinegro que tenía enfrente, y eso le confundió e irritó al mismo tiempo.

"¿Listos? ¡Hajime!"

Ni un segundo después del comienzo, Lee ya estaba frente a Cloud, lanzando varios ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, que el rubio esquivaba con soltura o bloqueaba con contundencia. "Necesitarás mucho más si quieres tocarme. ¡Shinra Tensei!"- mandando al Genin a estrellarse con la pared del fondo, para la sorpresa de los presentes.

"¿Cómo ha hecho eso?"

"¡Ni siquiera ha hecho sellos de manos!"

"¿Has visto la potencia con la que lo ha lanzado?"

"¿Cómo ha podido evitar todos sus golpes?"- eran los comentarios que Cloud oía desde la arena, en la que seguía de pie sin moverse de su posición inicial.

"¡Increíble!"- exclamó Lee incorporándose. "Debí haberlo sabido de antes, pero eres realmente impresionante. Por eso…"- mirando rápidamente a su sensei, que asintió rápidamente, dándole luz verde. "… a partir de ahora iré con todo"- subiendo a la extraña escultura de la arena. Cuando llegó, se quitó unos pesos de las piernas y los dejó caer, empeorando el estado del ya deteriorado suelo.

Cloud levantó una ceja. 'Esos pesos eran muy pesados… valga la redundancia'- pensó para sí mismo. 'Bah, de todas formas no podrá ni acercarse a mi veloci…'- fue todo lo que le dio tiempo a pensar antes de recibir una brutal patada en sus aún no recuperadas costillas. "¡Ah!"- gritó al impactar contra una pared, escupiendo sangre al instante.

 **Con el equipo de Ame**

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"- preguntó Shukaku, incrédula. "Durante nuestro combate, esquivó ataques más rápidos sin muchos problemas"

"Es lo que tiene estar 5 días enteros despierto"- comentó Sasuke como si nada, sin darse cuenta del efecto que sus palabras causaron en Konan, que ahora tenía los ojos muy abiertos y temblaba ligeramente.

"¿Q-Qué has dicho?"- preguntó la peliazul.

"Que Cloud lleva sin dormir desde que entramos al Bosque de la Muerte"- sin entender el motivo de la preocupación de Konan.

"¡Hay que detener el combate!"

 _ **Fin del capítulo 6**_

* * *

 **Buenas, este ha sido el sexto capítulo de "El prodigio de Akatsuki", y he de decir que he tardado menos de lo que esperaba en escribirlo.**

 **Más de 6500 palabras… creo que no está nada mal.**

 **Por si a alguien le pica la curiosidad, Gaara se enfrentó y derrotó a Shikamaru. Esto era necesario para que se produjese el combate Cloud vs Lee.**

 **Los clasificados para la siguiente ronda hasta ahora son: Gaara, Sasuke, Temari, Gakidou (Camino Preta), Kankuro, Naruko y Neji. El octavo y último participante saldrá de este combate.**

 **Un último asunto que quería comentar antes de terminar. Suelo tener muchas ideas para nuevos fics que normalmente descarto casi al instante. Últimamente he estado pensando en hacer un crossover de Fairy Tail y Dragon Ball Z. ¿Por qué os digo esto? Porque la sensación que tengo cada vez que me pongo a pensar sobre esto es la misma que tuve justo antes de empezar "El prodigio de Akatsuki", así que es muy probable que dentro de poco haya un nuevo fic en mi cuenta. Os avisaré cuando suba el prólogo (si al final me lanzo a hacer la historia) por si queréis echarle un vistazo.**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews:**

 **-alexander1993: gracias por el comentario :). No te gustará saber que he descartado tanto a Mei y a Yugao del harem, y que Tsunade y Mabui nunca fueron una opción. Pero mira el lado bueno: aunque ellas estén fuera, Samui tiene pie y medio dentro. No he visto ni Hellsing ni Yu Yu Hakusho, así que, como comprenderás, no puedo hacer un crossover con ellos. Quizá los vea en un futuro, pero de momento estoy centrado en ver Fairy Tail (y sólo voy por el capítulo 57…).**

 **-JDead: por las pesadillas. De hecho, hace un par de capítulos, Konan regaña a Cloud por no dormir (aclaro que cuando digo un par de capítulos me refiero a un margen desde el anterior a este… hasta el prólogo).**

 **-Guest: ¡aquí está! Aunque no se puede decir que haya sido rápido XD.**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

" _Comunicación telepática"_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

"¡Hay que detener el combate!"- gritó Konan, con agobio y preocupación evidentes en su rostro.

"¿De qué hablas? Acaban de empezar"- dijo Shukaku, que, como todo el mundo, no entendía la reacción de la peliazul.

"¡No lo entiendes! ¡Cuando Cloud pasa tanto tiempo sin dormir pierde el control muy fácilmente!"- chilló histérica. "¿¡Tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer un usuario del Rinnegan que no es consciente de lo que hace!?"

Esta declaración preocupó a todo el mundo. Aunque no sabían cuáles eran exactamente las habilidades que concedía el ojo de Dios, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que podían ser devastadoras. Todos miraron nerviosos la nube de polvo que cubría al jinchuriki tras su impacto contra la pared, incluyendo al Sandaime, que dudaba si hacer caso o no a la advertencia de Konan. Sin embargo, la tensión desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, y fue sustituida por confusión al escuchar la risa del Uzumaki. "Oh, venga ya, Konan. No pensarás de verdad que un débil y patético Genin de Konoha es suficiente como para hacerme perder la calma, ¿no?"- saliendo de la polvareda. Le salía sangre por la boca y se había roto la chaqueta, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien. "Me ha pillado por sorpresa, eso es todo"

Con esto, Konan soltó un profundo suspiro y se relajó por fin. "¿Tan grave era la situación?"- susurró Shukaku, genuinamente preocupada por el bienestar del rubio. Bueno, eso, y que no tenía muchas esperanzas en poder detenerlo en caso de ser necesario.

"Te aseguro que sí, pero ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse"

"Joder… Cloud parece una bomba de relojería"- murmuró Sasuke, demasiado bajo como para ser oído por sus acompañantes. Konan no solía encajar bien las críticas al carácter de Cloud, así que no quería ni imaginarse cómo reaccionaría la Biju de una cola.

"Tsk, ¿quién se cree para hablar así de su oponente en medio del combate? ¡Vamos, Lee, tú puedes!"- animó Tenten, quien había salido de la enfermería en contra de las recomendaciones de los médicos, desde la grada.

 **En la arena**

"¡Gracias, Tenten!"- exclamó el mini-yo de Gai. "¡Tus llamas de la juventud son abrasadoras! ¡Nadie se había recuperado tan rápido de una de mis patadas!"- refiriéndose ahora a Cloud.

El rubio simplemente permaneció de pie, sin entender del todo bien las palabras de su rival. '¿Qué llamas? Aún no he lanzado ningún jutsu Katon, y, si lo hiciera, ¿por qué iban a ser llamas de la juventud? Además… ¿no se ha dado cuenta de que acabo de insultarle?'- pensaba confuso. "Lo que tú digas…"- dijo, antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos y aparecer detrás del pelinegro, lanzando un puñetazo contra su columna… ante lo que él giró a una velocidad impresionante y desvió el golpe a duras penas. Inmediatamente se alejó varios metros del usuario del Rinnegan, que estaba realmente sorprendido. "¿Cómo me has visto venir?"

"No lo he hecho. Simplemente he reaccionado por instinto"- contestó Lee, contento por haberle dejado boquiabierto al rubio.

"Por instinto… si es así, y sólo utilizo taijutsu, quizá podamos divertirnos un poco"- dijo Cloud, mientras se formaba en su rostro la misma sonrisa que pone cada vez que se prepara para tener una buena pelea… lástima que sus esperanzas estuviesen a punto de ser truncadas.

"Cloud, déjate de tonterías y acaba esto cuanto antes"- dijo Konan, que había vuelto a su actitud seria.

El Uzumaki iba a protestar, pero se le adelantó el sensei de Lee. "Venga, Konan-san, no creo que haya ningún problema con dejarles jugar un poco"- dijo Gai con una de sus sonrisas.

'¿Cuándo ha llegado aquí?'- se preguntó el Ángel de Ame. "Créeme, no quieres que Cloud juegue con tu alumno"

"Me parece que tienes demasiada confianza en la habilidad de Cloud. No digo que no pueda ganar, sólo que si lo hace, no será por mucha diferencia"- sin desanimarse. "Es cierto que los Uzumaki tienen grandes reservas de chakra y que Cloud en concreto tiene el Rinnegan, pero Lee ha trabajado muy duro"

"Esas palabras son muy desafortunadas, Gai-san. No sólo demuestran que jamás has visto el inmenso poder del Rinnegan, sino que además sugieren que Cloud no ha entrenado tan duro como Lee"- manteniéndose seria.

"Bueno… es cierto que nunca había visto al Rinnegan en acción, pero sí que estoy bastante seguro de que Lee ha trabajado mucho más que Cloud. Esto no es demérito de tu alumno, Konan-san, sino mérito del mío"- con orgullo.

"…"

"…"

"… Cloud…"- llamó la peliazul.

"¿Sí?"

"Por favor, acaba con el combate"- pidió con la mejor de sus sonrisas, provocando un sonrojo inmediato y violento en el rubio, que dirigió su mirada al suelo para esconderlo. 'Así aprenderá el cejas gigantes a mantener su bocaza cerrada'

'Tch, el muy idiota no se da cuenta de que su supuesto Ángel lo está utilizando para cubrirse de gloria'- pensaba Juubi, molesta. Le encantaría poder decir que no sabía de dónde salían esa molestia… le encantaría poder decir que no sabía que eran celos. '¿Por qué la adora tanto? Yo soy la que siempre le ha salvado cuando realmente necesitaba ayuda. ¡Yo! ¡No ella, sino yo!'- cada vez más furiosa. 'Haré que veas lo mucho que me necesitas, Cloud… incluso si tú no quieres'- pensaba la celosa loba, que había desarrollado sentimientos de afecto más allá de la amistad por su jinchuriki.

Sin ni siquiera girarse a ver a su rival, Cloud estiró un brazo hacia él. "¡Bansho Tenin!"- exclamó, ejecutando la primera técnica del Rinnegan que dominó. El cuerpo de Lee, para sorpresa general, se levantó del suelo y salió volando hacia Cloud, que lo esperaba con el brazo aún extendido. Cuando estuvo a su alcance, le dio una palmada en el pecho y se apartó rápidamente para dejarlo pasar. Lee siguió avanzando hasta chocarse con la pared, justo donde lo había hecho Cloud minutos antes.

"Au… ¿qué ha sido eso?"- preguntaba Lee levantándose.

"El principio del fin para ti"- dándose la vuelta para encararlo. El momento habría quedado muy épico si hubiese conseguido deshacerse del sonrojo causado por Konan. Realizó un sello con la mano izquierda y al instante apareció una tenue luz azul en el pecho de Lee. "Siéntete honrado. Eres el primero con el que utilizo este sello. De hecho, aún no tiene nombre, pero, tras corregir los errores surgidos en cuatro modelos experimentales anteriores, estoy bastante seguro de que funcionará. Este sello está basado en uno de esclavitud que la traidora de mi madre y vuestro falso Dios shinobi intentaron colocarme hace dos años"- lanzando rápidas y furiosas miradas a los mencionados, provocando que aumentasen la intranquilidad de Sarutobi y el dolor en el pecho de Kushina. "Primero, se activa con la mano izquierda, y después se acciona con la derecha. ¿Qué hará cuando lo accione?"- levantando su mano derecha. "Míralo tú mismo"- haciendo el sello correspondiente. Ni un segundo después, Lee sintió como una ligera corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo.

"¿Pero qué…?"- murmuró extrañado. La corriente parecía tener su origen en la luz de su pecho, así que se quitó rápidamente toda la ropa que cubría su torso, dispuesto a encontrar la fuente de esa luz… sólo para comprobar que la fuente parecía ser su propia piel. Pasando su mano varias veces por encima de la luz, se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de deshacerse de ella, lo que no le hizo ninguna gracia.

"No te molestes en intentarlo. El sello formará parte de ti hasta que sea accionado. Podría haberte noqueado ya, pero me parece más justo explicarte cómo te puedes librar de la derrota. Este sello funciona de una forma muy básica: te convierte en un receptor de mi chakra, y cuando llega a tu cuerpo lo transforma en electricidad. Cuanto más chakra mande hacia ti, más poderosa será la descarga que recibas. Sin embargo, si eres capaz de mandar al sello la misma cantidad de chakra que yo, sus efectos se verán anulados"- explicó, como el que le habla a un niño de guardería. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía todo el equipo Gai, incluyendo, para variar, al casi siempre frío Hyuga.

'Ese sello… se parece en cierto modo al sello del pájaro enjaulado'- pensaba el furioso Neji.

"No me miréis con esa cara, que yo por lo menos he tenido la decencia de hacer que el sello sólo responda a mi chakra, y no al de cualquier idiota que pase por el campo de batalla"

 **Con Kushina y Naruko**

"¿Eso es posible?"- preguntó la impresionada Naruko, que decidió obviar la parte en la que su querido Aniki recordaba el sello de esclavitud que le intentó poner Kushina.

"Sí… pero pensaba que yo era la única capaz de hacer algo así. Para ello tienes que ser un auténtico maestro en el campo del fuinjutsu. Ni siquiera Jiraiya sería capaz de hacerlo. Quizá Minato habría podido, pero no se me ocurre nadie más"- respondió la pelirroja, llena de orgullo.

"Wow… Aniki es increíble"- dijo Naruko, con clara admiración por Cloud en sus ojos azules.

 **Con el Hokage y sus consejeros**

"Este chico es oro puro"- dijo Homura, con la boca hecha agua ante la posibilidad de tener a semejante maestro de fuinjutsu entre las filas de la aldea.

"Os dije que tendríais que haberme dejado adiestrarlo desde un principio"- se quejó Danzo.

"Era lo que faltaba ya para ganarnos su cariño"- dijo Hiruzen sarcásticamente.

"No queremos su cariño, Hokage, queremos su lealtad"

"Hokage-sama para ti. Que no se te olvide quién manda aquí, Danzo"- con una cara seria. "Y además… ¿no te ordenó el Yondaime que acabases con tu mini-ejército?"- con una mirada acusadora.

"Y eso también me pareció un error, Hokage… sama"

 **En la arena**

"¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo no puedo canalizar mi chakra!"- protestó Lee.

"¿Qué clase de ninja no puede canalizar chakra?"- preguntó Cloud, entre serio y burlón. "Ese no es mi problema, y ya te he dado demasiadas facilidades. El combate acaba aquí y ahora"- completamente serio. A continuación, activó el sello y todo el mundo miró boquiabierto ante la escena frente a ellos. Tal y como el rubio dijo, Lee recibió una poderosa descarga… pero nadie pensó que sería tan intensa.

"¡AAAAAAAAH!"- gritaba Lee, mientras sentía lo que parecían miles y miles de voltios atravesando su cuerpo continuamente.

"¡Lee!"- gritó Gai, preocupado por el brutal ataque sufrido por su alumno. A su lado, los otros dos miembros del equipo miraban en shock la escena frente a ellos.

En apenas segundos Lee quedó inconsciente, pero había un pequeño problema… Cloud no lo soltaba. "El combate ha terminado, Uzumaki. Detén tu ataque"- dijo Hayate, preparándose para intervenir si Cloud no obedecía.

"¿No queríais ver una demostración de mi fuerza? ¡Pues toma fuerza!"- exclamó el rubio, con una sonrisa psicópata que haría sentirse orgulloso a Hidan.

 **Con el equipo de Ame**

"¡Os lo dije! Hay que detenerlo antes de que llame demasiado la atención"- dijo Konan, susurrando lo último.

"¿Y no podemos dejarlo un ratito?"- pidió Shukaku, viendo con ojos soñadores la faceta sádica de Cloud.

"¡No!"- exclamó la peliazul.

"Tranquilízate, Konan"- dijo Sasuke, extrañamente calmado ante la situación… lo cual era raro, considerando que tenía su Sharingan activado.

"¿Cómo que me tranquilice? ¡Cloud está a punto de arruinarlo todo!"

"Cloud sólo está haciendo una demostración de fuerza… e inteligencia"- afirmó, descolocándolas.

"Yo no lo habría dicho mejor…"- dijo una voz detrás del grupo, haciendo que se den la vuelta para ver a…

 **En la arena**

"¡No lo aguanto más!"- gritó Gai mientras bajaba a toda velocidad a la arena y comenzaba a correr hacia Cloud, pero se vio interrumpido por una kunoichi que lo superaba en casi todos los aspectos del combate.

"¡Cloud, para!"- exclamó Kushina, que había bajado de un salto a la arena, mientras retenía al Jounin.

"¡Se acabó, Uzumaki!"- gritó Hayate al tiempo que se lanzaba con la espada por delante contra él. El grito, sin embargo, llamó la atención de Kushina, que se las apañó para crear un Kage Bunshin sin soltar a Gai. "¡Esto es traición, Kushina!"- clamó Hayate al verse detenido por el clon, mientras Cloud soltaba por fin al chamuscado y apenas vivo Lee.

"¡Me da igual! ¡Haré lo que haga falta para proteger a mi niño!"- proclamó a los cuatro vientos. Nadie en la sala podía haber imaginado el efecto que tendrían esas palabras en un futuro.

Este fue el panorama con el que Sarutobi se puso en pie para hablar. "¡Silencio en la sala! Cloud Uzumaki, por tu inaceptable comportamiento, quedas…"- pero eso fue todo lo que pudo decir, porque, de un momento a otro… todos parecieron despertar de un sueño, o mejor dicho, de una pesadilla. Kushina seguía reteniendo a Hayate y Gai, pero Cloud ya no estaba en el campo de batalla. Lee yacía inconsciente en el suelo, pero no parecía herido de gravedad.

"Karasu (cuervo) tenía razón. Es mucho más fácil meter en un genjutsu a alguien si le enseñas lo que quiere ver. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Sandaime?"- dijo Cloud, que se encontraba de nuevo entre los brazos de Shukaku.

"G-Genjutsu… pero… ¿cuándo…?"

"En cuanto Lee quedó inconsciente"- contestó simplemente. "¿He demostrado ya mi innegable superioridad en las preliminares, o sigo humillando ninjas de Konoha?"

"… abandonad de la arena. Kushina, ya hablaremos de tus acciones durante el genjutsu. Cloud, estás clasificado para la ronda final"- ordenó Sarutobi en cuanto se recuperó del shock.

'Y eso que yo al principio no quería aprender genjutsu'- pensó Cloud divertido.

"Muy bien, que todos los clasificados bajen a la arena de nuevo para realizar el sorteo, por favor"- pidió Hiruzen, pero se detuvo al ver que Cloud había levantado la mano. "… ¿sucede algo, Cloud?"

"¿Es total y absolutamente necesario que estemos ahí en persona?"

"Bueno, supongo que no, pero-"

"Adiós"- interrumpió el rubio, comenzando su camino hacia la puerta, arrastrando consigo a Shukaku… que no se quejaba, precisamente. 'Después de 5 días sin dormir, estoy yo como para aguantar al viejo más tiempo'- pensó.

 **Al día siguiente**

"Cloud… es hora de despertar…"- susurraba Shukaku al oído del rubio. Realmente no era hora de despertar… eran las cuatro de la tarde y Cloud llevaba 17 horas durmiendo, pero la Biju no había querido despertarlo hasta ahora.

"… 5 minutos más…"

"Normalmente te dejaría, pero… ¡tengo hambre!"- exclamó, quitándose a Cloud de encima bruscamente. El desconcertado Uzumaki ni siquiera vio venir ese cambio de humor, y no pudo evitar caer al suelo.

"Au…"- se quejó mientras se levantaba. "¿Qué hora es?"

"¡Las cuatro, y no he podido desayunar ni comer hasta ahora por tu culpa!"- muy enfadada. Por suerte, Cloud sabía cómo salir de esta.

"Lo siento… es que estaba tan a gusto que…"- con ojos vidriosos y expresión triste.

Al verlo, toda la furia de Shukaku desapareció de repente. "Aw… tranquilo… no pasa nada, ven aquí"- abrazándolo rápidamente.

'Y así es como se escapa de la ira de una Biju'- pensaba Cloud mientras se relajaba en el abrazo.

"Por cierto, Konan pidió que fueras a verla en cuanto despertases"- soltándolo.

"Pues voy a ver qué quiere"- levantándose.

 **Habitación de Konan**

Konan se encontraba distraída escribiendo una carta para informar a Pain de que todo había salido bien hasta que oyó como alguien tocaba la puerta. "Adelante"- mientras se ponía en pie.

Cloud entró a ver a la peliazul con una sonrisa en la cara. "¿Querías verme?"- cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Así es. Siéntate"- señalando una de las sillas de la habitación. Una vez se hubo sentado, Konan se puso a mirar por la ventana. "Estuviste 5 días sin dormir ahí dentro"- refiriéndose al bosque.

"Ajá…"

"Sabes lo que podía haber pasado, ¿verdad?"- aún sin mirarlo.

"Lo tenía todo bajo con…"- empezó a excusarse, pero se vio interrumpido por un shuriken de papel que pasó a toda velocidad a su lado, provocándole un corte en la mejilla.

"Responde a la pregunta"- mirándolo por fin a los ojos.

Normalmente, los ojos de Konan estaban llenos de cariño y comprensión, al menos para él, pero esta vez… esta vez, lo único que Cloud podía ver en ellos era enfado y decepción. "S-Sí"- respondió titubeante.

"Y aun así lo hiciste"- afirmó. "¿Por qué?"

"N-No quería t-tener pesadillas"

"Y por un miedo estúpido e irracional has estado a punto de arruinar todo el plan y la libertad de Kyuubi, ¿no? ¿Ese es el precio que le pones a tus ideales? Se supone que eres un ninja hecho y derecho y vives con miedo a dormir solo"

"Y-Yo… n-no pensé que…"

"Pues piensa un poco, para variar"- sentenció severamente. "Puedes dar gracias de que no voy a informar a Pain de esto. Ahora márchate"

"… h-hai…"- respondió, ocultando a duras penas su dolor mientras salía de la habitación.

 **Afueras de Konoha, 5 horas después**

'¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Precio a mis ideales? ¿Y cómo que miedo tonto e irracional? Ella mejor que nadie debería saber lo mal que lo paso con las pesadillas'- pensaba Cloud, aún con el corazón encogido. 'Me ha hablado como… como… como Pain'- recordando las severas palabras que su sensei le suele dedicar, y que más de una vez le han quitado el sueño.

"Buenas tardes, Cloud-sama"- dijo una voz a su espalda, provocando que Cloud se diese la vuelta y le colocase rápidamente un kunai en el cuello a…

"¿Q-Quién… qué eres tú?"- preguntó al ver al extraño ser. Dicho ser sólo podía ser calificado como una abominación de la naturaleza. Parecería un hombre si no tenemos en cuenta que su piel era totalmente blanca… y que tenía partes de planta. De una venus atrapamoscas, concretamente. Por si eso no fuese suficiente, la mitad de su parte humana era completamente negra y su pelo verde.

"Tan sólo soy… un fan de tu obra. Puedes llamarme Zetsu"- respondió el ser.

"Muy bien, Zetsu… explícate, y hazlo ahora mismo"- apretando el kunai contra su garganta.

"Tranquilo, Cloud-sama"- dijo Zetsu. "Como he dicho, soy un mero fan. Te vi por primera vez cuando, envuelto en el chakra de Juubi, derrotaste a Zabuza y Haku sin despeinarte. Desde entonces te he seguido, siempre manteniendo las distancias, para ver de qué eras capaz. Fue impresionante ver cómo te hacías un hueco en una organización que sólo acepta lo mejor de lo mejor, y más aún cómo los superabas a casi todos. Sin embargo, si tuviera que elegir un momento cumbre sería sin duda la batalla contra Shukaku. Me siento afortunado de haber presenciado en primera fila un combate de semejantes magnitudes"

"… parece que es verdad que me has seguido de cerca"- afirmó Cloud, bajando el kunai.

"Así es, Cloud-sama"- respetuoso.

"¿Por qué me llamas así?"

"Porque, si me lo permites, me gustaría convertirme en tu humilde servidor"

"Mi humilde servidor"- murmuró sin fiarse.

"Exactamente"

"Muy bien… supongamos que acepto. ¿En qué podrías ayudarme?"

"Aunque mis habilidades en combate dejan mucho que desear, te aseguro que no encontrarás un mejor espía"

"Ya… pues, perdona que te diga, pero cualquier ninja puede llevar a cabo labores de espionaje"- con cara de _¿me estás vacilando?_

"Desde luego que sí, pero yo no soy un espía más… soy el mejor espía"- afirmó con confianza.

"Permíteme dudarlo"

"Puedes dudarlo, pero eso no quita que sea verdad"- contestó con tranquilidad.

"Lo que tú digas, colega"- guardando definitivamente el kunai. "¿Tienes alguna forma de demostrarlo?"

"De hecho, sí"

"Soy todo oídos"- apoyándose contra una roca.

"Como ya he dicho, llevo algo más de dos años siguiéndote… y tú te acabas de enterar de que existo, a pesar de que eres un gran ninja sensor"- argumentó.

"No está mal"- admitió. "Pero eso sólo quiere decir que tu nivel de chakra nunca me llamó la atención, no que no lo hubiese detectado"

"La labor de un espía no es ser un fantasma, sino precisamente no llamar la atención. Además, soy la única persona ajena a Akatsuki que conoce el nombre de todos sus miembros y he visto en acción a Pain e Itachi varias veces… sin que sus prodigiosos ojos me vieran"- explicó calmadamente.

'Definitivamente, no es un espía corriente'- pensó Cloud. "Impresionante… sin embargo, no sé en qué momento pensaste que el hecho de que tengas tanta información sobre Akatsuki iba a ser algo bueno para ti. Al fin y al cabo, somos una organización secreta… y tú no perteneces a ella"- sacando un receptor negro de su manga y agudizando sus sentidos por si se requería una persecución.

Ante este panorama, Zetsu tragó duro. 'Vale… esto no lo he visto venir'- se dijo a sí mismo.

" _Espera un momento, Cloud, creo que puede ser útil"_ \- interrumpió la huésped de Cloud.

" _¿De qué forma tengo que explicarte que no quiero que me hables?"_ \- respondió sin perder de vista a Zetsu.

" _No está en mi naturaleza aceptar órdenes. Ya te he pedido disculpas por lo que considero que hice mal, pero si crees que voy a estar toda la vida arrastrándome para que me perdones, estás muy equivocado"_ \- contestó ella.

" _Nadie te ha pedido que te arrastres. De hecho, nadie te ha pedido nada que no sea no molestar"_ \- sin achantarse.

" _Pero, como ya he dicho, no puedes esperar de mí que obedezca sin rechistar. Yo hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y simplemente porque quiero. ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? Parece que has olvidado con quién hablas, Cloud"_

" _No. Hablo con una loba gigante que se las da de todopoderosa pero que fue encerrada dentro de un bebé… por un hombre"_ \- sonriendo para sí mismo. _"Y eso de que haces lo que quieres… a mí me parece que terminó hace ya 14 años"_

" _Eso está por verse"_ \- fue lo último que oyó Cloud antes de que todo se volviese negro.

 **Paisaje mental de Cloud**

"Otra vez aquí… que asco le estoy cogiendo a este lugar"- murmuró Cloud mientras se incorporaba.

"Vaya… quería que estuvieses aquí… y aquí estás"- dijo Juubi, en su forma humana, con una sonrisa.

"Pues ya verás lo que tardaré en sal-"- empezó a decir, pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de una cosa… perturbadora, cuanto menos. "¿Qué le has hecho al sello?"- viendo que el responsable de mantener a Juubi encerrada estaba roto hasta la mitad.

"¿Yo? Nada en absoluto"- respondió con cara inocente.

"¡Mientes!"- irritado.

"Pues no, la verdad es que no. Eso…"- señalando al sello. "… es el reflejo de tus traumas y miedos, Cloud. ¿De verdad pensabas que era igual de grave que enloqueciese un ciudadano normal a que lo hiciese un jinchuriki?"- con una medio sonrisa. Su plan por fin se puso en marcha, y no tenía intención de detenerlo.

"Yo no estoy loco"- con una mirada que intimidaría incluso a Pain… pero claro, frente a él no se encontraba Pain.

"Claro que sí. Tienes autofobia, estrés postraumático y casi todos los trastornos del sueño que se puede tener"- enumeró, con cara de estar haciendo memoria.

"Y también el Rinnegan, así que yo en tu lugar vigilaría lo que digo"- reprimiendo a duras penas las ganas de atacar.

"Hablas como si fuese yo la responsable de todos tus males"- inocente.

"¡Y lo eres!"- indignado.

"¿Lo soy? ¿De verdad? Hagamos memoria"- propuso. "Yo era la única que te hablaba día sí y día también… la única que reconocía tu existencia. Cuando estabas herido, yo te curaba. Sin mi ayuda, habrías muerto a los 4 años. Es gracias a mí, directa o indirectamente, que tengas el Rinnegan. Sin mí, ni siquiera se te habría ocurrido la idea de que Sasuke te acompañase. Fui yo la que te salvó de volver a Konoha cuando luchaste contra Haku y Zabuza. Asúmelo, Cloud, yo soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida"- enumeró seriamente, pero sonriendo por dentro.

"Vaya forma de omitir los detalles que no te interesan, ¿no?"- sin gritar, aunque con tono enfadado. "Mi argumento es mucho más sencillo y válido: sin ti, habría tenido una vida perfecta siendo el primogénito de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, hermano de Naruko y aprendiz de Kakashi o incluso Jiraiya"

"Seguramente. Y, conmigo, has sido el salvador de lo que queda de los Uchiha, un prodigio con reservas de chakra prácticamente ilimitadas, más que probable futuro líder de Akatsuki y aprendiz de Pain. Decir que has salido perdiendo es muy atrevido. Al fin y al cabo, si no llega a ser por mí… ni siquiera habrías conocido a tu querida Konan"- exteriorizando su sonrisa.

A Cloud casi se le para el corazón ante la posibilidad de un mundo en el que no conociese a su ángel, pero supo esconderlo perfectamente. O eso pensó. "No se puede echar de menos a alguien a quien no has conocido, así que lo que dices no tiene sentido"

"Tienes toda la razón del mundo"- sorprendiendo a Cloud. "Además, no es como si Konan fuera la primera mujer de la que te enamoras, aunque quieras convencerte a ti mismo de ello. Los dos sabemos que ese honor pertenece a-"

"¡Cállate!"- interrumpió, rojo de ira y vergüenza. El rubio no tenía ni idea de que Juubi conocía uno de sus secretos mejor guardados… bueno, a quién quiere engañar. Ese secreto era el mejor guardado, con diferencia.

"Aw, qué tierno. El pequeñín se avergüenza de su secretito. No pasa nada, Cloud. Esa es una fase por la que pasan muchos niños. No con tanta fuerza como tú, pero no es tan raro enamorarse de-"

"¡Te he dicho que te calles!"- volvió a interrumpir, como si el no oírlo fuese a hacer que se convirtiese en mentira. "¡Esta conversación ha terminado!"- saliendo al instante del paisaje mental.

"De momento… mi rey"- murmuró, aún sonriente y sabiendo que nadie la escuchaba.

 **Mundo real**

Cuando Cloud volvió en sí, pudo ver que la situación no había cambiado en absoluto. 'Vaya… sabía que el tiempo se ralentizaba al entrar al paisaje mental, pero nunca pensé que tanto'

"¿Ya has terminado de hablar con Juubi, Cloud-sama?"- preguntó Zetsu, aún nervioso por ser apuntado por el arma de Cloud.

'Debí suponerlo'- suspirando ligeramente.

"¿Y bien? ¿Has tomado una decisión?"- expectante.

"…"

"…"

"… lárgate de aquí, y no vuelvas…"- viendo como el extraño ser se desanimaba y comenzaba a retirarse. "… sin el paradero de algún Biju"- marchándose antes de recibir respuesta alguna, dejando tras de sí a un aliviado y feliz Zetsu.

 **Habitación de Cloud**

El rubio entró por la ventana a su habitación para encontrarse a Shukaku poniéndose cómoda en la cama. "¡Cloud-kun!"- exclamó al verlo entrar. "¡No entres sin avisar, baka, que casi me da un infarto!"- indignada… a su manera.

"Lo siento"- respondió él con una ligerísima sonrisa.

"Bueno, da igual. ¡Vamos a dormir!"- con entusiasmo, sin importarle que sólo llevaban 6 horas en pie.

Cloud estaba a punto de aceptar, cuando recordó las hirientes palabras de su ángel. _"Se supone que eres un ninja hecho y derecho y vives con miedo a dormir solo"_ \- escuchó en su cabeza, tan claro como si se lo acabasen de decir. "Eh… creo que esta vez paso"- sorprendiendo enormemente a la Biju. "De hecho… no te lo tomes a mal, pero… creo que sería mejor si a partir de ahora durmieses en tu habitación"

"¿C-Cómo? Digo… c-claro"- levantándose, demasiado aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar. 'Cloud… ¿no quiere dormir conmigo?'- sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.

"Buenas noches"- dijo Cloud, que no recibió respuesta alguna al tiempo que veía salir a Shukaku de su habitación. 'Bueno… supongo que no puede ser tan malo'- mirando su cama con desconfianza.

No podía ni imaginarse lo equivocado que estaba. '¿Quién me iba a decir que le debería tanto a esa peliazul con complejo de ángel?'- pensaba Juubi, sin poder creerse lo bien que le empezaban a salir las cosas. 'Lo mismo hasta me planteo compartir a mi rey con ella… si acepta que yo soy la hembra alfa, claro'

 **La noche siguiente**

Cloud Uzumaki no estaba teniendo un buen día. No durmió casi nada por culpa de una extraña pesadilla, en la que sus (pocos) seres queridos lo torturaban durante horas hasta que llegaba Juubi, los mataba y le decía _"siempre te he protegido y siempre lo haré"_ con una hermosa sonrisa, lo cual le resultaba bastante... inquietante. Más tarde comprobó que a Shukaku no le sentó precisamente bien que decidiera dormir solo anoche, ya que no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día. Por último, se enteró de que su rival en la primera ronda de las finales no era otra que Naruko, lo cual parecía ser una buena noticia… hasta que Konan le prohibió terminantemente matarla o herirla de gravedad. En resumen, un día para olvidar.

En este momento, Cloud regresaba junto a Konan y Sasuke a su hotel después de haber cenado en un restaurante de la zona. Shukaku se borró del plan, alegando que se encontraba mal… como si Cloud fuese a creerse eso. Sasuke había notado que Cloud estaba muy callado, pero no sabía cómo actuar en estas situaciones, así que podía hacer más bien poco al respecto. Konan, por otro lado, estaba bastante preocupada. '¿Qué le pasa a Cloud? ¿Es por lo que le dije ayer? Normalmente Pain le habla así cuando hace algo malo, ¿no?'- pensaba, con una casi imperceptible mueca de preocupación en su cara… aunque sólo Pain y Cloud podrían haberse dado cuenta del cambio en su rostro; uno estaba a varios kilómetros y el otro en su propio mundo. 'Qué mal se me da ser la mala… Nagato, ¿qué habrías hecho tú?'

Mientras, Cloud iba a lo suyo. 'Shukaku dice que se preocupa por mí, pero luego deja de hablarme por una tontería; Konan dice que se preocupa por mí pero a la mínima se pone en plan Pain conmigo, Pain… bueno, Pain ni siquiera ha dicho que se preocupe por mí. Al final va a resultar que la que más me quiere es Kushina'- pensaba sarcásticamente y con enfado. Es cierto que al principio estaba triste, pero luego se preguntó ' _¿por qué voy a estar yo deprimido por lo que hagan los demás?'_ , y su tristeza se transformó rápidamente en ira. 'Estoy cansado de ser el que siempre pide perdón por todo. Si esa Biju desagradecida y la aspirante a Pain creen que voy a ir arrastrándome para que me perdonen, lo llevan claro. Ellas se disculparán ante mí, por lo que hicieron, pero sobre todo por sus formas. Hasta entonces… se acabó el Cloud bueno para ellas'- con rabia contenida en sus ojos. Fue ese el momento en el que tuvo un desagradable recuerdo.

 **Flashback, hace 2 años, en el camino hacia Amegakure**

'Si yo muriera… ¿le importaría a alguien?'. Esa pregunta le hizo parar en seco. Si Sasuke muriera, mucha gente lloraría por él. Si Kushina muriera, mucha gente lloraría por ella. Si Naruko muriera, mucha gente lloraría por ella. Si Zabuza muriera, Haku lloraría por él. Pero… ¿y Cloud? Si esa misma noche muriera, ¿alguien lloraría por él? ¿A alguien le quitaría el sueño saber que ha muerto?

 **Fin del flashback**

Dicho recuerdo puso una mueca de desagrado en la cara del Uzumaki. Desde luego, ese no fue uno de sus mejores momentos. Pero lo que él no sabía era que Juubi estaba teniendo el mismo pensamiento. 'Si hubiese mantenido mi bocaza cerrada en ese momento, seguramente Cloud ya sería mío'- pensaba para sí misma.

'Bueno, no nos precipitemos'- pensaba Cloud. 'Decir que a Shukaku, Konan o Sasuke no les importaría que muriera es llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. Sin embargo…'- pensando ahora en el resto de Akatsuki. ¿A los demás les importaría? Él pensaba en Akatsuki como su familia, pero la verdad es que parecía ser el único que veía ese lazo. 'No tiene sentido hacerse una pregunta de la que se puede obtener fácilmente la respuesta'- pensó, haciendo planes para esa noche.

 **Torre de Pain, Amegakure, horas más tarde**

Cloud caminaba con decisión a través de su Camino Naraka hacia la sala en la que sabía que estaba Pain. Tras las dudas que le surgieron esa noche, y sabiendo que todo Akatsuki se encontraba en la Torre por orden de Pain (para poder enviar refuerzos en caso de que algo se torciera en Konoha), decidió preguntarle a todos y cada uno de los miembros, directamente y sin tapujos, si les apenaría su hipotética muerte. Para su sorpresa y alegría, hasta el momento todos habían dado una respuesta afirmativa, aunque algunos muy a su manera. Por ejemplo, Kakuzu le dijo que era una mina de oro, y que como tal, sería una pena perderlo, Hidan respondió que no se perdonaría perder a un Jashinista en potencia e Itachi le miró a los ojos y simplemente dijo "¿tú que crees?", lo que usando el diccionario mental Uchiha-Resto de la humanidad, significaba que sí. Por fin alcanzó la sala y abrió la puerta sin molestarse en llamar.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Cloud?"- preguntó el Dios, que lo había sentido venir desde lejos, mientras observaba su aldea.

"Vengo a-a hacerte u-una pregunta"- dijo Jigokudou (Camino Naraka), que sintió como toda su confianza previa se esfumaba de golpe.

"Soy todo oídos"- aún sin mirarle.

"Si me pasara algo durante la invasión… si… d-de alguna forma yo muriese… ¿llorarías por mí?"- con un nudo en la garganta.

En cuanto terminó la pregunta, se hizo el silencio. Un silencio que duraría, exactamente, 3 minutos y 18 segundos, hasta que Pain habló de nuevo. "Yo nunca lloro, Cloud. Hace mucho tiempo que me propuse no volver a llorar jamás, y desde entonces no he soltado ni una lágrima"- serio. Esta declaración abatió a Jigokudou (Camino Naraka), que empezó a retirarse, pero entonces su sensei volvió a romper el silencio. "Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? No me pongas a prueba"- haciendo que los ojos del rubio se abrieran como platos.

"H-Hai, sensei"- dijo con una sonrisa, antes de salir de ahí.

En su diccionario Pain-Resto de la humanidad, lo que acababa de escuchar significaba "te quiero, hermanito".

 _ **Fin del capítulo 7**_

* * *

 **Y aquí estoy de nuevo. Tal como dije en el prólogo de "El despertar de un guerrero", siento mucho la enorme tardanza, y a partir de ahora haré todo lo posible para actualizar por lo menos una historia al mes.**

 **En el próximo capítulo empieza lo bueno, señores, y tened muy en cuenta una cosa: soy un gran amante del efecto mariposa. Me encanta cómo una acción insignificante puede desembocar en algo gigantesco, y seguramente se vaya a ver más de una vez en mis historias.**

 **Hablando de mis historias, ya he subido el prólogo del crossover del que os hablé, con el título de "El despertar de un guerrero", y os estaría muy agradecido si pasáis a echarle un vistazo.**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews:**

 **-alexander1993: puede que ella no le enseñara nada, pero creo que es natural que una madre se sienta orgullosa de su hijo cuando hace algo increíble. Y por el asunto de Kushina y Naruko no te preocupes, todo llega en su momento… o no. De verdad, a veces parece que queréis que os haga spoilers de la historia xD.**

 **-Recuba1111: pues aquí lo tienes :D**

 **-JDead: podría decirte lo que va a pasar, pero ¿qué gracia tendría eso?** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Leyenda:**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Advertencia - Cambio del espacio/tiempo**

" _Comunicación telepática"_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquel día en que los astros se alinearon en contra de Cloud, y poco había cambiado. Shukaku intentó algún acercamiento tímido que quedó en nada, Konan se preocupaba más y más al no saber qué hacer ante la actitud del rubio, y Sasuke seguía sin entender nada, pero como Cloud no cambió cuando trataba con él, supuso que era un problema interno entre su compañero y las dos mujeres.

Las pesadillas con Juubi no habían cesado en todo este tiempo, pero hubo dos ocasiones que le llamaron especialmente la atención. En la primera, vio la noche en la que fue encerrada desde la perspectiva de la Biju, y quizá fuera por el agobio que supuso ver a miles de ninjas atacándola al mismo tiempo o porque entendió que su único objetivo era liberar a su hermana, pero desde ese día entendió un poco mejor a su huésped… claro que seguía lejos de compensar doce años de sufrimiento. En la segunda… bueno… digamos que Juubi y un Cloud adulto hacían cosas que hasta entonces sólo se había imaginado haciendo con Konan; y es que, aunque siempre había sido consciente de la belleza de Juubi, se negaba a reconocerla por su odio hacia ella. Sin embargo, todos esos sueños… Juubi protegiéndolo de todo y de todos… Juubi siendo encerrada cuando sólo intentaba liberar a su hermanita… Juubi y él haciendo el amor… es como si hubieran despertado en él una duda que creía haber resuelto hace dos años: ¿era realmente tan mala?

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba su mente mientras permanecía a solas en su habitación, viendo distraídamente una película. 'Sí, pues claro que lo es'- afirmó de repente para sí mismo. 'Puede que me haya dado lo poco que tengo, pero antes me quitó todo lo que podía haber tenido'

'Todavía me tiene bastante asco… pero parece que estoy consiguiendo que se ablande un poco'- valoró Juubi tras escuchar sus pensamientos, contenta con el resultado, al mismo tiempo que decidía la temática del siguiente sueño de Cloud. 'Podría repetir con otro sueño erótico… aunque mejor no, no vaya a ser que se agobie. ¡Ah, ya lo sé! ¡Le enseñaré la paliza que le podríamos haber dado a Shukaku si hubiese aceptado mi chakra!'- exclamó exultante. '… no creo que me vayan a dar el premio a hermana del año'- dándose cuenta de lo que había pensado.

En ese momento, Shukaku entró en la habitación sin molestarse en llamar. "¿Quieres algo?"- preguntó Cloud de forma cortante sin ni siquiera apartar la vista de la pantalla.

"Sí. Me dejé aquí uno de mis kimonos"- respondió de igual forma, entrando a buscarlo. Cuando lo encontró, lo cogió y salió de la sala dando un portazo.

'Pues nada, así seguiremos'- como si nada.

'Ay, hermanita… siempre igual cuando te enfadas con alguien…'- murmuró Juubi, entristecida por la situación de la más joven de la familia.

 **Esa misma noche, en la Torre Hokage**

"¿Quería verme, Hokage-sama?"- preguntó una respetuosa Kushina mientras entraba en el despacho de Sarutobi, encontrándolo sentado en su silla.

"Déjate de formalidades, Kushina. Sabes muy bien por qué estás aquí. Lo he retrasado todo lo posible como un favor personal, pero ambos sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar"- completamente serio. Viendo cómo la pelirroja agachaba la cabeza, decidió continuar. "Supongo que quedaste gratamente sorprendida por las habilidades demostradas por tu hijo en las preliminares, pero lo más espectacular fue cuando nos metió a todos los presentes, incluyéndome a mí mismo, en un genjutsu, ¿no crees?"

"Sí… eso fue bastante impresionante"- sonriendo ligeramente al recordar la actuación de Cloud. Sonrisa que sería rápidamente borrada.

"Mucho. Otra cosa sorprendente fue que durante dicho genjutsu, una kunoichi de nuestra aldea actuase en contra de los intereses de Konoha, llegando a arriesgar la vida de un Genin, y todo por impedir que otros dos Jounin redujesen a su agresor"- entrelazando los dedos y apoyando la cabeza sobre ellos. Kushina comenzó a morder su labio inferior con nerviosismo. "Dime… ¿qué lleva a una Jounin que ha jurado defender su aldea con su último aliento a hacer algo así?"

"… ¿el amor por su hijo?"- titubeante.

"¿Me lo estás preguntando a mí?"

"El amor por su hijo"- con más seguridad.

"Eso pensé. Kushina… no sólo no intentaste defender a un Genin en apuros, sino que encima detuviste a los que sí iban a hacerlo. Cada uno de los hechos es grave de por sí, pero es que encima tú los combinaste, y por si fuera poco, manchaste la imagen de la familia de Minato. Como comprenderás, el castigo va a ser especialmente severo"- suspirando.

"E-Entiendo"- cabizbaja.

"Dos de los tres consejeros pidieron cadena perpetua para ti…"- atento a sus reacciones. En este caso, tragó duro. "… el otro pidió sentencia de muerte…"- viendo cómo palidecía. "… pero al final logré convencerlos de que eran medidas excesivas"

"¿Q-Qué me va a pasar?"

"La aldea te agradece tus años de servicio y te proporcionará una pensión vitalicia para asegurarse de que puedas cubrir tus necesidades, pero a partir de este momento… dejas de pertenecer a las filas de Konoha"

"… ¿p-perdón?"- en shock.

"Ya no eres una ninja de Konoha"- confirmando sus temores.

"P-Pues… protesto"

"Protesta todo lo que quieras, pero la decisión ya está tomada. Te aseguro que esta es la sanción más leve que te podía caer"- afirmó, antes de relajar su postura. "Vuelve a casa, descansa y medita tu situación. Todo será mejor cuando lo veas con cierta perspectiva"

"Eso… eso espero"- con ojos humedecidos.

 **Al día siguiente (6 días hasta el ataque), calles de Konoha**

Cloud y Konan se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento para comenzar las prácticas del rubio. 'Sigue sin decir nada… está claro que está enfadado; pero, ¿es conmigo, con Shukaku, con la aldea…?'- se preguntaba la mayor mientras miraba de reojo al silencioso Uzumaki.

Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de Cloud se llevaba a cabo un debate de lo más interesante. 'Si el único motivo por el que Luffy pudo enfrentarse a Enel fue porque era inmune a la electricidad… ¿quiere eso decir que Shanks no habría podido con él? Bah, qué tontería. Shanks lo habría derrotado porque… bueno… es Shanks'- razonaba para sí mismo.

En ese momento, la pareja pasó por delante de la floristería Yamanaka. "Fíjate, Cloud. Tienen flores bastante bonitas"- intentando iniciar una conversación.

"¿Eh? Ah, supongo que sí"- sin hacer mucho caso.

'*suspiro*… con que así es como se siente Kushina cada vez que intenta hablar con Cloud'- desanimada. Normalmente, la respuesta del rubio habría sido algo como "Pero ninguna es tan bonita como la que llevas en el pelo", y todo eso acompañado de una sonrisa. '¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado de repente? Y justo ahora, que se acerca la invasión…'- frustrada.

"Míralo, es ese chico…"- murmuró un civil al ver pasar a Cloud.

"¿No dijeron que había muerto?"- preguntó otro.

"¿Qué le pasa en los ojos?"

"Ojalá que Naruko le dé una buena paliza en la ronda final"

"Yo estuve en las preliminares. Se rió de mala manera de nuestros ninjas"

"No entiendo por qué dejan que participe libremente en los Exámenes Chunin"

"Oye, calmaos un poco. Kushina dijo que todo fue un malentendido y que en realidad no es un monstruo, ¿recordáis?"

"Bah, seguro que le lavó el cerebro"

"No sé yo…"

"A mí no me parece tan mal chico"

Y esos eran sólo algunos de los rumores que escucharon los miembros de Akatsuki mientras avanzaban hacia su destino. 'Incluso después de que una de sus heroínas afirmase que es un humano normal y corriente hay muchos que se empeñan en pensar lo contrario. Supongo que no se puede esperar más de un sitio tan repugnante como este'- pensaba Konan con asco, fijándose en que Cloud no parecía afectado para nada por todo el murmullo. '¿En qué estará pensando?'- preocupada por los oscuros pensamientos que podían estar rondando la cabeza del rubio.

'Si tuviera que nombrar en orden a mis personajes de anime o videojuegos favoritos, serían Erza, Luffy, Dante, Goku, Ace, Samus, Bobobo…'- … sí, definitivamente estaba muy preocupado por la opinión de Konoha. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un kunai que se dirigía, directa y velozmente, a su cabeza. Obviamente, nunca llegó a su destino. "Venga, ¿quién ha sido el gracioso?"- preguntó en voz alta mientras sostenía el kunai que acababa de atrapar al vuelo.

"¡Yo!"- exclamó una voz femenina y claramente enfadada. Dicha voz pertenecía a… a… esa chica… sí, esa… la que perdió contra Temari…

"Y, ¿por qué has intentado matarme?"- con un tono aburrido.

"¡Porque no eres más que un cretino, engreído y superficial idiota!"

"*suspiro*… lo demás me da igual, pero ¿por qué superficial?"- exasperado.

"¡Porque lo digo yo!"

"Tenten, cálmate"- dijo el Hyuga que solía estar con ella. No fue hasta entonces que Cloud se dio cuenta de que no trataba con una persona, sino con tres. Estaban Gai, Neji y Tenten, pero…

"¿Dónde está Lee?"- preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

"¡Sigue en cama! ¡Le has jodido el sistema nervioso!"- volvió a gritar la iracunda joven.

"Vuestro compañero conocía los riesgos de entrar a los Exámenes Chunin y aun así lo hizo. Los daños que sufriera son sólo culpa suya"- intervino Konan.

"Esa me parece una postura de lo más-"- empezó Gai, pero pronto sería interrumpido.

"¿Los daños son irreversibles?"- preguntó Cloud, ignorando por completo a los dos adultos, y dirigiendo toda su atención a la chica.

"No, pero aun así son completamente innecesarios"- protestó ella, un poco más calmada. Lo que ninguno se esperaba era que Cloud hiciese una reverencia.

"Lo lamento. No era mi intención lesionar de gravedad a vuestro compañero. Lo único que intentaba era acabar rápidamente el combate"- dijo respetuosamente.

"S-Supongo que… está bien"- completamente sorprendida.

"Bien. Si ya está todo aclarado, seguiremos nuestro camino"- echando a andar, seguido por una enmudecida Konan. ¿Cloud haciendo una reverencia? ¿Y encima disculpándose por el daño causado a un rival?

"Espera un momento"- interrumpió Gai, agarrándolo bruscamente del brazo. "Una simple disculpa no arregla la situación. Queremos que te hagas cargo de los gastos médicos de Lee"

"Ya… pues va a ser que no. Ese no es un gasto que me corresponda pagar a mí. Además, la falta de educación que has demostrado al ponerme la mano encima fuera de un combate no es aceptable, y estoy seguro de que el líder de mi aldea pensaría igual. ¿Quieres que vayamos a preguntarle a Sarutobi qué piensa él al respecto?"- sosteniéndole la mirada.

"… no será necesario"- soltándolo al fin.

"Lo imaginaba"- reanudando su camino junto a Konan.

 **Esa noche**

El aburrido Cloud estaba tumbado en su cama, algo nostálgico al pensar que a estas horas solía estar hablando o jugando con Shukaku. '¿Qué hacía yo por las noches antes de liberar a Shukaku?'- intentando recordar.

" _Veías películas ñoñas con Konan, gastabas bromas con Hidan, hacías apuestas con Kakuzu, intentabas derrotar a Itachi sin éxito una y otra vez, jugabas por la torre con Samehada, huías de Kisame porque nunca le pedías permiso para coger a Samehada…"-_ enumeraba Juubi.

" _Vale, vale, lo pillo. Hacía muchas cosas"-_ interrumpió él.

" _A veces más de la cuenta"_

" _Bah. Tampoco es que se enfaden de verdad"-_ incorporándose y dirigiéndose al baño, en el que se quedó mirando su reflejo.'Hace mucho que no me veo fijamente en el espejo…'- quitándose la camiseta. Lo que encontró ante sus ojos fue el reflejo de un chico rubio, alto para su edad y con una musculatura que se dejaba notar, pero no estaba plenamente desarrollada. Una persona cualquiera lo definiría como "guapo", pero él no quería ser guapo. Quería resultar atractivo y sexy al ojo femenino, ya que su ángel no merecía nada menos, pero ese no era el caso. De hecho, ver lo poco que había progresado su físico en los dos últimos años a pesar del duro entrenamiento que había seguido, le sentó como un cazo de agua fría. ¿Y si nunca llegaba a ser como quería? ¿Y si nunca llegaba a parecerle atractivo a Konan? Además, ahí estaba… en la parte izquierda de su pecho, justo sobre el corazón… una de las razones por las que no se sentía cómodo mostrando su cuerpo ante nadie, ni siquiera para cambiarse.

 **Flashback, 5 años atrás**

Kushina despertaba lentamente en su gigantesca cama, fascinada por un delicioso olor que invadía sus sentidos. Al abrir completamente los ojos, encontró ante sí una bandeja repleta de comida. Había beicon, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, huevos revueltos y dos vasos, uno con leche y otro con zumo de piña. Inicialmente sorprendida, no tardó en recordar que era el día de la madre. 'Ay, mi Naru-chan, esta vez te has superado'- emocionada con el gesto. Para preparar algo así sin tener experiencia en la cocina, tenía que haberse levantado horas antes, y apenas eran las 8 de la mañana. Kushina empezó a comer feliz hasta que encontró una nota en la bandeja. '¿Y esto?'- comenzando a leerla.

"Querida mamá, espero que estés disfrutando del desayuno que te he preparado con todo mi amor. Sé que esto no es nada comparado a lo que haces siempre por mí. Me das un techo, ropa y a veces incluso comida…"

'¿A veces?'- extrañada. Algo no cuadraba.

"… Lo siento por hacerte enfadar tantas veces, aunque muchas no sé por qué es. Aun así, estoy seguro de que en el fondo me quieres mucho, como yo a ti. Para prepararte este desayuno le pedí a Mikoto-san que me enseñase a preparar beicon y huevos revueltos, así que el mérito no es sólo mío, pero espero que lo disfrutes mucho, mucho, mucho. Gracias por ser mi mamá. Fdo: Cloud Uzumaki"

'¿¡Cloud Uzumaki!?'- escupiendo al instante el trozo de tostada que tenía en la boca.

En la cocina de la mansión, el pequeño Cloud descansaba apoyando la cabeza en la mesa, cansado por haberse levantado a las 6 a prepararle un súper-desayuno a su madre. Obviamente, él no podía imaginar que dicha madre se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina, observándolo sigilosamente tras haberlo buscado por toda la casa. 'No sólo matas a mi marido y a mi pequeño, sino que encima te ríes de mí, ¿no?'- pensaba enfurecida. "¡Cloud, levanta!"- exclamó, despertando al sobresaltado niño.

"¿Q-Qué pasa?"- mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que fijó la vista en su madre. "Ah, h-hola mami"- intimidado, pero con la ligera esperanza de haber llegado al fin al corazón de Kushina con todo su esfuerzo. "¿T-Te ha g-gustado el desayuno?"- preguntó tímidamente.

"¿Que si me ha gustado?"- con una cara inexpresiva. "Está claro que te lo has currado…"- poniendo una sonrisa en la cara de Cloud. "… pero dime una cosa"- borrándola. "¿Dónde lo has preparado?"

"Pues… e-en la cocina"- extrañado.

"Justo como imaginaba. Desde luego, tiene mucho más sentido que prepararlo en el baño, ¿no crees?"- acercándose lentamente.

"… supongo que sí…"- totalmente perdido.

"Pues claro que sí"- afirmó, agachándose justo enfrente de él. "¿Sabes otra diferencia entre la cocina y el baño?"- observando la cara de confusión del rubio. "Pues que en el baño tienes permitido entrar… ¡y en la cocina no!"- terminando con un tremendo puñetazo que le rompió la nariz al joven y provocó su llanto inmediato. "Tener detalles está bien, pero nunca hay que olvidar las reglas"- marchándose como si nada, ignorando las lágrimas de Cloud.

Tras varios minutos, Cloud consiguió dejar de llorar, pero ahora tenía la cara manchada por la sangre procedente de su nariz y los ojos aún llorosos. '¿Por qué ha hecho eso? Yo sólo quería darle una sorpresa y conseguir que me sonriera'- pensaba mientras se incorporaba lentamente, con ligeros sollozos ocasionales. 'S-Si no me quieren mis dos únicas familiares… si no hay nadie en el mundo que se alegre al verme…'- acercándose a la encimera. '…si ni siquiera a mí me gusta vivir… ¿por qué seguir sufriendo a lo tonto?'- cogiendo un cuchillo. 'Adiós, mamá… adiós, Naru-chan'- fueron los últimos pensamientos que cruzaron su mente antes de enterrar el cuchillo en su pecho.

Se puede decir que es irónico que, con todas las personas que intentaron matarlo, él fuera el que más cerca estuvo… claro que Juubi no lo permitiría. Llamadlo impulso protector si queréis, pero el caso es que no tenía intención de dejar morir a su jinchuriki, y la poca precisión del Uzumaki intentando apuñalarse el corazón (apenas lo rozó) combinada con los esfuerzos de la loba, consiguieron que el intento de suicidio quedase en eso, un intento.

 **Fin del flashback**

Cloud pasaba la mano distraídamente sobre la pequeña cicatriz que le quedó mientras recordaba los hechos de aquel día. Kushina volvió algo menos de una hora después a por un vaso de agua, pero no le dedicó a Cloud más que una rápida mirada de reojo antes de seguir tranquilamente con su vida. Desde ese día, el rubio recuerda la cicatriz como un signo de debilidad. Estuvo al borde de la muerte muchas veces, pero esa fue especialmente dolorosa. No era la típica situación en la que unos idiotas intentaban matarlo por un motivo absurdo… esa cicatriz se la hizo él solito, en un cobarde intento por dejar de sufrir.

Su cuerpo en general no le gustaba. Le parecía… insuficiente. Pero es que para rematarlo, cada vez que lo mostraba también enseñaba al mundo esa cicatriz, como un recordatorio de que, en el fondo, no era más que un patético niño grande. O al menos él lo veía así.

" _Eres muy duro contigo mismo, Cloud"_ \- dijo Juubi de repente. _"No eres ningún cobarde. Puede que un poco estúpido a veces, pero no un cobarde"_

" _¿Gracias?"_

" _Es la verdad"_ \- sin dudar. _"Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano a los humanos que harían algo bueno por un Biju sin esperar nada a cambio, y te aseguro que ninguno tiene tantos motivos para odiarnos como tú"_

" _Eso último no hace falta que lo jures"_

" _No me vengas con tus típicos sarcasmos vacíos, Uzumaki. Estoy hablando enserio_ "- con tono firme. _"Y con respecto a tu físico, no te agobies. A tu edad, la mayoría de humanos son unos renacuajos sin musculatura. Por lo menos en ti se puede distinguir claramente dónde hay músculos, y te aseguro que cuando crezcas se desarrollarán mucho más"_

Esta afirmación dejó pensativo a Cloud, pero no pensaba acerca de la veracidad de las palabras de la loba, sino en las palabras en sí. _"¿Por qué haces esto?"_

" _¿El qué?"_

" _Intentar animarme. No pienso perdonarte por unas simples palabras bonitas, y eso lo sabes perfectamente, así que… ¿por qué?"_

" _Porque, aunque te cueste creerlo, me gusta hacerte sonreír"_ \- sonriendo para sí misma, valga la redundancia. Él simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, meditando sobre las palabras de Juubi, hasta que esta tomó la palabra de nuevo. _"Y, Cloud… no seas muy duro con Shukaku, ¿vale?"_ \- sonando genuinamente preocupada. _"Eres la primera persona de fuera de la familia con la que forma un vínculo tan fuerte, y te aseguro que lo está pasando muy mal con esta situación, aunque intente demostrar lo contrario"_

"… _lo tendré en cuenta"_ \- vistiéndose de nuevo y dirigiéndose a la cama. _"Juubi"_ \- llamó mientras se tumbaba.

" _¿Sí?"_

"…"

"…"

"… _gracias por… intentar subirme la autoestima"_ \- algo incómodo.

" _A mandar"_ -feliz, antes de cortar la conexión.

Esa noche, Cloud soñó con una victoria aplastante ante la Biju de una cola gracias al chakra de su huésped, pero nadie en todo el mundo durmió más a gusto que Juubi.

 **6 días después (día del ataque), estadio de los Exámenes Chunin**

"¿Está todo listo?"- preguntó Sasuke.

"Todo listo y preparado"- confirmó Konan.

"No, todo preparado no, porque nos falta un miembro. ¿Dónde está Cloud?"- cuestionó Shukaku buscando al otro rubio con la mirada.

El equipo había quedado diez minutos antes del comienzo oficial de la ronda final en la sala de espera y, a falta de sólo cinco minutos, no había ni rastro de Cloud. "Ni idea. Llevo sin verlo desde ayer por la noche"- dijo Sasuke.

"No os preocupéis, aparecerá. ¿Cuántas veces tendrá la oportunidad de dejar en ridículo a su hermana ante su madre?"- tranquilizó Konan.

"Resumiendo, que tarda porque no quiere vernos a nosotros"- matizó el molesto Sasuke.

"Es una forma de verlo"- confirmó Konan. "De todas formas, ya me ha dado la muestra de sangre, así que si no se presenta hasta que empiece la invasión, no pasa nada"- susurrando.

"Aun así, me siento más seguro con un Rinnegan cerca"- resoplando.

"¿Nervioso?"

"Un poco"

"Vamos, no es como si fuera tu primera misión"- interrumpió Shukaku. Se hizo el silencio en el grupo hasta que la rubia entendió lo que pasaba. "… ¿es tu primera misión? ¿Le habéis encomendado la libertad de mi hermana a alguien sin experiencia?"- sin gritar, pero en tono enfadado.

"No es culpa de Sasuke. Estuvo desde su ingreso a la organización hasta hace algo menos de dos meses de viaje con su hermano"- defendió Konan.

"Ah, bueno, sabiendo que se ha pegado unas buenas vacaciones me quedo mucho más tranquila"- con todo el sarcasmo que pudo juntar en sus palabras.

"Viaje de entrenamiento"- corrigió el pelinegro, ofendido.

"Bueno, lo que sea"- restándole importancia. "Esperad… ¿Cloud tampoco…?"- preocupada por el futuro de la misión… y por la posibilidad de haber sido derrotada por un novato.

"No te preocupes, Cloud tiene más batallas a sus espaldas que muchos Jounin. Ha realizado, siempre bajo la supervisión de uno o más de sus senseis, casi 100 misiones; todas de rango A o superior"- informó Konan, aliviando y sorprendiendo a la Biju.

Dicha tanuki se disponía a hablar cuando entró una persona a la sala. "Buenos días. Soy Genma Shiranui y seré el árbitro para la ronda final de los Exámenes Chunin. La mayoría podréis volver enseguida, pero de momento debéis ir todos a la arena para la ceremonia de apertura"- explicó Genma, saliendo sin esperar una respuesta.

"Más le vale volver pronto… el suyo es el combate inaugural"- murmuró el Uchiha mientras avanzaba hacia la arena y el resto del equipo se situaba en las gradas.

"Uchiha"- llamó una voz muy conocida. "¿Dónde está mi hermano?"- preguntó Naruko acercándose con cara seria.

"No tengo ni idea"

"¡Mentira!"- muy enfadada. "¡Él nunca llegaría tarde a un evento así! ¡Odia la impuntualidad!"

"Me sorprende que sepas algo así de él, pero si no ha llegado, no ha llegado"- pasando de largo.

'Aniki… no tardes, por favor'- pensaba Naruko, mirando hacia la puerta del estadio.

 **Con Konan y Shukaku**

Las dos mujeres del equipo hablaban por lo bajo acerca del plan, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Gakidou (Camino Preta) se acercaba a ellas. "¿Cloud? ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Por qué no estás en la arena?"- preguntó Konan, una vez hubo llegado.

"Paso de participar"- sentándose al lado de Shukaku.

"Pero Pain te dijo que-"

"Toma"- entregándole una carta. Dicha carta estaba escrita por el propio Pain.

"Autorizo a Cloud a no participar en los exámenes para que pueda estar más descansado durante la invasión"- leyó en voz alta. "… ¿de verdad has ido hasta Amegakure sólo para pedirle una autorización a Pain?"

"Parece obvio que sí"

"… y entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Para saber cuándo empieza la invasión"- respondió cortantemente.

"¿Qué problema tienes? Llevas un mes comportándote como un auténtico capullo"- preguntó/exclamó la peliazul.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué problema tengo yo? El problema no es mío, Konan. Eres una mujer inteligente, seguro que entenderás mis palabras"- calmadamente. La peliazul se limitó a permanecer en silencio.

"Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo con tu cuerpo… ya sabes… principal?"- preguntó Shukaku.

"Algo muy necesario"- respondió misteriosamente.

 **Con Cloud**

"Ahhh… esto es vida"- suspiró el contento Cloud mientras observaba la aldea que pronto estaría en llamas desde lo alto de la Torre Hokage, tumbado en una hamaca y con una copa de sake en la mano. _"Juubi, tengo que reconocerlo… has tenido una buena idea, para variar"_

" _Tengo muchas, pero como nunca quieres escucharme…"-_ fingiendo tristeza.

" _Bueno, eso se acabó"_

" _¿Quieres decir que…?"-_ esperanzada.

" _No, no pienso perdonarte"-_ serio. _"Pero… creo que tampoco mereces que te trate tan mal como hasta ahora"_

" _No te imaginas cuánto me alegro de oír eso"-_ contenta.

Biju y jinchuriki pasaron unos minutos en agradable silencio mientras Cloud veía a través de su Gakidou (Camino Preta) los combates completamente carentes de sentido. _"Oye, Cloud"_

" _¿Hm?"-_ relajado.

" _En pocas horas te vas a enfrentar a uno de los ninjas más fuertes del mundo…"_

" _Creo que exageras, pero veo por dónde vas. ¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"… _no digo que no puedas con él, pero… ¿qué te parece si utilizas mi chakra durante el combate?"-_ sugirió, fingiendo no estar interesada.

" _Usar tu chakra…"-_ murmuró.

" _Sí. Sin que tengas que perdonarme o algo por el estilo, sólo una prueba de buena fe por mi parte, para que veas que te quiero ayudar de verdad"_

"…"

"… _¿y bien?"-_ expectante.

"… _¿de verdad quieres ayudarme a pesar de cómo te he tratado estos dos años?"-_ desconfiado.

" _Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que va a liberar a mis hermanos. Además, así será como si combatiésemos juntos"_

"… _bueno… si en algún momento lo necesito… te pediré ayuda, supongo"_

" _Así me gusta"-_ sonriendo como no lo había hecho en años. 'Podría mencionarle que la sensación de poder que le dará utilizar mi chakra puede resultar adictiva, pero ¿para qué? Lo va a descubrir en breve. Además, no es como si fuese malo para su salud, y yo podré darle todo el chakra que quiera hasta estar satisfecho. Pronto, mi rey. Pronto serás mío, y pronto desearás crecer para que podamos llevar nuestra relación a un nivel más… físico'- pensaba distraídamente, con una sonrisa no muy santa en la cara.

 **En el estadio, horas más tarde**

Ya se habían celebrado todos los combates de la primera ronda a excepción del que iba a enfrentar a los mellizos Uzumaki. "Parece que vas a tener que descalificar a ese tal Cloud, Hokage-dono"- comentó el _Kazekage_.

"Eso parece. Lo hemos intentado todo, desde aplazar su combate a mandar a los ANBU a buscarlo, pero ya no podemos hacer más"- levantándose. "Supongo que no queda más remedio que anunciar su descalificación"- preparándose para hablar.

"De hecho, Hokage-dono… no va a ser necesario"- corrigió con una siniestra sonrisa, mientras empezaban a caer plumas del cielo.

 **Con Kushina**

'¿Hm? ¿Qué significa esto?'- se preguntaba Kushina, que había acudido en calidad de civil para ver el combate que enfrentaría a sus hijos.

 **Con el equipo de Akatsuki**

"¿Y esto?"- preguntó Shukaku, confusa.

"Es el genjutsu con el que empieza la invasión"- informó Konan al ver como los espectadores caían dormidos. "Cloud"- girándose a ver a Gakidou (Camino Preta).

"Estoy en ello"- dijo, levantándose al instante.

 **Con Cloud**

"Vamos allá"- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se terminaba la copa de sake, para después lanzarla al suelo. "¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!"- exclamó tras hacer los sellos pertinentes, siendo cubierto al instante por una explosión enorme de humo. Cuando se disipó, pudo ver que ante él se encontraban el resto de sus Caminos del Dolor… y los del líder de Akatsuki.

"Doy por sentado que ha comenzado la invasión"- dijo este, inmutable, observando el estadio a lo lejos.

"Y haces bien"- retirando el sello de privacidad que los amparaba.

"¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?"- transformando a su Chikushodou (Camino Animal) en un shuriken mediante un Henge.

"No me tomes por novato, por favor te lo pido"- cogiendo dicho shuriken y saliendo a toda velocidad hacia la arena, con un claro objetivo en mente. 'Voy a por ti… Kyuubi'

 **En la arena**

El rubio llegó en apenas segundos, y se encontró con una situación interesante. Kushina se dirigía hacia la ubicación del Hokage quitándose de encima a los ninjas de Suna y Oto que habían entrado en el estadio como si no fuesen más que Genin molestos. Dicha escena causó en él una fuerte admiración por las habilidades de la pelirroja, pero este no era el momento para eso. Con un vistazo rápido, se dio cuenta de que era el único miembro de Akatsuki presente, lo que indicaba que sus compañeros ya estaban cumpliendo sus órdenes. Dirigiendo su vista ahora hacia la tribuna de los Kages, vio que Orochimaru retenía a Sarutobi mientras cuatro personas los rodeaban formando un rectángulo.

'Esos deben ser los Cuatro del Sonido'- recordando los documentos que consiguió Akatsuki acerca de Oto. Fijándose en que parecían estar a punto de ejecutar un jutsu, sacó un shuriken, le puso un sello y lo sostuvo con dos dedos, apuntando hacia la cabeza de Orochimaru. _"Es increíble lo mucho que el Camino Deva facilita el lanzamiento de proyectiles, ¿no crees?"_

" _Tú lo has dicho"-_ respondió Juubi, viendo cómo su jichuriki lanzaba el shuriken a una velocidad simplemente sobrehumana.

 **Sobre la tribuna de los Kages**

'Por fin… por fin cumpliré mi venganza'- pensaba el enajenado Orochimaru, viendo como sus discípulos completaban el jutsu y lo encerraban junto a su antiguo maestro. 'Y ahor- ¿qué es eso?'- viendo cómo se acercaba un objeto a toda velocidad. 'Bueno, sea lo que sea no podrá atravesar la barrera'- confiado, hasta que dicho objeto, efectivamente, atravesó su poderosa defensa. '¿¡Pero qué cojones…!?'- desviando el proyectil con un kunai. "Eso es… ¿un shuriken? ¿Cómo ha atravesado un shuriken mi barrera?"- se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta al ver el objeto en el suelo.

"A lo mejor no es tan buena como crees"- murmuró Sarutobi mientras pensaba en cómo librarse del agarre del Sannin.

Lo que ninguno esperaba es que dicho shuriken estallase en una explosión de humo. "Oh, sí que es buena. Espectacular, de hecho. El único problema es que mi aprendiz es uno de los mayores expertos en sellos del mundo, y claro, para él no es difícil diseñar uno que permita atravesar barreras"- dijo una voz desde el humo.

Maestro y alumno estaban demasiado impresionados con el hecho de que alguien hubiera atravesado una barrera de ese calibre como para responder, pero fue incluso peor cuando dentro del humo se produjo otra explosión, que sólo podía significar una cosa: quienquiera que fuese el recién llegado, había realizado una invocación. "Un placer conocerte, Sarutobi-san. Hola de nuevo… Orochimaru"

'¿Se conocen?'- se preguntó Sarutobi al ver la forma en la que el desconocido se refirió al Sannin.

El shock que produjo en Orochimaru oír de nuevo esa voz causó que aflojase lo suficiente su agarre como para que Hiruzen escapara y se alejase unos metros de él, todo sin perder de vista la nube de humo. 'Imposible… n-no puede ser él… no tiene forma de saber que iba a estar aquí…'- se decía una y otra vez.

"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó el Hokage, en posición de batalla. No se le ocurría nadie en el mundo que pudiera causar una reacción así en su aprendiz, y eso empezaba a preocuparlo.

"Soy muchas cosas. Un soñador, un visionario, un Dios… puedes llamarme…"- mientras se disipaba por completo el humo, dejando ver seis cuerpos diferentes, aunque aparentemente sólo hablaba uno. "… Pain"

 **Con Cloud**

"Para que luego digan que a mí me gusta demasiado entrar a lo grande"- murmuró el rubio. "Bien, ahora que eso está solucionado, sólo queda…"- enfocando a Kushina, que se encontraba embobada viendo la entrada de Pain.

 **Con Kushina**

'Pain… jamás había oído hablar de él, pero alguien con esas reservas de chakra tiene que ser fuerte. ¡Debo ir a ayudar al Hokage!'- poniéndose en marcha, sólo para ser detenida por un nuevo ninja. "¡Fuera de mi camino!"- intentando apartarlo de una brutal patada… patada que ella misma detendría al darse cuenta de quién era. "¡Cloud!"- exclamó sorprendida, e inmediatamente abrazó a su hijo, dando por sentado que acudió a ella al verse superado por la situación. "Gracias a Dios que estás bien, Cloud"- dijo aliviada.

"Estoy perfectamente, al igual que tú. La única diferencia…"- acariciándole el estómago por debajo de la ropa y mirándola directamente a los ojos. "… es que tú estás a punto de dejar de estarlo"- aplicando chakra sobre el sello, logrando entrar a su paisaje mental.

 **Con Sasuke**

El pelinegro avanzaba veloz por las calles. 'Ya casi estoy'- fijándose en que ya podía ver su objetivo. Llegando rápidamente, derribó la puerta de la casa que se alzaba ante él con una patada. 'Por fin saldaremos cuentas… Danzo'

 **Con Konan**

'Aquí está… la Mansión Uzumaki'- se dijo la peliazul a las puertas de la enorme casa. A continuación, procedió a desellar el pequeño recipiente con sangre que le entregó Cloud el día anterior. 'Con esto debería valer'- salpicando dicha sangre en la entrada. Al ver cómo unos sellos que estaban ocultos se hacían visibles y comenzaban a desaparecer, sonrió para sí misma. 'Ha sido fácil'- entrando a la Mansión. 'Dentro se encuentran los dos pergaminos que busco… el del Rasengan… y el del Hiraishin'

 **Con Shukaku**

La más joven de los Biju paseaba tranquilamente entre todo el jaleo, acabando con la vida de todo ninja que tenía la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino. 'Ayudar a sembrar el caos es fácil. Yo debería estar ayudando de una forma más… útil'- eran los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza. 'Bueno, supongo que sólo puedo esperar y confiar en que todo salga bien'

 **Fin del capítulo 8**

* * *

 **Y se acabó la espera, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Tras ver las consecuencias de los actos de Kushina y un pequeño flashback sobre la infancia de Cloud, por fin empieza la invasión. Todo el mundo busca sus propios objetivos, no sólo los miembros de Akatsuki. La duda es: ¿quién lo conseguirá… y quién fracasará? Duda para vosotros, claro. Yo ya lo sé :P**

 **Como pequeño apunte, he introducido algunas escenas que indican que existe el anime en este fic… porque he decidido que así será. Si en la historia original tienen libros y películas, ¿por qué no va a poder existir manga y anime? De todas formas, no va a ser un elemento vital en la historia, obviamente.**

 **Pregunta:**

 **-Durante el capítulo, Juubi revela que está planeado que Cloud se enfrente a uno de los ninjas más fuertes del mundo. ¿Podéis imaginaros de quién se trata?**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews:**

 **-JDead: no acertaste, amigo ;)**

 **-SirSegador: tampoco acertaste ;). La verdad, me parece bastante lógico que el jinchuriki de Juubi sea una auténtica bestia en el campo de batalla, pero si desatase todo su poder, destrozaría Konoha por completo con un jutsu cualquiera; y tampoco trata de eso xD. De la invasión no voy a decir nada porque estás a punto de leerlo.**

 **-alexander1993: mmm… frío. Muy frío. Pero congelado. Y es curioso, porque antes de mi idea actual, pensaba hacer lo del sello. Se ve que por lo general tenemos ideas parecidas, pero no has acertado :P**

 **-Recuba1111: con que la vida de Hiruzen le pertenece más a Cloud que a Orochimaru, ¿eh? Interesante… ;). Ya te digo que Cloud no va a mandar a la mierda a Konan. ¿Tiene motivos suficientes? Habrá quien diga que sí y quien diga que no, pero no lo va a hacer. Lo de Anko será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo más adelante.**

 **-Guest: así me aseguro de que entréis a leerlo en cuanto lo suba xD.**

 **Leyenda:**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Advertencia - Cambio del espacio/tiempo**

" _Comunicación telepática"_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

 **Paisaje mental de Kushina**

Cloud apareció en un paisaje mental relativamente parecido al suyo. Este también era una especie de alcantarilla, pero el nivel del agua era mucho inferior y el sello de la enorme puerta estaba perfecto. La iluminación también era mejor, y se podía ver con claridad al otro lado de la puerta... pero para lo que logró ver, preferiría no haber visto nada. Al fondo de la jaula, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de pelo anaranjado que tenía, además, rasgos de zorro. No necesitaba contar sus colas para saber que eran nueve. A estas alturas, y sin posibilidad de error al identificar a la hembra con mayúsculas que se encontraba ante él, Cloud formuló la hipótesis de que todos los Biju poseían una belleza que rozaba lo absurdo; y aunque a él no le afectaría en absoluto un cuerpo masculino, se le empezaba a hacer incómodo encontrarse de frente una y otra vez con las figuras al desnudo de las hembras de la extensa familia formada por las Bestias con Cola. Sin embargo, no eran las fantasías que su cerebro se encargaría sin duda de crear en un futuro cercano lo que hacían la vista ante él increíblemente irritante. El _honor_ de provocar la ira del rubio residía en el hecho de que Kyuubi estaba atada de pies y manos a la pared del fondo, y que parecía herida y desnutrida. Todo esto no le estaba haciendo ningún favor a la opinión que Cloud tenía de Kushina.

"¿Cloud?"- dijo la mencionada pelirroja, llamando la atención tanto de su hijo como de la Biju, que abrió sus penetrantes ojos rojos de pupila vertical. Hasta hace unos segundos, ambos Uzumaki habrían jurado que estaba dormida debido a que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba muy lentamente.

'¿Cloud? ¿Cloud está aquí? ¿Cómo?'- se preguntaba Kyuubi, recordando perfectamente el nacimiento del rubio y su hermana, que debilitó el sello y le permitió moverse libremente por la jaula. No era mucho, pero desde luego que era mejor que su situación actual. Les debía a los mellizos las únicas horas de libertad que había tenido en sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. 'Joder, sí que ha crecido. Debe tener unos quince años, lo que quiere decir que llevo aquí aún más tiempo… ¿eso es el Rinnegan?'- fijándose por primera vez en los ojos del rubio.

"¿Q-Qué significa esto?"- preguntó Kushina, confusa, dolida y temerosa. Parecía obvio que Cloud se había aprovechado de su instinto maternal para que bajase la guardia y poder entrar a su paisaje mental, lo cual ya era bastante malo, pero aún quedaba una pregunta. ¿Qué quería hacer? Sólo se le ocurría una respuesta, y decir que no le hacía ninguna gracia es quedarse corto.

"Esa misma pregunta la podría hacer yo, ¿no te parece?"- señalando hacia la prisionera, con una expresión enfadada en el rostro. "¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar así a otro ser vivo?"

"P-Pero… es Kyuubi… y…"- titubeante.

"¿¡Y qué!?"- con un tono que la retaba a terminar la frase… pero ella no se atrevió. "Haznos un favor a todos y no interfieras"- murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, al ver que lo que buscaba no estaba ahí, resopló resignado. '¿Es que soy el único que no ha movido el sello?'- irritado.

"¿Buscas esto?"- escuchó decir a Kushina, y al instante supo que sostenía el sello en su mano.

"… dame el sello, Kushina"- dándose la vuelta.

"No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes, Cloud"- volviendo a guardarse el sello.

"Sí puedes. Desde luego que puedes. Dame el maldito sello para que pueda liberar a Kyuubi"

"No voy a permitir que liberes a ese monstruo"

"Aquí el único monstruo eres tú"- furioso.

"Soy un monstruo, lo sé"- agachando la cabeza. "... pero ella también lo es, y tiene poder de sobra para destruir Konoha ahora que el Hokage no puede intervenir. Por lo tanto, no te voy a dar el sello"

"¿Me vas a obligar a arrancártelo?"- preparándose para el combate inminente.

"Lo que voy a hacer es derrotarte y quitarte todas esas tonterías de la cabeza"- imitándolo.

 **Mansión Uzumaki**

Gracias a la muestra de sangre que le entregó Cloud, a la única mujer de Akatsuki no le costó en absoluto entrar. 'Menuda casa'- pensaba la impresionada Konan mientras avanzaba hacia donde Cloud le había indicado que estaría la biblioteca. 'Aquí Cloud podría haber sido muy feliz… y sin embargo…'- deteniéndose al fijarse en una cosa. Estaba pasando frente a la habitación de Cloud. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Pues la puerta estaba abierta y en las paredes se veían restos secos y claramente antiguos de sangre. Con un nudo en la garganta, la peliazul se adentró en la sala. Una vez dentro, pudo ver que era la estancia con menos adornos… y por mucho. Hasta la cocina resultaba más vistosa. Lo que sí que le llamó la atención fue que la habitación estaba ordenada y limpia aparte de la sangre. Todo estaba recogido y en su sitio salvo la cama, que estaba deshecha. 'Parece que alguien ha dormido aquí'- curiosa, mientras empezaba a investigar la habitación. Para su sorpresa, al abrir el armario se encontró con cuatro harapos que seguramente pertenecieron a Cloud pero este no consideró oportuno recoger cuando se marchó, y… ¿un pijama rosa? Bueno, estaba claro que eso no era de Cloud. 'Así que es Kushina la que duerme aquí'- razonó al ver el tamaño de la prenda. '… sí que debe echarlo de menos'- apenada. Estas últimas semanas, había podido experimentar en carne propia lo mucho que duele ser ignorada por el normalmente alegre rubio, y era más que consciente de que el tratamiento que ella estaba recibiendo no tenía punto de comparación con el que le tocaba sufrir a la pelirroja. 'Primero, pensó que su hijo murió a las horas de nacer. Después, lo maltrató hasta que se dio cuenta de que era realmente él, y a las pocas horas abandona la aldea. Por último, cuando por fin vuelve tras dos años… no le permite siquiera expresar lo arrepentida que está. Kushina debe estar viviendo un infierno…'- cada vez más triste. '… aunque antes convirtió la vida de Cloud en uno. Merece un castigo, claro… pero esto es algo desproporcionado'

El ruido de la batalla que se estaba desarrollando fuera terminó por sacarla de su trance, y decidió que ya se había sumergido suficiente en un pasado del que no formaba parte. Dejando atrás la habitación en la que tanto sufrió su rubio favorito, continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a las puertas de la biblioteca. Las abrió con decisión y, como amante de los libros, casi tuvo un orgasmo al ver las decenas de miles de obras que se encontraban reunidas en una única habitación. Y menuda habitación. La gigantesca estancia se dividía en dos pisos, en los que a su vez había un gran número de estanterías. Los libros se encontraban ordenados por temática, y a su vez por orden alfabético. La peliazul mentiría si dijese que no sintió la tentación de guardarse un par de ejemplares bajo la túnica, pero acabó controlándose. Había venido a por dos obras maestras en concreto, y ninguna tenía tapa dura.

 **Casa de Danzo**

Al Uchiha más joven en despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan no le había costado demasiado entrar en la casa de Danzo, que estaba muy mal defendida en su opinión. Sin embargo, una cosa era entrar en su casa y otra muy diferente encontrarlo. Como buena rata que era, el consejero sabía cómo permanecer inmóvil hasta el momento justo, y entonces correr como alma que lleva el Diablo. De esta forma, ya había conseguido evitar a un cada vez más irritado Sasuke durante más de veinte minutos. El joven se estaba planteando muy seriamente quemar toda la casa con el Amaterasu, pero finalmente no haría falta. Danzo acababa de mostrarse por voluntad propia.

"¿Has decidido combatir y mantener un poco de dignidad?"- preguntó Sasuke, con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Mira, Uchiha, no sé qué te he hecho, pero te aseguro que no soy yo el que caerá hoy aquí"- afirmó.

"Hay por lo menos dos grandes mentiras en esa frase"- borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. "Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Itachi… pagarás por lo que le hiciste al clan Uchiha"- activando su Sharingan de tres tomoe.

"¿De verdad piensas que yo soy el único responsable?"

"En absoluto. Todos moriréis. Eso sí, tú no serás el primero"- sorprendiendo a su oponente.

"¿Das por sentada mi victoria?"

"Créeme, nadie da por sentada tu victoria. No, querido Danzo, no me refiero a que vayas a escapar. Lo que quiero decir es que mi misión no es matarte, sino capturarte, y puedes creerme cuando te digo que te espera un destino mucho peor que la muerte. ¿Y sabes por qué?"- comenzando a dar vueltas lentamente alrededor de la sala, mientras su oponente hacía lo propio. "… porque has sido la única persona lo bastante estúpida como para ganarte el odio de cinco miembros de Akatsuki"

"¿Akatsuki? ¿Perteneces a esa organización criminal?"- cada vez más en guardia. Si había logrado entrar en la organización y esta era la mitad de poderosa de lo que sus espías le habían informado, Sasuke no iba a ser un oponente sencillo.

"Te lo aseguro. Te enseñaría la túnica, pero no la llevo encima. Se supone que Cloud se ha traído las de todos con sus Caminos, pero aún no lo he visto desde que empezó la invasión"

"Así que Cloud también forma parte de Akatsuki, ¿eh? Sabía que tenía potencial. Si me hubiesen dejado adiestrarlo desde pequeño, ahora mismo Konoha tendría un arma temible"- murmuró, furioso con Hiruzen por habérselo impedido.

"No te conviene referirte a Cloud como si no fuese más que una herramienta. Estás hablando de la persona que salvó a mi clan… o lo que queda de él"- entrecerrando los ojos.

"Cloud no es más que una persona cualquiera que tiene la suerte de tener sellada dentro de él a la legendaria loba de diez colas"- respondió. Aún se notaba el enfado previo en su voz.

"Créeme, sólo he visto a Cloud utilizar el chakra de Juubi una vez, y sin él es igual de temib- espera un momento"- deteniéndose en seco. "¿Estás diciendo que… sabíais desde el principio… que Cloud y Juubi son dos seres diferentes?"- temblando ligeramente.

"Oh, no. Yo fui el único lo bastante inteligente como para deducirlo, pero no se lo dije a nadie. Pensaba aprovechar el odio de Konoha hacia Cloud para secuestrarlo en una de sus primeras misiones sin que nadie se preocupase por él y poder _entrenarlo_. Diga lo que diga el Hokage, eso era lo mejor para la aldea"- dijo, creyendo que se estaba echando flores, cuando lo que estaba haciendo era aumentar la ira del Uchiha que se encontraba frente a él.

"Tú… sabías que era una injusticia… sabías que Cloud estaba sufriendo sin motivo… y no hiciste nada al respecto…"- haciendo esfuerzos titánicos para evitar la activación del Mangekyou.

"Repito: era lo mejor para la alde-"

"¿¡A quién le importa la maldita aldea!?"- explotó al fin. "¡Konoha es un lugar repugnante! ¡Siempre se aprovecha de las desgracias ajenas para conseguir un poco más de poder! ¡Me da asco haber nacido aquí!"- fuera de sí. "… si Hashirama o Madara viesen lo que habéis hecho con Konoha, acabarían con todos vosotros por haber destrozado la aldea que tanto les costó levantar"- tras calmarse. Sin embargo, en su voz se percibía claramente el odio hacia la aldea actual.

"No estás pensando con la cabeza, Uchiha"- quitándose los vendajes de su brazo derecho, dejando a la vista sus Sharingan implantados, enfureciendo aún más a Sasuke.

"No estás en condiciones de juzgarme por ello. Pronto no tendrás cabeza con la que pensar"- en guardia. "No cometas el error de pensar que esta será una pelea igualada"

"Me subestimas. Siempre tengo trucos bajo la manga"

"Lo que tú digas, amigo… ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"- escupiendo la enorme esfera de fuego, que Danzo no hizo ningún esfuerzo por esquivar. Recibió el impacto directo, lo que extrañó al Uchiha. La misión que le encomendaron era capturarlo, pero tampoco se iban a quejar si lo mataba. No obstante, la batalla no había terminado, y eso lo supo en cuanto sintió una fuente de chakra a su espalda. Actuando por instinto, se lanzó hacia adelante… lo que le salvó la vida, ya que, apenas segundos después, un kunai pasó por donde estaba su cuello. "¿Qué cojones…?"- se preguntaba, viendo que ante él se encontraba Danzo, aún ileso; mas sus dudas no durarían mucho. Uno de los Sharingan implantados en su brazo se cerró. "Izanagi…"- murmuró, volviendo a incorporarse.

"Así es. Esperaba acabar contigo antes de que entendieses el funcionamiento del jutsu, pero si ya lo conocías, no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo"- preparándose para el combate una vez más. "Tendré tantos intentos para derrotarte como Sharingan en mi brazo. No tienes ninguna oportunidad"

"Pues vamos allá"- confiado.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de acometer el uno contra el otro, sucedió algo que los detuvo. Un enorme pulso de chakra se sintió por toda la aldea… un chakra realmente agobiante y maligno. El chakra de un Biju.

 **Mansión Uzumaki, minutos antes**

Una vez hubo conseguido los pergaminos que buscaba, Konan se disponía a salir de la biblioteca para regresar al campo de batalla, pero sería interrumpida antes de poder hacerlo. "Así que eres tú la que ha entrado en la casa de mi alumna favorita, la mujer que ha sido muchas veces como una madre para mí y mi difunto sensei. Siendo sincero, esperaba más de alguien capaz de pasar por las defensas del lugar"- comentó una voz desde el piso superior de la biblioteca.

Alzando la vista, se encontró con uno de los Jounin más temidos del mundo. "Kakashi Hatake… no sabía que Minato Namikaze fue tu sensei"- comentó.

"Pues ya lo sabes"- saltando la barandilla y aterrizando a escasos metros de su rival. "Aunque no es un dato especialmente importante. Creo saber qué técnicas son las que contienen esos pergaminos, y no pienso dejar que caigan en tus manos"

"Yo sólo estoy recogiendo la herencia de Cloud. No sé a qué viene tanta hostilidad"- poniéndose en guardia.

"Lo sabes muy bien. Además… pagaréis por haberle lavado el cerebro a Cloud"- serio.

"¿Le hemos lavado el cerebro? No, Hatake, te estás equivocando. Lo único que hicimos fue tratarlo como a un ser humano con derechos y dignidad. A partir de ahí, él se fue ganando el afecto de todos por su cuenta. Es una persona verdaderamente maravillosa, pero nunca os molestasteis en verlo"- imitando la expresión facial del Jounin de la Hoja.

"No me doy por aludido, y aun pienso recuperar tanto los pergaminos como a Cloud"

"Lo intentarás"- deshaciéndose rápidamente en cientos de papeles y lanzándolos a gran velocidad contra él.

'¿Qué clase de habilidad es esa?'- mientras esquivaba como podía. Sin embargo, estar tan pendiente del ataque frontal hizo que no se diese cuenta de que Konan se había reformado la mitad superior de su cuerpo a su espalda.

"Vigila siempre tus espaldas"- murmuró antes de lanzar varios shuriken de papel con sellos explosivos, que aterrizaron alrededor de Kakashi, sorprendiéndolo… o no.

"Buen consejo, sí señor"- dijo desde atrás, desconcertando a Konan. Todo pareció cobrar sentido cuando vio que el Kakashi rodeado de shuriken desaparecía en una explosión de humo antes de ser alcanzado por la explosión de las armas arrojadizas. No obstante, ese no era el mayor problema de la mujer en ese momento, ya que Kakashi le acababa de poner un kunai en el cuello. "Ahora vamos a salir de aquí, te voy a poner unas esposas y unos sellos anti-chakra, y te vas a quedar tranquilita en una celda hasta que termine el ataque y te podamos interrogar, ¿entiendes?"

"Comprendo perfectamente cada una de tus palabras. Lo único que no entiendo es por qué has llegado a la conclusión de que eres el único capaz de utilizar clones"- fue todo lo que dijo antes de que se revelase que su cuerpo estaba hecho de papel… papel con sellos explosivos. Lo único que pudo hacer el incrédulo peliblanco para defenderse de la explosión fue cubrirse con los brazos, lo que obviamente no fue muy eficaz. "Subestimarme es un error fatal que mucha gente tiende a cometer"- dijo la verdadera Konan, que estuvo desde el principio suspendida en el aire por encima de sus cabezas. "Lo que tiene en común toda esa gente es que no suele salir viva de nuestro enfrentamiento"- observando con desdén al herido ninja.

Dicho shinobi estaba poniéndose en pie con dificultad, seriamente herido en su brazo derecho, que había recibido la mayor parte del daño. "Con ataques así, no me extraña"- dijo, más para sí mismo que para ella.

"Lo peor, sin embargo, aún está por llegar"- comentó, e inmediatamente después, todos los libros de la biblioteca comenzaron a elevarse.

"¿Pero qué…?"- atónito.

"Controlo el papel. Los libros están compuestos de hojas de papel. Saca tus propias conclusiones"- dijo fríamente, mientras los libros empezaban a dirigirse a velocidades alarmantes hacia Kakashi.

El enmascarado tuvo que hacer gala de toda su rapidez y agilidad para salir ileso del ataque. Si hace unas horas le hubieran dicho que iba a enfrentarse a una oponente que le atacaría con libros, seguramente se habría echado a reír. Ahora no le hacía ninguna gracia. Aunque esquivaba los libros, estos volvían una y otra vez, dando lugar a un ataque cíclico que sólo parecía tener un final: Kakashi enterrado bajo cientos o incluso miles de libros… y no eran la clase de libros que se podían leer en una tarde, precisamente. Dándose cuenta de que esquivar era gastar energía a lo tonto, su mente empezó a buscar entre sus más de mil jutsus uno que lo pudiera sacar de esta situación. 'Libros… papel… ¡fuego!'

"¡Katon: Endan! (Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego)"- deshaciéndose de la mayor parte de los libros.

'Menos mal que sólo utilicé los libros de abajo, que son los de menos calidad. Si ese bárbaro llega a destruir uno de los ejemplares únicos del piso de arriba…'- notando un escalofrío. "Sintiéndolo mucho, debo irme ya. No puedo perder más tiempo aquí cuando mis compañeros me esperan"

"¿De verdad crees que te dejaré marchar sin más?"- preparando un Raikiri en su mano izquierda.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes impedírmelo?"- imperturbable.

"¡Sí!"- fue su simple pero energética respuesta. Sin tiempo que perder, el Jounin se lanzó contra Konan con gran rapidez.

Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a lograr atravesar a la Akatsuki, esta volvió a deshacerse en papeles. "Pues va a ser que no"- dijo la voz de Konan, que parecía venir de todas partes. "Volveremos a vernos, Kakashi Hatake"- y dicho esto, todos los papeles salieron por las diferentes ventanas de la sala.

"Mierda, se me ha escapado"- murmuró, decepcionado consigo mismo. "Aunque la verdad es que me estaba ganando… no tiene mucho sentido enfrentarse a alguien que controla el papel en una biblioteca. Si llego a saber de sus habilidades, habría esperado a que saliera"- emprendiendo su camino hacia la batalla, con intención de ayudar en todo lo posible a su aldea… pero Konan le había dejado una última sorpresita.

"Defensas de la mansión reactivadas. Persona sin sangre Uzumaki detectada. Activando defensas. Deposítese una muestra de sangre Uzumaki en el sello de la puerta, ya sea desde fuera o desde dentro, para desactivar las defensas"- dijo una voz mecánica, al tiempo que surgía una estructura metálica del suelo, atrapando la mansión entera en un cubo de acero.

"… mierda"

Fuera de la mansión, Konan volaba hacia la posición de Sasuke para confirmar su victoria o ayudarlo en su batalla, pero algo llamaría su atención antes de que pudiera acercarse demasiado. Acompañando a un enorme pulso de chakra, se produjo una descomunal columna de luz roja que tenía su origen en el estadio de los Exámenes Chunin. '… bien hecho, Cloud'- pensó con una sonrisa, para después seguir su camino.

 **Paisaje mental de Kushina, minutos antes**

Madre e hijo llevaban más de una hora en uno de los combates más feroces que su única espectadora había podido presenciar, y eso es mucho viniendo de un ser tan longevo como Kyuubi. La Biju observaba boquiabierta cómo los dos Uzumaki se lanzaban toda su artillería… no… no, de eso nada. Si Kushina fuese realmente con todo, el combate habría terminado hace tiempo, pero la pelirroja parecía incapaz de atacar enserio a su primogénito.

"¡Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu! (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)"- exclamó Cloud, escupiendo una cantidad impresionante de fuego.

"¡Suiton: Suijinheki! (Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua)"- respondió la pelirroja, levantando una defensa infranqueable a partir del agua de la alcantarilla.

Sin embargo, la intención de Cloud con ese jutsu no era atacar, sino distraer. "¡Ahora!"- gritó, y cuatro clones se dejaron caer del techo con receptores negros en las manos, clones que el rubio había creado mientras escupía fuego. _"Nunca dejará de sorprenderme tu habilidad para ejecutar a la perfección varios jutsus al mismo tiempo"_ fue lo que comentó su huésped cuando lo hizo.

Sin embargo, Kushina no tardó apenas en reaccionar. Sacando una katana de un sello que llevaba en el antebrazo derecho, desvió todos y cada uno de los receptores, haciendo que los clones fallaran y los clavasen en el suelo. A partir de ahí, no fue difícil derrotarlos. Simplemente extendió su katana y giró sobre sí misma, trazando un círculo y acabando con los clones.

"Buenos reflejos…"- murmuró Cloud, que empezaba a notar cómo su corazón se aceleraba… a la vez que el tiempo se ralentizaba.

" _Aw… ¿es que al pequeñín le gusta ver la habilidad de su mamá, a la que tanto admira en secreto? Conmovedor…"_ \- se burló Juubi.

" _Cállate"_ \- ordenó. _"Yo no admiro a esa mujer"_

" _Oh, sí que lo haces. De hecho, ¿no fue esa admiración la que te llevó a en-?"_

" _¡Silencio!"-_ enrojeciendo de nuevo _. "¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que ahora estábamos en buenos términos"_

" _Y lo estamos"-_ se apresuró a aclarar. _"Es sólo que me gusta molestar a la gente, y en especial a ti. Me di cuenta de eso cuando dejaste de hablarme y lo que más echaba de menos era fastidiarte"-_ sacándole una gotita en la nuca a Cloud.

'¿Lo que más echaba de menos era fastidiarme? ¿Se supone que eso es bueno?'

" _En cualquier caso, no te lo tomes muy a pecho. Soy así y no hay que darle muchas más vueltas"_

"… _supongo que… mientras no sea con mala intención… puedo aguantarlo"-_ acabó concediendo.

" _¿E-Enserio?"-_ sorprendida. No se esperaba que su jinchuriki se fuese a tomar tan bien sus bromas.

" _Claro… pero tampoco te pases"_

" _¡Muchas gracias!"-_ exclamó, verdaderamente feliz. Cloud por fin estaba dando señales de empezar a aceptarla, y mucho antes de lo que se había imaginado.

" _No hay de qué"-_ sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Había algo en el tono de Juubi que le provocaba una sensación de alegría. No sabía qué era, pero eso no le impedía querer escucharla siempre así de contenta.

" _Por cierto, Cloud, ¿quieres que te dé una pista para acabar inmediatamente la pelea?"_ \- preguntó, prácticamente canturreando.

" _Soy todo oídos"_

" _El ninjutsu afecta al cuerpo, pero tú no quieres debilitar su cuerpo, sino su mente"_

"… _¡genjutsu!"-_ razonó al instante. _"¡Gracias, Juubi! ¡Eres increíble!"_

" _Pues claro que lo soy"_ \- manteniendo su tono cantarín, mientras dejaba que la percepción del tiempo del rubio volviese a su estado natural.

"Cloud, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó la preocupada Kushina. A pesar de la adaptación del tiempo realizada por Juubi para no entorpecer la pelea, Cloud había pasado veinte segundos reales sin moverse.

"Deberías preocuparte por ti misma"- mirándola a los ojos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar comienzo a la técnica ilusoria, la pelirroja se apresuró a cerrar sus ojos.

"No dejaré que me engañes con un genjutsu. No creas que será tan fácil vencerme en mi propia mente"- afirmó, y el rubio maldijo su suerte por lo bajo.

" _No tires la toalla tan rápido"-_ alentó la loba. _"Utiliza un Henge para transformarte en una versión de siete años de ti mismo y ponte a llorar"_

"… _¿qué?"_

" _¡Hazlo!"-_ con voz de mando, a lo que Cloud obedeció inmediatamente.

'¿Pero qué…?'- se preguntaba Kushina, al escuchar un llanto. Pensando que sería otra jugarreta de su hijo, se negó a abrir los ojos, hasta que…

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿¡Por qué no me ayudas, mamá!?"- chillaba un niño mientras lloraba amargamente. Finalmente, Kushina abrió los ojos, y lo que encontró ante ella le partió el corazón. Su hijo, con la misma apariencia que cuando tenía siete años, lloraba desconsolado en el suelo, frotándose los ojos con sus manitas.

"¡Cloud!"- exclamó, sintiendo cómo se acumulaban lágrimas en sus propios ojos, mientras se acercaba rápidamente al pequeño. Una vez lo alcanzó, lo primero que hizo fue tomarlo rápidamente en brazos y tratar de consolarlo como mejor sabía. "Ya está, ya está… no te preocupes, mi niño… tu mami está aquí"- susurraba a su oído, meciéndolo suavemente. Al notar que Cloud dejaba lentamente de llorar y pasaba sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello para sujetarse mejor, no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Esto era un truco, y en el fondo lo sabía… pero es que simplemente no podía ver a su hijo así. De hecho, si el Cloud de catorce años se hubiese puesto a llorar de esa manera, ella estaba segura de que habría reaccionado igual.

"Mamá…"- llamó Cloud.

"¿Sí, mi amor?"- acariciándole distraídamente el pelo.

"Yo siempre te quise… incluso después de las palizas o de los insultos… sólo quería que me sonrieras. Pensaba que tenías la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, y quería ser yo el que la provocara… pero cuando me mirabas a mí, sólo veía odio y asco en tu cara. Aun así, te quería más que a cualquier persona, y por aquel entonces habría hecho lo que fuese para vivir un momento como este"- murmuró, separando sus cabezas para proceder a pegar sus frentes. Esta acción permitió que la pelirroja le viese los ojos a su hijo, que volvían a ser azules. "… y entonces… intentaste quitarme lo único que tenía. Libertad. Ni siquiera era una libertad completa, pero era más que suficiente para mí. Y-Yo te adoraba, y te q-quería tanto… n-no puedes llegar a imaginar lo mucho que me dolió ese momento"- con la voz completamente quebrada, volviendo a llorar. Incapaz de mantener el Henge, el rubio recuperó su forma original, aunque a Kushina no le costó nada en absoluto mantenerlo entre sus brazos… lo cual es todo un logro, considerando que ella también lloraba desde hace minutos. El llanto más silencioso y a la vez doloroso de su vida. "No puedes imaginarlo… pero me aseguraré de que te acerques todo lo posible"- introduciéndola por fin a un genjutsu, del que la mujer no intentó defenderse.

La pelirroja cayó inconsciente, pero no sin antes fijarse en un detalle… las lágrimas de Cloud no desaparecieron cuando se deshizo el Henge. Estaba llorando de verdad. Por fin había conseguido que se le abriese un poco… aunque demasiado tarde. "Lo siento…"- alcanzó a murmurar antes de caer al suelo.

Durante minutos, Cloud se dedicó a tratar de detener sus lágrimas. _"Oye… ¿estás bien?"_ \- preguntó Juubi, incómoda. No imaginaba que su truco fuese a acabar así.

" _S-Sí, es sólo que… nada, déjalo. Liberemos a Kyuubi"-_ terminando de limpiarse los ojos, y la loba decidió que era mejor dejarlo así.

Acercándose ahora a la atada Biju, se fijó un poco más en su escultural cuerpo. Parecía ser un poco más joven que Juubi, y aunque la tenía casi totalmente cubierta de heridas, podía ver que su piel estaba un poco más bronceada, aunque no tanto como la de Shukaku. Se podía ver dos pequeños colmillos asomando de su boca, lo que le daba un aspecto sutilmente feroz, que contrastaba con su cara angelical. También era ligeramente más alta que él, al igual que sus hermanas, pero no parecía medir tanto como la pelinegra de la familia. Su busto, aunque más pequeño que el de su única hermana mayor, era todo un regalo para la vista… bueno, no nos engañemos, todo su cuerpo lo era.

"H-Has venido… sólo para liberarme"- afirmó la conmovida Kyuubi.

"Sí… espera… ¿me crees a la primera?"- incrédulo, ante lo que ella asintió fuertemente.

"Puedo s-sentir las emociones negativas, y tú no tienes ninguna hacia mí"- explicó, todavía emocionada.

"Esa habilidad me habría venido de cine…"- murmuró Cloud.

" _Pues anda que a mí…"-_ comentó la Diez Colas.

"Bueno, vayámonos de aquí, Kyuubi"- liberándola de sus cadenas, y teniendo que sostenerla para que no se cayese. Estaba realmente débil ahora mismo.

"Kurama"- corrigió.

"¿Qué?"

"Me llamo Kurama"- frotando cariñosamente su cabeza contra el hombro de Cloud.

"Ah, de acuerdo. Pues salgamos de aquí, Kurama"- sonriendo por las muestras de afecto y confianza respectivamente. Shukaku tardó bastante más en confiarle su nombre, y Juubi… pensándolo bien, Juubi aún no lo había hecho. Era algo que le tenía que preguntar, pero no era el momento. Ahora tenían que salir de ahí y continuar con el plan. "¿Quieres hacer los honores?"- ofreciéndole el sello.

"Claro"- sonriente, al tiempo que cogía la razón de su encarcelamiento y la partía en dos, observando con gran placer cómo empezaba a derrumbarse el Paisaje Mental de Kushina.

 **Estadio de los Exámenes Chunin**

El estadio se había vuelto a llenar de ninjas de ambas aldeas, que peleaban sin piedad, ignorando los cuerpos inertes de Cloud y Kushina Uzumaki, a los que la mayoría daban por muertos en extrañas circunstancias. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa general, el supuesto cadáver de la mujer comenzó a sufrir convulsiones y se hizo visible el sello de su estómago. Los shinobis de Konoha que sabían qué contenía ese sello no tardaron en salir de ahí, pero los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte, y pronto se vieron envueltos en una enorme explosión de chakra, que no tardó en dirigirse hacia el cielo, formando una columna de luz. Una vez finalizó, ningún ninja en varios metros a la redonda seguía con vida.

"Ah… aire fresco por fin"- comentó la contenta Kurama mientras estiraba su todavía desnudo cuerpo por primera vez en décadas.

"Me alegro de que te sientas bien, pero ponte esto, anda"- dijo Cloud, que también se había levantado, mientras le ofrecía una túnica de Akatsuki a través del Camino Preta.

"¿Sabes controlar los Caminos del Rinnegan?"- preguntó impresionada, poniéndose la túnica.

"Sí, pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Veo que estás mejor de tus heridas, así que quizá puedas ayudarnos"- fijándose en que no quedaba casi ninguna herida en el cuerpo de la Biju.

"¿Ayudaros? A ti, ¿y quién más?"- confusa.

"Es una larga historia, pero el resumen es que todo lo que se mueve es enemigo, excepto los que llevan esta túnica. Aunque no te precipites, que aún tengo las túnicas de dos compañeros"

"Me encantaría ayudarte, Cloud, de verdad, pero estoy casi sin chakra. Kushina se ha pasado años asegurándose de que no reuniese demasiado chakra para que no pudiera intervenir con el sello"

" _Algo así como lo que puedo hacer yo"_ \- comentó Juubi.

"Entiendo"- pensativo. "¿Y no tienes nada de chakra?"

"No. He gastado lo poco que me quedaba en curar las hemorragias internas y heridas más profundas que tenía. Siento no serte de más ayuda después de lo que has hecho por mí"- apenada.

"Venga, anímate. No se trata de hacer mucho en todo momento, sino de hacer todo lo que se pueda. Si no puedes ayudar ahora mismo, no hay que darle más vueltas"- sonriendo y acariciándole las marcas de bigotes de la mejilla derecha, ante lo que ella ronroneó suavemente.

" _Debes ser el primer humano de la historia que le toca los bigotes a Kurama y sale ileso"_ \- dijo la loba de diez colas, con un tono que oscilaba entre bromista y serio. 'De hecho… debe ser el primer humano que toca a Kurama y sale ileso. Espero que esto no pase de un simple agradecimiento…'- pensaba, preocupada. ¿Por qué todas sus hermanas se interesaban en Cloud? ¡Ella lo vio primero, maldita sea!

Ajenos a los pensamientos de Juubi, el dúo se dirigió a un tejado cercano, donde Cloud lanzó una bengala amarilla que llevaba guardada en un sello. "¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Kurama, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

"Una llamada"- contestó, mientras sus Caminos se dedicaban a repeler a los ninjas que notaron su presencia por la bengala.

"Y ¿a quién has llamado?"

"Eso es una sorpresa"- sonriéndole misteriosamente.

Por un momento, la naturaleza desconfiada de Kurama cuando se refiere a los humanos la hizo dudar, pero seguía sin sentir emociones negativas en el rubio, así que simplemente se mantuvo en silencio. Hizo bien, y sólo tardó minutos en saberlo. Prueba de ello era la radiante sonrisa que se iba formando en su cara conforme una fuente de chakra muy familiar para ella se acercaba más y más. "¡Kurama!"- exclamó un misil rubio mientras impactaba contra la Nueve Colas, tumbándola sin que esta se resistiese.

"¡Shukaku!"- respondió ella, abrazando a su pequeña hermanita. "¡T-Te he echado mucho de menos!"- sollozando ligeramente.

"Y yo a ti, boba"- no mucho mejor. Aunque los Biju en general no tenían lazos especialmente fuertes entre sí, no era ninguna exageración decir que Kurama y Shukaku se adoraban mutuamente.

Cloud no pudo evitar contemplar con una sonrisa cómo las nueve colas de Kyuubi jugaban con la única de Shukaku, pero, muy a su pesar, tuvo que interrumpir el momento. "Lo siento, chicas, pero tendréis que dejar vuestro reencuentro para más tarde"- intentando no desanimarse demasiado al ver que las hermanas hacían un gran esfuerzo por separarse. "Shukaku, necesito que saques a Kurama de la aldea. Ahora mismo es vulnerable, y no podemos permitir que vuelvan a sellarla. Escapad y dirigíos varios kilómetros al oeste. De encontraros más tarde me encargo yo"

"Entendido"- dijo la ahora seria Shukaku, antes de coger la mano de su hermana y salir de ahí a una velocidad ligeramente inferior a la que podía llegar a alcanzar Cloud, que era mucha. De hecho, era tanta que a Kurama no le dio tiempo ni de despedirse.

"*suspiro*… en fin, mi trabajo no ha terminado"- recuperando su sonrisa al recordar el momento que se acercaba más y más. Un momento que llevaba años esperando y que pensaba saborear… pero decidió dejar de soñar despierto y ponerse a currar, ya que no se puede vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo, y este oso en particular era enorme. No obstante, mientras atravesaba el estadio para dirigirse al tejado donde Pain estaba luchando, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Kushina, junto a la que estaba pasando ahora mismo, seguía viva. Su respiración era lenta y algo errática, pero respiraba, que ya es bastante. 'Bicho malo nunca muere'- recitó en su cabeza, acercándose para rematarla. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, sacó un receptor de chakra y se preparó para atravesar su corazón. "Supongo que no tienes unas últimas palabras"- se burló, para inmediatamente después atacar. Sin embargo, antes de poder alcanzar su objetivo, su brazo se detuvo en seco. Al principio, pensó que era obra de un Nara, pero él era el único shinobi en pie en todo el estadio. 'Bueno… habrá sido un espasmo'- preparándose de nuevo… pero el resultado fue el mismo. '¿Qué coño está pasando?'- intentando apuñalar a la mujer que tanto dolor le causó, siendo totalmente incapaz de lograrlo.

 **Flashback**

"¡Esto es traición, Kushina!"- clamó Hayate al verse detenido por el clon de la pelirroja, mientras Cloud soltaba por fin al chamuscado y apenas vivo Lee.

"¡Me da igual! ¡Haré lo que haga falta para proteger a mi niño!"

 **Fin del flashback**

"Haré lo que haga falta para proteger a mi niño". Diez palabras, ni una más ni una menos. Una frase como cualquier otra, la cual declaraba unas intenciones que, aunque nobles, no compensaban tanto sufrimiento. Entonces… ¿por qué resonaban en su cabeza cada vez que intentaba acabar con ella?

'... se preocupa de verdad por mí, pero… todos esos maltratos… n-no puedo perdonarlos así como así. Tengo que matarla'- concluyó, alzando una última vez el brazo, con más convicción que las anteriores.

" _Espera"-_ interrumpió su huésped.

" _¿Qué pasa ahora?"-_ irritado consigo mismo por haber encontrado otra excusa para no rematarla.

" _No lo hagas"-_ sorprendiéndolo.

" _¿A qué viene eso?"_

" _Te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo. Es triste, pero esas simples palabras te afectaron mucho. Si la matas ahora, tendrás que vivir con ello para siempre, y no te lo perdonarás jamás"-_ razonó, con tono de sabiduría.

" _¿¡Y qué debo hacer!? ¿¡Perdonarla y darle un abrazo cuando despierte!? ¿¡Estás tonta o qué te pasa!?"-_ furioso. Juubi lo estaba haciendo todo aún más difícil.

" _Pues claro que no. Nadie te ha dicho que la perdones. Es más, ódiala con todo tu corazón, si quieres. Lo único que te he dicho es que no las mates. Hoy no, al menos"-_ sin inmutarse.

"… _t-tienes razón"-_ deshaciéndose del receptor. _"… siento haberte hablado así"-_ cabizbajo.

" _Lo dejaré pasar… esta vez"-_ con un tono que indicaba que quería olvidar el tema cuanto antes.

" _L-Lo siento mucho, de verdad"-_ casi al borde de las lágrimas _. "Tú te estás portando muy bien conmigo, y yo sólo-"_

" _Cloud"-_ interrumpió. _"He dicho que está bien, ¿vale? No me he enfadado"-_ mintió, con un tono dulce para que se lo creyese. Lo cierto era que sí se había enfadado, pero ese enfado desapareció casi al instante para ser sustituido por curiosidad. '¿De verdad ha sido tan fácil ganarme su cariño? Es cierto que tiene carencias afectivas, pero no imaginaba que fuesen tan graves. Hasta hace unos días, si me hubiese dicho algo como eso, ni se habría disculpado. No estoy segura de que termine de ser bueno que cualquiera se pueda ganar tan fácilmente el afecto de Cloud'- algo preocupada por el rubio… pero la preocupación tampoco duraría mucho. 'Oh, Cloud… si después de un par de tonterías estás así conmigo, cuando haga lo que se me acaba de ocurrir, vas a caer a mis pies'- pensó, traviesa. Tendría que esperar unos años para poner su recién creado plan en marcha, pero ¿qué son cuatro o cinco años para un ser inmortal?

" _V-Vale"-_ intentando dejar esos pensamientos de lado, mientras reanudaba su camino.

 **Casa de Danzo**

"Se acabó, Uchiha"- dijo Danzo, en pie, frente a un jadeante Sasuke. Seis era el número mágico de esa batalla. Seis veces ganó Sasuke, y seis veces le fue negada la victoria por el Izanagi. Un jutsu desesperante, sin duda. "Ahora acabaré contigo y me quedaré con tu Mangekyou izquierdo, portador de un Amaterasu prodigioso"- anunció, acercándose lentamente a su rival.

'M-Mierda… estoy casi sin chakra… ¿quién me mandaría rechazar los sellos de recarga de Cloud?'- al borde del colapso.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de ambos, un Fuuma Shuriken de papel entró a toda velocidad por una ventana, cercenando el brazo derecho de Danzo. "¡Aaah!"- exclamó de dolor, pero su castigo no había terminado. Cuando se dispuso a sacrificar el Sharingan de su ojo derecho para recuperar su brazo y con él un número mayor de Sharingan, un avión de papel especialmente afilado impactó contra su ojo, dejándolo inservible. Aprovechando la confusión y el dolor de Danzo, Sasuke activó el Mangekyou y utilizó el Tsukuyomi en él, dejándolo inconsciente. A continuación, Konan entró a través de la misma ventana por la que habían entrado sus proyectiles, y Sasuke podía afirmar que nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien desde que encontró a su madre viva tras la Masacre.

"H-Has llegado justo a tiempo"- murmuró Sasuke, jadeante.

"Pero pude no haberlo hecho, y en ese caso tu misión habría fracasado por pura arrogancia. Lo primero que haremos al regresar a Amegakure será ponerte los sellos de recarga"- informó, mientras envolvía el cuerpo inerte de Danzo en papel, así como su brazo. "Vámonos. Nuestra misión en Konoha ha terminado"

"Espera… ¿no vamos a ayudar a Cloud?"

"No. La base de un equipo es tener claro que tus compañeros son capaces de llevar a cabo su parte. Además, Pain está cerca de él. Es imposible que algo salga mal"

 **Estadio de los Exámenes Chunin, sobre la tribuna de los Kages**

Cloud acababa de llegar, y ahora se dedicaba a hacer de guardián de la barrera que aislaba a los tres combatientes del resto de la invasión. En Konoha había dos expertos en sellos capaces de anularla: una ya estaba fuera de combate, pero el otro aún no había llegado. Mirando de reojo, se dio cuenta de que Orochimaru y Hiruzen parecían haber hecho equipo contra su sensei… pero eso resultaba totalmente inútil. No sólo seguía siendo un seis contra dos, sino que, encima, los poderes del Camino Deva resultaban devastadores en ese campo de batalla. Si se descuidaban un segundo, acabarían contra la barrera, y viendo lo que le pasó a un ANBU que intentó pasar a través de ella… esa idea no era muy placentera, que digamos.

"Pues nada. A esperar"- sentándose resignado, tras aprovechar para ponerse su túnica. Esperaba que el último experto en sellos de Konoha hubiese llegado ya para poder despacharlo y empezar su propio combate, pero no era así, y había más bien poco que hacer al respecto. Pasaron minutos y más minutos, sin mayor distracción que algún que otro ninja intentando sacar a su Kage de esa trampa mortal, sólo para hallar su muerte a manos del Uzumaki. El rubio se dedicó a esperar pacientemente, pero su desesperación aumentaba conforme avanzaba el tiempo. A este paso, acabaría la invasión y la persona a quien esperaba no se habría presentado. Finalmente, tras una hora malgastada, Cloud empezó a usar sus habilidades sensoriales para buscar la fuente de chakra del tan esperado hombre. Sin embargo, a pesar de que tenía uno de los chakras más poderosos y característicos de todo el País del Fuego, se le hacía totalmente imposible encontrarlo. _"Juubi"_ \- llamó.

" _¿Hm?"_

" _Una vez me dijiste que podías ver y sentir más allá de lo que yo soy capaz, ¿no?"_

" _Correcto"_

" _¿Puedes sentirlo?"_

" _*suspiro*… lo intentaré"_ \- concentrándose. _"Mmm… nada. No está en la aldea"_ \- afirmó, sin atisbo de duda.

" _¿Hablas enserio?"-_ sorprendido.

" _Créeme, he sentido el chakra de Jiraiya más veces de las que me habría gustado, y te aseguro que ese pervertido no está en varios kilómetros a la redonda"_ \- revelando por fin la identidad del maestro de sellos que esperaban.

" _Vaya… qué oportuno, supongo"_

" _No suenas muy convencido"-_ extrañada. La ausencia del Sannin en Konoha sólo podía ser buena para Akatsuki.

" _Es que… quería ver a Itachi en un combate de verdad"-_ decepcionado.

" _Anímate. Tú mismo estás a punto de tener un combate que puede quedar grabado a fuego en la historia"_ \- trató de consolar, sabiendo que su jinchuriki esperaba con ansias ver el combate entre Itachi y Jiraiya que había sido designado por Pain. "Itachi es el único aparte de mí que puede derrotar a Jiraiya, y esto es primordial para el éxito del ataque"- fueron sus palabras exactas.

" _Sí… es verdad… ahora que sabemos que Jiraiya no va a meter sus narices en nuestros asuntos, mi combate puede empezar por fin"_ \- animándose por momentos.

"Pain"- llamó Gakidou (Camino Preta), consiguiendo la atención del Camino Deva de Pain. "Por algún motivo, Jiraiya no está en la aldea, así que estoy listo para que comience mi combate"- ansioso, observándolo con sus seis cuerpos.

"En realidad, aún tienes un pequeño asunto del que hacerte cargo, y lo sabrías si me hicieses caso"- mirando por encima del hombro de Cloud. "Aprovecha el Rinnegan para nunca perder de vista tus espaldas"

Con esas palabras de su sensei, Cloud dio media vuelta, y no le gustó lo que vio. Ante él se encontraba una jadeante y muy herida Naruko, quien parecía obvio que llevaba horas ayudando a Konoha en la invasión. "Tú"- prácticamente escupió.

"¿De qué va esto, Aniki? ¿Por qué llevas la misma túnica que ese tipo que intenta matar al Hokage? ¿Y quiénes son esos?"- señalando a los Caminos de Cloud.

"Siempre has hecho demasiadas preguntas"

"Y tú me respondías con gusto, ¿o no te acuerdas de eso?"

"Me acuerdo perfectamente. También me acuerdo de cómo eras la única persona en este mundo que parecía aceptarme y quererme… y de cómo me diste la espalda"- entrecerrando los ojos, logrando que su Rinnegan pareciese aún más amenazante.

"Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero tienes que entender que-"

"No hay nada que entender, y no hay nada que justifique tus actos"- sentenció.

"¡No seas cabezota y deja que me explique!"- exasperada.

"Déjame pensar… no"- fingiendo que dudaba al respecto por unos momentos.

"¡Pero yo-!"- empezó, pero se vio interrumpida por un puño que se enterró en su estómago.

"¡Yo, yo, yo! ¿¡No sabes pensar en otra cosa!?"- gritó el iracundo Cloud, golpeando repetidamente a su hermana, que era incapaz de defenderse por la diferencia de nivel y por sus heridas anteriores. "¡Yo te quería!"- agarrándola del cuello. "¡Tú me abandonaste!"- levantándola a pulso. "¡Ahora muere!"- preparándose para clavarle un kunai… pero acabó teniendo una idea mejor. "Dicen que no hay sensación más horrorosa que notar cómo te arrancan el alma…"- soltándola. Ella cayó directamente al suelo, incapaz de sostenerse sobre sus piernas. "… ¿qué tal si lo pruebas y me dices si es verdad?"- acercándose a gran velocidad con el Camino Humano.

"Despídete"- murmuró Ningendou (Camino Humano), poniendo la mano sobre la cabeza de su una vez tan querida hermanita, dispuesto a arrancarle el alma del cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a hacerlo, ya sea por curiosidad o por morbo, decidió echar un vistazo a sus recuerdos. Lo que vio hizo que quedara en shock y la soltase de inmediato.

"*tos* *tos*… ¿A-Aniki?"- confusa.

"T-Tú…"- murmuró Cloud, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Entonces, sin dar tiempo a que Naruko pudiese terminar de entender la situación, se lanzó nuevamente a por ella. A abrazarla, concretamente. "T-Tú *sollozo* me querías. C-Creías que m-me estabas *sollozo* ayudando todo el tiempo"- lagrimeando.

"Eso… e-es lo que… intentaba decirte"- al borde de la inconsciencia por el castigo recibido. Sin embargo, consiguió formar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Siempre f-fuiste… muy impulsivo, Aniki"- murmuró, para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

"¿P-Por qué?"- sollozando aún más. "¿P-Por qué no me dijiste desde el principio que Kushina t-te engañó?"- separándose un poco para poder mirar los preciosos ojos azules de su hermana.

"Porque mamá también te e-echa mucho de m-menos, Aniki. Siente mucho l-lo que hizo, y lleva años torturándose. L-Los primeros seis meses, casi ni durmió… y se pasó casi un año entero cogiendo las misiones más largas que podía e-encontrar en zonas cercanas a Amegakure para p-poder buscarte. Te quiere de verdad, igual que yo. Las dos te queremos muchísimo. Por favor… vuelve a casa"- suplicó, notando como sus ojos se humedecían.

Durante la época en la que se llevaban bien, Cloud no había sido capaz de negarle absolutamente nada a Naruko. Nada. Seguramente sea ese el motivo por el que, por un momento, se sintió muy tentado de aceptar. Sin embargo, recuerdos empezaron a pasar uno tras otro por su memoria: su primer día en Amegakure, ver por primera vez a Konan, conocer a sus senseis, y un largo etcétera. "Lo siento, Naru-chan… yo ya tengo una familia"- con la mirada ensombrecida por el pelo.

"Pero-"- intentó replicar, sólo para que su Aniki la silenciase poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

"Te quiero, Naru-chan. No lo olvides"- murmuró, besándola suavemente en la frente. Antes de que la rubia pudiese decir nada más, Cloud le dio un rápido y acertado golpe en el cuello, en un lugar en el que estaba seguro de que no le causaría ningún dolor. Naruko cayó inconsciente, y Cloud la sujetó contra su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no se golpease la cabeza. "Mentiras y más mentiras… por lo menos parece que no soy el único que lleva toda su vida siendo engañado por unos y otros"- murmuró, sonriéndole a pesar de saber que no podía verlo ni oírlo. "Cualquiera diría que es algo genético"- haciendo un Kage Bunshin, aún sin soltarla. "Llévala a un lugar seguro"- ordenó.

"¡Hai!"- respondió al instante. Sin embargo, cuando intentó recogerla, se dio cuenta de que Cloud no había aflojado su agarre. Es más, no parecía dispuesto a dejarla ir. "¿Jefe?"- confuso.

"¿Eh? Ah, lo siento"- soltándola al fin. El clon la tomó estilo princesa y salió de ahí a toda velocidad.

" _Eso ha sido… inesperado"_ \- dijo Juubi de repente.

" _Y que lo digas"-_ resignado.

" _Aun así, no debes dejar que esto te afecte para tu combate. Un combate que deberías empezar cuanto antes, por cierto"_ \- aconsejó, intentando que Cloud no se distrajese.

" _Lo pillo, ¿vale? Sólo necesito un momento"_ \- manteniéndose cabizbajo. No obstante, y fiel a su palabra, se levantó cuando no había pasado ni un minuto. "Pain"- volvió a llamar, sólo que esta vez con su verdadero cuerpo y mucha más motivación.

"Hm"- fue el simple sonido que emitió el líder de Amegakure para darle a entender que tenía su atención, todo mientras seguía repeliendo los ataques combinados de Hiruzen y Orochimaru.

"Estoy listo"- afirmó, sabiendo que esas eran las dos palabras que darían comienzo al último y crucial paso del ataque de Akatsuki.

"Comencemos, pues"- extendiendo un brazo hacia Sarutobi. "¡Bansho Tenin!"- exclamó, sorprendiéndolo. Pain se había asegurado de no usar ese jutsu hasta el momento para que su oponente no supiera qué hacer, y parecía obvio que había funcionado.

'Esto no puede ser bueno'- fue la inteligente y para nada obvia conclusión a la que llegó Orochimaru.

Cuando estuvo al alcance de sus manos, Pain sacó un papel y se lo colocó rápidamente. "¡Shinra Tensei!"- sin dejarlo siquiera aterrizar, haciendo que no pudiese defenderse del efecto de su ataque. El cuerpo del Hokage voló velozmente hacia una de las paredes de la barrera, y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que, si aún seguía vivo, era sólo porque el usuario del Rinnegan así lo quería. Una vez obtenida esa conclusión, la única pregunta era… ¿por qué? De todas formas, considerando la velocidad con la que se dirigía a la letal barrera, poco importaba ya.

'Parece que hasta aquí he llegado'- pensó, aceptando su aparentemente inevitable destino. Cerró los ojos, en un último intento de morir en paz, y esperó… esperó más… esperó demasiado. '¿Qué diablos…?'- abriendo nuevamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el suelo de la arena, a escasos milímetros de su cara. Lógicamente, a estas alturas no podía hacer nada para detener el golpe, e impactó duramente contra el suelo. Cuando logró recuperarse del dolor de sentir su cuerpo golpeando la superficie y después arrastrándose por ella, se fijó en un detalle. Había salido de la celda que lo encerraba momentos atrás. Fue entonces que llegó a la conclusión de que el papel que le había puesto Pain llevaba el mismo sello que le permitió entrar a él. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"- acabó por preguntar en voz alta, exasperado. Hacía ya varios segundos que no entendía nada, y eso estaba empezando a irritarlo. ¿Por qué iba su rival a dejar que escape de esa manera?

"Yo puedo responder a eso"- dijo el jinchuriki de la Biju más poderosa, que acababa de saltar desde el tejado, aterrizando frente a él. Entonces, hizo un sello con la mano derecha. Dándose cuenta de que Sarutobi se ponía en guardia, no pudo reprimir la risa. "Tranquilo. Sólo me he deshecho del sello que te puso Pain para que pudieses salir de la barrera. No puedo permitir que uno de mis valiosos sellos caiga en manos del oponente"- afirmó, con algo de soberbia.

El Hokage se fijó y vio que, efectivamente, el papel con el sello se deshacía. "Has dicho que puedes responder mi duda"- viéndolo asentir para confirmárselo. "Estoy esperando"

"Es simple, Hiruzen. Tu vida no pertenece a Orochimaru, ni mucho menos a Pain. El que acabará con tu patética existencia… no es otro que un servidor"

 _ **Fin del capítulo 9**_

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí. No os quejaréis, ¿eh? Más de 9000 palabras en un solo capítulo, y eso que mi récord anterior estaba en 7600.**

 **Antes de nada, quisiera mandar un saludo especial a Recuba1111, quien, aunque involuntariamente, inspiró la frase final de este capítulo con su review. Además, de una forma u otra, fue el único en acertar el enfrentamiento Cloud vs Hiruzen.**

 **Victoria a victoria, Akatsuki ya ha conseguido tres de sus cinco objetivos: los pergaminos, liberar a Kurama, y secuestrar a Danzo. Tres de tres no está nada mal… pero aún faltan dos: las cabezas de Hiruzen y Orochimaru. Además, Cloud por fin ha descubierto la verdad sobre Naruko. Ya os lo dije, todo lo que tenga que pasar, acabará llegando.**

 **Si os gusta realmente la historia, dadle a favoritos y, a ser posible, dejad un review. De verdad que no os imagináis lo mucho que anima a escribir.**

 **Aprovecho para invitaros a leer mis otras historias. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor encontráis vuestro próximo fanfic favorito.**

 **Una última cosa que os quería comentar es que, como algunos ya habréis visto, por fin he empezado a aprovechar mi perfil. Básicamente he puesto un poco de información personal y lo que a vosotros os importará más: información sobre mis historias: el estado de la historia, cuál será la próxima en ser actualizada, cuántas palabras lleva el capítulo que se está escribiendo…**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviews:**

 **-JDead: creo que exageras un poco, pero me alegra que te gustase el capítulo xD. Efectivamente, Cloud puede capturar al dos colas sin muchas complicaciones (suponiendo que esté en plena forma) y Kushina sobrevivirá (tanto Naruto como Kushina sobrevivieron a la extracción de Kurama por ser del clan Uzumaki). Lo de Pain no pienso responderlo, que le quitaría gracia al capítulo.**

 **-alexander1993: ¿me has leído la mente o algo? Has dicho varias cosas que llevo planeando meses hacer xD. En fin. Tampoco voy a decir en qué predicciones has acertado y en cuáles no, eso sería un gran spoiler (malditos spoilers…).**

 **-leon solitario: bueno, bueno, tampoco creo que haga falta llegar a eso. Kurama se ha pasado décadas encadenada a una pared, y no sé… yo no le desearía eso ni a mi peor enemigo {(*_*)}**

 **-Recuba1111: sinceramente, te puedo responder lo mismo que a alexander1993 xD. Has acertado en algunas cosas y en otras no, pero no te puedo decir en cuáles :P**

 **-wolf1990: Gracias :). Aquí está la continuación, que ha tardado bastante, pero si encontraste la historia hace poco se te habrá hecho corto :P**

 **Nota de autor:**

 **He estado pensando (sí, a veces me da por pensar) en hacer una serie de encuestas. Hasta ahora sólo he hecho una, y participaron literalmente tres personas, así que se puede decir que es un terreno inexplorado para mí. Pero bueno, que me voy del tema. Lo que quería era deciros que serán (en principio) tres encuestas: en una os pido que puntuéis esta historia del 0 al 10, en otra que votéis por las mujeres del harem, y en la última si os gustan los fanfics con harem.**

 **No dejaré que se vea el resultado hasta que la encuesta haya acabado para que nadie vote condicionado, y en la pregunta de las integrantes del harem podréis elegir hasta dos.**

 **Las respuestas que deis NO dictarán lo que sucederá en la historia. Este fic es un harem (lo siento por las personas a las que no les guste, pero c'est la vie) y hay algunas mujeres que estarán en el harem sí o sí. Sin embargo, no penséis que ignoraré por completo el resultado. Me pueden servir para guiarme en situaciones de duda, o incluso en proyectos futuros.**

 **Nota añadida el 11/07/16:**

 **Todo lo de las encuestas sonaba muy bien en mi cabeza, pero algo tenía que salir mal (por supuesto ¬¬). Yo no sé si es que está mal organizado y yo soy completamente subnormal (que todavía no lo he descartado) pero no sé cómo hacer que las tres encuestas aparezcan en el perfil. Las creo e intento darle a que sean visibles en el perfil, pero sólo me deja una cada vez (es decir, cuando hago visible una, las otras dejan de serlo). En fin. Ya sabéis cuáles son las preguntas y todavía quiero vuestra opinión, así que si pudierais responder por review o mensaje privado, os estaría muy agradecido.**

 **Leyenda:**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

*Sonido*

 **Advertencia - Cambio del espacio/tiempo**

" _Comunicación telepática"_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

* * *

Shinobis, kunoichis, aberraciones de la naturaleza, monstruos… Todos ellos habían intentado acabar con él. Todos ellos habían fracasado en el intento. Esto es algo que debe dar cierta seguridad a la hora de afrontar una batalla a muerte, pero cuando Hiruzen Sarutobi miraba al niño de catorce años que se encontraba a unos escasos diez metros de él, no encontraba tranquilidad en sus hazañas pasadas.

El único ser humano en haber sobrevivido a las tres Grandes Guerras Ninja contra un enano que todavía no había demostrado nada desde que llegó a este mundo. Debería ser uno de los combates más sencillos de su vida, pero entonces… ¿por qué no conseguía tranquilizarse y mantener la cabeza fría? Tal vez era por el Rinnegan… tal vez era porque había sido entrenado por ese monstruo conocido como Pain… o tal vez era por cierta loba de diez colas que descansaba en el interior del rubio, y que seguramente quería ver el fin del Sandaime Hokage tanto como él.

Por otro lado, Cloud jamás se había sentido tan ansioso por empezar una pelea. Dos años. Dos años siguiendo el más duro entrenamiento que el Dios de Amegakure pudo idear, sin descansar ni un solo día, da igual que lloviera, nevara o hiciese sol. Todo para llegar a este momento, estar frente a frente con una de las principales razones de todo su sufrimiento… y no sentir miedo ante el inevitable choque.

Juubi no dejaba de aconsejarle que no bajase la guardia, ya que la experiencia es una de las mejores bazas en combate, y eso a Sarutobi le sobraba. Pero nadie podía engañarlo. No importaban las continuas advertencias que recibió de unos y otros, él sabía que todos exageraban. Hiruzen no era más que la sombra de lo que una vez fue, y vivía de la fama que había conseguido mientras estaba en su auge, si bien es cierto que eso no lo convertía en un rival sencillo. Según los cálculos de Cloud, ahora mismo sería más fácil derrotar a Hiruzen que a un Sannin. Como mucho, estaría al nivel de Kushina y él acababa de derrotarla en su propia mente.

"Así que este era tu objetivo al volver a Konoha, ¿eh?"- habló al fin el Hokage. "Sólo querías mi cabeza"

"Vaya… pensé que serías más inteligente, o como mínimo, más modesto"- alzando una ceja.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- sin inmutarse.

"Mi objetivo principal no eres tú. Era más grande; más femenino; y puede, sólo puede, que tuviese nueve colas"

"Kyuubi"- murmuró.

"Ding ding ding, tenemos un ganador. Al final va a resultar que sí eres un genio"- con sarcasmo en cada sílaba.

"Y ¿para qué quieres a Kyuubi? ¿Es que no tenéis suficiente fuerza militar con Juubi?"

Durante varios segundos, Cloud se limitó a observarlo en silencio, clavando su amenazador Rinnegan en sus ojos. "… no puedes imaginar el asco que me da tu mentalidad"- dijo al fin. "Eres incapaz de pensar que lo que quiero es su libertad y felicidad, ¿no?"

"¿¡Su felicidad!?"- exclamó, perdiendo su aparente tranquilidad. "¿¡Tienes idea de la cantidad de personas que ha matado!?"

"¿Tienes idea de lo poco que me importa?"- aún más serio.

"¿Prefieres a los Biju antes que a tu propia especie?"

"Pues me lo estoy planteando, la verdad. Por lo menos ellos no encierran a otros seres para utilizar su poder contra su voluntad"

"Habló el jinchuriki de Juubi"

"¿Me puedes decir en qué momento accedí a serlo?"- viendo cómo cerraba la boca. "Eso pensé. Pero bueno, basta de conversaciones estúpidas que no llevan a nada"- preparándose para luchar.

"Parece que eso será lo único en lo que estemos de acuerdo"- imitándolo.

Sobraban las presentaciones, pues se conocían muy bien.

Sobraban los saludos, pues no se gustaban mutuamente.

Ya sólo faltaba empezar el combate, que tenía todo lo necesario para entrar en la historia por la puerta grande:

Los ideales contra el orden, el hijo pródigo contra el líder de la aldea, la nueva generación contra la vieja escuela…

Cloud Uzumaki contra Hiruzen Sarutobi.

 **Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Konoha**

A primera vista uno pudiera pensar que, por este lugar en concreto, acaba de pasar un huracán. De hecho, quizá sea lo más lógico teniendo en cuenta el deteriorado estado en el que se encuentra y que, debido a la invasión, todos los combatientes poderosos se encontraban en el interior de Konoha, ya sea defendiendo o atacándola.

Sin embargo, si se presta un poco más de atención, es posible darse cuenta de que, además de la evidente destrucción… hay restos de hielo y agua. Eso ya debería descartar la opción del desastre natural, pero todavía hay más: el gran ausente en las filas de Konoha estaba sentado en el suelo, tomando aire a bocanadas.

"Maldita sea"- murmuró Jiraiya, secándose el sudor de la frente. "Esos dos estúpidos me han hecho perder demasiado tiempo… y energía. Ya no estoy para estos trotes"- tumbándose en el suelo. "Si me dirijo ahora mismo a Konoha no seré de gran ayuda… la mejor opción es esperar y descansar un poco"

Parece obvio que algo, o más bien _alguien_ , interceptó a Jiraiya cuando este se dirigía a ayudar a su aldea, impidiendo que llegase a su destino. La pregunta es: ¿quién? Pero, sobre todo… ¿por qué?

 **En la celda sobre la tribuna de los Kage**

Pain observaba con ligero interés el comienzo de la batalla entre Cloud y Hiruzen, pero tenía su propio combate que librar.

"Pareces distraído… _Yahiko_ "- siseó Orochimaru. Esto captó el interés de Pain.

"¿Hm?"- enfocando a su enemigo. "¿A estas alturas todavía piensas que soy Yahiko?"

"Sé que lo eres. Te recuerdo perfectamente. Estabais Nagato, Konan y tú"- enumeró, haciendo memoria. "Yo propuse mataros, pero Jiraiya insistió en acogeros y entrenaros. Ese idiota…"

"Lamento informarte de que Yahiko murió hace mucho tiempo"- sin emociones visibles.

"¿Oh? ¿De qué hablas?"- genuinamente sorprendido. "Estoy seguro de que Yahiko era el chico de pelo corto y naranja"

"Eso es cierto. No obstante, yo no soy él"

"Entonces… ¿quién eres?"

"Soy Pain"

Viendo que no iba a conseguir sonsacarle ninguna información, Orochimaru dio por terminada la conversación. 'Muy bien, con eso… _aclarado_ , por decirlo de alguna forma, ya sólo me queda un pequeño detalle. ¿Cómo me libro de él?'- razonó, al tiempo que empezaba a idear cómo salir de esta.

Debió concentrarse mucho, ya que Pain se dio cuenta de que estaba maquinando. "No sé qué tramas, pero sí sé que no servirá de nada. Si te rindes ahora, prometo no hacerte sufrir… mucho"- susurrando lo último.

"Más quisieras"- gruñó. "¡No acabarás conmigo tan fácilmente!"- exclamó, para después abrir mucho la boca, de la que salió una serpiente, que a su vez escupió la famosa espada Kusanagi.

"Oh, vas con todo desde el principio. Y… ¿crees que servirá de algo?"- inexpresivo.

"¡Comprobémoslo!"- acometiendo contra su rival.

"Shinra Tensei"- extendiendo una única mano al frente.

Orochimaru continuó hasta que sintió el poderoso jutsu llegar a su cuerpo, y… menudo jutsu. No sólo detuvo en seco su avance, sino que lo empujó varios metros atrás, obligándolo clavar la espada en el tejado para frenar y no chocar con la barrera.

"Patético"- comentó el Dios. "Con ese nivel no podrás ponerme un dedo encima, Orochimaru"

'Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!'- pensaba el histérico Sannin. 'Si por lo menos pudiera invocar a Manda… pero es imposible que quepa aquí. No tengo ninguna posibilidad de ganar, y los Cuatro del Sonido no están aquí para deshacer la barrera… tengo que ganar tiempo y pensar en algo. De hecho, creo que tendré que usar _ese_ jutsu'- razonó.

"Aprenderás a no ignorarme en el campo de batalla"- fue todo lo que escuchó Orochimaru antes de tener que agacharse para evitar un poderoso cañonazo del Camino Asura de Pain. Todavía acobardado por el imponente disparo, se giró para ver los daños que había causado. Sin embargo, en vez de aún más desesperación, lo que encontró fue un rayo de esperanza: el disparo había sido tan fuerte que había creado una brecha en la barrera. Se regeneró a los pocos segundos, pero Orochimaru estaba seguro de haberla visto.

'Muy bien, Pain… tú serás mi billete a la libertad'- pensó, recuperando un poco de confianza en sus posibilidades. "Tranquilo, no volveré a ignorarte. No obstante, algo me dice que tú tendrás que estar pendiente de otras cosas"

"No me digas. Y ¿de qué voy a estar pendiente, si se puede saber?"

"De esto. ¡Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"

Con sólo oír el nombre de la técnica, Pain ya sabía qué esperar. De alguna forma, Orochimaru se las había apañado para aprender el infame kinjutsu de invocación creado por el Nidaime Hokage, y ahora lo iba a emplear contra él. 'Bah. No hay ser vivo ni muerto que pueda derrotarme'- sin estremecerse en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera cuando tres ataúdes se alzaron ante él.

"Prepárate, _Pain_. Las cosas no han salido como yo esperaba en esta invasión, pero tampoco dejaré que tú te salgas con la tuya tan fácilmente"

"Trata de impedirlo"

"Oh, desde luego que lo haré"- observando cómo se abrían los ataúdes. Sus ocupantes salieron con paso firme, y ante Pain y Orochimaru aparecieron los tres difuntos Hokage.

"¿Dónde… dónde estamos?"- preguntó el confuso Hashirama.

"Parece que nos han invocado a través del Edo Tensei"- dedujo Tobirama.

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta"- protestó Hashirama, con un puchero demasiado infantil para una leyenda del mundo shinobi.

"Esto es Konoha"- respondió Minato, hablando por primera vez.

"Vaya, sí que ha cambiado desde mis tiempos"- comentó el Shodaime, más para sí mismo que para el resto. "Esto… y ¿tú quién eres?"- mirando al rubio.

"Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage"- se presentó con una reverencia.

"Ah, encantado. Yo soy-"

"Todos sabemos quién eres, Shodaime, y no hay mucho tiempo para presentaciones"- interrumpió Orochimaru. Acto seguido y a una velocidad digna de su leyenda, Orochimaru procedió a colocarles sellos supresores de personalidad a sus nuevas marionetas, que parecieron perder el brillo en sus ojos. "Bueno, ya estamos todos listos, ¿no?"- pasándose la lengua por la boca.

"Supongo"- caminando con cinco de sus seis caminos, dejando atrás únicamente al Naraka.

"¡Atacad!"- ordenó Orochimaru, y los Hokage obedecieron sin rechistar, lanzándose contra los Caminos del Dolor. A su encuentro salieron los Caminos Humano, Animal y Preta, mientras que Tendou (Camino Deva) y Shuradou (Camino Asura) se quedaron rezagados, observando atentamente.

Los Caminos y los Hokage se enzarzaron entonces en una batalla de taijutsu, en la que la gran coordinación de Pain le permitió llevar la ventaja… pero no lograba ganar terreno. 'Hm, esto puede ser un problema. Hasta a mí se me acabará el chakra en algún momento'- razonó. 'La forma más fácil de librarme de ellos es… deshacerme de él'- mirando a Orochimaru.

El Sannin trataba de idear cómo hacer que Pain disparase contra la celda mientras vigilaba de reojo la batalla que se desarrollaba ante él. Todo parecía controlado… hasta que vio aparecer como de la nada a Shuradou (Camino Asura), o más concretamente, al espadón que ocupaba el espacio de su brazo izquierdo. Considerando la velocidad a la que se movía el Camino, era imposible que Orochimaru reaccionara a tiempo. De hecho, era imposible que nadie reaccionara. Bueno, nadie salvo…

*Clang*- resonó en la jaula, y es que el espadón de Shuradou (Camino Asura) había sido interceptado por un kunai… de tres puntas.

"*suspiro*… eso ha estado cerca. Gracias, Minato-kun"- murmuró Orochimaru al reconocer a la persona que se había interpuesto entre su muerte segura y él, y recuperando su sonrisa burlona casi al instante.

"No cantes victoria todavía"- advirtió Shuradou (Camino Asura), para después abrazar al Yondaime y echarse al suelo. Orochimaru no entendió la jugada hasta que vio al Camino Deva saltar por encima de su compañero, receptor negro en mano. Sin embargo, esta vez sí tenía tiempo para reaccionar, y bloqueó el ataque de Pain con la Kusanagi.

"Eres tan difícil de exterminar como una cucaracha"- siseó Pain entre dientes.

"Me lo tomaré como un cumplido"- sonriendo.

"Haces mal"- sacándose un segundo receptor de la manga libre, que clavó inmediatamente en el corazón del Sannin, lo que significaba la victoria de Akatsuki. Una lástima que el supuesto cadáver se volviese barro. "Tsk, se ha escapado otra vez"

"Oh, Pain… Pain, Pain, Pain… dulce e inocente Pain… No creerías que ibas a acabar conmigo con un truco tan barato, ¿verdad?"- dijo el risueño Orochimaru, reapareciendo en una esquina de la celda.

"Ninguno de mis _trucos_ es barato, Orochimaru"- aún más serio de lo normal.

"Bueno… eso dices…"- con tono burlesco. 'Esto marcha bien. Si ese tipo que dispara por los brazos pelea con el velocísimo Minato, es cuestión de tiempo que le dispare y falle, y esa será mi oportunidad para escapar'- relamiéndose. Desde que había entrado a esta celda infernal, nunca había visto la libertad tan cerca, y ahora que la tenía al alcance de la mano, no pensaba dejarla escapar.

 **Mientras tanto, en la arena**

Los jadeantes Cloud y Sarutobi seguían tan igualados como cuando empezaron, y eso era decir mucho. Cada golpe era certero y suficiente para tumbar a un ninja de bajo rango; y el tremendo arsenal de jutsus que se habían lanzado estaba empezando a hacer mella en las reservas de chakra de Hiruzen (no tanto en las de Cloud).

"¡Bansho Tenin!"- exclamó el rubio, atrayendo con éxito el cuerpo del Hokage, sólo para lanzarle una potente patada al estómago, logrando sacarle todo el aire y haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos por su cuenta. "¿E-Eso es todo lo que tienes, viejo? Hasta yo es-esperaba más de ti"- comentó, en tono despectivo a pesar de su evidente cansancio.

"E-El combate no ha terminado, mocoso"- recuperando poco a poco la verticalidad que había perdido debido a la patada anterior. "¿D-Dónde están tus compañeros?"- fijándose por primera vez en la ausencia de los Caminos del Dolor.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"- sacando tres shuriken y lanzándolos a la vez, ayudado por el Camino Deva. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su alta velocidad, a Hiruzen no le costó demasiado desviarlos con un kunai, irritando profundamente a Cloud.

'Ahora sé lo que sintió Shukaku cuando detuve sin ningún esfuerzo todos sus shuriken de arena'- recordando la batalla inicial con la Biju de una cola.

"No me costará detener unos simples proyectiles"- advirtió el Sandaime.

"No me digas… A ver si detienes esto. ¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"- escupiendo una tremenda y abrasadora bola de fuego.

"¡Doton: Doryuheki!"- escupiendo barro frente a él, que inmediatamente se levantó del suelo, dando lugar a un robusto muro. Dicha barrera le sirvió para protegerse del jutsu, es cierto, pero también le impidió ver que su oponente ya estaba realizando sellos de mano.

"¡Futon: Daitoppa!"- dando lugar a una potente y cortante corriente de viento, mucho más agresiva de lo que cabría esperar. El poderoso jutsu no tuvo muchos problemas para destrozar el muro y darle de lleno al desprevenido Hokage.

Para cuando el jutsu terminó, Sarutobi había sido despojado de casi toda su ropa y estaba cubierto de cortes, con uno especialmente profundo y sangrante en el pecho, que había sido la _zona cero_ del impacto. "Uf… no… no está mal"- admitió el herido Hiruzen.

"No hace falta que lo digas, tu herida habla por sí sola"- sintiéndose superior.

"Deberías actuar con más humildad, chico. Todavía eres un novato"- levantándose una vez más, sin intención alguna de permitir que Cloud lograse la victoria.

"¿Y en qué lugar te deja que un novato esté peleando de igual a igual contigo?"- con la sonrisa más confiada que se haya visto jamás.

" _Cloud, céntrate. No puedes cantar victoria hasta que el viejo esté inerte en el suelo"_ \- advirtió Juubi, cuya confianza en la victoria de Cloud iba decayendo conforme aumentaba su fanfarronería.

" _En el suelo es donde va a quedar su reputación cuando se sepa que su verdugo no tiene más que catorce años"_ \- riendo para sí mismo.

" _*Suspiro*… bah, haz lo que quieras. Yo ya te he avisado"_ \- cortando la comunicación.

'¿Y a esta qué le pasa ahora?'- confuso. Saltaba a la vista quién mandaba en el combate, y estaba claro que era él, así que su preocupación no estaba justificada.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en la conversación con la loba, escuchó un grito que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"- exclamó el Sandaime, y de inmediato se cubrió por la explosión que siempre acompaña a una invocación.

Tan pronto como el campo de batalla se despejó, Cloud pudo ver frente a sí a nada menos que el Rey Mono Enma. "¿Hm? ¿Dónde está el temible rival que te ha obligado a invocarme, Hiruzen?"- preguntó, mirando a su alrededor pero sin encontrar a nadie que pudiera considerarse una amenaza.

"Justo frente a ti"- señalando con la vista al Uzumaki rubio, quien permanecía en silencio, observando a la invocación.

"… será una broma"- incrédulo.

"Ojalá lo fuera"

"… el Dios shinobi necesita ayuda para tumbar a un niñato… parece que la edad no perdona a nadie"- suspirando resignado.

Mientras los dos compañeros dudaban sobre su capacidad en combate, Cloud estaba ocupado tratando de obtener información sobre el recién llegado. _"Oye, Juubi, ¿qué puedes decirme sobre Enma?"_

" _Nada que no estés a punto de averiguar"-_ indiferente.

" _Ya, pero… me gustaría conocer sus habilidades antes de que… no sé… las utilice contra mí"_ \- como si fuera obvio.

" _Ah, ahora sí quieres escucharme, ¿no?"-_ manteniendo su tono neutral.

" _¿Esto es por lo de antes? Sigo pensando que puedo darle una paliza a Sarutobi, pero no contaba con la llegada del Rey Mono"_

" _Pues invocarlo está entre las habilidades del Sandaime, así que si no puedes con Enma, tampoco puedes con Sarutobi"_ \- tratando de mantener su voz apática, pero Cloud comenzó a notar ligeros toques de diversión en ella. _"Buena suerte, Cloud-kun"_ \- terminó, esta vez sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para ocultar la burla que se ocultaba tras sus ánimos, antes de volver a cortar la conexión mental.

'Pues qué bien todo'- resignado, poniéndose en guardia.

"Enma, necesito que lo mantengas a raya un momento mientras me recupero"- pidió el Sandaime, dejándose caer sobre el suelo.

"Tampoco es como si tuviera elección"- murmuró el simio al ver que su invocador se había sentado sin esperar una respuesta.

"Rey Mono Enma"- llamó Cloud, consiguiendo su atención. "No me parece justo culpar a un ser por los delitos de su invocador, así que te daré la oportunidad de marcharte ahora mismo. De lo contrario, todo el poder del Rinnegan caerá sobre ti"- advirtió, con una cara que haría sentirse orgulloso a Pain.

"¡No me hagas reír! Un mocoso como tú no tiene ni idea del poder que puede llegar a alcanzar el Rinnegan"- protestó, y se le podía notar un poco irritado. 'Si este niño cree que me va a intimidar con una mentira tan poco creíble, lo lleva claro'- pensó para sí.

"Como gustes"- sacando un receptor de chakra y lanzándose a por el Rey Mono a una velocidad que, sinceramente, sorprendió al primate.

Al llegar a su lado, e intentando utilizar el previo impulso a su favor, dirigió el receptor directo al corazón de Enma… sólo para que este lo atrapase con una sola mano. "Puede que esté viejo, pero todavía me quedan reflejos"- partiendo el receptor a base de fuerza bruta. Cloud se encontraba en shock por la facilidad con la que su rival había detenido su ataque, así que no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo cuando Enma le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, que lo mandó varios metros hacia atrás.

"*Tos* *tos*… j-joder… cómo pega el puto mono"- se quejó, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¿No ibas a mostrarme el poder del Rinnegan?"- se burló, tomando la iniciativa y cargando contra el rubio.

"Tú lo has querido"- enfadado, sacando otro receptor. Alguien debería haberle dicho a Enma que no es buena idea herir el orgullo de un Uzumaki… pero nadie lo hizo.

Cuando se encontraron una vez más, Enma se centró en atacar a base de patadas, arrinconando a Cloud, que se defendía a duras penas de los poderosos golpes. Lo que el Rey Mono no sabía era que estaba siendo acechado por una segunda presencia.

"¡Agh!"- exclamó, sorprendido, al notar cómo algo atravesaba su cuerpo desde atrás. Mirando hacia abajo, pudo ver el extremo ensangrentado de un receptor de chakra sobresaliendo de su zona abdominal, y al girar la cabeza se encontró con que su portador era el Camino Naraka de Cloud.

Sin embargo; no tuvo tiempo para procesar la información ya que, aprovechando su aturdimiento temporal, el propio Cloud le clavó otro receptor negro directamente en el estómago.

"Ya no pareces tan confiado, Rey Mono. ¿Pasa algo?"- dijo Cloud, observando la figura inmóvil de Enma, con dos receptores negros insertados en su cuerpo. No obstante, su burla no obtuvo respuesta alguna. "Bah, está inconsciente. Apuesto a que si le diese un pequeño empujoncito, caería al suelo"- comentó en voz alta, para nadie en particular. Con este obstáculo eliminado al fin; Cloud se encaminó con sus dos cuerpos presentes hacia el Sandaime Hokage, que permanecía en el centro de la arena, aparentemente recuperado de su cansancio, que no de sus heridas. 'Tampoco parece muy apenado de que haya matado a su compañero de batalla'

"Estos jóvenes de hoy en día se las dan de reyes cuando en realidad no saben nada sobre cómo funciona el mundo, ¿no crees, Enma?"- dijo Sarutobi.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Cloud no pudo reprimir una risilla. "Entiendo que estés más muerto que vivo, pero hablarle a un cadáver me parece-"

"Y que lo digas, Hiruzen"- respondió Enma, haciendo que Cloud se quedase prácticamente congelado. Lentamente, se giró para ver al supuesto cadáver, pero lo que encontró fue un puño a punto de impactar con su mejilla. Y vaya si impactó. El cuerpo de Cloud salió despedido a velocidades vertiginosas hasta chocar con la pared que separaba la arena de las gradas. "Se creen que por asestar un par de golpes mortales a tu rival tienes asegurada la victoria. ¿Dónde quedó la regla de _mata y remata_?"- sonando decepcionado, y si era con Cloud o con el mundo es algo que todavía no se sabe.

'¿D-De qué coño está hablando?'- se preguntaba el dolorido Uzumaki.

" _Regla básica de la supervivencia, mata y remata: nunca escatimes esfuerzos a la hora de acabar con un rival, y recuerda que es mejor matarlo 'dos veces' que arriesgarte a que te mate"-_ recitó Juubi de memoria, respondiendo a su pregunta. _"Era una de las reglas básicas que se enseñaban antaño en todas las academias ninja. Muy útil, si quieres mi opinión"_

" _Eso sí que era enseñanza de calidad. Ahora aprueba hasta esa pelirrosa que creyó haberme matado cuando en realidad no me había hecho apenas daño"_

" _A_ _ti te acaba de pasar lo mismo con Enma"_

"…"

"…"

"… _calla"_ \- haciendo lo posible para no llorar al darse cuenta de que cometió el mismo error que la rival a la que tanto criticó, mientras notaba cómo el flujo del tiempo volvía a la normalidad, indicando que Juubi había dado por terminada la conversación.

"Los tiempos han cambiado, viejo amigo"- respondió Sarutobi a la anterior pregunta de Enma.

"Si habéis terminado de rememorar vuestras batallitas, podemos seguir con el combate"- bufó Cloud, poniéndose en pie.

"Los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen ningún respeto por sus mayores. En fin…"- murmuró Sarutobi, preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

"Alto"- dijo Enma, sorprendiendo al Hokage.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Yo me encargaré del mocoso. Puede que no domine el inmenso poder del Rinnegan, pero está al nivel de un criminal clase S, y si te acierta con un ataque como este…"- señalando a los dos receptores de chakra, que no se había quitado para evitar una pérdida masiva de sangre. "… no creo que seas capaz de sobrevivir. Al fin y al cabo, hace mucho que pasó el cenit de tu fuerza"

"… supongo que tienes razón"- retrocediendo nuevamente.

"Cobarde"- musitó el jinchuriki.

"Un shinobi no tiene por qué luchar de frente, pero claro, no esperaba que un renacuajo como tú lo supiese"- intervino Enma, impidiendo que Sarutobi tuviese la posibilidad siquiera de responder. 'El orgullo de Hiruzen es demasiado grande. Si permito que el gaki le provoque, acabará perdiendo el sentido común'

Cloud iba a añadir algo, pero el Rey Mono no estaba por la labor de dejarle hablar, así que se lanzó nuevamente a por él, aunque fue interceptado por el Camino Naraka. "¡Fuera de mi camino!"- exclamó. Cuando Jigokudou (Camino Naraka) abrió la boca para responder, Enma se apresuró a hacer su movimiento: metió las manos en su boca, de manera que cada una sujetase una mandíbula, y tiró… tiró mientras notaba cómo se rompían los tejidos de la piel… y siguió tirando hasta que separó la cabeza de Jigokudou (Camino Naraka) en dos. "… no me gustan los bocazas"- dijo el ensangrentado mono, mirando directamente a Cloud.

"Tomo nota"- captando el mensaje. Puede que Enma _sólo_ fuese una invocación, pero ahora mismo era su rival. Él. No Sarutobi, sino él.

"Así me gusta"- reanudando su carga.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su objetivo, Cloud extendió los brazos y exclamó: "¡Shinra tensei!"- mandando a la invocación a la otra punta del estadio. La fuerza no fue suficiente como para lograr que chocara con la pared, pero ese nunca fue su objetivo.

Sintiendo una presencia a sus espaldas, Enma se giró y vio a Ningendou (Camino Humano) dirigiendo un brazo hacia su cabeza. Sabiendo de las habilidades del letal Camino, el simio giró sobre sí mismo con la pierna en alto y procedió a darle una brutal patada en el cuello, partiéndolo en el acto. A pesar de haberse librado de una muerte segura, había algo que no… no estaba bien. 'Se ha movido muy… despacio. Era casi como si quisiera que lo viera, pero eso no tiene senti-AGH'- sintiendo cómo su cuerpo era atravesado una vez más, y otra vez por la espalda.

"¡Enma!"- exclamó Sarutobi, esprintando al instante hacia él. En esta ocasión estaba genuinamente preocupado por el último giro de los acontecimientos, y no era para menos.

"Jaque mate, Rey Enma"- le susurró una voz al oído. Lo que le había atravesado era una especie de lanza, y en base a lo que sabía del Rinnegan, era obra del Camino Asura. "Ahí tienes una pequeña muestra del poder del Ojo de Dios"- sacando la lanza en la que había transformado su brazo del cuerpo del primate.

Las secuelas del ataque no se hicieron esperar, ya que Enma cayó casi al instante sobre una rodilla. Lo sorprendente era que no hubiese muerto aún ya que, además de los dos receptores de chakra de antes, tenía un agujero con el doble de diámetro que un brazo en su pecho, y no sería ninguna sorpresa si Shuradou (Camino Asura) se hubiese llevado por delante una parte del corazón.

"U-Uf… p-parece que el cachorrillo sabe morder"- murmuró Enma.

"Tranquilo, amigo mío, saldrás de esta"- abrazándolo, en parte para reconfortarlo y en parte para detener la salida de la sangre. "Deberías volver a casa, y cuando encuentre a Tsunade te invocaré otra vez para que pueda tratarte"

"No sé de cuánto tiempo crees que dispones para hacer todo eso, pero me temo que es menos del que calculas, y si no… bueno, sólo tienes que mirar esa herida"- se mofó el Uzumaki, orgulloso de su trabajo.

"Maldito bastardo… es cierto que no eres Juubi… eres mucho peor que ella"- musitó el Sandaime entre dientes.

"¿No deberías estar consolando a tu querido compañero de batalla en sus últimos momentos de vida?"- disfrutando del dolor de Sarutobi.

"Tú…"- prácticamente gruñó, listo para abalanzarse sobre él en un último ataque, pero se distrajo al escuchar débil voz de Enma. "¿Qué has dicho?"

"H-He dicho q-que me entregues la… jeringuilla que t-tengo en el porta-kunais de la pierna"- logró repetir, respirando laboriosamente.

Cloud observó con una ceja en alto cómo Sarutobi buscaba algo en el equipo de combate de Enma, pero decidió no intervenir. Craso error. Hiruzen encontró la jeringuilla en cuestión y se la entregó al Rey Mono, que no dudó un momento en inyectársela y sacarse los receptores. Durante unos momentos no pareció tener efecto, pero entonces empezó a suceder algo increíble:

El cuerpo de Enma comenzó a rodearse de una energía, que Cloud dedujo que era chakra. Hasta ahí todo bien. Lo extraño era que dicho chakra no era azul… sino rojo. Pero aún peor fue cuando todas las heridas del mono comenzaron a sanar lentamente.

'¿Q-Qué?'- incrédulo.

" _Eso es chakra de Biju"_ \- dijo Juubi, que no parecía tan impresionada como cabría esperar.

" _P-Pero… ¿cómo es posible?"_

" _Algunos de mis hermanos llevan décadas encerrados, así que lo extraño es que no haya millones de jeringuillas como esa"_ \- con un suspiro. _"No te distraigas, Cloud. El combate no ha acabado"_

Las palabras de Juubi estaban cargadas de razón, y Cloud no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta.

"E-Enma…"- musitó Sarutobi en un suspiro, sin entender del todo bien lo que había pasado, pero feliz de que su camarada se encontrase bien.

"No es el momento para celebrar nada, Hiruzen"- interrumpió Enma. "El mocoso ha probado ser bastante más duro de lo que pensaba y, según mis cálculos, aún le quedan Cuatro Caminos que seguramente nos estén acechando desde las sombras en estos momentos"

"¿Caminos?"- confuso. "¿De qué hablas?"

"Es difícil de explicar, pero una de las habilidades del Rinnegan es dividir el alma del usuario en hasta siete cuerpos diferentes, incluyendo el propio. Cada uno de ellos tendrá una de las habilidades del Rinnegan, además de tener visión compartida"- explicó.

"… pareces saber mucho del Rinnegan"- fue la respuesta de Sarutobi, tras tomarse unos segundos para asimilar la información.

"Demasiado, diría yo"- interrumpió Cloud. "Pero bueno… no importa. No vas a salir vivo de aquí de todas formas…"

"Hiruzen"- dijo Enma, ignorando por completo al rubio. "Hagámoslo"- con determinación en sus ojos.

"Muy bien… como en los viejos tiempos"- mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su cara. "¡Adelante!"

"¡Henge: Kongonyoi!"

'¿Kongonyoi (Bastón de Diamante)? ¿Qué pretende?'- se preguntaba Cloud, desconfiado. Escuchar la risa de Juubi de fondo tampoco ayudaba a calmar su ansiedad, precisamente. _"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"_

" _No, nada, nada"_ \- logró decir la loba entre risas.

Para cuando volvió a prestar atención a sus rivales, Cloud se encontró con que Sarutobi sujetaba un bastón bastante grande y de apariencia robusta que, como se imaginaba, era Enma. "Has luchado con fiereza y astucia, Cloud, pero hasta aquí has llegado"- informó Sarutobi.

"Que te lo has creído"- siseó el Uzumaki como respuesta.

Sin intención de contenerse en absoluto, Cloud reunió a todos sus Caminos restantes alrededor del Sandaime Hokage. "Hm… esto debería ser interesante"- fue todo lo que dijo este al verse rodeado por cuatro cuerpos. Entre ellos, reconoció al que casi mata a Enma y al propio Cloud.

"Nuestra prioridad es acabar con la chica"- comentó Enma, todavía en forma de bastón, refiriéndose al único Camino femenino de Cloud. "Por su flujo de chakra, estoy seguro de que es el Camino Preta, y si absorbe mi chakra se acabará la invocación"- en voz baja para evitar ser oído por Cloud.

Sarutobi no tuvo la oportunidad de responder, ya que todos los cuerpos de Cloud se lanzaron a por él al mismo tiempo. Ninjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu y fuinjutsu habían quedado totalmente olvidados, y lo que hacían no se podía llamar taijutsu exactamente. Intercambiaban puñetazos, patadas, golpes bajos, bastonazos e incluso cabezazos; cualquier cosa para doblegar al rival.

No obstante, y a pesar de la ventaja numérica e increíble coordinación de Cloud, era Sarutobi el que ganaba cada vez más y más terreno, y así siguieron hasta llegar el momento cumbre de la batalla.

Tratando de acabar de una vez, Cloud cargó con todo. Sarutobi, sin prisa alguna, esperó a que los cuatro cuerpos estuviesen a su alcance y sólo entonces lanzó su ataque: clavó a Enma en el suelo, se agarró y giró sobre sí mismo utilizando el bastón como punto de apoyo. El resultado de esto fue que los cuatro rubios recibieron una patada en la cabeza y acabaron en el suelo, pero no conforme con eso, Hiruzen se lanzó contra Gakidou (Camino Preta) y le puso el bastón justo sobre la garganta.

"¡Ahora!"- ordenó el Sandaime, y como respuesta, Enma se estiró hacia el suelo… aplastando completamente la garganta del Camino Preta, neutralizándolo en el acto.

"Tch… desgraciado…"- murmuró Cloud, levantándose dolorido. "Acabaré con-"- empezó, pero nunca llegaría a terminar esa amenaza, y es que vio algo que captó por completo su atención.

 **Momentos antes, sobre la tribuna de los Kage**

Orochimaru empezaba a quedarse sin ideas de cómo esquivar a Pain, y el Camino Asura del Dios estaba haciendo gala de una puntería extraordinaria, acertando todos y cada uno de sus disparos en su pelea contra Minato.

'Nada, no hay manera. Tengo que conseguir que me dispare a mí directamente y esquivarlo, pero ¿cómo voy a provocar a alguien tan frío como él para que pierda los papeles?'- pensaba Orochimaru, esquivando ágilmente los ataques del que todavía pensaba que era Yahiko. 'Hm… Yahiko… ¡eso es!'- dando con la clave. "A todo esto, Pain… ¿dónde está esa zorra peliazul que siempre te acompaña? Me apetece desfogarme un poco, y es difícil encontrar una facilona tan sexy"

Los seis Caminos de Pain se detuvieron de golpe, incluso los que estaban luchando contra los anteriores Hokage. Tampoco es como si pudieran moverse, considerando la cantidad de Instinto Asesino que estaba liberando el mandamás de Akatsuki. "¿Qué has dicho?"- mirando fijamente al Sannin.

'Esto funciona'- entre contento y aterrorizado. "Oh, venga ya. Es obvio que es la puta oficial de Akatsuki, y sino… ¿qué pinta semejante inútil en una organización como esa?"

Los siguientes momentos pasaron a cámara lenta para Pain. Primero, utilizó al Camino Asura para lanzarle un cañonazo láser con suficiente potencia como para herir a un Biju a Orochimaru. Segundo, el Sannin hizo un único sello de manos y exclamó: "¡Kawarimi!". Tercero, donde antes estaba Orochimaru, ahora se encontraba Hashirama Senju. Cuarto, el disparo pasó a través de Hashirama e impactó en la pared de la celda, abriendo un hueco. Quinto, Orochimaru atravesó la distancia que lo separaba de la libertad como un rayo, logrando escapar de la celda antes de que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

'… me ha engañado'- decepcionado consigo mismo por haber caído con un truco como ese. 'Bueno, todavía puedo perseguirlo'- preparándose para disparar de nuevo con el Camino Asura. Apuntó y cargó el disparo, pero en el momento de la verdad, no fue capaz de ejecutar su técnica… porque otro fue más rápido.

"¡Rasengan!"- exclamó Minato, a la vez que destrozaba a Shuradou (Camino Asura) con su técnica característica.

"… fantástico"

 **Presente, en la arena**

'¿Por qué está Orochimaru libre?'- se preguntaba Cloud, que veía cómo Orochimaru huía a toda velocidad.

"¡No te distraigas!"- gritó Sarutobi, saltando sobre él con el bastón en alto.

Sorprendido, todo lo que Cloud pudo hacer para defenderse del golpe fue sacar un receptor negro e intentar detener el ataque. No le salió muy bien. El bastón destrozó el receptor como si estuviese hecho de cristal y golpeó la cabeza de Cloud. Durante unos segundos, el rubio fue totalmente incapaz de mover un músculo, sintiendo un dolor inimaginable en la cabeza y un mareo que empezaba a ponerle difícil la tarea de permanecer de pie. Finalmente, cayó de espaldas al suelo, y sentía cómo la inconsciencia se iba apoderando de su mente. Sin embargo, en un último momento de lucidez, tuvo una idea que podía sacarlo de esta.

 **Paisaje mental de Cloud**

"¿Oh? ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Cloud-kun?"- preguntó Juubi, haciéndose la inocente.

"Quiero… no… necesito tu chakra"

Juubi frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. "Esa no es manera de pedirme un favor, Cloud-kun"

"Es difícil pedirle un favor a alguien mientras se ríe de ti"- gruñó el rubio.

'Oh, mi rey… eres tan orgulloso… me voy a divertir mucho contigo'- pensó Juubi, mientras una sonrisa cargada de diversión y malicia se formaba en su boca.

"Bueno, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?"- impaciente.

"No"

"¿¡Cómo!? ¡Pero si me dijiste-!"

"Te dije que te daría mi chakra si lo necesitabas… pero no me gusta la forma en que me lo estás pidiendo"- interrumpió, sin poder evitar que sus diez colas empezaran a moverse de un lado a otro. "Claro que… siempre puedes quitármelo contra mi voluntad"

"… y ¿cómo debería pedírtelo para que me lo des voluntariamente?"- sabiendo que se arrepentiría de preguntar.

"Lo primero… entra en mi jaula"- dijo tranquilamente. "No me siento cómoda dándole mi chakra a alguien que no confía ni siquiera en que no vaya a atacarlo a la mínima oportunidad"- explicó al ver la confusión en la cara de Cloud.

"… es justo"- atravesando los barrotes que los separaban.

"Ahora… ponte de rodillas"- haciendo lo posible por no echar a reír.

"¿¡Perdón!?"- escandalizado.

"He dicho que te arrodilles ante mí"- repitió.

Cloud quería darse la vuelta en ese instante y salir de allí… pero quería acabar con Sarutobi con todavía más fuerza. Juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad, obligó a sus músculos a que le permitieran arrodillarse, y así lo hizo.

"Así me gusta"- relamiéndose. "Por último, repite conmigo: oh, poderosa Juubi…"

"… oh… p-poderosa Juubi…"

"… yo, Cloud Uzumaki, me postro ante ti…"

"… yo… Cloud U-Uzumaki… me postro ante ti…"

"… y te pido humildemente que me ayudes"

"… y t-te p-pido humildemente… q-que me ayudes"

Viendo que Cloud estaba al borde de las lágrimas de pura humillación, Juubi decidió dejarlo ahí. "Cloud, mírame a los ojos"- pidió. El rubio, pensando que era otra condición para que le dejase su chakra, obedeció a regañadientes, permitiendo a la loba ver sus lagrimosos ojos púrpura. Para su sorpresa, lo que hizo Juubi fue sonreírle y limpiarle los ojos con dos de sus esponjosas y suaves colas. "¿A que no ha sido tan difícil, quejica?"

"Y-Yo… s-supongo que no"- mirando hacia otro lado, todavía avergonzado.

"¿Ves? Tener orgullo está bien, pero hay que saber cuándo tragárselo"- abrazándolo.

"E-Entonces… ¿ahora me darás tu chakra por voluntad propia?"- encontrando el abrazo mucho más agradable de lo que le gustaría.

Juubi no pudo contener una risilla, que fue música para los oídos de Cloud. Era increíble lo fina y delicada podía llegar a parecer, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de seres vivos que había matado con sus propias manos… o zarpas. "Cloud… te iba a ayudar aunque no hubieses aceptado mis condiciones"

"… ¿qué?"- separándose del abrazo y mirando con incredulidad a Juubi.

"Lo que has oído, bobo"- dándole un suave toque en la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

"P-P-Pero…"

"Te lo habría dado porque yo también quiero matar a Sarutobi"- explicó.

"Entonces… todo esto… ¿no ha servido para nada?"

"Claro que ha servido. Pudiste haberme quitado el chakra, pero elegiste pasarlo mal para que yo me sintiese más cómoda. Ahora sé que hablabas enserio cuando dijiste que querías mejorar nuestra relación, y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás en absoluto"- dándole un tierno beso en la frente. "Ahora sal ahí y vamos a darle una paliza a ese hijo de puta"- con una sonrisa depredadora.

"… claro… vamos allá…"- dijo Cloud, pero parecía evidente que no le había hecho ninguna gracia la _prueba_ que le había hecho pasar la loba.

'Aw… qué mono. Se enfada conmigo pero intenta ocultarlo'- pensó Juubi mientras veía salir a su jinchuriki al exterior. 'Tranquilo, Cloud… algo me dice que enseguida me perdonarás'

 **En la arena**

Sarutobi se disponía a abandonar el estadio de los Exámenes Chunin y encargar a un ANBU que apresase a Cloud, pero de repente sintió un pulso de chakra similar al que se produjo cuando el propio Uzumaki liberó a Kyuubi.

Se giró lentamente y ante él, revestido en el chakra más poderoso que había sentido jamás, se alzaba el supuestamente derrotado Cloud Uzumaki.

"¿¡El crío es un jinchuriki!?"- preguntó/reclamó Enma.

"… parece obvio que sí"- respondió Sarutobi, que permanecía lo más quieto posible, como si eso fuese a evitar que Cloud lo viese.

"¡Joder, Hiruzen! ¡Esas cosas se avisan!"- indignado. "Bueno… y ¿qué Biju encierra?"- tras calmarse un poco.

"A Juubi"

"…"

"…"

"… ¿me estás diciendo… que has tenido la feliz idea de enfrentarte al jinchuriki de Juubi sabiendo que ella estaba dispuesta a darle su chakra?"

"Tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así, pero la posibilidad existía"

"… hay maneras menos dolorosas de suicidarse, ¿sabes?"

Mientras tanto, Cloud estaba ocupado ajustando sus sentidos a la nueva energía que envolvía su cuerpo. 'Esto es… es… ¡es increíble!'- notando cómo se cerraban absolutamente todas las heridas de su cuerpo a gran velocidad, sus uñas se transformaban en garras, se agudizaban sus sentidos y se tensaban sus músculos.

" _¿Qué, te gusta mi regalo?"_ \- preguntó Juubi, con soberbia, al ver que la reacción de Cloud a su chakra era incluso más positiva de lo que esperaba.

" _¡Me encanta! ¡Me siento invencible!"_ \- eufórico.

" _Pues adelante, no te cortes y prueba tu nuevo poder"_ \- satisfecha.

Cloud no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, y en cuestión de décimas de segundo localizó y atacó a su objetivo. El pobre Sarutobi no se lo pudo creer cuando vio cómo el jinchuriki desaparecía de su vista para instantes después aparecer frente a él, dándole un zarpazo en el pecho que por poco le arranca la caja torácica.

Por desgracia para él, su castigo no acabó ahí.

Cloud entró en un frenesí en el que sólo podía pensar en atacar, atacar y volver a atacar… así que eso hizo. A Sarutobi le cayeron en un momento puñetazos, patadas, codazos, zarpazos y hasta algún que otro mordisco, y todos esos golpes tuvieron una única cosa en común: no los vio venir.

Para cuando el rubio se detuvo al fin, Sarutobi estaba apenas vivo. Su ropa, hecha jirones; su cuerpo, cubierto de sangre y heridas, casi todas mortales de por sí; su hipotética victoria… nunca más se supo.

"Me sorprende que sigas de pie"- comentó Cloud casualmente mientras se lamía la sangre de las garras, encontrando el sabor inquietantemente agradable.

"C-Cloud"- logró llamar.

"¿Hm?"- indicándole que tenía su atención.

"Entiendo tus… r-razones para querer v-venganza contra Konoha… pero te pido que t-te des por satisfecho con ma-matarme únicamente a mí"- suplicó.

"Déjame pensar… no"- con una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca.

"Ya veo… e-en ese c-caso, no me d-dejas otra opción"- comenzando a hacer sellos de mano, más lento de lo que le habría gustado. 'No es el final que me gustaría, pero debo proteger la aldea de Cloud y su sed de venganza'

'Y ¿ahora qué intenta hace-?'

" _¡Detenlo!"_

" _¿Qué?"-_ sorprendido por el pánico que se notaba en la voz de Juubi.

" _¡Detenlo ahora mismo! ¡Está utilizando el Shiki Fuuin!"_

Al escuchar esas palabras, Cloud entendió la gravedad de la situación y se lanzó contra el Hokage para impedirle terminar la secuencia. Todo habría sido muy fácil si Enma no hubiese elegido ese momento para recuperar su forma original y lanzarse a por Cloud, dándole una patada que, si bien no le hizo daño, consiguió hacerlo retroceder varios metros.

"¡Tú!"- gruñó el Uzumaki.

"Si la última voluntad de Hiruzen es dar su vida por Konoha… ¡yo me aseguraré de que pueda hacerlo!"- afirmó con convicción.

Gracias a la intervención de Enma, el Sandaime logró llegar al último sello. 'Minato… perdóname por no haber protegido a tu hijo en catorce años… pero a estas alturas, todo lo que puedo hacer es defender Konoha'- pensó, lleno de remordimientos al recordar que fue uno de los máximos responsable de que Cloud hubiese acabado contra su aldea natal. "¡Shiki Fuu-!"

Sin previo aviso, una cadena de chakra salió del suelo, se enroscó en el brazo derecho de Sarutobi y tiró, rompiendo el sello e impidiendo que pudiera terminar el jutsu. Cloud no entendía del todo lo que acababa de pasar… pero eso no iba a impedirle usarlo en su favor. Aprovechando la confusión, Cloud echó a correr, llegando sin ninguna dificultad hasta Sarutobi debido a que sus dos enemigos se encontraban en un ligero estado de shock. Negándose a desperdiciar esta ocasión que le había regalado el cielo, lanzó un gancho a la mandíbula de Hiruzen, que levantó al viejo Hokage a una gran altura, y saltó tras él.

"¡Se acabó!"- anunciaron dos voces cuando el rubio alcanzó a su objetivo en el aire. Una era de Cloud y la otra de Chikushodou (Camino Animal) que había saltado a la vez, pero a las espaldas de Sarutobi.

Entonces, Cloud apoyó ambos pies en el herido pecho de Sarutobi y se impulsó de vuelta hacia el suelo, y hacia el Camino Asura más concretamente. El salto, además, empujó a Sarutobi contra el abdomen de Chikushodou (Camino Animal), que lo agarró de forma que no pudiese mover los brazos en absoluto.

Por otro lado, Cloud continuó con su descenso hasta que estuvo al alcance de Shuradou (Camino Asura), quien lo cogió de la mano, giró sobre sí mismo y lo mandó directamente de vuelta hacia Sarutobi, todo esto sin que Cloud llegase a tocar el suelo.

'Hasta nunca… Sandaime-sama'- pensó el proyectil rubio mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad al Hokage con el brazo por delante. El final de esta épica batalla estaba escrito, y se confirmó cuando la garra de Cloud atravesó el corazón de Sarutobi, matándolo al instante. También se había cargado a Chikushodou (Camino Animal), pero eso no podía importarle menos en ese instante.

Los ideales vencieron al orden, el hijo pródigo venció al líder de la aldea, la nueva generación venció a la vieja escuela…

Cloud Uzumaki venció a Hiruzen Sarutobi.

 **Cloud POV**

La caída hacia el suelo casi me supo a paseo triunfal, y no era para menos. Por fin había acabado con ese asqueroso e hipócrita proyecto de Hokage, y no había ni rastro de Enma.

" _Si matas al invocador, se anula la invocación"_ \- me explicó escuetamente Juubi.

Es cierto que había tenido un poco de suerte de que alguien parara el Shiki Fuuin, pero este no era el momento de pensar en eso. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era disfrutar de mi gloriosa victoria y esperar a que Pain deje de jugar con Orochimaru y lo mate de una vez.

'¿Hm? ¿Orochimaru?'- pensé de repente, con la sensación de que algo fallaba. ¡Claro, antes vi cómo se escapaba de la celda!

"¡Shinra Tensei!"- escuché de repente, y giré la cabeza hacia la posición de mi maestro, sólo para quedar asombrado por su fuerza una vez más. El Shinra Tensei de Pain arrasó por completo el tejado… la celda… sus integrantes (a los que yo no recordaba haber visto entrar)… y algo así como el noventa por ciento del estadio. Estadio cuyas paredes estaban preparadas para aguantar jutsus, hay que añadir.

'Wow'- fue todo lo que pude pensar al ver a Pain destruir por completo la celda que Orochimaru había diseñado para frenar a cualquiera que tratase de entrar o salir.

Para cuando me recuperé del shock, Pain ya había llegado hasta mí. "Veo que has acabado con el Sandaime. Buen trabajo"

No pude evitar sonrojarme levemente al ser elogiado por el humano más fuerte que haya visto jamás. "G-Gracias"- murmuré, apartando la vista.

"Ahora, vámonos. Nos queda un largo trayecto hasta Amegakure"- mientras recogía mis Caminos derrotados con los suyos propios.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron enormemente. "Y ¿qué pasa con Orochimaru?"

"Ha escapado"- respondió, tan secamente como cabía esperar.

"¿No vamos a perseguirlo?"

"No. Vámonos"- repitió.

Mis dudas, desde luego, no habían sido resueltas, pero al fin y al cabo había recibido una orden directa.

"Dame un segundo"- pedí, buscando algo en el suelo de la arena. Algo que _debería_ estar ahí… pero no estaba.

"¿Qué buscas?"- confuso.

"No… nada"- dije, abandonando mi breve búsqueda.

Tras esa conversación abandonamos por fin Konoha, encontramos rápidamente a Kurama y Shukaku, y emprendimos el camino de vuelta a Amegakure… todo eso sin saber que de haber tardado un par de minutos, nos habríamos encontrado frente a frente con otra amenaza, y es que Juubi sintió la llegada de Jiraiya a la aldea tan rápido como nosotros salimos de ella.

No sé qué hizo que tardara tanto, pero tampoco me voy a quejar. Eso sí, imagino que encontrarse con el cadáver de su sensei no fue un trago agradable… pero esa es otra historia.

 **Esa noche, habitación de Cloud, normal POV**

Cuando Cloud, Pain, Shukaku y Kurama llegaron a la torre, se encontraron con que todo el mundo (incluidos Sasuke y Konan) estaba en el salón principal de la torre para celebrar su vuelta a casa de la primera misión a gran escala de Akatsuki, pero Pain estuvo rápido parándoles los pies antes de que pudieran empezar la fiesta. "Ahora cada uno de los participantes me va a contar con todo lujo de detalles lo que ocurrió en sus respectivas misiones, y después todo el mundo se irá a dormir. Los festejos serán mañana"- fue lo que dijo. A Cloud le habría gustado que la celebración hubiese sido esa noche, más espontánea, pero lo cierto es que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descansar tras la enorme presión a la que había estado sometido a lo largo del día.

Descansar era precisamente lo que Cloud trataba de hacer en este momento, pero una duda no dejaba de asaltar su mente una y otra vez. '¿Quién impidió que Sarutobi ejecutara el Shiki Fuuin?'

" _Sabes muy bien quién fue, Cloud"_ \- dijo Juubi de repente. _"Esas cadenas de chakra son inconfundibles, y no encontraste su cuerpo antes de abandonar la arena"_

" _Pero… ¿por qué iba ella a hacer algo así?"_

" _Porque eres lo que más ama en este mundo"_ \- sorprendiéndolo por la franqueza de su respuesta.

" _Vaya… así que la mujer a la que traté como una basura durante toda mi estancia en Konoha me ha terminado salvando la vida. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto"_ \- revolviéndose incómodo en la cama.

" _Ha sido un día muy largo. Si quieres mi consejo, descansa, recupérate física y emocionalmente de la invasión, y afronta este tema sólo cuando estés listo"_

" _Sí… eso haré"_ \- notando por fin el sueño. _"Juubi…"_

" _Dime"_

" _Sé que estoy empezando a sonar repetitivo, pero… gracias"_

" _No hay de qué, bobo"-_ cortando la conexión con una sonrisa que Cloud, por razones obvias, no llegó a ver.

'Y gracias a ti también… Kushina'

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 10**_

* * *

 **Estoy de vuelta, y esta vez para quedarme ;D**

 **No, ahora enserio. Sé que dije que intentaría actualizar al menos una historia al mes, pero se han cruzado muchas cosas en estas seis semanas: exámenes finales, comienzo de vacaciones, comidas familiares, juegos nuevos y otros asuntos personales no tan agradables. Pero bueno, ya he vuelto y espero coger un buen ritmo de capítulos este verano.**

 **En fin, que no quiero aburriros con mi vida. Vamos con la historia.**

 **Sí, sí, todos visteis venir la muerte de Sarutobi a manos de Cloud, pero ¿a que no esperabais que Orochimaru se escapase del todopoderoso Pain? Aunque después de lo que ha dicho de Konan, ya puede correr para que no lo enganchen Pain o Cloud :P**

 **POR FIN se acabó la invasión. Si alguien me llega a decir antes de empezar a escribirla que me iba a ocupar dos capítulos enteros de unas 9000 palabras cada uno, me suicido ahí mismo… meh, cosas de la vida.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo toca fiesta y relax para los personajes… y para mí. De verdad que me estresa mucho escribir tantísimo combate seguido. Hay que estar pensando constantemente en cómo lucharía este, cómo lucharía el otro, cómo dar un golpe que parezca definitivo sin que lo sea… me da pereza sólo de pensarlo. Pero bueno, ¿qué sería un fanfic de Naruto sin peleas?**

 **Pregunta(s):**

 **-¿Imagináis quién interceptó a Jiraiya, haciéndole un gran favor a Akatsuki?**

 **Por último, y por si alguien no ha visto (o ha ignorado ¬¬) la nota de autor del principio, repito el mensaje aquí:**

 **He estado pensando (sí, a veces me da por pensar) en hacer una serie de encuestas. Hasta ahora sólo he hecho una, y participaron literalmente tres personas, así que se puede decir que es un terreno inexplorado para mí. Pero bueno, que me voy del tema. Lo que quería era deciros que serán (en principio) tres encuestas: en una os pido que puntuéis esta historia del 0 al 10, en otra que votéis por las mujeres del harem, y en la última si os gustan los fanfics con harem.**

 **No dejaré que se vea el resultado hasta que la encuesta haya acabado para que nadie vote condicionado, y en la pregunta de las integrantes del harem podréis elegir hasta dos.**

 **Las respuestas que deis NO dictarán lo que sucederá en la historia. Este fic es un harem (lo siento por las personas a las que no les guste, pero c'est la vie) y hay algunas mujeres que estarán en el harem sí o sí. Sin embargo, no penséis que ignoraré por completo el resultado. Me pueden servir para guiarme en situaciones de duda, o incluso en proyectos futuros.**

 **Nota añadida el 11/07/16:**

 **Todo lo de las encuestas sonaba muy bien en mi cabeza, pero algo tenía que salir mal (por supuesto ¬¬). Yo no sé si es que está mal organizado y yo soy completamente subnormal (que todavía no lo he descartado) pero no sé cómo hacer que las tres encuestas aparezcan en el perfil. Las creo e intento darle a que sean visibles en el perfil, pero sólo me deja una cada vez (es decir, cuando hago visible una, las otras dejan de serlo). En fin. Ya sabéis cuáles son las preguntas y todavía quiero vuestra opinión, así que si pudierais responder por review o mensaje privado, os estaría muy agradecido.**

 **Con esto aclarado, me despido.**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


End file.
